The Rookwood Dreamer
by Kalligenia
Summary: Only one girl child is born in every generation of the Rookwood family and that child always is gifted with the talent of dreaming. Rhyann is the most powerful dreamer in many centuries and with her talents, she serves the Dark Lord. Attending Hogwarts...


PROLOGUE

The huts, the temple and the mists were the only things she had ever known. Or the only things she could remember knowing. Rhyann knew she had a mother and father in England. Her mother sometimes visited. If only once a year on her birthday. Just this past one, she had reached the age of being a woman. Seventeen meant she no longer had to share a hut with other children or share meals with them. She could sit with the woman and shared one of the larger abodes with one of the crones.

It was not a bad life. It was disciplined and ordered. Her training could be difficult at times. Most of the teachers were kind and as serene as the island after the season of storms. Rhyann knew that she was different from the other girls. Her gift was more powerful, but she was not treated any differently other than the crones pushed her harder.

Try as she might to be as peaceful as this life would allow, the young witch could not stop the roiling within her. Tiny as she was, her temper could match that of three hot-headed men. Rhyann could suddenly turn from sweet to seething and she had little patience for the children's lack of discipline. She was known to be fond of punishing them, whipping them with a willow branch. There was something more within her, she knew. Something unsettled, or perhaps, unfulfilled.

The crones told her that grown as she was, she would never make a good mother. The few mothers with their little ones on the island stayed away from Rhyann. She did not mind. She had no desire to bear children even if her own body yearned for the supposed joy of motherhood.

It was not long after her seventeenth birthday that her mother returned again. This was unusual and Dianna's fae-like smile, so like her daughter's, was nowhere to be seen. She was somber and her eyes glazed over. She informed her daughter that it was time she left the island and return home to the family's manor. The crones objected, protesting that Rhyann had not completed her training yet, but Dianna would listen to none of them.

Rhyann did not hate the island and had not thought she would ever be leaving, but she found a flutter of excitement within her at the announcement. She packed her meager belongings and wearing her only decent blue robe, she boarded the boat with her mother and bid the women of the island farewell. A few tears were shed but not by her dark eyes.

On the way towards the family's home, Dianna explained to her daughter that their lord had returned and it was time that the whole family took their place in his service. Rhyann was only vaguely aware of the Rookwood family's history and obligations. There was no talk of the Dark Lord on the island and she only knew what her mother told her over the years. It was precious little and she longed to be told in greater detail, but Dianna fretfully avoided questions and seemed distracted by whatever was churning around in her mind.

Answers were not given when they reached Rookwood manor either. Rhyann was hustled away to her room at the end of the west wing and Dianna, claiming exhaustion from traveling, retired to her own room after giving her daughter a tight hug. She investigated her new room, discovering a wardrobe of new robes for her and a boggart in her closet. It came to her as some mysterious hooded wizard whose face she could not see. For a second, she let her fear paralyze her until she shouted "Riddikulus!" Banishing the boggart, she chided herself for her fear. The strange thing was that she wasn't even sure what her biggest fear was. It was still yet shrouded, hidden from her. She could find so many others' but she was still a mystery to herself.

Quickly growing bored of her room and not feeling the need to rest, Rhyann wandered into the hall to explore the manor. There were no flashes of memory from when she was a baby. Even though this place was foreign to her, it still gave her more of a feeling of home than the island.

She knew her mother lived there along with at least one of her brothers. Rhyann was not even sure how many uncles she had. Four? Five? Dianna had been the only girl child. It was how it had always been with the Rookwoods. One girl child every generation. Other women only married into the family. This was because the Rookwood females all inherited a unique ability and this was how she would serve the Dark Lord.

That was the extent of her knowledge. It frustrated her that she did not know more. Her mother had been evasive and now there seemed not to be another soul at all in the dimly lit manor. Her only company was the sharp eyed portraits and the midnight colored ravens on the family emblem that seemed to be over proudly on many things.

A door ahead of her swung open and a man with slick black hair stepped into the hall. If he was startled by her presence, he did not acknowledge it. He eyed the witch, his brows furrowing slightly. "I thought you were seventeen by now."

"I am." Rhyann folded her arms defensively. She held her chin up, accentuating her pointed yet lovely features. Her dark eyes flashed knowing exactly what the wizard was seeing. She was a woman, but because of her petite form, she was still seen as a child by some. It was more than irritating at times. "I turned seventeen two months ago at the beginning of February."

He did not appear disappointed by her fire. He, instead, smiled much like a predator trying to hide his sharp teeth. "Rhyann. It is good to have back where you belong. I am your uncle Darcy. Your other uncles should be arriving shortly."

Darcy's voice was smooth and dangerous like his smile. His niece found she liked that. Much better than the toothless grins of crones. Rhyann unfolded her arms and gave him a polite nod. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, uncle. My mother, well, she has said very little about you, I'm afraid."

The wizard shrugged his shoulders. The mentioning of his sister seemingly nothing to him. He motioned to the door he just stepped out of. "Would you like to join me for some tea before the others arrive?"

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you."

Rhyann followed her uncle into what appeared to be his study. A fire was crackling in the marble fireplace and a pair of soft black leather chairs were positioned in front of it. He motioned that she take a seat as he rang a little silver bell that had a raven spreading its wings engraved upon it. A filthy little big eared creature suddenly popped in through the door.

"Poe, some tea. Biscuits as well." Darcy turned to sit down himself, not even looking towards the house elf as he nodded, bowed and scurried off.

"A house elf, yes?" Rhyann asked, a bit disgusted by the thing. She had never seen one but she had read about them. She had read about many things that she felt she should already know about.

"Yes, that's Poe. If you ever need anything, just call his name and he'll do it." Darcy said dismissively. Leaning back in his chair, he entwined his fingers and looked again at her contemplatively. The family resemblance was clear. The sharp features, the dark hair and eyes, and the expression that was curious and sly at the same time. Yet he was tall compared to her diminutive size. "I assume your journey went well. How does it feel to finally be back at Rookwood Manor?"

"It feels like home." Rhyann answered plainly. She did not think anything more needed to be added to that.

It satisfied him. "And are you done your training? Are you ready to serve our Lord in the manner in which you were meant to do so?"

"I was the most skilled and powerful dreamer on the island. I am ready to do as our Lord wishes, uncle." In truth, the crones had never said that Rhyann was done her training. They had taught her all the skills, but they claimed she needed more wisdom. Wisdom came only through experience but she did not have the patience to wait. She could pass any test they set for her. Not even the most wise of the elders could stop her from doing whatever she wanted in the dreaming world.

"We would have liked to bring you home sooner, but your mother insisted that you should stay out in the dismal mists for longer yet. Our Lord simply could wait no longer even with your mother's pleading." Darcy's voice had an edge of condemnation for Dianna for that. At least his niece seemed more capable than he had hoped.

"She worries too much at times." The teen smiled, a dimple appearing like a mischievous sprite. "She needs to have something else to take her mind off of me. One time I heard her mention that her brothers were trying to find a husband for her."

Darcy gave a little roll of his eyes. "Marrying off a Rookwood woman is difficult, especially after they had a child out of wedlock. We try to keep our family secrets within the family, but some do not stay as well hidden as others."

Rhyann eyed her uncle curiously. She did not think her mother a difficult woman to please, but truly, how much did she know about her? She had no desire to ever marry herself, but that was her own feelings. She did not suppose that every female ancestor could have felt as much. She did not wonder often about her father. She was never told who the man was and she had never asked. Perhaps that was a family secret that was managed to keep deeply buried.

Poe crept in, somehow managing to carry a silver tea set with the minimum of noise. He set it down on the little ornate table between the two chairs and poured out the steaming tea. The house elf's big grossly colored eyes turned up to the new mistress of the manor. "What have you in your tea, mistress? Sugar, I bets! Three lumps of sugars!"

"No." Rhyann shook her head and took up her tea cup before the creature had a chance to put anything in it. "I like my tea hot, without any sugar or cream."

Poe cringed slightly and then nodded vigorously. "I'll remembers that, mistress. I'll remembers that for always."

Smirking as he stirred in a lump of sugar in his own tea, Darcy motioned to dismiss the servant and did not say a word to him at all. "It seems as though you're going to fit right in as if you've always been here, Rhyann. I must say, it will be good to have a woman in this house that knows what she wants."

It was clearly some comment about Dianna that she could not place. Rhyann thought better of pursuing it and sipped her tea instead. She started slightly at a sudden crackling noise behind them and turned to see a wizard standing there that looked very much like Darcy except with a few gray hairs. She knew he must have apparated in. She also knew that she was old enough to have learned to do so, but the women on the island preferred people to walk where they needed to go and it was not taught to the younger ones.

The newcomer smiled at his brother and then to the petite teen. "Ah, this my be our long lost niece. Rhyann, so wonderful to have you back." He smoothly strode over and place a kiss on each of her cheeks.

She was a little unnerved by this show of affection and glanced over at Darcy who had not done so. He had already sat back in his chair. "Rhyann, this is your uncle Morden. He is the eldest of us."

"And the most charming too, I assure you." Morden winked at his niece. "Where is Dianna this evening? I do think she should be here with us."

"Oh, she's in her room, resting from our trip." Rhyann piped up, still a little thrown off by her introduction to this uncle.

"Do fetch her, Morden. I doubt she'll come down on her own." Darcy sounded more than a bit exasperated about the subject. More family dynamics that Rhyann hadn't a clue about.

"My pleasure." Morden grinned and reached out to cluck his niece's chin. A gesture that was usually saved for children but was wholly unchild-like. He glided out of the room just as there was another popping sound announcing a second arrival.

This Rookwood brother was younger than the other two and his hair with thicker and curled slightly giving him a more playful look. "Am I the first to arrive?" He spoke to Darcy but was staring at Rhyann.

"No, Morden is here and getting Dianna out of her nest." Darcy took another drink of his tea and then set the cup down upon its saucer. "This is your uncle Tristian, Rhyann."

"She's perfect. Younger looking than I expected. Which will work well in what she has to do. She is fully trained?" Tristian came over to pour himself some tea. His dark eyes never went to his brother but kept returning to his niece.

"Yes, she is."

"I was the most skilled on the island." Rhyann assured her uncle, wriggling slightly in her seat with all the attention she was receiving. She looked towards Darcy, so far feeling most comfortable with him. "And what is it that I must do, uncle?"

"Of course, your talents as a dreamer are what are most valuable. But you will be placed in a unique position because of your age… or the age people will perceive you to be." Darcy grinned, letting her lean forward a bit with anticipation. "You will be going to school this year, Rhyann."

"We were going to put her into seventh year, but she'll easily pass off as sixth. Even fifth, if we wanted." Tristian nodded, stirring two sugars into his tea. The little silver spoon clinking in the china sounding much louder than it really should.

Rhyann's chest tightened slightly. Her eyes narrowed as she regarded her uncles. "School?"

Before anyone could make a reply, Morden stomped into the room with something between a scowl and a distressed shimmering in his eyes. "Dianna will not be joining us this evening." His voice was harder than his expression. "She opened her window, deciding to try out her wings and then realized that she did not have any. She is dead, brothers. She took her own life. I'm sorry your first night back home had to be like this, Rhyann."

CHAPTER 1

"This is highly unusual." The old wizard repeated again. This time his sentiments were echoed by the portraits of headmasters and headmistresses of the past.

"Perhaps it does not happen often, but circumstances are as they may. She was home schooled by her mother, as she was a bit eccentric, and now my dear sister has passed away." Darcy shook his head, as if with sadness, but he did not linger on that. "It was always my opinion that my niece attend Hogwarts and now she can. She has taken private tests with those certified by the Ministry and has acquired an outstanding score with her O.W.L.s."

"Thirteen O.W.L.s." Rhyann said, knowing that it was a very impressive score for one's Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Most of it had been simple for her. She was only at a loss in history, arithimancy and muggle studies because those were not taught to her on the island.

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at her. "Yes, yes. That is very good. Still, we usually don't take transfers so late in a student's career.."

Darcy continued on, cutting off the headmaster. His voice sounded patient but he was far from it. "I only want her to have the best education. To have a chance to mingle with people her own age." He reached over to pat his niece fondly on her knee and then reached in his robes to pull out a parchment which he handed over to the old man. "I do have enough signatures from members of the board allowing her into the school."

With his glasses on the end of his long nose, Dumbledore took the parchment and looked it over closely. Finally, he gave a nod of his head. "Well, it seems, my dear, that you will be attending Hogwarts this year." He looked up at the teen with a smile and twinkling eyes. They hinted at nothing that was going on behind them but merely provided a warm welcome for a girl who had just suffered such a loss in her life. "Let me be the first to welcome you. I know you will love it here as all our students do."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." Rhyann smiled back, almost shyly. She was suspicious of the old wizard. Not just from what her uncles had told her, but because she felt that he could put her at ease and she did not want that.

"We'll have to pick out what classes you want and then have you sorted with the first years at the feast on your first night here." Dumbledore rolled up the parchment and stuck it somewhere amongst the mounds of documents on his desk. To anyone else, it would look like a frightful mess, but he knew everything was where it was suppose to be.

"Oh, let's not make her line up with the little children." Darcy made a bit of a tsking noise in his disapproval of that. He wanted to draw as less attention to her as possible. "We don't want to embarrass Rhyann. She is practically a young woman! Can you not just assign her to the proper house right now?" To a Rookwood, there was only one 'proper' house that anyone of their blood could be in.

Stroking his beard, the headmaster shook his head sympathetically. "I cannot assign any student to a house. Of course, I don't want to embarrass you, Rhyann.."

"The hat is right here." Darcy interjected again, motioning to the Sorting Hat upon the shelf. "Surely you don't need to wait until the feast. We can do it right now."

Dumbledore hesitated a moment. He looked up to the Sorting Hat and then back to the dark eyed teenager. She could feel him silently weighing her. Sometimes he looked to her like a senile old man. She expected him to start rambling nonsense or drool. Yet there were moments when he was incredibly sober and keen. Such a considering look from him made her squirm slightly in her chair. It gave the impression more that she was truly just a nervous girl preparing for her first time at school. Rhyann would not plead with him to do anything, but she would prefer if she did not have to march up with all the little brats on the first day. She could only imagine how she would be teased then.

"Yes." The bearded headmaster finally nodded. "Yes, I do think we can do this right now. You will already be new amongst the students. No reason to draw further attention to it, isn't that right?"

Could he see into her mind! Rhyann smiled but she was inwardly more defensive than ever. "Thank you again, Professor Dumbledore. You are being so nice."

Her uncle patted her again, giving her silent encouragement. She had been told about this sorting thing from him. A talking hat that decided which house a student belonged to within Hogwarts had sounded silly to her but she knew it meant a fully non-biased decision. She knew which house her uncles wanted her in but she was sure Dumbledore would have liked to put her into one where he could watch her best.

The old wizard stood up and shuffled over to the shelves. He grinned and gave the Sorting Hat a greeting like an old friend, brushing off a bit of dust. Dumbledore then came to stand behind his newest student. "I remember when your uncles and mother came to Hogwarts, Rhyann. All of them Slytherin except for her. Dianna was in Ravenclaw. She was a smart girl just as I'm sure you are."

That was a fact that Rhyann had not known. Her mother had never seemed especially intelligent to her. She seemed even less so near the end of her life and she thought far less of Dianna knowing that she took her own life. She could not forgive that of anyone. She frowned slightly, wrestling with those thoughts. She had not time to think of why Dumbledore even mentioned it before he put the ensorcelled hat upon her small head.

"What's this? A mind not so young and a mind quite talented as well."

Rhyann closed her eyes as the floppy old hat had settled, falling her down forehead. Her mouth fell open for a second before she quickly shut it. She had expected the thing to just announce the name of one of the houses, not talk to her. It was not verbally either, but within her mind.

"At least you're still young enough to be surprised. You are yet not so wise as you may think."

She frowned under the Sorting Hat and thought her reply back to it. 'I am wise as I need to be. I do not need any comments from you. Just put me into my house.'

"Your house? Ah, you seem to think you already belong to one. I am the Sorting Hat and I decide where you belong, but it seems to me you are too old for any of them."

Rhyann was trying not to grind her teeth. 'It does not matter what you think of my age. I am attending Hogwarts this year and you will place me into my house now.'

"Such determination. You are one who believes she knows what she wants, but how can you know if you don't know everything yet? Your mind wants to learn and has the natural desire for it. I see within you the Raven. Curious, strong-minded, and clever."

'So you are saying you are putting me into Ravenclaw?' Rhyann thought back impatiently. She only wanted to hear the name of a house and not be dissected by the damned thing!

"Yet you are willful, narrow-minded.."

'I am not narrow-minded!'

"And you have an appetite for power that knows no bounds. So very hungry for it, you are. It will take you places that you never knew existed. It will take you places most people do not know exist." The Sorting Hat continued despite the interruption. There was no pause as it suddenly announced the name of her house. Not in a great loud declaration, but in a manner of making a resigned statement. "Slytherin."

The hat was taken off her head and Rhyann opened her eyes to see her uncle with a very pleased look upon his face. The Headmaster placed the Sorting Hat back on the shelf and returned to his chair behind his full desk. "It appears you are much more like your uncles than your mother." There was no judgment within that comment but simply an observation.

"Rhyann will do us all proud." Darcy said, sounding a bit smug. He continued right on with business though. "Shall we get the classes sorted out now? I have only taken the morning off work for this and we still will need to get her supplies. Of course, we do not want to take up much more of your valuable time, Professor."

"Do not worry for me, Darcy. I always have time for my students." Dumbledore replied good-naturedly, giving a smile not to him but to Rhyann. He rustled around on his desk and pulled out a parchment. "When I heard we were to meet, I went ahead and wrote down the general classes those of your year - sixth year - will be taking."

Rhyann listened quietly as the headmaster began to list off some classes. Transfiguration, care of magical creatures, herbology, potions, charms, history. She thought that he had made a particular effort to say she would be in sixth year as if he wasn't quite comfortable with it. She hoped that he believed her to be younger than that. Her small frame could easily lead one to think she might be fourteen, but it was her eyes and mannerisms that said she was older. She had celebrated turning seventeen and finally being considered a woman. Now she had to pretend she was sixteen and even though it was only a year difference, it was a very large year of difference to her.

"Do you have an particularly favorite subjects, Rhyann?" Dumbledore broke into her thoughts.

The young Rookwood nodded. "Astronomy. It has always been my favorite. Along with it, astrology. I do think you have Divination here, yes?"

"Professor Sinistra will be very pleased to hear about your interest in the stars." Dumbledore smiled as he scribbled the subjects down upon the parchment. He seemed more pleased about her choices than Darcy had been that she had been sorted into Slytherin. "And we have a new teacher here, just started last year, that will help you see a new side of astrology as well. Firenze is truly impressive. I'm sure you'll think so as well."

"Firenze?" Darcy's brows furrowed. "Isn't that the horse from the forest! I won't have my niece taking classes given by an animal."

"Centaur." The headmaster gently corrected him. "Firenze is far from what you would consider an animal. He is exceptionally wise and the students do enjoy his class. I suspect, Rhyann, you would benefit greatly from his teachings. His wisdom is older than old for his people have always been studying the stars long before humans turned their heads upwards."

"A centaur, really." Darcy snorted and shook his head. He folded his arms, considerably unimpressed. Though he thoroughly disapproved of it, he was not about to make a big fuss. Their goal was to get Rhyann into Hogwarts with as little attention drawn to her as possible.

The teen reached over and squeezed her uncle's hand. She then looked back to the old wizard. "I admit, it will be a new experience for me. I will trust that you know what is best here, Professor Dumbledore."

"Lovely, my dear. Just lovely." Dumbledore smiled widely and with a flick of his wand, the class list suddenly had the addition of the correct texts and supplies now added to it. He handed the parchment over to his newest student. "I'll let you both be on your way then. Everything you need is on the list, Rhyann. I look forward to seeing you again in a few days time at your first feast here at Hogwarts."

"Yes, thank you for your time, Professor." Darcy gracefully stood from his seat and swept around it. His black robe swishing. He did not go to shake the hand of the headmaster but headed towards the door of his office. "We need to get going now, Rhyann."

Rhyann was quick to follow her uncle. She, at least, stopped to give the bearded wizard a fae smile and dip her head graciously. If Darcy would not have the manners, she would have to be one who did. "Thank you very much, Professor Dumbledore. I'm very much looking forward to going to school here."

She was sure Dumbledore's expression clearly said: I'm sure you are. He only gave her a friendly wink and waved his knobby old fingers good-bye. "We will see you later then, Rhyann."

Eager to get away from that all too cheery wizard, Rhyann hurried her steps to match her uncle's pace. She was sure that he could have taken the whole day off work for her, but he did not want to spend any more time in Dumbledore's presence than she did. She tucked the parchment into her robe without even looking at it and only let herself start to relax once they were gone from Hogwarts.

CHAPTER 2

Rhyann gazed into the cage at the Boreal owl with the black rimmed face. His golden eyes did not blink as he stared back at her in return. She stood up and threw her arms around her eldest uncle's middle. "Thank you, uncle Morden! He's lovely."

"You spoil her, Morden." Edgar always sounded as though he had something stuck in his nose. His nose was by far the largest of the Rookwood brothers as well. No matter his words, he smiled at his niece.

She had not known exactly how many uncles she had before she returned from the island, but the number had been five. Only four remained now after the incident a few months ago and they all stood with her in the front hall of the manor to see her off to school. None of them would tell her what had happened to her fifth uncle, but through some investigating in the dreaming world, she had learned enough to know that he would not be returning to them because of the battle at the Ministry.

"She is my only niece. It's my right to spoil her!" Morden replied with a wink down at the teen as he gave her a good squeeze and kissed the top of her head. "Besides, Edgar, we only have your sons otherwise and they're rotten little devils."

Edgar sniffed indignantly. A sound enhanced by the size of his nostrils. He had four sons all under nine years of age. Both he and Morden were the only two brothers married, but the other's wife had only produced stillborn babies.

"The owl's name is Knell. I thought it was appropriate and didn't want to call him Rook like all of Edgar's owls. It just gets too confusing." Morden continued to poke fun at his brother and finally released his niece, stroking her long dark hair a few times. "You'll make us proud, Rhyann. I know you will."

"It's just easier to remember their names that way!" Edgar puffed up. Yet even doing so, he was still a very skinny man. He gave the eldest brother a glare and then smiled down at the teenager. There was no hug from him as he was not demonstrative of his affections. "We have taught you all you need to know. We are counting on you, Rhyann. You are the only one who can do this. Do not fail in your duty to our Lord."

"I will not fail him, uncle." Rhyann stated confidently with a nod. She turned to the youngest of the men and though Tristian was usually distant except when they were alone, he allowed her a quick hug.

"Take care, Rhyann." Tristian was not big on words, but the smile he gave her was one that was reserved only for her.

She blushed slightly at it, knowing that he held a special place for her within himself. The two of them had almost spent as much time together as she had with her favorite uncle. Rhyann smiled back at Tristian and then turned to Darcy. She had come to rely on him the most, especially after her mother's death. She hadn't thought it would affect her at all since she knew only a little about Dianna. It had taken more out of her than she expected and he had been her greatest strength throughout it all.

"I will send you a letter as soon as I'm settled in, uncle Darcy." Rhyann hugged him, pressing her petite body against his taller one.

He embraced her gently, giving her back a little rub. "I'll be looking forward to it." Darcy then leaned forward and kissed her cheek very close to the corner of her mouth. He ignored the looks he got from his brothers. "The house will seem empty without you." He drew back, smoothing his robe in a dignified manner. "We will have Poe load your things into the carriage now and it will take you to the train station. Be ever vigilant at that school."

The house elf had already started dragging her trunk out without having to be glared at. Rhyann nodded to reassure them all again. "I will. I realize that Hogwarts is that old wizard's realm. I will be a model student though and none will suspect a thing."

"Then off with you so you don't miss that train!" Morden grinned and made a little shooing motion. From what he had seen of this young woman, he knew that she had the right stuff to be able to do this. What happened earlier in the year at the Ministry would not happen again.

Rhyann gave them all a wave and glided down the front steps of the manor to hop up into the floating carriage. It wasn't so much a carriage for it had no wheels or animals to pull it. It would take her directly to the train station unseen by muggles though. Once she was inside, Poe handed her Knell and shut the door which was decorated with the family crest. The owl had not made a sound yet and neither did the house elf. He was going to miss the new mistress' presence only for the reason it kept the moods of his masters from being exceptionally stormy.

The four Rookwood men stood at the front door and waved as the carriage took the young woman away. They stood a moment longer in silence and then retreated inside.

"Do you really think she has what it takes to do this job?" Edgar scratched his pointy chin.

"Rhyann will be able to do it. I have no doubt. After all we taught her, she is more than prepared." Morden replied, giving his brother a look that was almost disgusted he had to ask such a thing.

"Most of her work will be done in the dreaming world anyway. She knows that world better than she knows this one. You worry too much, Edgar." Tristian leaned against the wall. The portrait of their great-grandfather behind them nodded his agreement and coughed a bit of dust.

"Well, I think it is only natural to worry. She is only a girl after all." The big nosed wizard folded his bony arms.

"She is no girl." "She is a young woman." Tristian and Darcy traded glares at having spoken at the same time. The older of the two silenced the other and continued. "Though she may be physically small, don't let it fool you. Her mind is well trained. More than capable. She is ten times the woman - and dreamer - that her mother ever had been. Our Lord has expressed his pleasure at her skills and her loyalty to him."

"Of course you see her as such." Edgar's nose sounded more stuffed than usual. The meaning of his comment not lost amongst them. "Talented as she might be, Dumbledore is unpredictable. I do not believe that he is unaware of her and what she is."

"It does not matter." Morden waved his hand dismissively and strolled into the sitting room beside the front hall to pour himself some brandy from a crystal bottle. "If he knows, he knows. For someone who knows their histories, they would know of the Rookwood dreamers. It is not common knowledge, but it's not a buried secret like some things. What is important is that Rhyann is now attending Hogwarts and the daft old bastard is blind to his own students. It is the best place for her to be and ever so convenient for us." He raised his glass in a cheers to that.

"Pour me one too." Tristian followed the eldest brother into the other room. "Unless caught acting otherwise, everyone will just see Rhyann as a young girl. Just like the rest of thought she was when we first saw her."

"And she will not be caught acting any other way." Darcy stated firmly. There was no room for debate about that. He was not the eldest of the Rookwoods, but he was the one they all deferred to.

Morden poured each of them a glass and handed them to his brothers. "Let's drink to our lovely niece. And to her mother. Rhyann is the only useful thing that Dianna ever gave this family. May she rest in peace."

The Rookwood wizards clinked their glasses together, chuckling, and warmed their throats with the brandy.

CHAPTER 3

Rhyann had never been to a train station before in her life. Though her uncles had told her what to expect, it was still a bit disorienting. She pushed her cart along, impatient to find out where she had to go and put on some proper robes. She disliked trying to mingle with the muggles and refused to ask any of them where Platforms 9 and 10 were.

Finally she caught sight of some mousy girl with bad hair. How could that girl go out in public like that! Yet Rhyann saw that she had a trunk and a cat in a cage, and assumed the other teen was a witch as well. She followed her down through the maze of people and platforms. The other girl paused, looked around her, and then swiftly pushed her cart forward to disappear.

Her dark eyes lit up. The magical gateway was almost right between Platforms 9 and 10. Closer to 10 than 9. It would have been almost impossible to find if she had not seen the other witch go through first. Rhyann did not even bother to look around first. She marched boldly through the gate and onto Platform 9 ¾.

The big red engine blew out a puff of steam as it was preparing to leave the station. Wizarding families crowded the platform. Teary eyed parents giving countless hugs and kisses to their little ones. Friends greeting each other, sharing the news from their summers. The mousy girl she had followed was happily hugging a red haired girl. A boy with equally as bright red hair - obviously they were siblings - stood to the side of them trying to appear like he wasn't excited to see her as well.

Rhyann inwardly rolled her eyes. She was instructed to fit in with the other students, but she was not going to get all silly and giddy. She did not act that way when she was younger and she was not about to start doing so now.

Approaching one of the cars, a uniformed wizard helped to levitate her things inside. The young dreamer gave Knell a treat to keep him quiet but he had not uttered a single sound since her uncle had given him to her. The owl took the treat and regarded her as if he understood what it was for. Rhyann gave the man her ticket and thankfully managed to find a section that no one was yet sitting in.

She swiftly changed into her robe and made herself comfortable. She wasn't sure exactly how long the trip would be, but she had plenty of books to read. She did not want to have to start interacting with the other students until she reached Hogwarts. It was her mission and she refused to see it as anything other than that.

Her luck did not hold out though. A bright eyed teenage girl peered into her section and grinned at her. "Hi there! Is it okay if I sit with you?"

Rhyann did her very best not to sigh. "Yes, of course."

"Thank you!" The girl skipped in and sat across from Rhyann. "My name is Hannah Abbott, by the way. I haven't seen you before. Are you third or fourth year? Because this will be my sixth."

"I'll be starting sixth year as well." The smaller of the two replied flatly. She made herself smile so that she did not seem totally unfriendly. "I'm Rhyann."

"Sixth year? Really?" Hannah was not very good at hiding her surprise. "Are you new to Hogwarts? I would have known you if you were. I know everyone in our year and all the students in Hufflepuff."

Rhyann had thought it was a ridiculous name for a house in a respected school. Yet she could see it very much suited the other girl. "I am new. I just transferred. My mother passed away and now I'm living with my uncles."

"Oh, that's so incredibly sad." Hannah clutched her hands to her chest, her eyes getting watery. She looked like she wanted to reach over and hug Rhyann or at least give her a comforting squeeze of the hand. Yet the other teen's body language forbade it. Instead, she changed the subject to try to lighten up the mood. "You'll love Hogwarts though. It is the best school! I'll have to tell you all about the teachers and all the gossip."

"Well, you'll have to do it elsewhere, Abbott, because these are our seats." A sharp haughty voice cut into the conversation.

Rhyann casually glanced over at the girl standing in front of them with her nose in the air. She might have been a pretty one if she did not hold herself in such a snooty fashion. Two other teens stood with her. One with dark short hair and the other the tallest female student she had seen yet. Not to mention the one most resembling a toad!

"I'm sorry, Pansy, but we were here fir.."

"I don't care. This has always been our section. You should know that by now." The snob barked back and increased the intensity of her glare.

Hannah slowly stood up and gathered her things. Her eyes not so bright at the moment. She looked to the newest student. "Let's just find another place to sit, Rhyann. They can have these seats."

"I'm not moving." Rhyann said and to make her point, crossed her legs to sit more into the seat.

"You don't want any trouble your first day here…" Hannah was squeezing past the other three into the corridor with a worried look.

"Listen to Abbott, Rhyann." Pansy said her name in a high pitched annoying manner. "First years should know their place."

Rhyann twitched slightly, knowing that the comment was meant to rile her. She did not budge from her seat. "I'm sixth year. And I quite like this place right where I am. Now you can stand there the whole trip and prattle on or you can sit down." She had the urge to find herself a switch and teach the girl some humility. She made a motion to the Hufflepuff. "You go on, Hannah. I'm staying."

Hannah said nothing more and disappeared down the corridor. The other three girls moved in. Pansy and the dark haired one sitting across from Rhyann. The toad flopping down beside her. Whether she was trying to look menacing or if that was her normal look, it could not be told.

"Sixth year? You hardly look old enough. Besides, why wouldn't we know you then? We are sixth year Slytherins." Pansy stated it as if it were the most important thing in the world.

"I am quite old enough." Rhyann replied, already tired of being thought of as younger than she was playing. She was a woman! Older than all these girls. "I guess we're going to be house mates then."

"You're in Slytherin too!" The short haired witch exclaimed.

"Yes, I am Rhyann Rookwood." She knew that her family name would mean more to these ones than it would have to Hannah.

"Rookwood?" Pansy muttered, thoughtfully. She glanced at her two friends as she mulled it around in her head. "I didn't think the Rookwoods had any girls. There's that one that has all the little boys, but that's all I know about."

"My mother was the only sister and I am her only daughter. I was raised outside of England. She passed away and I now live with my uncles." She never bothered to expand on her story and she hoped that no one would ask her to.

The three girls exchanged looks as if judging the information silently amongst themselves. Then finally the haughty one nodded her approval. "It's good to finally have a Rookwood at Hogwarts. We have so few wizards and witches from good families there nowadays. I'm Pansy Parkinson and this is Drucinda Nott and Millicent Bulstrode."

Drucinda nodded her greeting and Millicent just stared down at the petite new comer. The names were all recognizable as pureblood wizarding families. From the way they acted, Rhyann guessed that this was probably what she should expect from the Slytherins. She, too, believed that the pureblooded families were better, but there was a difference in having confidence in knowing it and being annoyingly arrogant about it.

The train had blown its whistle and had starting its journey down the tracks. Rhyann dipped her head in greeting back to them and then sat back quietly as the girls talked about their summers. Pansy and Drucinda did most of the talking. The bigger girl just nodded her head and smiled at the appropriate times as if she was just pleased to be part of their elite group.

After a little while, a big round head with messy short hair popped around to peer into their little section. The head was followed by an even larger body and then a second teen of equal girth came into view. They grinned at the girls. A third teen with white blond hair stepped into view. He was smaller than the other two. Made to look even more so just by standing in front of them.

He ignored Millicent and nodded to Drucinda. His keen eyes took in Rhyann for a moment before turning his attention to the girl closest to him. "Pansy. I do hope you had a lovely summer."

"You know how my summer was, Draco. Or at least the first bit." Pansy folded her arms and stuck her nose further into the air.

"I think you need to make yourself scarce, Malfoy." Millicent's voice rumbled not unlike a toad's.

It was the most Rhyann had heard at once from the big girl all day. It was not that she talked that interested her, but the name she had said. The blond was a Malfoy. She had heard her uncles speak of Lucius Malfoy - even saw him on a few occasions - and she knew the man had only one son. Draco looked a lot like his father, not only physically but in the manner in which he carried himself as well.

Draco continued to ignore Millicent and talked on calmly to Pansy. "I thought we could just put that behind us. It was only a little fit you threw. I can forgive that."

Pansy's eyes bulged out and it seemed to take every bit of her will power not to scream. "A little fit? If that was a little fit, I bet you'd hate to see if I really got mad."

"She doesn't want to talk to you any more, Draco." Drucinda stated, though much more softly than Millicent.

The wizard's two large companions muttered that they should just go. Draco put up a hand to make them wait. "I guess you just miss out then, Pansy." His eyes drifted back over to Rhyann again. He knew that these girls would not just let anyone sit with them in their section. Yet he did not recognize the dark eyed teen. "Who's your friend?"

"That is Rhyann Rookwood." Pansy announced importantly. She refused to look at Draco but she turned to the elder girl and motioned to the boys in turn. "Rhyann, that's Draco Malfoy. And Crabbe and Goyle." She said the last two names dismissively.

"Ah, a Rookwood." The boys were not unimpressed by the name. "Are you just starting here? We haven't seen you before."

Rhyann gave a sigh, ready to explain her story again, but Pansy jumped in ahead of her. "She'll be sixth year with us. Her mother just passed away and is now living with her uncles. Don't pester her. It's probably best if you just go away."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the snotty girl and then gave a little nonchalant nod. "We were just going to torment Potter and the Weasleys anyway." He looked to the dreamer one final time and gave her a little smile. "It was nice to meet you, Rhyann."

With that, the blond wizard led the other two goons out of sight down the corridor. Once they were gone, Pansy slid shut the door and groaned. "I thought he'd never go away. The heartless git!"

Drucinda reached over and pat her friend's hand soothingly. Rhyann did not understand all the undertones that were going on between the two groups, but she knew that Draco and Pansy were at the heart of it. By the little flush in her cheeks, she could tell what it might have been about. Little did she care, but she asked anyway. "What happened? Did he do something mean to you?"

Pansy gave a little sniff and set her lips in a thin line. "You watch out for him, Rhyann. He's nothing more than a selfish, deceitful brat." Just saying so seemed to give her more strength. "He came over to my family's estate at the beginning of the summer. I had a few of my cousins visiting at the time as well. Well, he went off with my cousin, Violet and told her she was prettier than me! Then he gave her a necklace that was meant for me and I caught them kissing in the rose garden! I had my parents send Violet back home right away and I told Draco I never wanted to see him again. After all the time and effort I put into him!"

"He's awful. Just awful." Drucinda agreed, being the simpering, compliant friend.

"He deserves a good kick in the ass." Millicent mumbled, adding in her support.

Rhyann had no experience whatsoever in such matters and they all seemed trivial to her. She had listened to the wisdom of the women on the island about matters of the heart. They were the stories that bored her the most. The men were always either stupid romantics or heartless rakes. And the women, well, those were the worst. Always falling in so deep, going through ridiculous lengths for these men and crying their eyes out afterwards. Any reasonable person could see that love was just not worth the trouble.

"You're better off without him." Rhyann confirmed. She was not going to be one of those comforting friends, but she was just stating it as she saw it.

Pansy was pleased to hear the agreement. "Much better. Besides, I think Draco was just too immature for me anyways. I will have to get myself an older man." She nodded at her own suggestion. "Your uncle, Tristian, I think his name is, he's handsome for an older man, Rhyann. I met him just this past summer at one of Daddy's business parties."

Rhyann lifted an eyebrow. A little bit of her suddenly felt very defensive. "Yes, I never thought about it. I suppose uncle Tristian is handsome."

"But he is a little too old for me." Pansy carried on and then smiled slyly. "Dru's brother is in seventh year and he's turned out quite handsome."

Drucinda paled more than a bit and went a little tense. "Jasper?"

"I'm just kidding you, Dru!" Pansy laughed loudly, nudging her friend at the joke. Millicent was quick to join and tentatively the short haired teen did as well. She still looked worried though.

Just from what she had seen of Pansy so far, Rhyann believed that the other witch had the right to still be concerned. She put on an amused smile for the girls, but she was not about to break out into laughter. If this was what she was going to have to put up with for the year, she realized it was going to be more difficult than she thought!

CHAPTER 4

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur. The Hogwarts Express arrived at its destination and Rhyann was herded along with the others into carriages. The first years were separated from them and taken by

boat. She was glad that she did not have to be singled out in that manner and especially glad when she finally saw the Sorting ceremony in the Great Hall.

She had grown up living in huts. Rookwood manor had seemed huge to her, but it quickly became home. She had visited a few other homes over the summer, but none of them compared to the size of Hogwarts. The place was bigger than words could express. The whole place was like some grand maze and excited students seemed to be all over the place.

There was Dumbledore's welcome speech. Rhyann was sure that he looked at her on a few occasions though his head did not turn in her direction. There was an introduction to the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. An old woman with white eyes. Nattie Fluttershar. She had seen some of the crones on the island go blind and she knew that was what had happened to the teacher. What sort of choice was that to teach that class!

Pansy whispered to her that every year the headmaster had a different DADA teacher. It was so ridiculous when they had Severus Snape - the Potions Master and the Head of Slytherin - who would be perfect for the job. Yet Dumbledore never seemed to choose him.

Rhyann peered over heads to take in the motley crew that sat at the head table. A half-giant, a centaur, a blind old witch, and other frazzled looking teachers. She managed to pick out Snape briefly but Pansy demanded complete attention. The girl was getting tiresome. Her uncles had told her that Snape would be an ally if she needed one, but not to reveal herself to anyone if not necessary.

The feast was delicious but noisy. She felt it was noisier than the train station. Rhyann was introduced around to the other Slytherins by Pansy and her friends. There were too many names for her to remember. It would be easier for her to do so in the dreaming world. Memory was easier for her to access there.

She was later led through a confusing series of corridors to the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. It was simply a stretch of bare rock wall. Only out of the ordinary in that a lot of Hogwarts' walls had portraits on them. The students were told the password to activate the secret door - 'superior' - and everyone piled into the common room.

She could only take so much of the chatter. Rhyann told the girls that she was going to get her things unpacked and settled. Pansy was too busy chatting up Jasper Nott to even acknowledge what her house mate said. Drucinda sat near the two, pale and quiet. Rhyann noted that Draco was scowling at the pair from across the room. She knew that trouble would be coming sooner or later.

Once upstairs, the dark eyed teen gave a sigh of relief. It was quiet and none of the other sixth years had come up yet. She had a bed in the far corner and did her best to stop wishing she had a room all to herself. The few months she had been with her uncles, she had loved the privacy of finally having her own space. Now, once again, Rhyann would have to share with other girls just like back on the island.

If the shared dorm itself was disappointing, the bathroom was even more so. Once again, she was reminded how spoiled she was at Rookwood manor. There were tubs and showers each with their own privacy curtains, but all in the same room. She couldn't think of why anyone would like living this way and why any of them should be so excited about coming back to school. It seemed almost like some sort of prison for her.

Bathing and readying herself for bed, Rhyann made sure the others thought she was sleeping by the time they came up. She would plead that she was use to going to bed early and needed more hours of sleep than the usual person. It was not entirely untrue. Most of her work would be done while she slept.

That night, the dreamer explored the sleeping minds of those closest around her. She dared not venture any further the Slytherin tower for the time being. There were the typical teenage dreams: winning over certain girls or boys, quidditch, candies, discovering marvelous magic secrets. Pansy had dreamt about Draco begging her to take him back and her eventually doing so. She did truly like him. Drucinda dreamt of being Pansy while Millicent dreamt something about terrorizing cats. In contrast to Pansy, Draco dreamt about how he could make her more miserable and demeaning several other people including The-Boy-That-Lived and his friends.

There had been a lot of things Rhyann had seen in dreams and these were nothing spectacular. They only gave her the advantage of knowing the minds around her. If she chose to do so, she could also implant suggestions into their sleeping minds and through repetition, she could have them doing as she wished if their will power was low. And with most of these students, she did not think that would be a problem.

It would be an entirely different case with the teachers. She had been warned not to delve into their sleeping minds unless necessary and certainly never to touch Dumbledore's. Eventually she would try Potter's, but only when she was assured that there was nothing that might protect him and trap her dreaming self. If that happened, she would not be able to return to her physical body and if it was left long enough, it could wither and die.

Her dreaming senses were highly in tune though. Rhyann did not brag about being the most skilled because she was simply arrogant. She was a natural dreamer. Cautious and daring at the same time. Nothing in the dreaming world had ever been able to trick her or fool her. She was the best that had been seen in generations. The crones had never been ones to stroke her ego, but she knew from the tests they had given her, she was special.

After her time of dream walking, she let herself fall into a restful sleep and awoke completely refreshed, ready for her first day of school. All the sixth year Slytherins began their week off with History. If Rhyann had known what she was in for with that class, she would not have felt so refreshed!

The one teaching the class was Professor Binns and he was a ghost. That was odd in itself, but not so strange as to how many students fell asleep during the class and he did not notice! Rhyann did feel Binns' droning voice to be almost hypnotic but did her best not to drift off.

Pansy leaned over to her at one point and whispered, "It's good we have this double in history first thing because then we can catch up on any sleep we missed or finish off homework we didn't do for other classes. Boring old Binns never notices anything that goes on."

It was true. Goyle had fallen asleep and was snoring. There were giggles and Binns did not stop in his lecture. He just continued on as if he were the only one there. After two hours of that mind numbing ridiculousness, Rhyann felt as if she could use some sleep herself.

They had a Charms class before lunch and she was pleased to see that she was not the smallest adult in the school. Professor Flitwick was a tiny wizard with a big mustache. Slytherin had the class with Hufflepuff. Rhyann saw Hannah smile at her, but she did not approach the other girl. Yet there were times when Pansy's voice would get on her nerves so much that she would rather listen to Hannah talk on instead.

Charms was not a difficult class for her. Rhyann found that she had already learned most things and Flitwick was always impressed that she seemed to catch on so quickly. They would have another double Charms class on Thursdays.

After lunch, the Slytherin sixth years were outside of the main building. Professor Sprout was a dumpy old witch who would teach them Herbology three times a week at the greenhouses with the Ravenclaw sixth years. She was not unlike some of the old women on the island who tended the gardens. Then there was Care of Magical Creatures which they would have twice a week.

There had been plenty of groaning over this class. Rhyann was told that not only was it taught by an imbecilic half-giant who was actually the groundskeeper for Hogwarts, but they would have to suffer through the lesson with the Gryffindors. This perked her interest more than it did to dissuade it.

The Potter boy was a Gryffindor. A child who had escaped the Dark Lord on more than one occasion. She was expecting someone extraordinary. Yet was disappointed by the amazingly unremarkable sight of him as they approached.

The Gryffindors were already standing near the big hut and waiting for the professor. All the Slytherins were muttering their dislike of having to come out there and their loathing of Potter. Rhyann did not ask for him to be pointed out to her. She knew he had a scar on his forehead that would label him as the one.

That lightning shaped scar was half hidden behind a messy head of hair and attention from it was taken away by the crooked glasses on an underfed boy. Perhaps Rhyann had not expected to be entirely blown away by the sight of The-Boy-That-Lived, but she did not think she would be so utterly disappointed. He was merely a skinny kid who needed lessons in hygiene and a good meal.

Harry was standing with that mousy girl Rhyann had seen at the train station and the red haired boy. She heard Draco grumble the name of Weasley and she quickly remembered another family her uncles had mentioned to her. The muggle-loving Weasleys. Once a respected pure-blooded family and now poor traitors to their own kind. Tristian had said that he thought they had a dozen kids and lived in a hovel.

She made a mental note of the two friends of Potter. She would not dare his sleeping mind yet, but his friends' should be easy enough. Rhyann knew some of the other kids were involved in what happened at the Ministry and she didn't doubt that those two were part of it.

Before she could continue on with her thoughts, there was a strange echoing cry from the forest behind the hut. Rhyann had been told the rules and knew that none were allowed in the Forbidden Forest. Yet it seemed that a few daring students have tried and Hagrid went in quite often. She could see the huge games keeper coming towards them now and dragging some uncooperative creature with him on a thick leash.

All the students had went silent, waiting to see what sort of creature was being brought towards them. "Oi want you all t' stand back, y' hear! This 'un doesn' like t' be petted much."

"None of the monsters he brings ever like to be pet." Draco smirked, folding his arms. Snickers from the Slytherin students came from around him.

As Hagrid neared, they could see the beast more clearly. It was a stout thing about the size of an adolescent calf. It had some coarse fur on its lower half and scales covering the rest of it. Its face was something between a crocodile and a bulldog. Its feet were webbed but there were still long claws. Stranger yet, it had a horse's tail. It was the most bizarre creature that Rhyann had ever seen.

"This here's a Bunyip. He's from Australia." Hagrid grunted as he pulled the beast along. Both of them were wet and there was a lily pad in the big wizard's beard. He did not seem to notice, and even though the Bunyip was not very happy, his eyes were bright with excitement. "Mostly they live in ponds an' swamps. They don' like t' come out. Oi had a bit o' a tussle getting' 'im out."

The Bunyip sat down about twenty feet from the students and growled menacingly. The half-giant pat the thing comfortingly on the head and almost got bit for it. "Any o' you ken tell me what he eats?"

"Hopefully mudbloods." Draco muttered and earned himself more snickers from his house mates and glares from the Gryffindors.

Potter's mousy friend stuck her hand up in the air. Hagrid smiled at her fondly and nodded. "'Ermione."

"Bunyips eat anything that comes near their home. Frogs, wallabies and kangaroos, and even people if they can get them." Hermione answered, pleased they she knew about this rare and exotic creature. Pansy and Drucinda both rolled their eyes as she spoke.

"P-People! It doesn't really eat people, does it, Hagrid!" The Weasley boy took a step backwards.

"Oh no, not this 'un. He's a sweet'eart. Plus, he's not tha' big an' oi've been trainin' him t' jus' eat animals."

It went on like that for nearly an hour. Hagrid rattling on in his almost non-intelligible accent and Draco making snide comments. The Slytherins and Gryffindors glaring at each other. Rhyann felt as though she were the only mature person on the school grounds at the moment. Then at the end of the class, it started to drizzle.

The girls squealed and covered their heads, running up to get inside of the school. A few of the boys hurried along with them. Rhyann did not bother to rush herself. She held up her wand and said, "Umbrellis." An umbrella popped out, her wand the handle. She was surprised none of the students had ever been taught the trick. There was even a spell to weave a circle of air that would work well too.

"Oh, now there's a clever girl!" Hagrid beamed at the small Slytherin. He had noticed that she was new and that she had not sat around snickering like the rest of her house mates. There were a few of those kinds that weren't bad at all. It was just some like Malfoy that gave Slytherins a bad name.

Rhyann did not say anything to the half-giant but merely nodded and turned to walk back up to the school. She heard Hermione try out the charm and produce an umbrella of her own. She would have to keep in mind that the girl was a smart one. Perhaps Hermione was the reason that Potter had managed to stay alive for so long. It would be an interesting theory to follow.

She heard Crabbe and Goyle try to do the spell themselves but ended up just elongating their wands and poking themselves instead. It only proved that being a pure-blood didn't necessarily mean one had brains. If what her uncles had told her about the boys' fathers was true, then it seemed that lack of intelligence ran in their families.

"And how are you enjoying your first day at Hogwarts, Rhyann?" Draco had invited himself to share the shelter of her umbrella. He wasn't as tall as the other sixth year boys and only had to duck a little to walk beside her.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. If his dreams were any indication, he was only walking with her to irritate Pansy. "It's a bit disappointing, actually. I thought school was suppose to teach you something useful."

He smirked at that. "Most of what is taught nowadays is hogwash. Dumbledore has all these unqualified' teachers here and refuses to change anything no matter what suggestions the board makes to him. My father has been trying for a long time to get Dumbledore removed as headmaster."

"The old wizard is dug in deep like a mole. It would take something quite special to get him away from Hogwarts." Rhyann felt her lips twitch in a bit of a smirk as well. Though she was sure that he would have no idea what hers was about and would probably think he helped to produce it.

"My father will manage to do it this year." Draco said confidently.

"This year for sure." The dark haired teen seemingly agreed but she knew it would have nothing to do with the Malfoys.

They had reached the main building and Draco dipped out from under the umbrella. He did not thank her or even say that he would see her later. He just continued walking forward, smirking and ignoring Pansy's little group who were huddled just inside watching them approach.

"Deletrius." The umbrella disappeared and Rhyann stepped into the drafty old castle. She glanced at the girls. They seemed to be almost stunned like she had just committed a social faux pas. She shook her head and made a rolling eye gesture in Draco's direction. "He's so incredibly rude, don't you think?"

There was a mutual silent sigh from them and things were fine with them again. Pansy nodded vigorously and went on just how rude Draco really was. Rhyann half-listened, annoyed with the girl's tweeting voice, as they walked along to their dorm and decided that she would have to plant some suggestions in a few sleeping minds just to make this year more tolerable for herself.

CHAPTER 5

Rhyann liked her Tuesday schedule much better than Monday's. Most of her day would not be spent with the Slytherins because of the subjects she was taking. Pansy had looked at her time table and was aghast at seeing classes like Muggle Studies, Arithimancy and Divination with both Trelawney and then Firenze. Rhyann explained to her that Dumbledore had chosen the classes for her and the other girls completely understood that. The end of her Tuesdays would be a Potions class and she would finally get a chance to assess the professor who her uncles said could be an ally.

Muggle Studies left her more than a bit confused and Arithimancy with Professor Vector was frustrating. Rhyann knew how to do some math and such. Astronomy required one measure and calculate the movement of the stars and planets. Yet these magical formulas were a lot more complicated. She wondered if she had gotten herself in over her head with the class.

What was even worse was that mousy Gryffindor was in both classes. Rhyann made sure not to make any eye contact with the girl, but the few times she had looked in Hermione's direction, the other one was looking at her. And not with a narrowed eyed dislike like some did with the Slytherins, but with a curiosity that Rhyann knew was going to get the best of the girl.

She would have to write to Darcy and ask him what his thoughts were on befriending Potter's companions. To Rhyann, it was just easier to walk through their sleeping minds, but perhaps this would allow her to find out if Harry's mind was protected or not.

The dreamer left quickly out of Vector's class and followed the directions the portraits gave her to her first Divination class. Upon seeing Professor Trelawney and hearing the nonsense that came out of her mouth, she wished she had just gotten lost on her way there. The only benefit of being in that class was that Potter was in it.

She watched him the whole time out of the corner of her eye and was once again amazed about how ordinary he was. Potter was reserved and solemn, but she did not think that unusual for one in his situation, or for any teenager for that matter. He also seemed determined on not paying attention to Trelawney too. At least that meant he probably wasn't stupid.

After lunch, Rhyann followed behind Potter and his friend again into the most unusual classroom. It was made to look like they were outdoors and the domed ceiling a great clear sky above them. She walked in and nearly jumped out of her shoes when the bushes beside her parted to reveal a centaur. She had remembered that Firenze was a centaur but she hadn't been thinking about it because she was distracted by the room.

Usually, she did not feel small even with her petite size. Rhyann was confident enough with herself not to let anyone larger than her intimidate her. Yet she could not help feeling littler than usual next to the huge creature. She was sure one of his legs weighed more than she did.

The girls in the room giggled amongst themselves at the teacher's appearance. Blushes rose in their cheeks. Rhyann did allow that he had a handsome face with his white-blond hair and magnificent blue eyes, but to her, he was still just an animal. She could not ignore his palomino body for a rippling broad chest and pretty eyes.

Firenze gazed down at her with a ghost of a smile. "Take a seat like the others, little one. We shall begin in a moment."

Rhyann narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips together. Dumbledore needed to release this beast back into the woods where he belonged. A classroom was no place for him. No matter the centaur had speech. Anything he could share would only be primitive and irrelevant for more superior beings like wizards and witches.

And how dare he call her 'little one.' Whether it be something centaurs called their children or suggestive of her size, she did not like it. It insulted her and added fire to the glare she was giving him.

Firenze watched as the fae eyed young woman sat down next to some familiar faces. The headmaster had told him he would be having a new advanced student, but he had not thought it be a female with the scent of the sea and the mists. There were times in the past when his people would welcome women from the Island, but they were rarely seen nowadays. None had left the protected shores in many years and now here was one at Hogwarts. There had been mists of dust in the paths of some stars, but he had not expected her presence would be what they were foretelling.

Once everyone was inside of the classroom, Firenze shut the door and settled on the patch of grass with the students. He explained a bit about how his people watched the stars for many centuries and through their slow movements could accurately foretell future events. The centaur had them all lay back and stare up at the ceiling. The room went dark and suddenly the night sky was above them.

Everyone quieted down and let Firenze talk about the stars and the meaning of their movements. Rhyann had read a few astrology books at Rookwood manor and the horoscopes in the Daily Prophet. Those things were all ridiculous twaddle to her. What she had learned from the crones was an art far more sophisticated. Something very much like what the creature was talking to the class about.

Surely the centaurs could not have learned it on their own. Rhyann knew that the women of the island would talk to the creatures of the sea about the stars and those beings would tell them what they read in the sands on the bottom of the oceans. Perhaps the centaurs had been taught long ago in trade for something. Yet there were no such beasts on the island nor could they ever get there. It was baffling and frustrating all at once.

She almost hadn't realized that Firenze had been addressing her. "Do you know what that set of stars there," he pointed a big finger at a certain bright group, "called Mare represents, Miss Rookwood?"

Rhyann followed his finger to where it was pointing. "I know that group as Epona. She is a warrior."

"Yes, I have heard her also named Epona. Yet she is more than just merely a warrior, isn't she?"

She could feel all eyes having turned from the sky towards her. Rhyann kept her eyes facing directly up. "She is The Warrior. She represents wars and since she is so bright, it means there is a particularly important one raging. She also collects souls for the underworld. Signifying death."

There were whispers erupting around her and everyone turned to see the centaur slowly nodding his handsome head. "There is one more thing you forgot to add." His deep voice silenced the mutterings. "She brings dreams and walks among them."

Rhyann's breath caught in her throat. That was an obscure reference about Epona. Few knew about it. She wanted to scramble up and out of the room, far from the centaur. She wanted to be safe back with her uncles. Her tiny hands clutched her robe until she finally managed to swallow ever so quietly, gaining back control over her brief moment of panic.

Was Firenze trying to let her know that he knew something and was warning her? Surely he could not know what she was. She had never read anything in the stars about herself. She was only one of the Dark Lord's many followers. She had a unique gift, yes, but not one to be read through Epona's movements.

"If she's a warrior and a soul collector, why would dreams be so important? Dreams are just nonsense compared to the rest." One of the students dared to ask.

"Dreams may seem nonsense to most of us, but to Epona who can walk through them, they are valuable in learning the minds of her enemies. Makes her all the more deadly knowing the secrets of others." Firenze replied, sitting up and waving his arm to bring light back into the forested room. "I think that will be enough for today."

Rhyann stood up and straightened her robe then tidied her hair. She didn't need to have grass and leaves all through it. She gathered her things and quickly left the room making sure not to look at Firenze who was watching her. The Gryffindors that had been in the class with her and were now following her down to the dungeons for Potions were quietly talking about how amazed they were that she knew what she did. There was no text for the centaur's class. He taught them what they needed to know from his own mind and from the stars in the sky. There was no way to study for his class beforehand.

For once, she was glad to finally be in the company of Pansy, Drucinda and Millicent again. They asked how the class went and Rhyann made sure she answered loud enough for anyone around to hear. "It was exceedingly dull. I thought I would fall asleep laying there in the dark. It was only the smell of that creature that kept me awake through the whole thing."

The other girls thought that her comment was simply hilarious and made a remark about the awful scent upon Potter and Weasley when they entered the dungeon just in time for class. Rhyann wondered if the two had stayed behind to talk to Firenze and then decided she did not want to think on it any more at the moment. There wasn't anyone who could prove she wasn't anything that she didn't say she was.

Pansy had her sit beside her and let Drucinda pair up with Millicent. Rhyann's attention was drawn to the wizard who strode into the room with a sweep of his black robes. She saw that he had eyes and a nose quite like her uncle Edgar's but she was sure that the Rookwoods and the Snapes were not relations. There was a stern and bitter pinched look about his long face, and a glare that seemed to pierce to the very soul of the students.

"Sixth year Potions will not be easy like the previous ones."

Rhyann saw the red haired boy mouth a disbelieving Easy!' to Harry.

"I will not accept anything less than perfect from all of you. Even one gnat's wing too many in a potion will result in a failure." Snape continued. There had been no friendly greeting or a welcome back. He walked back and forth in front of the class as he spoke, eyeing each student with a particularly forbidding look in Potter's direction. His lips then formed a thin little smile. "I suppose it is a good thing that Longbottom is not here now then."

There were snickers from the Slytherins and displeased mumbles from the Gryffindors. Rhyann recognized the name of Longbottom, knowing it to belong to a family of good wizards, but she did not know of whom Snape was particularly talking about. Obviously it was a sore spot with Harry and his friends. She made a mental note to ask about it later.

"I want you all to set up your cauldrons. We are going to make a Tensile Potion." Snape swept around to the blackboard and began to write down the ingredients.

Of all her professors, this one was completely a no nonsense type. It was a bit intimidating but it gained her respect more than the flippant Trelawney and the barely understandable Hagrid. If she had to pick one of the teachers to help her when she needed, Snape would be the one. She bet that he would not hesitate to take the switch to a child in discipline just like her.

Rhyann followed Pansy's lead and began to write down the ingredients on some parchment as Snape wrote them on the board. She had never had troubles with potions. She had small steady hands, a keen eye and a sharp mind. The Tensile Potion was used to stretch and shape metal things. It was easy enough for her to brew and Pansy gladly let her do the work. It even helped to calm her mind after the class with the centaur.

Once Potions class was over, Rhyann slowed her cleaning a bit and told the girls to go on ahead. She brought her vial up to Snape's desk and handed it over to him. "My uncles send their greetings, Professor Snape. I had yet to catch you to tell you such."

Snape's eyes drilled into her. "Yes. Miss Rookwood. Thank you." He stood looking at her for another moment. She almost thought that he had nothing more to say and was simply waiting for her to get out of his sight. "You did well with the potion this afternoon."

"Thank you." Rhyann smiled one of her fae smiles.

"Yet do not expect that since you had not been in my class before that I will be easier on you than anyone else." Snape swiftly added.

Her smile wanted to falter but she forced it to stay in place. "Of course not, Professor. I would not expect anything less from you or myself." Usually she was so good at reading other people without even have seen their dreams, but this man's face was a mystery to her.

"Very good, Miss Rookwood."

The words weren't there, but Rhyann knew a dismissal when she heard it. She stepped out of the dungeon and did her best not to catch up with the Slytherin girls until they reached the common room.

CHAPTER 6

The rest of the week went quickly. The big talk was about the new DADA teacher, Nattie Fluttershar. She was a witch whom some thought was older than Dumbledore. She had wispy white hair and was completely blind. That did not mean she did not see what went on about her though. Rhyann was certain that somehow the old woman could see better than a person with normal sight. She could even see it when students were making faces behind her back!

Professor Fluttershar seemed a bit moody and crusty around the edges, but she was a sharp one. One moment, she would go on about something that had happened to her in the past and recount all the details - no matter how gory, gross or romantic they were. Then, when the students thought she was going to carry on for the whole class, she would have them up and trying to figure out spells that might get them out of sticky sort of situations.

By the end of the week, too, Pansy was no longer rattling on all the time around Rhyann and Drucinda was not as insipid. The dreamer had tried suggestions before on the island, but she had never been allowed to do anything serious or permanent. These were only small, but they made things much more tolerable. She had thought about dropping a suggestion in Millicent's sleeping mind, but decided she preferred the big girl to stay the way she was.

On Friday night, she wrote a long letter to her uncle Darcy. She had been tempted all week to write one before, but she promised herself that she would settle in and gain something more substantial to say to him other than she missed him and the manor already. At Hogwarts, everyone treated her as a child and she detested it. It was true that she was suppose to act as much, but she did not have to like it. At Rookwood manor, her uncles treated her as the woman she was and she wanted that feeling back already.

On Saturday morning while they were having breakfast in the Great Hall, the owls arrived with the post and Knell dropped a letter sealed with the Rookwood family crest in front of her. A second owl dropped a little package for her as well which also was marked with the Raven.

"Ooooh, what have your uncles sent you, Rhyann!" Pansy dabbed at her mouth and it was clear she was resisting the urge to reach over to check out the package herself.

Rhyann slipped the letter in her robe and for the sake of keeping the peace, opened the package for all the girls to see. They were expensive imported chocolates imbued certain charms. A little card was attached: "Dearest Rhyann, Thought you might enjoy these. I suspect they might not be allowed by the school but it will be our little secret! Love your uncle Morden."

"I've seen these before!" Drucinda giggled in a hushed voice. "My mother had a box once. There's ones to relax you and ones to make you feel like you've drank too much wine! And ones to put you in a sensual mood!"

"You certainly can't get candies like these at Honeydukes! They're so adult! You are so lucky you are treated like that by your family, Rhyann! I do wish my father would see me as the lady that I am." Pansy gushed, her cheeks a bit flushed like the other girls. Only Millicent did not prattle on about them and Rhyann was beginning to think that she might be the only other girl with some sense.

"I'll bring them up to the dorm now and hide them, just so no one knows I have them. We can try them later." Rhyann promised, not intending to have any for herself. Be they grown up candies or not, she had no desire to feel drunk or put herself in a sensual mood.

Standing up, she could hear the boys just a little ways down the table making comments that they'd gladly help some girls get into the mood without the chocolates! The tiny young woman just ignored them and slipped out of the Great Hall to stow away the gift in her trunk by her bed. She took out the homework she had to do and went to the library to find some quiet so that she could read Darcy's letter in private. She was certain that Pansy and her group would not go there unless they had to for a project.

Rhyann settled into a chair in a dim corner and read the letter slowly, to savor each word. Darcy spoke generally of what was going on at the manor and how all of her uncles were doing. He said how much they all already missed her but they all had faith that she would make them proud. He never went into any specific details. It sounded just like a family hoping she would do well in school. Darcy went on to say that it would be beneficial if she got some help with the difficult subjects and made friends with those outside of Slytherin. She knew he was specifically referring to her asking about Hermione there. It was her idea to approach the mousy Gryffindor and ask for some help with Arithimancy. Then she might find out something more about The-Boy-That-Lived.

Darcy also mentioned that he was spending more time helping Lucius in working to get the undesired teachers removed from Hogwarts. Rhyann had told him about Firenze and what he had said. She would feel much better if the centaur was gone from the school. As for the new DADA teacher, Darcy admitted that none of them had ever heard of her and were going to see if they could find out anything about her. It would not be good if Fluttershar were an Auror.

He concluded the letter on a personal note, stating that it was not the same around the manor without her, and he missed their conversations and even her quiet company. Rhyann sighed heavily, wishing she could talk to her uncle right now. She felt so isolated at Hogwarts; something she had not felt before.

Finally she carefully folded up the letter and put it back inside her robe. Later, she would find herself reading it again, but at the moment, Rhyann stood up to start on a new avenue in her mission. She had seen Hermione enter the library alone. Thankfully she had not seen any other students about or there would be talk of a Slytherin approaching a Gryffindor for help in a class.

Rhyann knew it would not be believable for her to act timid or humble. She doubted the girl would believe that act. She would just lay it out plainly and hoped that the mousy witch would respect that. She walked over to her and gave her a little smile. "Good morning, Hermione."

Hermione looked up and blinked a few times as if not believing a Slytherin was talking to her or surprised that there was some other student in the library this early on in the school year. "Good morning… Rhyann, is it?"

"Yes, Rhyann." She put her stuff on the table - what little room there was with the big book in front of the other teen - and sat down without an invitation. "I'm not going to pretend to be interested in small talk or anything. You know I'm new here and I am new to a few of the classes. I was told you are the brightest student in the sixth year, if not smarter than the seventh years." There was no tone of false flattery here. She stated it as a fact because that was the way she had heard it from other people. "I was wondering if you would be willing to give me some help with Arithimancy. If you wanted to be paid for the help, I can arrange that as well."

Hermione cocked her head to the side slightly, curiosity and suspicion in her eyes. "Oh no, you wouldn't have to pay me. I quite like Arithimancy and so few other people show interest in it. Wouldn't it be easier to ask for help from Professor Vector though?"

Rhyann's first impression of the girl being a smart one were not wrong. And not only about book smarts. "I didn't want to bother the professor. Plus, I did not want him to think I wasn't capable." That sounded like a very Slytherin thing for her to say.

Nodding, the Gryffindor only relaxed slightly. "I can understand that."

"Also," the dreamer interjected, "I would appreciate it if you did agree to help me that we could just meet alone here at the library and not tell anyone else about it. I am new, after all, and trying to fit in with a very difficult crowd in Slytherin. If they saw me with a Gryffindor… well…" She shrugged her shoulders knowing the other would get her meaning.

Hermione did understand that as well. It was something that she certainly expected as well. "That's okay. As I said, it will just be nice to have someone to talk about the subject with." She looked again at the other witch with another pondering expression. "How do you find Hogwarts so far?"

"Having never been in a proper school atmosphere before, I don't really have anything to compare it with. The classes can be sometimes boring. I expected to be more challenged. I'd prefer to be more challenged." Rhyann kept her thoughts on the people and teachers to herself. The mousy teen did not seem to her like Pansy who liked gossip and talking badly about others behind their backs.

Obviously she had said something that impressed Hermione though. The Gryffindor nodded more vigorously now. "I agree with you. Some of us are more advanced than others and a few of the classes do take things slowly. I do outside projects to keep myself challenged. Some of the professors even help out and suggest things that I might be interested in. You will find the library really well stocked with a lot of great books. Madam Pince can even help you order ones that the school might not have."

Rhyann thought the other was a bit too enthusiastic about schoolwork, but it was a big difference from talking to Pansy and the others who were full of hot air and shallow chatter. "That's good to know. I don't expect any of my house mates would be any help in such things or even interested in them."

This, too, was a good thing to help win Hermione over. "I find that there is mostly Ravenclaws in the hardest classes like Arithimancy. Did you understand what Professor Vector was talking about this week?"

They spent the morning going over that week's work and Hermione giving her a review of what had been taught the year before. Rhyann found that she more easily learned from her than she did catch on to what Vector could prattle on about. She thought again that perhaps Hermione could be the reason why Potter was still alive. She also liked the fact that she did not feel like a child around the other teen.

The two of them arranged to meet every Saturday morning in the library when there were fewer students around. When the semester progressed and tests neared, they could set up a special times if they thought Rhyann needed it. Yet a few hours once a week seemed to be good enough for her for the moment. She learned quickly and would be able to go to Arithimancy class with more confidence next week.

When the dreamer came to the Slytherin table for lunch, the other girls asked where she had been. She merely replied in an exasperated voice that she had been doing some homework that a few teachers had already assigned her. She did not ever over-do her act and the girls were quick to agree with her how bad it was that teachers would give them homework their first week back.

CHAPTER 7

Rhyann sat in the sun on a little grassy hill near the lake. She liked to hear the lapping of the water on the shore. It was not the same as the sea that had surrounded the island she grew up on, but it was something gentler and carried just as much mystery.

She was enjoying a Sunday afternoon of peace. Drucinda was back in her bed sleeping off eating too many of those chocolates that made one feel as though they were drunk on wine. It seemed as though the side effects of those special candies were as real as actually drinking that much. Pansy was walking the grounds with her arm through Jasper Nott's. Not so much walking as she was parading, making sure everyone saw her and how much she was loving his company.

The dreamer dipped her head back and closed her eyes to feel the late summer sun's rays on her face. She could hear someone approaching and knew her moment of peace was up. Rhyann inwardly sighed and opened her big eyes to stare up at Draco.

He smiled charmingly down at her. "Care to take a walk around the lake with me, Rhyann?"

So he was going to choose her to try to match Pansy's act. These little games were really just so silly. "I have no mind to be paraded about, Draco. Yet if you wish to sit here with me, you may do so."

The blond's smile lessened and turned into something more curious. He stood for a moment as if deciding what to do and then sat on the grass beside her. "You're different from the other girls. Any of them would just jump at the chance to walk with me."

Arrogance was a trait she was use to from most of the Slytherins by now. Malfoy seemed to have some of the biggest shares in it though. Rhyann gave a little shrug of her shoulders. "If you wanted to, you could have asked any of the other girls then."

"I did not want to walk with any of the other girls."

Rhyann glanced at him sideways. She could almost believe he was sincere. "Pansy tells me that I should keep my distance from you. In fact, she has told me several reasons why I should do so." Having investigated the other girl's sleeping mind more thoroughly over the week, she knew that Pansy had only slightly exaggerated what she had said about what happened during the summer. There were other things more highly exaggerated and fabricated though.

"Yet here you are, sitting and talking to me." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"She has no rule over me. Plus, I tend to ignore most of what comes out of her mouth to begin with." She brushed back some of her long hair over her shoulders. The dark eyed teen looked at him pointedly. "Do not think I believe any more what comes out of your mouth though."

"You are not ignoring me though." His lips quirked up again, reclining back a little further onto his elbows.

Rhyann opened her mouth to say something in return to that, but instead immediately shut it. There was nothing she could say other than to insult him or to add to that ego of his, and she was careful to do neither. So, instead, she changed the subject. "My uncle Darcy has told me that he has started working with your father to see to it that the unsavory teachers here are excused."

"Another well respected member of the wizarding community will add more weight to my father's demands. Perhaps we'll get rid of them even quicker than we had hoped." Draco gazed out over the lake, seemingly ignoring the fact that Pansy and Jasper had come into view strolling along the edge. "The Malfoys have always gotten along well with the Rookwoods. For the past five years or more, we have had at least one of your uncles at our annual holiday feast at the manor. So I do know each of them. I suspect you will be invited with them this year."

Her eyes had went back to the skies but now came to peer at him again. There was much underlying his words and Rhyann could not tell if he was trying to get a reaction from her or not. "Perhaps. There are more interesting things I discuss with my family."

Pansy seemed to have caught sight of the two of them sitting on the little hill and pressed herself more tightly against her escort. She laughed loudly at something he had said and reached up to brush back his hair which had blown in front of his eyes. Though they were too far away to see, Rhyann was sure the girl was batting her eyelashes and cooing over him at every chance she got. She did not bother to hide it when she rolled her eyes.

"Why do you bother being friends with Pansy if you don't think much of her?" Draco asked, having been watching her instead of the other couple.

He was much more observant than many would give him credit for. Rhyann picked up a long blade of grass and wove it between her fingers as she replied as nonchalantly as possible. "We are house mates. And since we do have to spend so much time together, it is only right that I make some effort to get along with her and the other girls. I suppose some might consider us friends, but I prefer to keep more… mature company."

The young Malfoy chuckled, not even thinking that she might include him as part of the immature crowd. "As I said, you are different from the others. Despite your smaller size, they are all just girls while you are a woman."

Rhyann's chest tightened slightly, narrowing her eyes. What exactly did he know? She did not trust that he wouldn't blab her secrets to others. Even if Draco just told Crabbe and Goyle, she knew that those two oafs would tell anyone that listened. She had not said anything to anyone herself, and she hoped that her uncles had not either. Yet Draco's father was with the Dark Lord as well. What if he had been told and in turn, told his son?

Before she could think on it any more, Draco suddenly stood up. "I think you will have your chance for some very mature company now." With that, he walked quickly in the opposite direction of the school towards the quidditch pitch.

Frowning slightly at his abrupt departure, a little gust of wind blew over her and then she heard someone growling at their hat to stay put. She turned around to see Dumbledore approaching her, holding his bent hat on his head and his beard waving in the wind.

Rhyann felt the urge to get up and follow Draco away, but it was clear that the old wizard was coming to her. She forced her lips into a friendly smile. "Good afternoon, Professor."

"Yes, nice to see you as well, my dear." He finally got his hat to stay on his head and came to lower his bony body down next to hers smiling. "This is one of my favorite sitting places too. Though, Hogwarts does have a lot of good sitting places."

"Yes, it is very lovely here." Especially when people would leave her alone.

"How has your first week been, Rhyann? Are you enjoying your classes?" The Headmaster stroked his beard. It could not be said whether in thought or just to get it to calm down a bit.

"It still is all very new to me, but I think it's going well. At least nothing that I haven't been able to handle has come my way yet." Rhyann did not want to sit there and have a conversation with the old man. He still made her slightly nervous.

"That's good, that's good." Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling. "I'm also glad to see you're making friends and that you have Hermione Granger helping you with your work. She's a very bright girl."

Rhyann had to use all her will not to let her surprise show. Hermione had promised that they would not tell anyone about their Saturday morning study schedule and though she was not apt to trust the mousy Gryffindor, she did not think she had told anyone. Dumbledore just knew somehow and she hated how he did know. It only made her wonder how much he really knew. No matter how senile he might seem, she knew that he was the head of the resistance against the Dark Lord. He was more clever than one might suspect.

"Yes, she's very smart." She could only agree.

"And how have you been sleeping? I know that you probably aren't use to so many other people around and the castle has its own particular noises as well."

This time she had to bite on her tongue to keep from looking shocked. Rhyann made sure she was not looking at the old wizard. She pretended to be very interested in some first years kicking a ball back and forth between them not far from the lake. He really did know too much. "It was a bit unnerving at first, but I'm such a heavy sleeper anyway. I get plenty of rest."

Having other girls about in the same room sleeping was not unusual for her. Rhyann had been raised with other females, young and old. No one had a hut to themselves to sleep in. Some of the children even slept six or eight to one hut. The noises in the castle did not bother her either. She was use to spirits and Rookwood manor had its own sounds that she found comforting.

What was truly unsettling was that Dumbledore was eluding to the fact that he did know what she was. If she had to be cautious before, now she had to be extremely careful. She had been warned there might be a risk of this, but she hadn't thought he would come right up to her and practically announce that he knew! Was it like a warning? Or did he have something else up his sleeve?

"Oh, me too, my dear. Me too." The Headmaster nodded and then grinned up at a group of children who had come over to chat with him. He greeted them all warmly and had them sit down, asking them how their summers were and entertaining them with his own silly stories.

Rhyann did not get up right away, but sat for a bit, pretending to listen. It would seem too obvious and rude if she immediately scurried off after his comment. Yet when the old wizard was enthralled by one of his own stories he was telling, she silently stood up and made her way back up to the school. Her fingers itched to write a letter to Darcy and she did not ignore their desire this time. She wished she could actually talk to him, have him assure her that everything was going to work out, and then chastised herself for feeling like some child with homesickness.

CHAPTER 8

Her first few months went by quickly enough. Rhyann found herself the unsaid queen amongst her peers in Slytherin. She let Pansy believe she still was the one, but the other girl deferred to her now. The suggestions she had placed in her dreams were working perfectly. Pansy didn't even notice any difference in her own behavior and none commented on how she acted with Rhyann. Even the seventh years were the same way with her.

She had branched out in her sleep, touching the minds of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. So many childish dreams and teenage hormonal fantasies. Rhyann had held back entering into any Gryffindors' until she was granted permission by the Dark Lord. She had kept her uncles informed in great detail of what she was doing and she knew they reported to their Lord. It was so she would not have direct contact with him and possibly alert Dumbledore to her doings.

Of course, she did not enter the teachers' sleeping minds either. She was very tempted to do so with some. One night, Rhyann had risked peeking into Hagrid's mind and was not so surprised to find him dreaming of dragons. She did not dare delve too deep lest there were traps in wait for her, but she figured with his lack of magical abilities and much more lack of intellect, it would be safe just to peek. She had felt something akin to a tripwire before she triggered it and had backed out then.

Everyone knew that the half-giant was a fervent supporter of Dumbledore and the dreamer did not doubt it was he who had put up the defenses in Hagrid's mind. The old wizard had not approached her again since that day by the lake. There were a few 'good afternoons' in the halls, but he said no more to her. Rhyann did not know if it made her more nervous that he might talk to her or that he didn't.

There were other benefits to entering the students' minds as well. She discovered a few secret passages in the castle plus the painting of the bowl of fruit which, if tickled, would give you access to the kitchen. She had also picked out of a Prefect's mind where their special bath was behind the portrait of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. That sort of luxury suited her much better than the other bathrooms shared with all the girls.

Rhyann had enlisted Hannah's help with her Muggle Studies class. She had worked out a schedule to meet her in the library and to keep it secret as she had done with Hermione. Hannah talked on enough that the Slytherin barely had to do anything thinking about the homework herself. Rhyann preferred it that way. The whole subject was ridiculous and appalling to her. To think that muggles lived the way they did and thought the way they did. It was absurd! Wizards were better than them besides the fact that they had magic.

As for Saturday mornings with Hermione, she did not learn enough about Potter as she wished and more about Arithimancy than she wanted. The mousy Gryffindor was such the good tutor that she did not often speak of anything other than numbers and magical formulas. Rhyann heard more of Hermione's complaining about Ron Weasley than she did about Potter. Even with her little knowledge of teenage crushes, she could tell that the girl liked Ron. At times she wanted just to tell Hermione to confess to the Weasley boy that she liked him or just shut up about him! Once she was given permission to enter her sleeping mind, she was definitely going to plant certain suggestions in the smart girl's head. It would probably bring relief to a lot of people to not have the two bickering and filling up the air with all the suppressed tension.

Until that point, Rhyann worked at being the considerate friend and the attentive student with Hermione. Building up a level of trust would make it easier to maneuver around in her sleeping mind and easier to dodge defenses if there were any. Plus, Hermione may eventually be willing just to tell her some secrets if she felt she could trust her. She did not think the younger girl had any close female friends other than Weasley's sister. And how comfortable could she be talking to her if she had a crush on Ron!

On top of all that, the dreamer thought she was experiencing something new herself. She believed she was developing a crush on one of her teachers. If she had seen such a thing in another's mind, she would pass it off as immature drivel. Yet she was a woman and this professor was a man. There was nothing childish about it in her mind.

Rhyann looked forward to going down to his class twice a week and made excuses to see him afterwards. He certainly was not a man many other women would see as she did, but if the girls here at Hogwarts were any indication to what the women were like in the community, all they wanted was a handsome face and someone who could sweet talk them. It was all so shallow. She could see into people to a much deeper level and quite liked what she was seeing in him.

His keen eyes could see if a student was doing something wrong even in the back of the dungeon and then the stern glare he would give them was amazing. There were some children who were actually afraid of them. She had come across a few bad dreams in which the professor had been the monster. Such dreams made her laugh and gave her an odd sense of pride that he could instill such fear in them. He made her stomach flutter in the oddest ways.

The fact that Professor Snape could be an ally for her if she needed him to be only added to it. Rhyann would imagine getting herself into a difficult situation and having to get him to help her. They would work closely together, sharing private thoughts, and he would let her into his dreams. Though he would try to hide it, she would discover that he secretly wanted her. Then after defeating the problem together, she would help him make it a secret no longer.

She didn't daydream about silly things like romance, rings with gems, weddings, a cozy but big house, or anything else Rhyann saw in the sleeping minds of teenage girls. She was not an immature child like them. Hers were more intense and personal. A meeting of minds and bodies.

Finally near Hallowe'en, the dreamer got her opportunity. A couple of first year students had went missing during the day. The professors had tried to keep the peace by saying that the children probably just got lost in the castle. It could be overwhelming for the young ones, after all. Yet Rhyann heard rumors of everything from a blood thirsty kidnapper to the return of a giant basilisk and also a few whispers of a golem prowling the grounds.

She wasn't sure if any of those rumors were true, but each House was sequestered to their common rooms with their respective professors watching over them. That meant Snape was with Rhyann and her house mates in the Slytherin common room. The students all had their pillows and blankets, ready to have a big camp out if necessary. Stuffed in a room for the night with dozens and dozens of whiny children was not the way she wanted to spend any night, no matter what the danger was lurking about Hogwarts. And she did not want to spend all night listening to Pansy and the other girls go on about how the security of the school had gone down in the past years with all their dramatic stories about it.

The Potions Master was pacing in front of the common room's main entrance. Any child that came up to him to whine, he merely glared at and they retreated to find solace elsewhere. Rhyann approached him and did not back down from the glare. She almost wanted to smile at it, the way it made his eyes seem that much more dark and mysterious. She motioned that she wished to speak with him off to the side.

"What is it, Miss Rookwood? I haven't the time to be bothered with any trivial matters."

"I assure you, Professor Snape, I am not concerned with any trivial matters either." She replied in a hushed tone that echoed his almost precisely. "I believe I might be of some help, if you're willing not to reveal where you have gotten the information from."

His eyes narrowed and not in the way when he was going to glare. His voice grew quieter. "And what exactly do you mean?"

"I mean, I am going to go over there to that couch and curl up in the corner to take a nap. I'll see what I can see and then come tell you if I discover anything useful." It wasn't quite as elegant as she imagined herself sounding but she gave him a little fae smile that she thought was fitting. She wasn't exactly sure if he knew what she could do, but no questions came from him.

Snape stood looking down at her for a few moments. His expression was unreadable but to anyone else looking at him, he would seem as sour as usual. Finally he spoke. "Do as you wish, Miss Rookwood."

Rhyann had hoped for something more encouraging or even something more personal, but it was not forthcoming from him. She inwardly sighed, feeling slightly disappointed. Yet he had not tried to dissuade her. She nodded. "Very well." She waited another moment, wanting to say something more. Expecting him to say something more. The silence began to grow uncomfortable, so she left and went over to the couch where she had left her pillow and blanket.

She glanced back at the Potions Master. He hadn't even looked her way and was back to his pacing. The dreamer pursed her lips. She was a woman. Did he know that? She wasn't even sure how to go about getting him to notice it.

Sighing, Rhyann curled up on the couch. Drucinda lay hugging her pillow on the other end, shivering under her blanket. It was not cold in the common room either. Ignoring the other teen, she closed her eyes and through practiced technique, let herself easily fall to sleep.

A dreamer could feel when she was awake and when she was asleep along with the stages in between. Once she knew she was asleep, she transferred herself to the dreaming world. She had long ago set it for herself that it would be a universe of stars. The stars were set not in the pattern of the heavens, but where each living person was in Hogwarts. The dimmest of lights were those that were awake. Those were the most numerous right now. She could not enter the mind of those awake. Perhaps, one day when she was older and more experienced, she might gain the ability though.

The brightest of stars were those of people who were sleeping. The twinkling ones were in the midst of dreams. Rhyann could leave Hogwarts and stretch out her mind throughout all of England if she wished and when she was older, she would have the power to go to any sleeping mind in the world. Right now, she only wished to investigate the minds here at the school.

It had been a disconcerting feeling when she first started to learn how to dream because one's energy - or spirit, as some liked to call it - became disconnected from the body to go out amongst the dreaming world and be able to touch other people's energies. It had been frightening to think she might not be able to find her way back to her own body or get forever lost amongst the stars. It was possible to do so for the stars were infinite, but when she was young, she had a guide.

She was a quick learner and soon could navigate herself. No maps were needed. It was a matter of feeling the energies, trusting one's instincts. Since Rhyann was a natural dreamer, her senses were more in tune with the dreaming world than those who were not born with the talent. Also, with minds she had touched, she could identify them by their energies. She had been to the dreams of three of the four houses at Hogwarts and thus it was easy for her to get about in the galaxy of stars.

Rhyann avoided the houses for the moment. They had the most concentrated areas of energy. What she was looking for were some minds that were not in the usual areas. Dim lights of teachers were combing the school. She could tell which one was Dumbledore's. He had a specific strong energy even when he was not sleeping. She always stayed far from him.

Finally she came to trio of energies. They were not twinkling, but they were sleeping. She touched one mind, feeling that it was indeed a child and she did not need to guess that it was one of the missing students. Rhyann delved deeper, immersing herself more in his sleeping mind. It was not the same feeling as when she usually did it. There was something odd. No defenses or traps, but something was wrong. It was as if the boy were sleeping but awake at the same time.

Somehow his eyes were open but still, his energy felt like he was sleeping. She would not have been able to enter his mind if it were not. The images reflected into his brain were that just of damp dark rock walls in the underground of the castle. Rhyann skipped over to the next mind of a little girl and found her in the same state as the other. The third mind proved to be the same.

All three of the children were alive. They were asleep yet not asleep. Their bodies seemed to be in states of shock for their breathing was shallow and their heartbeats quick.

She went back into the girl's mind. Females were the easiest for her to maneuver in for she was one herself. Rhyann drifted through the child's memories. Family, friends, school. She tried to pick out more recent and specific things. Eating breakfast, brushing her teeth, trying to learn a simple transfiguration spell. Finally she caught a conversation that the girl had with the two boys with her now. The three of them were walking amongst the giant pumpkins that were decorating Hogwarts, planning on going to the scariest part of the castle. It was Hallowe'en after all and surely nothing would truly hurt them there.

They were very wrong about that.

One of the boys had found a little passage that the small children could crawl through down by the dungeons. They went through and found themselves walking through a tunnel full of cobwebs. Rhyann could feel the girl's - her name was Marie - heart rate increase as she walked through the events with her.

Suddenly there was a huge dark figure in the tunnel with them, the children screamed as it came towards them and then all went black. Marie whimpered slightly in her mind. Rhyann could tell that the students had not been not out cold or killed. Marie's mind thought she was unconscious, but her body was still awake.

There was nothing else that she could glean from the children's minds. They did not know what had attacked them and hidden them away. The only other thing the dreamer could tell was that their energies were slowly dwindling. It was not their bodies dying a natural death. Somehow their energy was being siphoned out.

Rhyann had always been taught that everyone was born with a certain amount of energy. They might not ever use it all, but they had the potential to do so. No one could ever gain more energy than they were born with nor could they get any back after they lost it. So what was being done with the children's energies? It fascinated her more than frightened her. She, herself, felt invulnerable. It was no real concern of hers what happened to these students, but she only wanted to impress Snape and have an excuse to work with him.

She retreated from their minds and made her way back to her own little body. Rhyann sat up on the couch. It was quieter in the common room now. Much more of the students were sleeping and the fire had grown low. She quietly slipped off the couch and strode over to where the Potions Master had stopped his pacing as he watched her come towards him.

Snape folded his arms and stared down at her with a look that said, 'Well?'

"The children are still alive. They're somewhere just below the dungeons. If you got me a map, I could point out exactly where." Rhyann told him in a whisper, making him bend over a little to hear her. "There's something wrong with them. Though they're alive, they're not quite…" She couldn't find an appropriate word to explain it to him.

Nodding his head, his brows furrowed but it was not in disapproval of her. Snape did not seem to need her to finish her thought though. He waved her off with a thin hand. "Go lay back down, Miss Rookwood. I'll see to it that they're found."

"You won't tell anyone it was me, will you?" Rhyann immediately asked, worried at his sudden dismissal of her. Surely her uncles could not have been wrong about him. All of them served the Dark Lord.

"No. No, of course not. Go back to the couch." Snape sounded almost annoyed with her now. He left her side and marched over to the Prefects, whispering instructions to them. He was obviously telling them to look after things while he went to find the Headmaster.

Rhyann could not stop herself from feeling hurt. There was no thank you or praise. She would have even accepted just a certain approving look from him. Of course she could not expect anything big or for him to suddenly sweep her off with him to rescue the children. He had to hide the fact that she found out where they were, but she wanted something.

Slowly, she walked through the sleeping Slytherins to climb back onto the couch. Snape had left the common room and the Prefects silently patrolled the perimeter, taking their guard duty very seriously. The petite dreamer slid her legs under her blanket and tightened her lips thinking that she may have had a pout upon her them.

She peered around the room. The other sixth year girls were sleeping and she could hear a few snores coming from where the boys lay. Rhyann's dark eyes continued wandering until they connected with a set of icy blue ones.

Draco sat in one of the chairs with is blanket across his legs. His fingers were laced behind his head, watching her. He had obviously seen her approach Snape and leave with a more than disappointed look upon her face. A little smile played across his lips.

Rhyann dipped down into the couch and buried her head under the blanket. She did not want to play a staring game with the blond boy all night. She could only think of how she had wanted it to go with Snape and how it turned out nothing like that.

CHAPTER 9

Morning did not come quickly enough for Rhyann. Even with her years of training, she could not put herself to sleep. Her thoughts were in a jumble and she could find no calm. She blamed it on the fact she was on an uncomfortable couch and surrounding by a bunch of children, because she refused to believe that the problem lay anywhere within her.

Once everyone started waking up in the room, she quickly gathered her things and threw them up on her bed in the sixth years' dorm. She changed and did a little combing spell on her hair. The others were eager to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast and to hear what had went on, but Rhyann had another destination in mind.

Turning to go down the hall that Professor Snape's office was located, she almost ran into Dumbledore and The-Boy-That-Lived. The three of them exchanged surprised looks. The old wizard then gave her a grandfatherly smile. "Good morning, my dear." He ushered Potter around her and the two of them disappeared around the corner.

She hadn't even a chance to say anything back to him. What was the Headmaster doing with Potter here at this time of the morning? She noted that Snape's door was open and wondered if they had just come from there.

Rhyann approached it cautiously and knocked politely, peering into the dim office and seeing the black robed wizard seething behind his desk as he scanned over some old scrolls. Snape's head whipped up upon hearing the knock. "What do you want, Miss Rookwood?"

She crept into his office. She had hoped to be greeted with a smile but it was not forthcoming. She refused to let her disappointment show though and clasped her hands in front of her as she stood by his desk. "I want to know what happened last night, Professor. Did you find the children? Was it discovered who did that to them?"

"The children were found, yes. They are being cared for but we do not know what happened to them." Snape's eyes barely darted up to peer at her before they returned to the scrolls.

She licked her lips, finding them suddenly very dry. "I could still help you. We could work together in investigating this. I am capable.."

"No, you've done enough. I don't want you involved any more." Snape cut her off, not only with his words but with a sharp look. "It is too dangerous for a student to get drawn in to this."

"But.."

"You are a student here at Hogwarts, Miss Rookwood." His tone left no room for protests. She could see there was a twinkle and that he did know who she really was along with at least a bit of why she was at the school. "Students do not get involved in these things. Leave it to the Headmaster and the teachers."

Rhyann felt at once hurt, constricted in her chest, and so angry that he was treating her as a child. She knew she was suppose to play the part of a student, but that did not mean that she was one. There were ways she could help without giving herself away and ways she was very capable of handling. "I may be a 'student' here, but I am not an inept little girl. I was told that you would help me if I needed it and I, in turn, am offering my help to you. You surely can't think to turn away the sort of skills I can offer."

The scrolls fell to the desk and his hands came down flat on the wood with a loud smack. "Miss Rookwood, I do not like to repeat myself. You will not involve yourself any further in this. I am not merely suggesting it to you, I am telling you to do so." Snape's voice did not rise but there was definitely more heat in it. It was more dangerous than the red hot intensity for it was a cold fire. "If I discover that you are meddling, I will see you taken out of Hogwarts. I advise you not to come to me with anything further either. My help is no longer available."

Rhyann involuntarily took a step backwards, feeling as though she had been emotionally slapped. A brief look of hurt and betrayal flashed over her lovely features. This was not the way it was suppose to go. Not the way at all. Her pride, anger and hate were quick to rush up to cover the other feelings though. Her stomach would never do flip-flops for him again.

"Fine. I will trouble you no longer." She spun on her heel and rushed out of his office. This was not the way it was suppose to go. They were suppose to work together. He was suppose to help her if she needed it. He was nothing less than a traitor to her now!

As she rushed around the corner in the hall, she nearly smashed into another student again. She let out a little surprised gasp and then set her face into a hardened mask. "What are you doing here!"

Draco casually folded his arms. "I was coming to talk to Professor Snape, but I think I'll wait until he's in a better mood."

She studied his face and could not tell if he was lying or not. "Perhaps that is a good idea. He is not particularly chipper this morning."

"And what exactly did you do to ruin his mood?" Draco raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "He seemed to be particularly unhappy with you, Rhyann."

Scowling at the blond, the dreamer pushed past him and started on her way down the hall again. "It wasn't me. I don't know what's the matter with him."

"How exactly were you planning on helping him? What sort of skills do you have that are of use to him?" Draco followed along, keeping up with her quick but short strides.

So he had heard at least part of the conversation. Rhyann wouldn't doubt the nosy brat had been following her. Her little hands curled up into fists. "It's none of your business. You should be careful what sort of people you spy on. Who knows what might happen!"

Draco's arm darted out, trapping her between the wall and himself. He did not look the least bit worried. He was the picture of coolness next to her fuming rage. "Why don't you trust me, Rhyann? I am here, willing to help you. It seems that Snape is not going to be there for you. I'm not stupid. I know you're up to something here at Hogwarts. I want to help."

"I can hardly believe you would want to help anyone, Draco." She glared up at him. "Now move your arm and get out of my way!"

"So you're not denying that you're up to something then?" The young wizard did not move but to lower his head closer to hers.

"Sod off!" Rhyann growled and slipped under his arm, nearly running off down the hall with her robe and long hair billowing out behind her.

She was at least glad that Malfoy did not follow her any further. She did not go to the Great Hall where the other students were enjoying breakfast and did not go back to her dorm. Rhyann didn't want to see anyone at the moment except her uncles. She could have done what she was doing at Hogwarts in the dreaming world from Rookwood manor. She didn't need to be there. She was not learning anything more than what would be soon known to everyone else anyway.

She went through a few of the several empty rooms in Hogwarts and found herself a quill with some ink still left in a bottle along with some dusty parchment. She was ready to write to Darcy and ask if she could come home. The dreamer dipped the quill in the ink, dousing the tip with it and wrote 'Dear Uncle Darcy,' but then her hand stopped.

Rhyann knew that she could not fail in her mission. Not only would she displease the Dark Lord, but she would let down her uncles. She could not stand the thought of seeing disappointment in their eyes when they looked at her. She knew that would hurt her more than Snape's refusal of her help. She couldn't leave the school. She had to stay and make do on her own.

This did not lessen the pain that the scene with the Potions Master had caused her, but it allowed Rhyann to put it into perspective. Really, what had she been thinking? He could treat her no differently than any other student. If he did differently, someone might suspect something. Even if they tried to make sure it was done secretly, the wily old Headmaster had eyes everywhere in Hogwarts. It simply wasn't safe.

She did not think Snape had needed to be so harsh about it, but at least it would ensure that she would not be making the same mistake again. Her daydreams were just that - fanciful little imaginings. No matter if she were a woman or not, she should have known better than to let them affect how she acted. She was more mature than that.

Nodding to herself, having calmed herself with reason, Rhyann turned her attention back to her letter. She wrote everything that had happened the previous night and all that she had seen in the dreaming world. She did not mention at all the incident that morning with Professor Snape. There was no reason to embarrass herself with it.

She also asked with the recent developments at the school if she would be allowed to go into the minds of the Gryffindors now. It was possible that Potter might know something or his friends. She promised to be cautious and would await permission before she did anything.

Rhyann added that she sent her love and could not wait until the holidays to see them. She grabbed a candle from nearby and dribbled wax onto the envelope in which she had enclosed the letter. She searched around the room for something to make a seal and saw a little shield that had the four houses of Hogwarts upon it. She pressed the half-hard wax to the serpent's head on the Slytherin quarter and was pleased with how it turned out.

She then went up to the tower that the owls were kept and was greeted by a silent Knell. Rhyann gave him an affectionate scratch and then sent him on his way.

CHAPTER 10

It took longer than usual for Darcy to respond. Rhyann would frequently get little gifts and notes through the post from her uncles. Morden spoiled her the most with things such as the chocolates, jewelry and clothes. Tristian sent a letter every so often and sometimes sent a token of his affection as well like a book that meant something to him or a gem stone that caught his eye. Edgar did not write at all but sent his greetings through Darcy. Her favorite uncle, though he did not send gifts, wrote her often and at length.

The other girls who sat around Rhyann at the Slytherin's table were always thrilled whenever she received some package. Most of the time, she was more than willing to share with them, especially the gifts from Morden. She kept Tristian's tokens and Darcy's letters to herself though.

When the letter she had been waiting for finally came, Rhyann hurried away from the table without having eaten more than a few bites. None of her peers questioned her behavior. Only Draco seemed at all suspicious of her exit. She had not spoken to him since the scene in the hall and she hoped that had grown bored of her as boys tended to do for they usually had such short attention spans.

The dorm was empty and she took advantage of the privacy to read the letter. Darcy apologized for taking so long, but they had heard what happened to the children and he wanted to discuss what steps she should take with their Lord. He stated she was given permission to enter the Gryffindors' sleeping minds. Any of them except for Harry Potter. She did not question the reasoning behind that but thought she could be of greater help if she were allowed to try. At least it was a start.

The last bit of the letter she could tell that Darcy had been hesitant to write. She frowned, noticing the tighter formation of his words and heavier strokes. He told her that she was to accept the help of the Malfoy boy in fitting in at the school. He had been informed that she was not mixing in as well as she could and that some of her behaviors attracted too much attention to herself.

Rhyann literally gasped out loud in protest at that. Who had told her uncle that she was not fitting in! She had made friends and was doing well in her classes. She did not make trouble for herself… She paused at that. Had Professor Snape had a word with Darcy? He said he was not going to be there to help her any more, so perhaps they sent her to a secondary source.

She could feel her cheeks turning red with embarrassment and anger. The dreamer had been certain that the Potions Master would not want anyone knowing about what happened in his office as much as she did. Did he dislike her that much that he would go report her? Not only did he do that and humiliate her, but now she had to get Draco to help her fit in. It was just ridiculous!

Her hands balled up into fists and crunched the letter between them. Rhyann burned all the letters with sensitive information in them anyway, but this time, she could not stop her frustration and tore it to bits. She hadn't even read the very last few lines where she was sure Darcy told her she was missed and knew that she would make them proud.

Taking a few moments to gain her composure back, she gathered up the bits of parchment with a levitating spell and deposited them into the fire place where a few flames burned low. There was no use confronting Snape about it. It would only make everything messier than it was. She would just forget about it altogether. She was fitting in just fine. She didn't need anyone's help, especially not Draco's.

Rhyann would usually write right back to her uncle but she would wait until she had some information from the Gryffindors. Hopefully she would find something that would make everyone forget about the lies that she was not fitting in. She gathered her books for the morning's classes - it was Thursday and she started off with a double Charms - and headed down the stairs to the common room.

She nearly tripped down the last step when she saw the blond boy waiting for her down there. He was sitting in a chair facing the entrance to the girls' dormitory. And he was smiling most obnoxiously. "I saw that you got a letter from your uncle this morning, Rhyann."

She frowned at him and then suddenly everything began to click in her mind. Her dark eyes lit up with a fierce hate. "You!" She stormed over to him, barely resisting the urge to strangle him with her own tiny hands. "You told them I wasn't fitting in! You little bastard!"

Draco sprang to his feet as she came up to him. He glared down at her, no longer smiling. "I merely mentioned it to my father. I figured you were involved in some sensitive 'business' and that I could help out. He agreed." He wasn't referring to just his father with that final 'he' and it was clear whom he meant.

"That's a lie! I am doing just fine!" Rhyann's knuckles turned white since she was clutching her books so tightly. "Do you know what trouble you could have gotten me into!"

"Now how could anyone get angry with pretty little Rhyann?" Draco smirked. He leaned in a little closer to her to speak more quietly. "I figured whatever skills you had offered Snape are too valuable for you to get into too much trouble."

She could feel how tightly she was clenching her jaw. She almost did not think she could open it to talk. Her voice came out like a low growl when she did. "I don't want you to come near me. I don't need your help and I don't want it. I want you to leave me alone from here on out."

He gave her an expression that looked like he was a bit hurt. It was as false as the things he had told his father though. "Now, now. Don't say something you'll regret. I will be helping you or someone just might hear about you causing another scene." He motioned with a hand for her to look around them.

Rhyann quickly glanced around. A few students had returned from breakfast to get their books and were peering at the two of them strangely, wondering what was going on. Her outburst had even attracted the attention of the portraits in the room. That made her more uneasy than the students.

She reached up, grabbed the front of his robe and pulled him along to a dark corner where none could see them. If they were back on the island, she would already be taking a switch to him. Rhyann's dark eyes flashed and she hissed at him. "So you're blackmailing me, is that it? You want to help me and if I don't let you, you'll get me into trouble!"

Draco pried himself loose from her grip. "What I'm doing is offering you some help. I don't understand why you're so reluctant to take it. I want to be involved in whatever it is you're doing. I'm sure whatever it is will make Potter squirm!" The fervor in his icy eyes showed that he was more than sincere about it and it also indicated that he was willing to do what was necessary to get her to accept his help.

She knew of his particular hatred for The-Boy-That-Lived. The rivalry between the two boys was well known throughout the student population of Hogwarts. Yet what Rhyann was doing was sensitive information gathering. Draco was surely not the subtle type and how would he get what they needed to know? Everyone knew who he was and where his loyalties lied.

"Draco," She made her voice strong with reason. "Obviously you don't know what it is I'm doing. There is simply nothing you can do gather the information I need. I am the only one who can do what I do. Blackmailing me will not make any difference."

"I know a lot more of what is happening in Hogwarts than you do." He answered immediately. "I know all the students and the teachers. I know rooms and whole parts of the school that probably most of the teachers don't know about. I can be of help. Plus, you know who my father is. I have all sorts of connections."

She let out a frustrated groan. "No one can forget who your father is. That's the problem. You are a Malfoy. Everyone knows you. I'm new. Not as many people know me and thus it is easier for me to just fit in quietly."

"People are looking at us, Rhyann." Draco leaned in closer, his forehead an inch away from hers. "I'm your chance to fit in. It might not be so quietly as you wish, but everyone will be gossiping about us and not be thinking about anything else. Sometimes standing out like that is the best cover."

Rhyann stared back up into his steely determined eyes. She did not want to admit it, but he did have a point. People were easily distracted by gossip. If Draco had been wondering what she was about, how many others had been as well? She could be sure of his loyalty for his family served the same Lord as hers. What ensured it even more was his hatred of Potter. Yet he was arrogant, impulsive and vicious. "I don't know…"

"Look Rhyann, people are already gossiping about us standing in this corner snarling at each other. Do you think Pansy isn't going to ask what it was about? Do you think my friends aren't going to ask? And if we don't give them an answer, they're just going to make up their own stories." He mimicked her reasonable voice but his seemed slick with something else.

She suddenly wondered if the blond had set this whole thing up. He wanted them to make a scene! There was no way she could explain it, especially if he went around saying something different. He was a sly one. Rhyann wished that she had not grown up on the island amongst the honesty and openness. She knew she had too easily fallen prey to Malfoy's trap and hadn't even seen it coming.

The petite teen folded her arms, refusing to look defeated. "So what is it that you propose we tell people then? An old family feud?"

"First you tell me what it is you're doing."

"What? Why?" Rhyann narrowed her eyes further.

"Just tell me, so that I can formulate a plan around it." Draco repeated with an exasperated sigh.

Shaking her head at herself, she ran a hand through her hair. She spoke to him in a much quieter voice now. "I am a dreamer. I am gathering information through people's sleeping minds. I can't find out every single thing that way or else I wouldn't need to be here. So I try to make friends and just listen to everything I can."

"That makes sense now." The young wizard muttered, nodding about it.

"What makes sense?"

Draco tapped the side of his head and gave her grin. "My father said he just recently bought me some sort of protection for my mind. I had wondered why."

She knew she was scowling again. It seemed that his father did think ahead. Once she had gotten over her anger, Rhyann would have realized she could have went into his mind and made him leave her alone. She would have only to pretend to give in to him for this one day. Yet she had not even thought of it. She wasn't even sure when Draco had gotten the protection for she had not been to his mind in a while. She had made it a point to stay away from him in the waking world as well as the dreaming world.

She had immediately blamed Snape for telling the lies about her to her uncle. Her anger over that situation had led her to that. Now Rhyann was in another undesirable spot because of her temper. She had always thought she was so calm and cool but she never had to deal with maddening wizards like Malfoy and the Potions Master.

"So we're a team now." Draco announced with a more than satisfied purr about it. His hand came up to gently cup her chin. "Now we can give people something to gossip about when they find out you're my new girlfriend."

Slapping his hand away, Rhyann felt as though her world was spinning and it was ready to explode. "What! No! Come up with some other story!"

"What other story is there! No one is going to believe anything else unless it's something we don't want them to believe. Best we give them something that fools like to blather on about." Not to be deterred, he reached up to cup her face again.

She twisted her head out of his grip. "No! You're just a boy! I'm not going to do any such thing."

It was his turn to harden his face into one of extreme displeasure. "I am no boy." He snapped at her and then motioned to her body. "Look at you! You look like you're still a little girl just barely letting go of her mother's robes."

"I am a woman!" Rhyann barked back, holding herself tall and proud. "I am older than I look."

"What? So does that make you fifteen then!"

"I am a full grown woman! Seventeen." She stated in a harsh whisper.

He looked at her for a moment as if not quite believing she was as old as that, but something seemed to click that said it explained why she was more mature than the other girls. "So what? I'll be seventeen in a few months at the beginning of the year."

Rhyann wanted to snarl back that she would be eighteen in February but she knew it was a pointless argument. He would not understand that males took longer to mature than females. He was going to get what he wanted to get out of this: a chance to get back at Potter and her on his arm. And it did not matter what she said about it. She could not risk him telling his father anything more and getting her taken out of Hogwarts. She would not disgrace or disappoint her family that way.

Seeing that she was no longer fighting what he considered the inevitable, Draco dipped in and gave her a peck on the lips. "There. Deal sealed. Now let me get my books and we can walk to class together. That's what girlfriends and boyfriends do after all."

Draco quickly went off to get his stuff for it was almost time for the first class of the day to begin. The dreamer stood where she was, still not believing how she could find herself in this situation.

All her hopes for Snape were squashed and now she was stuck in this nightmare with an underhanded, spoiled brat. Now, more than ever, she wished she were safely back with her uncles at Rookwood manor. The mission had seemed so simple to her there, but now it seemed even harder for her to deal with than the death of her mother.

Taking a deep breath, she told herself she would make it through this. It was only one year at Hogwarts and in a month it would be half over. She would never have to deal with any of the annoying girls or Draco again. Rhyann told herself to be strong. She was a Rookwood and a dreamer after all. Besides, there was still a chance she could find a way through the defenses on his mind.

CHAPTER 11

As much as she hated it, she had to admit Draco's plan did work. The whole school was gossiping about the two of them arguing in corners and then kissing to make up that there was no room for any other talk. Rhyann had expected that Pansy might make a fuss, but the other girl was too involved with Jasper Nott - much to Drucinda's dismay - to worry about her history with Malfoy. In fact, it seemed like there was a bit of relief in Pansy's expression to hear that Draco had moved on.

Over the next month, the dreamer was taught what it was like to have a boyfriend. Not just that, but to be a Malfoy's girlfriend. He would have them walk to and from class together and sit beside each other in the Great Hall. He would hold her little hand in his with a grip so tight that she could not pull away. On the weekends when they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade, Draco would take her to Madam Puddifoot's. It was in that little tea shop that Rhyann got her first full sight of overly charged teenage hormones and gross displays of public affection.

She tried to have as little physical contact with Draco as possible and she was at least thankful that he was not as bad as some of the others couples she had witnessed at the tea shop. He would hold her hand, put his arm around her and kiss her sweetly every once in a while, but he never attempted to push it farther than that. Rhyann could almost believe he really was just putting on an act that he liked her, but there was something in his eyes that told her that he far more than just liked her.

Every where the two of them went, there were eyes following them and whispers left in their wake. Rhyann thought that perhaps the blond actually liked it. Hannah had been the first outside of Slytherin to ask her about him. She could not think why the dark haired teen might be with Draco. Rhyann, having thought out what she would say to anyone who would ask, had been prepared and 'confided' in the Hufflepuff that he was really quite nice when other people weren't around. A gentleman and a romantic as well.

Of course that was enough for Hannah. She had given a little swooning sigh and started telling the dreamer about her own boyfriends, forgetting completely about the Muggle Studies homework that sat in front of them. She said that boys weren't really at all romantic and that she was lucky to have found one that was, even if he was only secretly so.

Hermione was less convinced. Rhyann had formed a different sort of relationship with the mousy Gryffindor than she had with any of the others. She did not use any false girlish act or any such rubbish with her. Their study sessions were concealed by the rows and rows of library books, and she felt that she did not have to pretend to be a child with her. They could be intellectuals and on that level, not worry about age.

A few Saturdays just before the holidays, Hermione had shown up to their session in a particularly huffy mood. When she was asked how she was, she mumbled something about Ron, along with something more about Ron and Harry, then the Yule Ball, and finally growled out more about Ron. Rhyann didn't catch all that was said under the other's breath, but she thought this might be her chance to delve further into the dynamics of the trio.

"The Yule Ball?" Rhyann had heard some talk about it but paid it no attention. "Is it such a big deal here?"

Hermione sighed. She looked like she wanted to nod and shake her head at the same time. "Really, it isn't such a big deal. It's the one big fancy ball of the year for Hogwarts. There's a lot of dancing… and I do like dancing."

"If you like dancing, then you should definitely go. Will your friend, Ron, be your escort?" Rhyann carefully tread onto the subject, acting if she did not know Weasley's name well at all.

Making a face, the Gryffindor battled herself on how to reply. "He did ask me. Yet he was being a git about it. Just wanted to make sure he wasn't scrambling at the last minute for a partner this time, he said. He can be very immature at times. Most of the time… well, all of the time."

Rhyann leaned back in her chair and made a little agreeable noise. "Boys are like that. I've always wondered why girls mature much faster than boys." Hearing some giggling echoing through the library from a batch of girls from another table, she smiled a little. "Okay, some girls mature faster like you and I."

"Ron's just… I don't know." Hermione shook her head at herself and then hesitantly glanced over at the other teen. Her words came out just as cautiously. "I suppose Draco asked you to go to the ball with him. You are together…"

She knew that Hermione did not like the Malfoys, especially not the youngest of them. The dreamer had gathered some back story on the two from various sleeping minds and particularly enjoyed seeing the fire in the mousy girl when she found a memory in Goyle's head of her punching Draco. Whether she wanted to have it or not, it gave her some respect for her.

"He hasn't asked, actually. I think he just expects it out of me." Rhyann shrugged her shoulders. This was going to be tricky ground to tread with Hermione. She could not say she wasn't with Draco but she had to work her words so that the other would not lose any trust gained over the past few months. "I honestly think sometimes that I am just an accessory for him. I suppose he likes me… as much as he can get past his own ego."

"Then why are you his girlfriend?" Hermione asked bluntly.

Rhyann nipped her lower lip thoughtfully. She would have to be this in a way that the other teen would sympathize with yet remaining quite like herself. "I'm new, trying to fit in. I've never been in school before and I've certainly never had to deal with all these social complexities. Being with him, helps ease that. It helps keep all the other boys from bothering me too. He lets me be myself and doesn't ask any more from me. And since I've never had a boyfriend before…" She admitted almost shyly and then skipped onto something more. "There's more behind him than everyone sees. I'm curious to find out what that is. Sure, he can be an infuriating and immature git sometimes, but there's that more part that I can't quite put my finger on yet."

Hermione seemed almost transfixed by her words. There was a genuine effort to disbelieve what was said and try to dislike Rhyann because she chose to be with Draco. Yet there were certain key phrases that hit home and they would not be denied. She had found herself liking the Slytherin over the weeks they had been studying together. She was neither a vapid giggling idiot nor an insufferable egotist. She was something else entirely. An academic who was feeling a bit lonely and out of place with the ability and desire to see past people's facades. Hermione had suspected Rhyann of something devious when they first started their sessions, but now she felt a bit of a kinship with her.

"I suppose it's that way with Ron too." Hermione said in a soft voice and then blinked a few times before looking down at the homework before them. "We should get started on the homework and do a bit of reviewing for the big test coming up. We won't stay too long today because I have on essay on Zephaniah and another on alchemists of the late 18th century to do."

Rhyann did not push the other teen to talk any further. It was a big step to get her to talk the way she did with her just now. It was a very important step since she had been unsuccessful in getting into the sleeping minds of the Gryffindors. It was maddening that she could not do so. Not that each mind had protection, but that someone had put some sort of wards or shield around the whole of Gryffindor tower. The dreamer had slowly been trying to find a weak spot through it in the dreaming world but it was nearing Christmas and she had not done so yet.

What Rhyann did know was that Hermione and Ron were the keys to getting to Potter. Just by seeing their interaction and the closeness of the trio, she knew. If she could get the two of them away from The-Boy-That-Lived and isolate him, he would be an easier target.

The two of them sat for a few hours doing their Arithimancy homework and discussing what would be on the upcoming test. Rhyann saw the other girl tense up across the table from her. Putting down her quill, she glanced over her shoulder and her dark eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, well. My darling girlfriend and a filthy mud blood." Draco sneered, leaning against one of the bookshelves.

"Draco." Rhyann narrowed her eyes. Her voice flattened in a warning tone. "We're studying. Go away."

He ignored the warning in her voice. "Pansy told me you come to the library - alone - to study on Saturday mornings. I thought I'd pop by and surprise you, but here I am all surprised that you're mixing with some snotty little Gryffindor."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione stood up with her hands in fists. She was as tall as the blond teen and not looking afraid to tangle with him.

"No, you shut up, Granger! I want you to get lost so I can talk to Rhyann." Draco made a rough gesture to point the way the mousy girl should be heading. His sneer was almost feral.

Rhyann slapped the flat of her hands on the table just like Snape had done to her a while ago. "Stop it! I will talk to you later, Draco."

Both of them looked at her strangely, but the young wizard spoke first. "I'm not going anywhere." He slid into the chair beside her. "I don't see why you're studying with the likes of her. You do know she's a mudblood, don't you?"

Turning her head, Rhyann gave him a deadly glare. "I don't care. I will study with whom I please. Now go away."

Hermione had gathered her things from the table and spoke before he could answer. "No, it's okay, Rhyann. We're nearly done and I really have to get started on those essays. I'll see you later." She gave him a smarmy smile and then a nicer, gracious one to the dark eyed teen.

"Alright. I'll see you then." Rhyann gave her a little smile in return and gripped Draco's wrist tightly under the table so he would say no more to Hermione.

Once the Gryffindor was out of sight and out of hearing range, both of them turned to each other and growled, "What are you doing!"

Draco continued on, disgusted, as she paused to take in a calming breath. "How can you sit here with her! Not only is she a Gryffindor but she's a mudblood too!"

"Have you forgotten what I'm doing here?" Rhyann hissed in a low voice. She did not want anything they said carried through the cavernous library. "I'm doing what I'm suppose to be doing. I'm pretending to be friends with her to get any information on Potter. It's the only way since you know I can't get into their sleeping minds yet." Nor his. Whatever wizard had put up the defenses on Draco's mind was good. Obviously having the money for it could get you the best.

He paused a moment, letting it sink in. He then slowly nodded in understanding. There was no way he was going to apologize for how he acted, but he wouldn't repeat what happened again. "What a dreadful job they have you doing then, mingling with Granger and ones like her. I wouldn't be able to stand it myself. You should have told me."

"You didn't need to know. Our study sessions were suppose to be secret anyway." Rhyann huffed and then sighed, peering suspiciously up at him. "And what are you doing here? I don't think you came to the library just to surprise your darling girlfriend."

"Maybe I did." Draco smirked at her and then gave a little amused shake of his head. "I came to tell you I heard some more about those meetings Potter has been having. Supposedly more students are going to them now. I think there might be dozens and dozens of them sneaking about with him."

When Draco had first told her about possible secret meetings like that, she was skeptical. The dreamer had heard nothing about it herself and figured it was just him being paranoid. He always thought Potter was up to something and she believed the scarred boy was just trying to stay alive. He couldn't have the energy or the wits to do anything more! Every follower of the Dark Lord would be after him. It baffled her why Potter was even at school. Dumbledore couldn't be guarding him every second of the day.

Yet a few weeks ago, Rhyann had stumbled over a little something in the mind of one of the Hufflepuffs. It was completely by accident, but it showed that Draco was not making it up. There was something going on. Students were sneaking out and getting together learning how to fight against the Dark Lord and his followers. For some reason, too, the memories were scrambled. She could not get a fix on when and where these meetings happened.

"Eventually we'll find them out. We'll catch them and then they'll all pay." Draco said with a grim determination. "I would love to put the Cruciatus Curse on Potter. On all of those mud bloods and muggle lovers! Make them scream for hours. Kill every single one of them."

His intensity sent little shivers through her. "Why do you want to kill them all?"

He gawked at her. "Why wouldn't I want to! Don't you?"

"I really have no desire to kill anyone." Rhyann responded frankly. "Why kill them? They would be useful as workers for the purebloods. It really would be wasteful to use up resources like that."

Draco stared at her, stunned, for a moment and then broke out laughing. He leaned over and kissed her directly on the lips having obviously approved of what she said. He didn't even care that she made a face and pushed him away. "Oh Rhyann, you never fail to amaze me."

CHAPTER 12

The rest of the semester provided no time for anything other than doing assignments and studying for tests. Rhyann did not understand the logic of all the professors giving large projects at the same time when they could have spaced them out nicely throughout the months. It gave her precious little time to do her work in the dreaming world. She still had not managed to get into the Gryffindors' or Draco's minds. The only thing that helped her frustration was the fact that she would be spending a few weeks with her uncles for the holidays.

On the train ride back to London, the blond wizard reminded her of the Yule Ball and that he was looking forward to seeing her all dressed up. It was the first time he had mentioned it to the dreamer. Rhyann had been right when she told Hermione that he merely just expected her to go with him. She merely nodded in response, not willing to let him interfere with her happiness of seeing her uncles.

Morden met her with a large bouquet of winter roses at the station. The other sixth year girls from Slytherin had flocked around them, batting eyelashes at him and gushing on about how they will miss Rhyann. This more than amused her uncle and irritated her. She quickly excused them and let Morden entertain her with his stories on the way back to the manor.

She was greeted by Tristian and Darcy back home. She thought they might think her a little strange for smiling so much, but she could not help that she was happy to be back with them. Hogwarts seemed like another world far away from there. If she had it her way, it would stay forever far from her.

After a scrumptious dinner, the four of them retired to one of the more relaxed sitting rooms for tea. Poe brought in the silver service, his stick thin legs wobbling a bit more than usual. All the Rookwoods ignored him.

"The tests were not as difficult as all the other students made them out to be. There was far too much fuss over a few hours of writing." Rhyann took her tea without sugar and sipped it, relaxing on a settee beside Darcy.

"I've always thought that most of those students were just plain stupid. I never had any problems with the classes there." Tristian lounged in one of the cushy chairs, waving off a cup of tea.

"That's because you and Darcy always were too smart for you own good!" Morden joked, grinning at them. "Some of us really had to work for our meager grades."

"And you obviously didn't work hard at all, brother." Tristian retorted causing them all to chuckle.

Darcy gracefully crossed one leg over the other, remaining the most sober of the group. "Did you have any further incidents with your professors, Rhyann? Lucius and I are doing our best to get out those not worthy of teaching at Hogwarts and the other beasts that Dumbledore lets in there. The old man has quite the sway over the board and with the Ministry though."

Inwardly sighing, Rhyann did wish that a few of the teachers would just go away. Firenze always looked at her as if he were trying to decide whether to eat her or not. McGonagell was also another one who made her uneasy. Of course, she was close to the Headmaster. As for Snape, she had never mentioned the incident with him to anyone. She did not seek out any opportunities to see him outside of class and he seemed content on avoiding eye contact with her just as much as she was. "Nothing else, no. I do believe they want to wait to see if I make a wrong move first because there is not a thing they can do otherwise. They cannot prove I am anything other than a student there."

"And they never will." Darcy confidently stated and gave her an approving smile. "Have you had any luck with trying to get past the barrier around Gryffindor?"

"Yes, they can't prove she's anything other than a student, but they know she's more." Tristian gave a little huff and then looked to his niece for her reply.

She looked down, disappointed in herself, and shook her head. "No, I haven't any luck yet. I'm not sure how they did it. I am only use to seeing defenses around individual minds, but it is possible to put up barriers around places in the dreaming world. I am amazed they could do one so quickly and so well though. I would think it would take a long while."

"That old dog Dumbledore has many resources. It doesn't surprise me at all." Morden grunted. He never looked like his normal self when he was not grinning.

"You're clever enough to get past anything they put up in your way, Rhyann. If it takes a little time, then it takes a little time. You've got Rookwood blood in you." Tristian added encouragingly and was thanked with a warm smile from her.

"How about Potter? Anything new there?" Darcy continued with his questioning.

"I don't know. The boy is strange. He is quite reserved except when you see him out there on the quidditch field. He turns up in odd places and goes off too often with the Headmaster." Rhyann didn't quite know what to say about The-Boy-That-Lived. She felt that he was well liked by most of the students but they generally kept their distance from him. All except for a select bunch of Gryffindors, of course. "I am sure that his friend, the youngest Weasley boy and Hermione Granger are key to getting to him. We also know there are secret meetings being help by him and some group of students. I know there are meetings but the memories in those minds are too jumbled for some reason."

"I would not be surprised if Dumbledore has those kids up to something." Morden gave a little snort at that. "I mean, they sent children to the Ministry after all."

There was a bit of a silence at the mention of the incident earlier in the year at the Ministry. They had lost one brother to it. His name was rarely mentioned around the manor any more. It was as if by not saying his name, they would not incur the bad luck that he had and would remain in good standing amongst their fellow Death Eaters. Rhyann had learned not even to bring up anything about the Ministry at all. It was not worth seeing the solemn looks on her uncles' faces.

Trying to bring them out of their serious mood, Morden picked up a new topic. He glanced over at his niece with a sly smile and a twinkle in his dark eyes. "So my dear, dear Rhyann, how is your new boyfriend treating you? Quite the catch you have there. A Malfoy!"

She made a little scoffing noise and through trying to hide her own dislike of the topic, did not notice her other two uncles tense up. "Draco is not really my boyfriend. It is only an act. You all know that. He can really be quite annoying at times."

"Oh, come now, you can't tell us you don't sneak kisses in dark corners and trade little love letters!" Morden continued to tease, reaching over to tickle her arm.

Rhyann finally laughed and squirmed out of his reach while shaking her head. "Nothing of the sort, you can be assured. He actually plays the part well when we're around others and then leaves me alone otherwise. Anyway, he's just a boy. I prefer men, thank you very much."

"Our lovely niece is a woman, don't forget, Morden." Darcy said with smooth satisfaction. "And it is good to have the mistress of Rookwood manor back where she belongs."

"Cheers to that." Tristian picked up his unused tea cup and held it up to clink with his brothers and the dreamer. He gave her a private little wink and went back to lounging in his chair while they all talked of other things.

Rhyann was thankful that her uncles did not see it necessary to linger on the topic of Draco. It was just part of her mission. He may have proven more useful than she had originally thought, but he was merely a means to an end. Just as she guessed that she was for him as well.

Pushing thoughts of Hogwarts out of her mind, she drank her tea and just basked in the company of her family. She knew she would see Edgar and his sons the next day. There would be much of family gatherings throughout the holidays and she was very much looking forward to it.

CHAPTER 13

The first half of Rhyann's holidays were filled with laughter and joy. She did not venture into the dreaming world or think about her work at Hogwarts. This was a vacation from being a student and a dreamer. Christmas day came and she woke up in a good mood despite knowing that the ball was that evening.

Edgar and his family had spent the last few days at the manor. His boys ran screeching with happiness through the place after opening up their presents. The adults sat around having a late breakfast and trading stories of holidays past. Here Rhyann was treated as adult as the rest of them and she loathed to leave it even just for the evening. She was almost tempted to get one of her uncles to tell Draco that she had become ill and would not be able to attend the ball. She was afraid they would see it as her shrinking away from her duty though and later in the afternoon went to her room to prepare herself.

Darcy had taken her shopping for new dress robes and she had chosen a lovely deep cobalt blue one. It was tailored specifically for her petite figure and the color was absolutely flattering to her dark features. It had a silk like feel but was a little thicker so she would not get cold in it. There was no lace or frills trimming it. A few silver designs were embroidered along the neckline but otherwise it was simple elegance.

Rhyann put her long dark hair up, curling the locks that dropped around to frame her face. It was a very womanly look for her, she decided. She wore earrings given to her by Morden and a delicate silver ring with the family emblem etched into it given to her by Edgar and his family. She did not like to over do it too much with the jewelry and the make-up.

Admiring herself in the mirror, she spotted Tristian coming up behind her. There was an appreciative smile upon his lips. "My dear, you look absolutely beautiful."

A bit of color entered her cheeks. "Thank you." She began to turn around to stand up, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"No, you sit right there and close your eyes. I have something for you." He approached with his hands behind his back and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Tristian was by far the most handsome of the Rookwood brothers. Though Morden was most likely to be the one to tease and flirt with women, it was Tristian that could make them swoon with only a look.

Rhyann's smile widened and she obediently shut her eyes. "What is this about?"

She felt her breath catch when his hand touched her bared neck. It slowly traced around, following the graceful lines. Then she felt a weight encircling it. The cool metallic feeling of jewelry. There was the sound of the clasp catching and then her uncle's smooth baritone. "Okay. Open your eyes now."

Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a little gasp. There was a gorgeous silver choker around her neck with weaves that were as delicate as spider webs. Caught in amongst the threads were small dark sapphires and rubies. It was the finest necklace she had ever seen, making her neck seem longer and matched her dress robe perfectly.

"Oh, uncle Tristian, it… it is so beautiful. Thank you!" Her fingers ran over the silver weavings and touched the tiny jewels. It was as if it were made just for her. Rhyann twisted around on her seat and hugged him. "You gave me that wonderful collection of books already and now this! You spoiled me this Christmas."

"The books are your Christmas present. The necklace is just something from me to you. No occasion necessary." He smiled charmingly down at her and stroked the side of her face fondly. "You really do look stunning. Every boy at that ball is going to want to dance with you."

Rhyann let out a little tinkling laugh. "I'm not sure they will after they see me dance. I've danced in ceremonious circles on the island and always with women. I've never danced with any male in my life. I've been practicing proper ball dancing on my own, but not with a partner." She admitted a bit timidly.

Tristian immediately extended his hand to her. "Then let me be the first man you ever dance with." He drew out his wand and flicked it, muttering a little incantation. Music, as if heard from a slight distance, filled her room. He bowed and grinned. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

She giggled and then dipped her head in a gracious response. "Oh course, my lord."

The lithe teen took his hand and allowed him to help her up from her vanity. She was swept around to the center of her room and in the same graceful motion, Tristian had his arm around her waist while the other still had her hand. She knew the man was suppose to lead and gave herself over to his control.

Rhyann felt as though she were in the dreaming world. She moved as if traveling on air and there seemed no weight to her body whatsoever. Her uncle's movements were fluid elegance. He was directing her along with him even though she did not feel his body coaxing hers. It was as if they were perfectly in tune with one another.

"You are a natural, Rhyann. It must be your Rookwood blood." He winked at her and twirled her around, her dress robe flowing out around her.

"It is only my partner." She smiled up at him and gave a little surprised gasp as he dipped her down. She laughed again at her own headiness and the thrill of the dance. "I doubt any of the boys at the ball will be able to dance like you."

"Oh, most likely not." Tristian agreed, spinning her around to arm's length and then pulled her back against him as the song ended. He then gave her another over-dramatic bow. "Thank you for the dance, my lady. We will have to do this again some time soon."

"Most definitely." Rhyann curtsied back and then took his arm when he offered it to her. Having that dance with him gave her enough to know that she would be able to handle the ball that night.

"Let's go present you to the rest of the family." Tristian led her out to where the others were sitting and chatting. There were many compliments and a near accident when one of Edgar's boys almost touched her new robe with hands that were sticky with candy. Morden started on about pranks he had pulled at various Yule balls and then informed her of the best places to sneak off to for some private time with her date.

Rhyann made a face that did not suit her classy look. "Oh, I don't need to know that, uncle Morden. There will certainly be nothing of the kind."

"What did you get your boyfriend, Rhyann? I am curious as to what a Malfoy will give you as a gift too." Arianne, Edgar's pinched face wife, asked. Rhyann had never been fond of the woman. She thought she had absolutely no discipline when it came to the children and those boys definitely needed it.

She tried not to look embarrassed. With the excitement of being home, she had not given any thought to Hogwarts or Draco. Rhyann did not even know she was suppose to get him a gift. She guessed that is what boyfriends and girlfriends did, but she did not consider them as such. Yet she knew that he would get her something.

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me, aunt Ari. I left it in my room." She stood up and motioned to her favorite relative. "Uncle Darcy, do you think you could come with me and I could get your opinion on it first?"

Darcy nodded and stood up, guessing his niece's predicament. The two of them went up the stairs and to her room where she turned to look at him guiltily. "I actually didn't get anything for Draco. I wasn't even thinking…"

He was sometimes difficult to read, but she thought she saw a look of amusement in his eyes. Darcy reached out to pat her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry about it, Rhyann. Why should you get anything for a boy you're only play acting with? Of course, for those people who do believe it to be true, you will have to satisfy them. What does the boy like?"

Thinking for a moment, she gave a little shake of her head. "I really don't know. He likes quidditch, but so do all the boys. He's not much of a reader. I'm sure his parents give him everything he wants as well."

Darcy tapped a finger upon his chin as he thought about it. "Well, people do believe you two to be a young couple. Only together for a few months. So the gift need not be too expensive or personal." He knew well all the proper ways of going about things and good manners in the upper wizard class. "I have just the thing. Come with me."

Rhyann followed her uncle down the hall to his room. Upon his bureau, he opened up a chest that was bigger than a rich woman's jewelry box. In it was Darcy's collection of masculine accessories. She knew that all of her uncles had a habit of collecting such things and stowing them away. She had never seen him wearing most of that stuff and wondered if it were just a strange compulsion the brothers had.

"Cuff links or a tie pin are just not you." Darcy mused. "And I do not think the boy is one to wear rings or necklaces." He most often referred to Draco as the boy.' "Ah, I think this will do." He removed a small gold pocket watch that hung from a delicate chain.

"I'm not sure he would have much use for a watch either." Rhyann said hesitantly. She would not know what else to suggest though.

"It is just not any watch, my dear." Darcy clicked it open to reveal a blank face with two hands that had tiny empty circles at the ends of them. "Now let's see if I can remember the proper spell for this." He took out his wand and thought for a moment before saying an incantation. There were some whirls and then a regular soft ticking came from the watch. In the empty circles were her face and Draco's. There were no numbers but the names of various places spaced out on the watch's face. The hand with her face pointed at Rookwood manor and the one with Draco's pointed to Malfoy manor but was just leaving that spot.

The young dreamer tried to not frown. "I believe I've heard of these types of clocks. Does that mean Draco will know where I am all the time?" She wasn't sure if she liked that. No, she was completely sure that she would not like that.

Darcy chuckled softly at her trepidation. "Generally. See? There's only one for Hogwarts. He will not know specifically where you are and the incantation only last for three moon cycles before it has to be renewed. The boy is a Malfoy. I'm sure he will have forgotten about such a thing as this before then." He closed the watch and summoned a decorative little box to put it in, placing a thin ribbon around it. "It is something a young couple, all caught up with one another, might share with each other."

"If you say so, uncle. Thank you for helping me with this." Rhyann was still not convinced this was something she wanted Draco having, no matter how general it might. He did a well enough job following her around without the aid of a watch like that. She gave him a hug that was a bit half-hearted.

Sensing her uneasiness with this, Darcy bent over and kissed her forehead reassuringly. "Don't worry, Rhyann. Your time at Hogwarts is limited. You will soon never have to return and you will never have to see that boy again. You're a strong woman and you'll do just fine."

Taking the little box from him, she gave him a genuine smile. He always had a way of making her feel all better. "I won't disappoint you." This time, her hug was full of heart.

Darcy held her to him a moment longer and then motioned to the door. "Shall we go show Arianne what you have bought the boy? You must be on your way very soon."

CHAPTER 14

Her carriage was but one of many in a parade up to Hogwarts. No one could apparate onto the grounds and the floo system would just get their dress robes all sooty. Some students stayed at the school during the holidays, but the majority went home to their families and had to come back in for the Yule Ball.

Rhyann was helped down from her carriage by a doorman who's face was either already red from drink or from the chill outside. She thought it might be a little of both with the way he smiled at her. She milled through the front entrance of Hogwarts avoiding a large group of fourth year students who seemed overly hyper about the ball. It was their first year to it as well.

"My, I did know you would look beautiful dressed up, but even I am stunned at how beautiful you look."

She turned to the left side to see Draco step up to meet her. He had obviously been waiting near the doors for her arrival. He took her hand and led her away from the drafty doors, his eyes upon her every step of the way.

"Thank you." The dreamer replied politely and could not help but preen a little under his gaze. "I trust you're having a good holiday so.."

Draco cut off her words with a firm kiss on the lips. With the surprised look she gave him, he whispered into her ear. "For show, of course." He stood up straight, looking handsome in his dress robe. "Happy Christmas. I am having a good holiday and it just got better the moment you walked through those doors."

She ignored the sweet comments about them from the portraits behind her and thought there was something a little different about him tonight. His black robe was fit nicely to his lean athletic form. Perhaps his shoulders looked a little wider and his face not so boyish. Rhyann could not put her finger on it. "Happy Christmas to you too."

Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a little box. "I got you a little something, but seeing you right now, I'm not sure anything more could be added to your splendor."

Smiling, she took the box from him and went up on her toes to kiss his cheek, but she really only wanted to whisper to him. "Pouring it on a bit thick tonight?" Rhyann settled back down and pulled out the gift for him from her robe as well. "I have something for you as well. You're a difficult one to buy for since I figured you must have everything to begin with."

"Oh, not everything." Draco replied. His eyes regretfully left her and looked curiously at the present she had given him. She waited to open hers until he had undid the ribbon and lifted the lid to his. A few different expressions crossed his face and a few more when he opened the watch to see what sort it was. He looked baffled more than anything. He glanced at her and then the watch again as if he almost did not believe that she would give him such a gift. There was no telling if he liked it or not, but he tucked the golden piece into his robe. "Thank you. I completely did not expect that." A more true statement could not be said. "Now open yours."

Gingerly, Rhyann opened the red velvet box and lifted up the soft green pad of gauze on the top. Underneath was a fine silver bracelet. The chain was very thin and attached to it was a miniature silver heart. If Draco had looked surprised and baffled, it was hardly what she was feeling now.

Taking advantage of her momentary silence, Draco reached in and took out the bracelet. "Here. Let me put it on for you."

"Oh. Yes. Go ahead." Rhyann stumbled over her words and blinked a few times. She had to admit it was a pretty thing. It was made small for a petite woman like herself and she did not feel like it was a childish thing. She was not a fan of gaudy jewelry like a lot of the girls at the school and she was impressed that he gave her something that was her taste.

"It looks as if it were made only for you." The blond commented quietly. He glanced up at her, still holding the hand attached to the wrist he had put the bracelet on. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. I like it very much. Thank you." She breathed out the words and refused to admit that there might be a bit of color in her cheeks.

"It also does something special." Draco let his thumb glide up her wrist to pin the tiny silver heart against her flesh. She could immediately feel it begin to twitch. "If someone presses it to you like this, then they can feel your heart beating."

She was sure that her heart skipped a beat as he said that. Rhyann glanced up at him, stunned into silence once again. His eyes met her dark ones and his head slowly started to lower so that their lips might meet again.

"Mister Malfoy. Miss Rookwood." The drawling voice snapped them both out of the trance.

Her cool immediately returned when she turned to face the wizard who had addressed them. She dipped her head to him. Perhaps in a way, at this moment, he was helping her. "Happy Christmas, Professor Snape."

"Yes, Happy Holidays to you too." Draco smiled smugly at the older man.

"Likewise." Snape returned coolly. He stared down his hooked nose at them as if trying to deduce whether they were up to something or not. "Do not loiter around the halls. You have come here for the ball, so best you get inside the Great Hall."

"Of course, Professor. I would like to get this beautiful woman beside me in there to dance." Draco announced and wrapped her arm through his. The expression he wore was like that of someone who had just won a most precious prize from the other man. "Have a good evening, sir."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the blond teen and then glanced at the dreamer. She stared back at him for a moment, wishing she could read what was going on behind those mysterious eyes. Seeing the Potions Master reminded her of exactly what she was doing at Hogwarts. She should not be mooning over a piece of jewelry. She then just smiled her fae smile. She nudged her 'boyfriend.' "Yes, Draco. Lead the way."

Rhyann peeked over her shoulder as they went into the Great Hall. Snape had watched them all the way until he got distracted by a few students that were attempting to sneak up the stairs to another level of the school. He stormed after them, calling their names and demanding they stop or points would be taken from their houses.

"I do think that Snape did have a bit of Christmas cheer about him." She joked and Draco chuckled beside her.

The whole school had been decorated for Christmas but the Great Hall was the crowning jewel. She had never seen it looking so awe-inspiring. A light sprinkle of snow was falling from the ceiling and disappeared before it came near the heads of the people. Great evergreen trees stood throughout and each was decorated uniquely. Instead of candles floating about to light the room, there were sparkling stars above them. Their twinkling lights added to the beautiful holly and tinsel that was also abundant throughout. It was not overly done so that it was tacky, but there seemed to be something special in each nook and cranny.

"It's absolutely divine, don't you think!" Pansy popped up beside the couple with a big smile upon her face.

Rhyann smiled back at the other girl who was in a lacy robe of pale green. "It's wonderful." She agreed and gave her date, Jasper, a smile too. "So how are your holidays so far, Pansy?"

"I never want them to end! I've been spending much time with the Notts much to my mother's chagrin." Pansy giggled and winked at the other Slytherin. She seemed permanently attached to Jasper now. He was wearing a robe of dark green and seemed totally oblivious to anything else other than the girl on his arm.

Rhyann caught sight of a little love bite on the girl's neck that she was trying to hide beneath some lace. She glanced up at Draco who gave her a little roll of his eyes to show his disdain for the green robed girl. "You look lovely tonight, Pansy."

"Oh, so do you, Rhyann!" Pansy continued to gush on. "I'm so glad that this year they have a real band playing and not some awful noisy group. I much prefer the classics to the new stuff they play on the WWN." Another song with a sweeping harp started up and she pulled on Jasper's arm. "Come on, let's dance!"

Once Pansy left, the dreamer breathed out a sigh of relief. She spied Drucinda and her date - another sixth year Slytherin - standing awkwardly beside each other near the fountain punch bowl. Millicent was near her, looking very displeased about having to be there. Crabbe and Goyle echoed her sentiments by standing in another corner and glowering at people.

"It really is nice." Rhyann repeated, watching the people out on the dance floor. Most were dancing stiffly and a few people were stepping on some toes. A few of the older students had the hang of it, but surprisingly, it was Dumbledore dancing with McGonagell that cut the most elegant path across the floor. For an old man, he could move quite smoothly.

"I'm going to get us some drinks." Draco said into her ear and smiled at her as he went off to the punch bowl to stand in line.

Rhyann stood where she was, taking in the whole scene. She had not wanted to come, but perhaps it would not be bad at all. It did not feel like the Great Hall like it was during the school year: full of jabbering, annoying students and all the disgusting manners and noises that went along with the meals. It had a more fantastical feel now.

"Happy Christmas, Rhyann!" Hermione came up beside her.

The dark eyed teen almost did not recognize the usually mousy academic. Hermione had on a lovely robe of emerald green and her hair was swept up into a loose bun, held with a simple pearl net. With her hair back from her face and some make-up on, she looked more like a fashion witch than a book worm.

"Hermione! You look so pretty. Happy Christmas to you, too."

The Gryffindor flushed, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Thank you. You look very nice as well. Usually you look younger than sixteen, but right now, you look older."

Rhyann beamed at that compliment. "Thanks. I had no idea that the Yule Ball was going to be like this."

"Oh yes!" Hermione was ready to rhyme off some facts about the balls at Hogwarts when her escort stepped up beside her. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw the Slytherin. Hermione tried to inconspicuously nudge him. "Ron, I don't believe you've ever met Rhyann."

The Weasley boy did not look like he wanted to say anything at all, but from another glare from her, he bobbed his head once. "Hey. Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to finally meet you as well, Ron." Rhyann replied in a pleasant voice. He looked kind of ragged with some threads hanging loose from his dress robe, but she remembered that he was from a poor family. Which would also explain his manners. She could see over Ron's shoulder another couple, seemingly absorbed with each other. It was Potter and a blonde girl that she did not know the name of. A Hufflepuff, she thought.

"Have you been having a good holiday? I've been doing a lot of extra reading and I've come across a section on Arithimancy that I think you might find interesting…" Hermione tapered off as she saw Draco coming back towards them. "Perhaps we should leave you be now."

The young Malfoy was there before the Gryffindors could get away though. "Well, well, well. It figures that a mud blood and a Weasley would come together."

"Shut up, Malfoy! I ain't afraid to kick your ass on Christmas! It might be my best present ever!" Ron snarled back.

"Oh, like you could, Weasel." Draco sneered.

Rhyann held up a hand against her escort's chest as Hermione did the same with hers. The little woman glared up at Draco. "Not tonight, Draco. You're not going to ruin tonight with any of this."

"Yes, Ron. You really should act more your age." Hermione chided.

"What! He bloody well started it!" Ron protested, his face going red and puffing out with anger and embarrassment. It did not quite reach the color of his hair though.

Hermione gave Rhyann an apologetic look and then turned around, walking away as she yanked Ron with her. She was about to drop her hand from Draco's chest when he caught it and brought it up to his lips so that he could kiss the inside of her wrist near the bracelet. "You play the part so well."

She smiled a little and raised an eyebrow. "And you play at being yourself so well."

The pair sipped their punch and made their rounds saying hello to their friends. Then Draco took her out onto the dance floor. Rhyann felt a bit rigid because she did not expect anything more than he would just be careful not to step on her feet. He surprised her with his skill though. She would have never have expected him to dance well. It was his athleticism and his desire to be the one in control that lent to his skill. Of course, he was not as smooth or graceful as Tristian, but she found she still enjoyed the dancing.

Just as with the gift, he took pleasure in her surprise at him. After what seemed like several songs, he led them off to the side so that they could sit down and rest a while. Draco brushed back his white-blond locks and grinned at her. "Admit it. You're having a good time."

Rhyann folded her arms and raised her chin up, defiantly and most certainly more playfully than she had intended. "I will admit to no such thing."

Slipping an arm around her slender shoulders, he leaned in and placed a light kiss upon her neck. "Come on, admit it or I'll keep doing this."

A little pleasant shiver began to go through her and she immediately squashed it. "If I say such a thing, it will be only to get you to stop. Yet I do not want to because I don't want to jinx the night."

Just as she said that, all the stars glittering in the Great Hall suddenly blinked out. Any torches and the fires in the grand fireplaces disappeared as well. It was completely dark except for the moon half peeking out from behind the clouds on the ceiling.

The music abruptly stopped and students squealed with surprise, fright and then panic. There were a chorus of shouts that could not be distinguished from each other. A big terrified crowd of students began rushing the doors. Wands were being lit with commands of "lumos" and there was a bit of light in the room now.

The dreamer did not notice she had been clutching to Draco's arm until he pulled her closer against him with the other. She released her tight grip, trying to see if anything was really happening in the dark other than panic. "What's going on? Why did all the stars go out?"

"Maybe you really did jinx it." Draco quipped, trying to ease the tension. Yet the seriousness remained. "I don't know, Rhyann. I can see Dumbledore over there and it does not look like he planned it to happen."

The Headmaster was telling everyone to stay calm and to stay where they were. They would get everything back in order in a few moments. Other teachers zoomed around trying to catch any stray students and comforting the most frightened ones.

"Of course he didn't mean.." Her words were cut off by a dark shape zipping by along the deepest shadows of the wall and then suddenly disappearing. "Did you see that?"

"See what!"

"There was something over there." Rhyann pointed to the wall not too far from their seats. "I couldn't tell what it was, but it moved quickly."

Draco frowned slightly and then nudged her to keep silent and still as they both saw three more shapes following the way the first shadow had went. This time just before they disappeared, they could see who they were.

"It was Potter and his muggle loving friends!" The blond growled, standing up.

Rhyann was already on her feet beside him. This could be their chance to find out what was going on! She took his hand and tugged on it. "Come on. Let's follow them."

"And just where do you think you two are going?" Snape snapped at them from behind.

"Professor, it was Potter and his friends! They went through that corner somewhere!" Draco exclaimed, his face red with anger in the light from the Potions Master's wand.

Snape's face hardened even more. "You two just stay here. I will see what they are up to."

"But Professor, I think.." The dreamer began but suddenly found herself sitting down hard on the chair. Her dark eyes widened with shock and the indignation of it. She heard Draco forced to sit with a grunt by the wave of Snape's wand as well.

"You will stay where you are, Miss Rookwood." There was no arguing with the tone in Snape's voice. He glared at them and strode off to vanish in the corner as well.

Even if she did want to follow, Rhyann could not make herself get up from the chair for a few minutes. She finally gave up fighting it and leaned back, crossing her arms, with a frustrated sigh. "We could have found out something important. That blasted man always ruins everything."

Draco grumbled something as well and then he took a deep breath gaining back some of his cool. "I would have preferred to chase after Potter myself, but Snape is still with us no matter what."

"I don't care." Rhyann huffed. "He isn't exactly a team player."

"I don't recall you being much for teamwork either."

She glared at him sideways and sat in silence until they were all told that the Yule Ball would be ending early, and they were sent home.

CHAPTER 15

Rhyann awoke on Boxing Day to be informed at breakfast that three more children had been taken at the Yule Ball. They fell into a coma-like state just like the three had had been taken before. She remembered the strange, suspended feeling. There was still no change in the first three cases and no explanation about what happened even with the second trio.

She told her uncles exactly what had happened. All about the lights going out and her seeing a dark shape dashing into the corner. That Potter and his two friends followed. How she and Draco were going to go after them, but were told to stay put by Snape. Her uncles seemed relieved that she did not go after them and said they were just concerned with her safety. It was best to leave such work to the Potions Master. She did not agree, but she did not verbally protest.

She had them promise to tell her when they heard from their Lord about what did happen. Rhyann reasoned that she would find it easier to go about her job if she knew what else was going on. Darcy gave her his word that he would pass on all that he learned and she was satisfied with that.

Also, at breakfast, she was told that they would all be attending the annual holiday party at Malfoy Manor the following day. It was usually a large affair. Of course the Malfoys spared nothing when it came to hosting social events. Rhyann would be expected to attend and play her part with Draco.

The news and all the waiting did not make for a pleasant day. Even a game of Wizard's Chess with Tristian did not lighten her spirits. She went to bed that night with a weight upon her.

As a dreamer, Rhyann knew what was a dream and what was not. She knew that she had fallen asleep and that getting out of bed, to open the door to greet a visitor was in a dream. Yet she was adept enough to know it was no ordinary dream. The women on the island who had taught her would try to surprise her at times by entering her dreams without warning. She would always manage to catch them.

Someone else was in her dream now and it was most certainly not one of the crones from the island. Rhyann saw her hand tremble as it opened the door. In front of her stood a tall figure, face hidden beneath the hood of his black cloak. It was clearly a male and a wizard. His energy sizzled as none other she had seen before. Was this what the boggart had been when it came out of her closet?

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Rhyann Rookwood?" The voice was deep and had an edge to it like a hiss.

Stepping back, she held open the door and curtsied deep in her nightgown, her stomach quivering. There was only one person she could think this would be. "Please, do come in."

The Dark Lord made a pleased noise and glided into the room. He did not seek out a chair or any place to sit, but stood in the center, turning to face her. "It seemed to me that we have not been properly introduced." He removed his hood to reveal a strong and handsome face. His black hair sat in waves on top and did not appear to move when the hood was taken down. His eyes were hypnotic. The amber of a serpent's with the iris as a dangerous slit. Though his features appeared mostly human, there was a smooth serpentine quality to them. They all blended in well together with pale flesh that seemed too smooth to be real.

Rhyann did not think her legs would hold her. She slowly shut the door and came forth on the wobbly limbs to sink to her knees before him. She had never been taught the proper way to greet her Lord, but she could think of nothing else that would suit at the moment. The energy he gave off made her have to squint and dip her head down. "My Lord, I do know who you are. I am yours to command."

Voldemort reached forth with a spindly hand tipped with long black fingernails. Their points dangerously sharp. He lifted her head up by her chin. "Yes, you are. The Rookwoods have always been mine and the dreamers most especially. You see, I can connect with you in this realm as I can't with any of my other followers."

She stared up at him, hands clutched tightly before her. Rhyann did not want him touching her for it gave her a nauseous feeling, but she did not dare tell him not to. She also knew it would be useless to hide her fear of him. "You… you are a dreamer, my Lord?"

"In a way." The Dark Lord replied vaguely with a ghost of a smirk upon his thin lips. "Yet not in the same manner as you are. You have a special gift and I intend that you get more use of it. I will give you the tools, more energy, to defeat the defenses of individual minds."

"I would be able to get into the Gryffindors' sleeping minds then, my Lord?" Rhyann replied hearing the eagerness in her own voice. She wanted to please him, to make him proud of her. If she served him well, he could give her everything she wanted in life. She also wanted the power. Usually it took years to build up the skills and energy to do certain things, and she was not a particularly patient young woman.

"You can already get into their minds. It is the wards around the tower that prevent you from doing so. I cannot help you with that." Voldemort's jaw clenched at that. Dumbledore had stumped him there and it infuriated him. This little wisp of a woman before him was his key into Hogwarts. He needed her to be able to do what he wanted done. "Only individual minds. Ones that surely have defenses… like Potter's."

"I will do what I can, my Lord. I have not breached the tower to get to them, but somehow, I will find a way." There was still a bit of shaking going through her body, but she spoke more confidently.

"Some are not in the tower right now." Voldemort raised a skinny eyebrow at her and a more visible smile came to his lips.

Rhyann could have smacked her own self in the head for that! Of course! It was the holidays and many of the Gryffindors had went home to their families. When she had left Hogwarts, she had been determined to leave everything there. She had not even thought that she could continue entering dreams from home. "Yes, you are right, my Lord. I will start investigating their sleeping minds this very night."

He kept his eerie smile, pleased with the zeal in which she wished to serve him. The Dark Lord ran the back of his hand over her cheek and shook his head. "Not tonight, Rhyann Rookwood. I will give you some energy and it will take a little while for your body to absorb it. Tomorrow you shall feel more fit for the task. Are you prepared for the energy?"

She could not help but still be repulsed by his touch. Yet the dreamer forced herself to hold still and submit to it. Everything about his energy declared what an unnatural creature he was, but did not care about maintaining the natural good balance of things. For if she did, she would never take in energy that was not her own. "I am ready."

Voldemort's hand turned around so that the flat of his palm pressed to her face. She let her eyes close just as he began the transfer. With the sudden surge, she felt like she was going to vomit. She did not have her eyes open, but she felt as though the whole world was spinning. Rhyann had to brace herself with her hands on her thighs to keep from toppling over.

She knew people's energy to be like sparkling stars. If she would have thought to recognize the Dark Lord in her dreaming world, he would be a fierce red searing star. He had energy that burns, but what could not be seen was that it was also impure. It felt slick and oily. It was like something one could not brush off their skin by washing. It leaked into her own self and seemed to settle on the surface with a sickening heaviness.

When he removed his hand, Rhyann did fall forward onto her hands and knees. She retched once, but made sure to hold everything back. She was not weak and refused to look as if she were. She felt tears leaking from her eyes and forced herself back so that she could look up at him again.

"See why I say wait?" Voldemort said gently.

Rhyann nodded, still feeling nauseous. "Yes, my Lord. Thank you… for the gift."

"I give it only so that you may serve me better. Do not forget that." The Dark Lord stated, holding out his hand to her. "Stand and I will help you to your bed. You need to rest to let your body get use to the new energy."

She took his cold hand. It felt like the energy he had given her: somehow too smooth and perverted. Rhyann stood and her knees refused to hold her. She knew this was a dream and commanded them to hold her. For some reason, it did not good. Her Lord simply swept her up and deposited her on the bed like some valuable vase. Not like a child or even a woman, but like a thing.

"I will not visit you again for some time for I would not risk it while you are at Hogwarts, even in the dreaming world." Voldemort told her, his eyes not seeming to have blinked once. "Keep as you're doing. Your uncles will report to me your activities. I trust young Draco Malfoy has been of help?" His face was unreadable but she thought that perhaps he already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes, my Lord. His knowledge of the school and the people there have helped me." Rhyann paused for a moment, feeling weary, and then hesitantly asked, "I had been told that Professor Snape would help me as well, but he had refused. I do not know if he did that for my sake and is helping in some other manner or not."

The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes slightly making him look all the more like a snake. "Severus serves me in other ways. Do not concern yourself with him and he will not bother you. It is better if you have as little contact with him as possible."

She nodded, trying to ignore the queasiness still in her stomach. "I will do as you say, my Lord."

"Of course you will, Rhyann Rookwood." Voldemort brushed down his hand over her long lashed eyes, forcing them to close. "Rest now. I will take my leave."

Her dark eyes closed and she struggled to keep them shut. Rhyann thought that the roiling inside of her would ease off if she did, but it did not help. She finally opened her eyes again to find herself awake. She jerked up in bed and peered around her room. Her Lord was gone yet she still had the creepy feeling crawling over her.

She shivered, attempting to get comfortable, but it was just not working. She slipped out of bed, thinking to get some chamomile tea to help her sleep. Her little legs shook as she exited her room. She had to use the wall for support. She started when she heard a door open down the hall.

Darcy poked his head out, frowning. Upon seeing it was his niece, his gaze softened and he hurried down to help support her. "Rhyann, what's wrong? Are you ill?"

Shaking her head, she gave him a little smile. "I am not sick. I had only a visit from our Lord and he has granted me some power to finish my mission for him. The energy has made me a bit sick though and I am finding it hard to get back to sleep. It will supposedly pass over the next few hours though."

The surprise on his face was clear. "Come on to my room then. You can sleep in my bed and I will watch over you." Darcy led her down to his large room and lifted her into the massive canopied bed. He lay the blankets over her and smoothed her hair affectionately. "You have been honored. Obviously our Lord expects great things from you, my dear. The Rookwood family will be revered amongst his followers again."

Rhyann smiled an exhausted smile and could feel a bit of her nausea ease off knowing that Darcy was so pleased with what had happened. She let herself sink deep amongst the pillows, feeling better with him near her, and was lost to a dreamless and much needed sleep.

CHAPTER 16

Wearing a robe of deep crimson, Rhyann walked into the Malfoy manor between her uncles. Her cousins had already begun fussing before they left to attend the party and Arianne did not want to deal with them. The dreamer had taken the most bratty of the boys outside and yanked a whip-like stick from one of the trees on the lawn. The other children watched in stunned terror as she lined his rear with welts. Now, as they arrived at their destination, the boys were uncommonly quiet and well behaved.

The entire Malfoy family welcomed them in the grand entrance hall. The whole manor was decorated discerningly. It was not filled like Hogwarts had been, but here the tinsel was real gold and the lone massive tree between the twin staircases going upstairs was three times the size of any at the school. Other guests had already arrived and were already mingling with the quiet sound of a string quartet in the background.

Rhyann had seen Lucius before and though he might have looked stern to a stranger, she could tell that it was his hospitable face he had on at the moment. His wife, Narcissa, stood beside him with a warmer smile. She was a pretty woman if not too overly rigid and aristocratic. Draco definitely got his fine looks from his mother and was built lean yet strong like his father.

Morden was first up to greet their hosts, raining charm down upon them. Edgar then herded his wife and sons along, and after the boys had properly said hello to the Malfoys, he sent them off to play with the few other children that were there. Darcy and Tristian followed behind their brothers. Darcy obviously more familiar with Lucius than the others.

Coming up last, Rhyann's hand was immediately scooped up by Draco's and he kissed it in greeting. His pale eyes glimmered. "Good evening, Rhyann. You look lovely as always." He glanced down to notice the bracelet he had given her on her wrist and his smile widened.

"Thank you." She smiled, forcing up the corners of her mouth. She no longer felt ill from the night before, but she did not think she had much patience for acting this night. Yet she leaned in, standing on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Mother, Father," Draco stood with her in front of his parents. "This is Rhyann Rookwood."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister and Mrs. Malfoy." Rhyann gave a little curtsy and smiled politely. She could feel Lucius' ice blue eyes boring into her. A gaze that had the intensity equaled by only Snape. She wondered if he knew if this was an act or not. Surely he must. "You really do have such a beautiful home."

Lucius nodded. "Nice to see you, Rhyann." He stared at her a moment longer, as if he had more to say, but instead stepped away to go chat with Darcy.

Narcissa, on the other hand, was more enthusiastic. "Rhyann! It really is so wonderful to finally meet you. Draco has told me all about you. And you really such a lovely young woman." She reached out and gave her son an approving squeeze on his shoulder. "Draco can give you a tour of the house later and you can see it all. Right now, I want to steal you away for myself so I can get to know you better."

Rhyann felt a bit of apprehension pop up in her. She would rather spend her time with Draco than his mother. It was certainly clear she did not know their relationship was an act. The women on the island were not any she could compare to ones in proper society. Dianna had been a strange witch and she wondered just how different the mistress of the manor was going to be.

"I'll let you have her for a little while, Mother. Please do try not to chat her ear off." Draco said in a subdued manner as if he was a bit exasperated by his mother.

Narcissa gave him a tsk-tsk, and kissing the cheeks of both her and his 'girlfriend,' Draco wandered off to circulate amongst the other guests. Every now and then, he'd glance back at the two women as if making sure they were talking about anything inappropriate.

And with Narcissa, nothing would ever be improper. She asked Rhyann about school and her friends. It was not as if she was worried whether she liked any of it or not, but it seemed she was more concerned with who she was associating herself with and how sort of reputation she was making. She asked about the family and gave her condolences about Dianna. Rhyann almost felt as if she were being interviewed for some high society job.

The dreamer's answers and manners did seem to impress Draco's mother. She told her that she was quite the young lady especially overcoming Dianna's muddy past. Narcissa did not go into specifics of what she knew, if she knew anything, but gave the teen a reassuring smile. "I had not been very fond of the previous girl Draco had dated, the Parkinson girl, but I do believe he has done well with you." She sipped her wine that seemed to have little snowflakes dancing around in it. "I had actually looked back on the Rookwood and Malfoy families' lineage. A Rookwood has not married a Malfoy for over four generations and then it was only a minor cousin of our family."

Rhyann knew exactly what the older witch was insinuating and she tried not to pale with the implications. She had never wanted to marry. Just even the thought of it, no matter whom the groom might be, made her want to retreat from the conversation. Her act with Draco would be over with at the end of this school year. There was simply no need to continue it further even for the sake of those who believed it was true outside of Hogwarts.

Thankfully the chat was interrupted by a house elf asking his mistress to come decide which of the appetizers she wished served first. Narcissa courteously excused herself and Rhyann let out a long relieved sigh after she left. If she ever heard any suggestions that she should marry, she would go into all the sleeping minds and just wipe those thoughts clean.

She walked slowly around, admiring the architecture and decorations. Rhyann stuck close to the wall and the shadows out of the way of the main crowd. She was not in the mood for any more chats like the one she just had. She wound her way to a smaller hallway and paused when she heard two male voices around the corner. She recognized one as Lucius but was not sure who he was talking to.

"… Our Lord would see it done as soon as possible. Do not fear you would be rude by leaving my party early."

"I will do as you say, Lucius. I do not think it will be a problem, but I will take one of the Rookwoods as you have suggested."

"With the two of you, you will get it done quicker."

There was a grunt of agreement from the other wizard. "Yes, of course. Hey, was that not their niece whom I saw on your son's arm? She is a pretty little thing."

"Yes, that was Rhyann Rookwood. Draco has been dating her for a few months now."

"Your boy will get his heart broken then. The Rookwood girls aren't for anyone but the Rookwoods."

Rhyann, still hidden from them, frowned at the last comment. What did that mean? It made no sense to her.

"I know it has always been that way. Draco does believe it will be different this time." Lucius replied, sounding a bit defensive.

"He is young and resilient. He will be able to get over her." The other man scoffed and shrugged it off. "There are plenty of other fish in the sea. I dipped my hook in quite a few times when I was young." He chuckled.

There was no answering chuckle from Lucius. "Let's be getting back to the festivities now. My wife will expect to see me entertaining our guests."

The two wizards left down the other way, leaving Rhyann alone with her confusion. It did not surprise her that Draco really liked her and wanted her to himself. She agreed with the unknown man in that he would easily get over it. It was the Rookwood girls are only for Rookwoods that baffled her. Was it that the family didn't tend to let the women marry?

It certainly could not be that. Her uncles had been trying to get Dianna to marry for years. Rhyann had been told that her mother had a whirlwind love affair when she was young and away traveling in Europe. She had gotten pregnant with her as a result and then her father had just disappeared before they could marry. She had never asked her father's name and had no interest in ever knowing. She was a Rookwood and that's what mattered to her.

As she wrestled with her thoughts, Draco silently approached her and slipped his arm around her shoulders, making her jump a bit. He grinned at her. "What are you doing standing alone in a dark hallway? Certainly my mother's conversation couldn't have driven you into hiding."

"No, no. Your mother was very nice until she started talking about how good a Malfoy and Rookwood wedding would be this generation." She grimaced slightly.

Draco chuckled. "Yes, she told me she had been looking into your lineage and making sure everything was proper about you. It's just the way she is. I just let her have her little fantasies and such. It doesn't hurt anyone."

"If she ever tries to get me to try on wedding robes, I will walk out of the room with all the manners I can muster." Rhyann huffed. "I have no intentions of ever marrying. Such things simply do not interest me."

The smile did not drop from his face. "You sound like a typical Rookwood. You're young. You might change your mind some day."

"What did you mean by that?" She suddenly turned herself to look directly up at him.

"What? I only meant you might decide otherwise one day. People have been known to change their minds when the right person comes their way."

"No! Not that. What did you mean when you said I sounded like a typical Rookwood?" She didn't even notice she was grasping the front of his robe.

Scowling a little, Draco shrugged. "It is not so unusual that there are more unmarried Rookwoods than married ones. It seems to be a family trait of yours to avoid such a commitment."

"My uncle Edgar is married." She stated as if in protest.

"And you have three uncles who are not." He retorted simply.

Giving a little grunting sigh, Rhyann knew that he was right about that. In the Rookwood family albums, there were few weddings featured. She had never thought that strange until now. Her uncles were all attractive and eligible bachelors. They were from a good pureblood family. Surely they must have women crying out for their attentions. She had never known them to even go on a date though.

She nipped her lower lip, thinking about it. The dreamer released the grip she had on his robes but her hand stayed as if making sure he wasn't going anywhere. "I heard some chatter amongst your guests. I heard a mention of me and how we were 'dating.' Then I heard that Rookwood girls were only for Rookwoods. What does that mean to you? It doesn't make any bit of sense to me."

Draco raised an eyebrow as if he couldn't believe that she did not know already. "You seriously don't know what it means?"

"No. I just said I didn't." She snapped back. She then caught herself. It was not Draco she was at odds with here. She did need him for answers and so spoke to him more calmly. "Am I missing out on something important here?"

"Rhyann," the blond began and paused as if searching for the right words. His voice became softer and his hand came up to lay over hers. "It is as it says it is. The Rookwood women are for the Rookwood men. There are only a few girls born in your family, you know that."

It still was not sinking in. "Of course. One girl child every generation. It is because we are dreamers."

"And do you know how Rookwood dreamers are made?"

"What do you mean 'made'? We are born like everyone else."

Draco was clearly trying to be gentle with this but it seemed that though she claimed to be a smart woman, she really was naïve about many things. "I only know this because my father told me. It is not common knowledge. It is a closely guarded secret. I'm surprised your uncles have not told you already."

"Told me what!" Rhyann was passing the spot of just being worried. Draco was usually very blunt with her. He was dancing around the topic now.

"Perhaps I should leave it to them to tell you…"

"You will not!" She commanded in a severe whisper. "What is it, Draco!"

His eyes looked down and then he made himself look directly into her gorgeous dark orbs as he told her. "The only way for a dreamer to be born is to be of purely Rookwood blood. A Rookwood man must impregnate a Rookwood woman."

She blinked. The words seemed to roll off of her. "Don't be ridiculous. Such things do not happen."

"But they do, Rhyann. They've been happening for countless generations." Draco softly stated. "If you read history books about the pureblood families in the past, it was common to inbreed family members to keep the bloodlines pure. Your family's just happened to result in a special child."

"It is absurd. My family does not do that." She said more sternly.

"Yes, it does. My father suspects one of your uncles is your father.."

"Don't you dare say such a thing!" Rhyann growled fiercely. She pulled away from him, glaring hatefully. "Don't you ever say such a thing about my family! It's all lies. My father was an aristocratic wizard from Europe."

Draco took a cautious step towards her, holding out his hand to show he was meaning no harm by his words. "I suppose they just told you that to protect you.."

"No! You don't know what you're talking about! My family is honorable. My uncles would never lie to me." Rhyann backed away from him as she spoke. She thought she felt her eyes getting too watery. She was not going to cry from some stupid lies this boy was telling her. "It is just some horrible rumor. It's just hateful… just something to ruin our family name!"

"Rhyann.." His gentle tone was gaining a harder edge.

"You just stay away from me, Draco." She hissed, getting farther away from him. "I don't want to see you any more. I don't even want to know you exist."

The young wizard darted forward with surprising speed and grabbed hold of her arms. He glared down at her without a hint of sympathy in his eyes. Draco had tried to be gentle in telling her these things, but the witch refused to listen. "I don't care what you believe. But I can't stay away from you. You and I must continue with our 'act' whether you like it or not." He was close to snarling now. "You will go out there with me and you will smile, have a good time. Forget what I told you if you want, but you are still my girlfriend."

The grip he had on her arms made Rhyann wince. She knew he was right about that. No matter how angry she was at the moment, they still had a performance to put on. She gave a little nod and he released her, lacing her arm through his. The young couple made their way back to the party and no one would have guessed anything might be wrong.

She did not feel her smiles or her fae laughs. The dreamer tried to put that nasty rumor out of her mind, but it kept creeping back in. She did not want it to be true, but there was a little voice inside of her that kept saying that it was no rumor at all.

CHAPTER 17

After the Rookwoods returned to their home that night, Tristian had asked his niece if she wished to have a calming cup of tea with him to wind down before bed. Rhyann declined and made her way up to her room. Almost immediately after she shut the door, there was a knock.

Darcy peeked his head in and then strode in without waiting for an invitation. "Rhyann, are you alright? You seem not yourself right now. Did the boy do something?"

Her stomach tightened at the mention of Draco and the memory of what he had told her. The dreamer looked up at her uncle and still could not believe he would ever do such a thing. He wouldn't, would he? "No, no. It has nothing to do with him. I am just working myself up for my journey into the dreaming world tonight. I do not want to disappoint our Lord."

Darcy's face softened and he smiled comfortingly. "We know you won't disappoint anyone, my dear." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "If you have trouble sleeping afterwards, you can always knock on my door."

What she once would have taken for simple familial concern, Rhyann was unwillingly seeing another angle of it. She pushed those thoughts back into the darkest regions of her mind and hoped they would not find a way out. "Thank you, uncle Darcy. I think I should be okay tonight."

"Alright, my dear. You have a good night then." He kissed her again and left her alone in her room.

Rhyann mechanically changed out of her clothes and slipped on her nightgown. With a flick of her wrist, she snuffed out the majority of the candles in the room. The remaining few were scattered about and looked almost like flickering stars in the darkness of her room.

Climbing into bed, she touched the spot on her head where Darcy had kissed her. It was a kiss that a male relative would give a younger female one. What Draco had told her was just a nasty rumor and was making her read other things that were not there. None of her uncles had ever done anything inappropriate. They treated her lovingly, of course, and like a full grown woman. There was nothing odd about that. She imagined other witches her age to have such close relationships with male relatives. It did not mean a thing.

Having subdued herself with that reasoning, Rhyann could easily put herself in a relaxed state of controlled breathing to allow herself to enter the dreaming world. She found herself in her little universe of stars. She smiled down at the points of light that was her family in the manor and rose above them to search out certain other energies.

Everything in her dream world was much stronger now. She could feel with her dreaming senses various things about different people without much more than a glance. It was the extra power the Dark Lord had given her, she knew. It was incredible! Rhyann loved this feeling and she craved more.

It would be more difficult to find the ones she wanted to find for they would be spread out through most of England. The dreamer took a quick peek at Hogwarts first and found that Gryffindor tower was still protected. There were a few stars twinkling within. Just as Dumbledore had a particularly strong energy, so did Harry Potter. She could recognize it as him but she could not get to him. It did not surprise her, either, that the Headmaster would keep the boy there during the holidays.

Dumbledore himself was not present in the school and she took note that neither was Snape. She hadn't tried to enter their sleeping minds or any other teacher after that one time with Hagrid. If the big oaf's mind was protected, she suspected that all Dumbledore's precious teachers were given defenses.

Leaving the near empty school, Rhyann glided through the galaxy of stars that formed London and its surrounding area. It was the best place to start as any. She focused on ones that were between the ages of eleven and eighteen which she could tell with just a glance. It was also very easy to pick the wizard children from the muggles. Wizards had a brighter light.

She found Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. She even found a few first and second year Gryffindors that had nothing at all interesting in their immature minds. She came across one seventh year student and though most of what was in his mind had to do with girls and annoying family members, there was a part that was jumbled like in those minds that she had tried to find out about the secret meetings that were being held by some students. From the tiny bit she could discern, it looked more like a study group. Learning how to do spells and reading books. Why was it such a secret if it were only a study group?

The dreamer left his mind and very soon after hit the jackpot! Hermione Granger.

Her parents were dim muggle stars but the mousy witch's was one that stood out even above a lot of wizards. Hermione was not only a smart girl, but a powerful witch. Not like Potter or Dumbledore, but she would have quite the effect on the world with that sort of energy.

Rhyann cautiously circled the sleeping mind and gave it a few glancing touches. She could sense no defenses. She knew some might be harder to discern from just a touch, but it was a good sign. Obviously whomever was protecting the Gryffindors did not think to worry that anyone would attempt to get into their heads when not in the tower. This was just the kind of good luck that she needed.

Beginning on the surface within the usual nonsensical dreams, Rhyann slowly investigated Hermione's thoughts. She was dreaming about school, of course. Dreaming about aiding the teachers and having many rare books to read. It was a sort of mundane dream and the dreamer was ready to delve further when suddenly things became darker.

Hermione had been successfully teaching some younger witches a spell when she caught Potter out of the corner of her eye. She called his name but he disappeared. She chased after him through a maze of halls that kept getting darker by the minute. Her heart was beating loudly and her throat getting dry from shouting his name. She entered a chamber and torches brightened up the scene. She saw Harry bending over a motionless Ron.

Gasping, Hermione ran over and The-Boy-That-Lived retreated. Ron's eyes were open but he did not respond to anything. She shook him and screamed his name as tears began to pour down. She then rested her head against his chest and told him that they would find a way to get him back. She would not let Ron die. She couldn't let him die because she loved him.

Rhyann recognized the Weasley boy's state as the same as the other children who had been put into a strange coma. It was clear that Hermione must know about that as well and she greatly feared it. She did not know how it happened or how to cure the state, but she was frightened it would happen again.

Hermione turned to see Harry facing off with a dark shape. Anything other than the fact that the shape was large and not entirely human was indiscernible. Rhyann recognized it as the shadow she had seen dashing along in the Great Hall at the Yule Ball. She tried to focus upon it, but since Hermione's mind did not know what it was, there was nothing more to be known about it.

The dreamer sensed that the dream was going to wake up the Gryffindor and thus pulled her into a deeper dreamless sleep. Hermione's body calmed down and relaxed. Carefully, Rhyann ventured further, sorting through memories of family and her life. It was tedious work.

She found instances of things that had happened in Hermione's past at Hogwarts. The three headed dog, the time turner, Viktor Krum and the Triwizard Tournament, a werewolf, and a tree that was very violent. Harry and Ron were the stars of these memories along with the witch. None of these memories helped any to figure out what was going on at the moment though.

Rhyann tried to discover anything from this year's memories. Usually the fresher a memory was, the easier it was to read, but not with Hermione. There were ones about school and her friends. Even ones of herself. It seemed the Gryffindor did like her. There were a lot of Harry and more of Ron. The younger girl really did suffer some angst when it came to that thick-headed boy.

As with all the students' minds that had attended the secret meetings, Rhyann met with a cluttered heap when she tried to find out about it. There was more such mess in Hermione's mind than any other she had encountered. She suppose it was only because the girl knew more and had more to hide. From the little she could see, it seemed, once again, to be a study group. There was something about knitting clothes… for elves! Surely that had nothing to do with it. Yet it was mixed in with it all.

It was vexing to know that something was going on, but a clever spell had hidden the memories by shuffling everything around and hiding certain parts so that nothing else could make sense. Rhyann wondered if the students that had this in their minds could remember the things that went on or if they were equally as confused by the jumble. She would have to spend some time looking through spell books to see if she could find out what sort of spell could do such a thing.

Finally, seeing she would get nothing more out of Hermione's mind this night, the dreamer considered leaving a few suggestions in it. Of course, for them to be more effective, she would have to return each night and repeat them. She did have the rest of the holidays though. There were only two things she could think of at the moment.

The first was to have Hermione's trust for her to strengthen and to open up more to her. Perhaps the mousy girl would just tell her what she wanted to know. The second suggestion was that Hermione should tell Ron how she felt. It was obvious that the two of them cared for each other and she needed be afraid of being rejected. She told her to do that and spend as much time alone with Ron as possible - excluding Harry.

These were not unreasonable suggestions. Perhaps these things might have come to be without Rhyann's extra encouragement, but if she could give them that extra push, all the better.

Having spent a long time in Hermione's mind, Rhyann left and went to rest herself. She would try to find some other Gryffindors over the holidays, but one of her main goals had been to get to Hermione. She would be able to find her bright star easily now and re-enter her mind. It was too bad that she had seen Ron and Ginny Weasley were still at Hogwarts. She could attempt to find other members of their family, but it might take more time than she had even with her new increased senses.

Rolling over, the dark haired witch curled up under her thick blankets. She had her own self-made defenses around her mind, so she never feared anyone peering into her mind. Rhyann gave herself over to the soft velvety arms of the dark void of dreamless sleep.

CHAPTER 18

Rhyann spent the next days in the library. The Rookwoods had quite a collection of books and just standing amongst the shelves made her feel even smaller than she usually did. She had no luck in finding anything near the spell that could obscure specific memories like in the minds of certain students. There were ones on how to obscure all memories or wipe them clean, but none for specific ones.

Tristian and Darcy were around most of the time. She had not seen Edgar nor Morden since the party at the Malfoys. She wondered which one of them had went with the wizard in the hall that Lucius sent out and what had happened.

The two uncles there pampered her and offered any help they could in her search for an answer amongst the books. Rhyann almost forgot about what Draco had told her. It still lingered in the back of her mind though. Like an irritating little itch that could not be reached and scratched.

To mollify her own mind, she went through some family albums when she had the library to herself once. She looked particularly for the Rookwood women. She found her mother easily enough and her grandmother, Selene. Rhyann thought she looked more like her grandmother than Dianna for she was a petite witch like her. Searching through all the photos of the dreamers, she only found two out of a dozen that had been married. Always they had only one girl child and not often any more. Never in any of the pictures were the fathers of these dreamers seen, but she figured that perhaps the Rookwood women just had bad luck with men as her mother did and a prerogative not to marry.

None of the witches looked unhappy. Nowhere in the pictures did Rhyann see anything inappropriate or something that might dishonor the family. The Rookwoods weren't a particularly happy and rowdy bunch, but were more mellow and content.

She returned the albums to their proper places and told herself that would kill the itch in the back of her mind. It was ridiculous to even think such a thing, anyway.

On December 30th, Poe announced that she had a visitor and she told the house elf to bring him to the library where were was seated comfortably on a couch going through a yellow paged book on obscuring charms. She could not think who it might be and scowled slightly to see Draco walk into the room.

"Studying for school on your break? How very academic of you." The young wizard smiled and came to lounge on the couch next to her.

"I'm not studying. I'm researching what could possibly be blocking some particular memories in people's minds." She replied curtly. She could not hide the bitterness about what he had said to her and she did not try to. "What do you want?"

Draco's posture indicated that he ignored her acidity. "I am having a little party just for our friends tomorrow evening to ring in the New Year. Of course, I had to come personally to invite you. Any excuse to see you, Rhyann."

"I'm sure." The dark eyed teen returned her attention to her book. "I can't go. I'm spending the evening with my uncles."

There was a pause and then his finger drifted over to tap her book so she'd look up. "You really don't have a choice in the matter. People from school are going to be there and it would look suspicious that my girlfriend isn't at my party. I'm sure it would be more fun to spend it with people your age than older folk."

"It would not look suspicious at all. You simply have to tell them that I'm with my family." Rhyann declared in a stiff voice. She did not want to argue with him about this. She would definitely have more fun with her family than a bunch of immature teens. She did not expect him to understand since he was too young.

"Bringing the New Year in with your uncles, hm? No, that would not be suspicious at all. Every 'normal' teen out there wants to spend an enormous amount of time with their older family members." He smiled sardonically.

"Sod off, Draco!" Rhyann gave him a push with her little feet from under the blanket. "You're wrong about everything. I don't care what everyone else thinks. I don't care what you think!"

Grabbing one of her ankles, Draco held it tightly and leaned in towards her, scowling. "I think you better start caring. Everything will fall apart for you if you don't. It is already whispered around how odd it is you act with your uncles."

"No, it isn't!"

"How would you know? No one would mention it to you."

"It isn't odd. The brats at Hogwarts just wouldn't understand because they're not mature enough." Rhyann sniffed, attempting to kick off his hand.

Draco let it go, but slid in closer yet and lowered his voice. "Of course they wouldn't understand. Isn't it a Rookwood's nature to want to share a bed with another Rookwood? Who knows how often you.."

"Shut up!" She sprang up and grabbed him by the shoulders and attempted to shake him. "You don't know anything!"

"And what is it that he doesn't know?" Darcy's crisp voice caused both the teens' heads to whip around to face him. He stood in the door of the library with his arms folded, cool yet curious.

Rhyann let the blond go and before she could reply, Draco stood up and smiled politely at her uncle. "Good day to you, sir. Rhyann and I were just discussing my New Year's party. Since there will be other people from school there, I had invited her to attend as well. Our work is not done just because the school is on break."

She made a face at the young wizard and folded her arms. That was most certainly not what they were talking about and she knew Darcy knew as much as well. "I am not going. I already told you. And we were discussing our family honor which you have insulted with your filthy rumors."

"You will go to the party, Rhyann." Darcy stated, walking slowly into the room. He turned to Draco. "Now that you have your answer, you can leave me to talk to my niece." It was no polite dismissal. He did not like the young Malfoy.

Draco seemed pleased with himself though. He pulled out a gilded invitation from his robe and placed it on the table next to the dreamer. "Thank you, sir." He nodded at Darcy and then looked down at Rhyann. He was unsure whether to give her a triumphant smile or a look of sympathy. Instead, he gave neither. "I'll see you tomorrow evening then, Rhyann."

She did not say anything more to him as he exited the room but instead turned her attention to her uncle. She was not angry with him that he had told her she would be going to the party, but she was disappointed that she would have to go. There was also a little knot clinching tighter in her belly. "I suppose I will have to find something appropriate to wear to the party tomorrow then."

Darcy did not reply but instead continued his slow walk towards her. He needed a few moment to ponder things, to decide what she should know. He gently fixed her blanket and then sat where the younger wizard had been just a moment ago. "What sort of rumors have you been hearing about our family, Rhyann?"

She wanted to sink back into the couch. The dreamer forced herself to sit up straighter though. Surely her uncle would tell her it was all nonsense. "They are not pleasant things, uncle. I do not want to anger you by telling you what I have heard."

"You cannot make me angry. Just go on and tell me." He spoke in the same manner as he had walked over to the couch.

Licking her dry lips, Rhyann closed the book she had and did not notice she was keeping a firm grip upon it. "I was told that our family interbreeds. Not just distant cousins, but… more close relations. It really is just a nasty rumor…" She paused so that he could tell her as much.

Reaching over, Darcy removed one of her tiny hands from the book and held it in his own. His thumb stroked the back of her hand soothingly. His dark eyes looked directly into her own. "It's not a rumor, my dear. Such a thing is practiced within our family, but only so that we may always have a dreamer. It is a familial duty." His voice was soft but it was strong with conviction. "It is a well kept family secret, but there are a few out there who do know. The Malfoys, for example. It is not something that is discussed though and it was wrong of the boy to bring it up with you." He did not think it could have been anyone else. "We would have talked to you about it when the time was right, but since you are just a young woman yet, we do not have to worry about creating another dreamer. It is an honor to do such a thing for our family. And it has been for countless centuries."

Rhyann did not know if she was looking as stunned as she felt. She hoped that her face was expressionless and that she hadn't yanked her hand away from him. It was all true. Everything Draco had told her was true. She felt frightened, distressed, disgusted, furious, and a myriad of other emotions. She was the dreamer of this generation. They would expect her to do her familial duty.

"My father was not a wizard from Europe who disappeared then…" She said in barely more than a whisper, trying not to stumble over her words.

"No." Darcy shook his head. There was a genuine concern for her on his face, but there was no sympathy for how she felt. He saw it as truly a duty where she could not even imagine such a thing happening.

"Who… then?" She didn't know if she wanted to know, but she could not help herself.

"Rhyann," He lifted his other hand and let it brush down over her cheek. It appeared for a moment that he might not tell her, but he would not deny her the knowledge. She was family and she would understand and accept it in the end. "It was Morden."

"Does… he know? Well… obviously he knows.." She wanted to cry and vomit. She wanted to pretend like she never heard any of this.

"Yes, he knows. Your mother chose him, of course." He replied gently and moved closer to her, putting an arm over her lithe shoulders.

"Chose him?" She shut her mouth because she knew it was hanging open. Did Dianna really accept her duty? Did all the dreamers always accept it?

"Yes, we do not force anything upon our family. The women are allowed to choose."

Rhyann had curled up, book pressed between her legs and chest. "So… can the woman choose not to do it then?"

Darcy gave a little shake of his head. "It is the duty of the dreamer to do so. It is the only way to ensure there will always be one in the family. It is not meant to be something difficult or in any way frightening or painful. Rookwood men are always tender and take care of their women." He rubbed her arm. "Your mother was our half-sister. We only shared the same father. She was raised on the island as all our dreamers are. Selene, your grandmother, was of frail health and died young. Just like my mother did. Dianna was fit physically, but not mentally. All of us miss having a strong woman like you around the manor."

She suddenly realized how close her uncle was to her and the manner with which he touched her. It was very similar to the way Draco would touch her. Rhyann bolted up, out of his reach. She tried to look calm about all that was told to her and managed to make her voice sound that way. "Thank you for telling me the truth, uncle. I have much to think on now. I will retire to my room and have some time to myself."

Darcy stood as if to come with her. "We hadn't meant to have you find out that way, my dear. I know you are mature enough to deal with the information, but if there is anything you want to ask, or if you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to come to me."

Rhyann nodded numbly. "Of course, uncle." With that, she started for the door.

"We all know you are loyal to the family and a responsible young woman. You will never disappoint us." Darcy added with a confidence that she did not even have.

His voice halted her steps and she merely nodded again in reply. She did feel a fierce loyalty to her family. She could never imagine it being any other way. Rhyann let her legs carry her swiftly to her room.

Yet was her devotion to them strong enough to have her be able to do her duty when the time came? Sure, her uncles treated her wonderfully. They all loved her, but she did not see them that way. She couldn't even imagine having…

Forcing those thoughts out of her head as she shut her door, Rhyann leaned against it and closed her eyes.

CHAPTER 19

Rhyann stayed in her room for the rest of the day. She had Poe bring her dinner to her even though she did not feel much like eating. Her uncles came to see how she was doing and she pleaded it was only cramps due to her moon time. It was that time of the month for her and she did not usually feel that burdened by it, but it was a reasonable excuse so that she would be left on her own.

She did not come out of her room for most of the next day either. Neither Darcy nor Tristian brought up the conversation she had in the library the previous day. They seemed to know to just let it sit for the moment. They fussed over her as if nothing had changed. No matter how hard Rhyann tried to resist, it had all changed for her.

Several times she went to her bedroom door, determined that when she opened it, it would all be the same. She would go downstairs to sit, talk and laugh with her uncles. She had liked the close relationship she had with them, but now it was tainted with the family secret. Rhyann would always now think they not only saw her as their niece, but as a potential lover. It was at those points that she could not manage to twist the brass handle to open her door.

The house elf had brought up Draco's invitation to her. The party would be a sleep-over since the Malfoys expected everyone to be there very late. It was only right that they allow the children to spend the night and not trouble the parents with sending them home in the wee hours of the morning. Rhyann knew Malfoy Manor had many guest rooms and did not think it would be a problem for them to put up a dozen guests for the night.

She packed her things in an over-night bag and sighed. The last thing the dreamer wanted to do was put up with the teens but she knew that she could at least handle this responsibility. She had Poe bring down her bag and ready the carriage for her. She had not yet been taught how to properly apparate and wished the convenience of it.

Darcy and Tristian met her down by the front doors. The youngest of her uncles embraced her and kissed the top of her head. "You still do feel a bit feverish and look a little pale. Are you sure you're well enough to go to this party?"

"I'm fine, uncle Tristian. I don't expect it will get rowdy or anything." She gave him a little smile that she dug up from somewhere within herself.

Darcy handed her a bottle of fine wine. "Give this as a thanks to the Malfoys for having you to their party. Perhaps they might allow you a glass or some champagne come midnight." He leaned in and placed a kiss on her head as well.

"That would be nice. They can't make us all drink milk, I hope." Rhyann's attempt at humor was weak, but she was trying to be like her usual self around them.

Smiling back, Darcy gave a little shake of his head. "Not the Malfoys. Have a good time, my dear."

"I'll try." She paused and then glanced around. "Where has uncle Morden been? I haven't seen him since the party." The man she now knew was her father. She expected he would be the hardest to face.

"He has been working. Hopefully he'll be back before you return to Hogwarts." Tristian said, shrugging it off as unimportant. Yet there was a seriousness in his eyes that she knew how to pick out.

"Alright." Rhyann stepped out into the chilly winter air and before wrapped her thick cloak around her, waved to her uncles. "Have a happy new year and I'll see you tomorrow."

Whisked away in the driverless carriage, Rhyann did not want to admit that it was a relief to be out of Rookwood manor. The looming weight of familial duty lifted off her slightly and her mood improved upon reaching the Malfoys' home. She greeted Lucius and Narcissa politely, giving them the wine. It was a gift one adult would give to another and the blonde was very impressed by the year. She gave the younger witch an approving smile before Draco came to claim her.

He kissed her on the cheek and then when he saw no resistance to it, kissed her on the lips as well. "I'm so glad you're here, Rhyann. Only Pansy and the Notts have yet to arrive. Goyle, Crabbe and Millicent are here along with the rest of my quidditch team. I didn't want anything too big."

"Yes, very nice then." She answered, nodding her head once.

Draco stopped them and stood in front of her to peer down into her eyes. "What's up with you? Something's the matter."

Rhyann frowned slightly. "Nothing's the matter."

"Yes, it is. I can tell by the way you're acting." Draco's head tilted a little to the side as he regarded her thoughtfully. "Did you have a talk with your uncle about..?"

"It is none of your business." She immediately replied. She put on her most cool face and did not even notice that she had flinched at the question ever so slightly.

He looked at her for a moment longer with those keen eyes and then stepped out of her way, taking her hand. Draco did not gloat and state he knew he was right. He did not try to rub it in nor make fun of her. Wisely, like her uncles, he just let it go for the time being.

"My mother tried to plan out the whole night for us. She wanted games and party favors and tons of food. Hot chocolate. She wanted us all to be sitting around a fire all cozy-like drinking hot chocolate. Ridiculous, don't you think?" He changed the subject smoothly and gave her one of his charming smiles.

The dark haired teen was grateful for it. "Games and hot chocolate? That's for children. And what do you have planned for your guests?"

"Champagne - the non-alcoholic type to satisfy my mother. Though I am sure there is a spell to make it so." He winked at her. "Fireworks. Foods that we can just lounge around and eat when we feel like it instead of having to sit down in the dining room for a proper meal. A few other surprises."

"Surprises? Now you do have me intrigued." Rhyann found herself grinning back up at him. She did not feel any of the unwanted tension she did with her uncles now. Sometimes, it was easy to get along with Draco.

She had more fun that she would admit to having that night. Perhaps that was due to the fact that they did find a spell to make the champagne into something more than just a bubbly virgin drink. Rhyann did not drink much at all unlike the member of the quidditch team. It made the game they had of it with the girls against the boys easier on those who did not play quidditch. The girls did not win but at least they did get a few points.

There were spectacular fireworks and sugary treats that they could all snack on if they managed to get to a platter before Crabbe or Goyle. Narcissa acted as chaperone but at least did not hover around them constantly. She declared she had complete trust in her son but her desire to see that everything went properly kept her up nearly as late as the teens.

As the guests were tired out, they were each shown their rooms and most quickly passed out for the night. Draco, as the host, was the last one awake with Rhyann. He escorted her to the room she would be staying in. Most of the other boys had walked with a bit of a sway, but he did not look a bit affected by the champagne. "I hope you had a good time tonight."

"I did." She replied, not shy about her answer. She hadn't meant to but it did feel good to just relax and not think about anything at all.

He smiled handsomely and stopped in front of a room, motioning towards it. "I'm glad. I don't often get to see you like that and I really like it." Draco motioned to the room again as if he forgot he did it the first time. "This one is yours. My mother actually picked this one to be yours. It is actually a suite that young witches who are soon to be married stay at when at the manor."

Rhyann couldn't stop herself from giggling, leaning against the wall beside the door. "Your mother is not very subtle in what she hopes will happen, is she!"

"She can be very detailed but no, she is not subtle." Draco chuckled too. One of his hands rested on the wall beside her head and his own dipped forward. "You've got the cutest giggle."

"Now I know you must be drunker than everyone thought you were!" Rhyann made a little scoffing noise and then found herself giggling again. It was not tittering girlish laugh, but far more womanly and a bit husky as well.

Her laughter was cut short when Draco's lips pushed against hers. Her dark eyes opened wide in surprise and then slowly fluttered closed. She wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted but she only snatched a breath when he pulled back for a second before he came in for another.

His lips were soft and tasted tangy like the champagne. His lower hand came to rest on her hip, inching himself closer. Rhyann knew this was no part of an act. No one else was around but she did not demand he stop. Part of her was yelling that she do just that, but there was a wonderful warm sensation spreading through her that was even more pleasant than having drank what she did.

She felt his mouth open a bit and his tongue gently graze along her lips. It prodded its way inside, seeking her own. She had seen other couples kissing like this and heard Pansy talk about it way too often. Sometimes it looked like she was going to engulf Jasper's face when they did that. Draco had a much more tantalizing manner about his kisses. It was a graceful teasing that sent shivers through her petite body.

Her pink tongue moved to touch his timidly and eager to discover these new sensations. The blond did not take it as a signal to suddenly dive in but continued without forcing more. His breath was warm on her face and Rhyann was sure she could stand there for the rest of the night just doing this.

There was an interrupting cough in the hall and both of the teens unwillingly jumped at the sound. Draco stepped back as they turned their heads to see his father glaring at them. He did not look like he had been sleeping yet.

"I do believe it is time you each went to your separate rooms to get some rest." Lucius stated in that no-nonsense voice he was known for.

"Yes, of course, Father. Just saying good night to Rhyann." Draco smiled and ran a hand through his pale locks.

"You've said your good nights. Now off you go." Lucius obviously wasn't moving until he saw them gone to their own rooms.

"Alright, alright." Draco turned, gave the petite brunette a little wink and headed down the hall towards the direction he father was standing. "See you in the morning."

"Good night, Draco. Mister Malfoy." Rhyann nodded to both of them and slipped inside of the room, shutting the door behind her. Her heart was thudding in her chest. She did not know if it was from the kiss or from having Lucius catching them.

Once she had walked over to the bed and changed into her nightgown, she scolded herself. That was how hormonally driven teens behaved. She was better than that. She should not have had any of that champagne nor allowed Draco to kiss her like that. Their relationship was only an act and it would be over with at the end of the school year. She had been determined before not to let herself get carried away with sweet kisses and pretty gifts like other girls. She was a woman in charge of herself. Those things were just distractions and she had more important things to worry about.

Climbing into the large bed, the dreamer started to put herself asleep with her meditative breathing. She forced away all the remaining physical tingles that were still there and went into the dreaming world. She had been placing suggestions in Hermione's head every night since she first found her. Rhyann had even found a few other Gryffindors whose minds she had filtered through.

It would only be a few more nights before they all returned to Hogwarts. She had to do what she could in the time she had. She even attempted to test the defenses around Draco's mind again. With the extra energy her Lord had granted her, she could more easily detect the weak spots. It was not as well done as she first thought. Back at school, she would be able to break through that barrier and finally influence his mind.

This time Rhyann would make sure not to mention anything about it at all. Draco had warning last time but she would let no one know of her planned mission. This time it was personal.

When she woke up in the late morning, she was feeling well rested and her good mood from the night before carried over. She brushed out her long hair and dressed, exiting the room to go to brunch. She did not doubt that Narcissa would make sure that this would be a proper meal for her young guests.

Passing an open door in the hall, she saw Lucius in his office working. He looked up and beckoned to her. "Rhyann, please do come in for a moment."

She tensed, wondering if he was going to chastise her for acting as she did in the hall with his son. Rhyann walked into the cozy room, smaller than most, and stood in front of his large dark mahogany desk. "Good morning, Mister Malfoy."

"I trust you slept well." His pale eyes were studied her.

"Yes, sir."

Leaning back in his chair, Lucius let his fingers weave together and rested them upon his chest. "I did not call you in here for small talk, Rhyann. You do know Draco is quite fond of you?"

She tried not to squirm uncomfortably. He was not as intimidating as the Dark Lord, but he was not that much less either. "Draco and I are only putting on an act, sir. You know.."

"I know what the two of you are doing." Lucius cut in sharply. "Be it an act or not, I know my son. He likes you and I have no intentions of seeing him hurt by you. Do you understand me?"

Rhyann gave a shaky nod of her head. "I do understand, but he knows it is just an act that will end.."

"Whatever it is, it will end when he says it ends. He is use to getting what he wants and especially likes a challenge." His eyes said that she was a particular challenge. "We are Malfoys, after all." As if that explained it all.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her again. "Do not attempt to try to change his mind as you can do. Do not attempt to do any such thing to any member of my family. We all have the same wards. And if you did manage to wriggle your way through them, our Lord would know."

Rhyann's breath caught in her throat. She had not thought about ever attempting anything with Lucius or Narcissa, but the threat of the Dark Lord knowing what she was up to made the blood in her veins feel like ice. She could not displease him especially after he had granted her such a gift. Yet surely he wouldn't care if she placed a minor suggestion in the young wizard's mind? Would he?

"I assume you don't need me to repeat myself." The aristocratic wizard said flatly.

"No, sir." Rhyann answered swiftly. There was certainly no need of that. His threat was clear. "I completely understand."

"Good. It is refreshing to see such a smart and obedient young woman around for a change." Lucius unlaced his hands and picked up a scroll from his desk. He did not even look up at her as he dismissed her. "Better get yourself off to breakfast before all the boys eat everything."

"Yes, Mister Malfoy. Thank you." She wasn't even sure what she was thanking him for, but did not hesitate in leaving the room. Rhyann followed the scent of food towards the sun room where most of the guests were already seated, enjoying brunch. She put on a cool face and a little smile. No one seemed to notice except Draco who gave her a few questioning looks. She just smiled at him some more.

Perhaps she would wait a little while and then see if she could get into his sleeping mind to place her suggestions. If they were subtle enough, no one would even notice. Draco did have a reputation of getting tired of girls easily and moving on to the next. No one would know that it wasn't just happening naturally. She repeated to herself that it would okay and then pushed it out of her mind for the time being.

CHAPTER 20

The rest of the holidays went quickly. Rhyann spent her time productively within the dreaming world and in the Rookwoods' library. She did not find any sort of spell to mask certain memories, but she did find a few that she thought she would tuck away for future use one day. Her uncles wisely gave her some space. There was another dinner at Edgar's home, but Morden had not returned by the time she left for Hogwarts. Something unsavory gnawed at her insides about that, but if something did happen to him, surely Darcy or Tristian would tell her.

Tristian went with his niece to the train station this time. She hadn't been expecting anyone to accompany her and was a bit suspicious of his presence. He chatted with her about poetry and philosophy as they sometimes tended to do. He was polite to all her house mates who came up to smile and try to catch his attention.

Before Rhyann got onto the train, he pulled her to the side by her hand. His free one ran through his unruly dark locks and he gave her the smile she had only seen him use for her which then turned more serious. "You be careful this term, Rhyann. Things have been going on and more trouble is expected at Hogwarts. I know, too, that you are venturing into more dangerous territory within dreams. Please don't do anything dangerous. I only want you to be safe."

"What has been going on?" She asked, craving details. The more she knew, the better she could do what she had to do.

"We can't discuss it here." Tristian glanced around them. Most of the students were on the train and parents were clearing from the platform. "I just want you to be cautious. We don't ever want to lose you. I don't ever want to lose you." He pulled her into a tight embrace.

Rhyann did not hug him back as enthusiastically. Was he trying to get himself 'chosen' by her? She could no longer see the difference between just plain concern for her well being and concern that she choose a certain uncle for their future familial duty. She gave him a tight little smile and stepped back. "I'll be careful. Don't worry. I really have to be getting on the train now before it leaves though. Thank you for coming here with me, uncle Tristian."

"It has been my pleasure. I miss the times we get to spend alone together." His dark eyes were sincere. "Make sure to keep us up-dated." Tristian leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. It was just a quick peck, but it was something he had not done before.

Her feet carried her swiftly to the car her things had been loaded in. "Bye!" Rhyann could say nothing else. She did her best not to furiously wipe at her mouth.

The youngest of the Rookwood brothers waved at his niece and stood to watch the train leave the terminal. Rhyann disappeared into the car and was glad that the seats where Pansy, Drucinda and Millicent sat were at the other side of the car than that which faced the platform. The girls were already talking away about their holidays when she came in and she let her worries drown in their inane chatter.

The term started up as if there had been no break. Teachers did not hesitate in giving out homework, and fifth and seventh years started worrying about their O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s. It made for a quieter semester than the last.

There was no mention of what had happened during the Yule Ball, but there were whispers in the halls that it was going to happen again. No one had been caught and there were no suspects reported. If the Headmaster knew what was stalking his students, then he gave no indication of it.

Rhyann kept up her act with Draco though she distanced herself from him. She made sure that their only contact was in public and spent more time up in the girls' dorm where she knew that he could not get to her. She gave him no opportunity to complain about it, but she could see that he was wise to her by the look in his eyes.

The first Saturday back, the dreamer was up early and arrived at the library before Hermione got there. This would be the first chance she got to see if her suggestions over the holidays had worked. She still had not been able to get into Gryffindor tower in the dreaming world, but with her new strength, she was determined that it would only take time before she could slip in through the barrier.

The mousy witch was nearly fifteen minutes late to meet Rhyann. That was highly unusual for Hermione and she seemed more frazzled than usual. She smiled at the Slytherin and sat down, placing her books on the table. "Hi Rhyann. How are you? I hope you had a good holiday."

"Hi. Yes, it was." Rhyann did not bother to expand on it. "How about yours?"

"I'm always happy to be home with my family for the holidays. Christmas is really such a big deal with them, especially with me gone for months out of the year. They got me one of those computerized microscopes this year. It's fantastic!"

Rhyann made a little thoughtful face. "I remember hearing about computers in my Muggle Studies class… but a microscope?" She really didn't understand the concept of computers except that muggles used them to store information, write each other notes and look at copious amounts of naughty pictures!

Hermione was only too happy to explain what a microscope was. "It is a scientific instrument that is much like a telescope, but instead of made to look at stars far away, you look at small things. Like fibers of seeds or tiny fungi or germs! Usually one works it manually, but this is all done with a computer, so it is more precise. Did you know that the spores of a blue capped mushroom look exactly like miniature mushrooms!"

Germs and fungi were not things that Rhyann was interested in at all. She gave the other the proper impressed look. "That sounds marvelous. So I bet that's why you were a little late this morning if you were looking at spores?"

"Oh… well, no." Hermione's cheeks went slightly red. She glanced around them and then leaned forward a little, lowering her voice. Her eyes glittered more intensely than when she had talked about her microscope. "I was with Ron. The other night after we got back, I finally sat him down and we talked. It was such a weight off my shoulders… though I was so nervous! But… uh, he does like me too. He just never knew how to go about it and didn't think I liked him. Thought I liked Harry."

Rhyann's own eyes lit up. Her suggestions had worked! Not only had the Gryffindor admitted her feeling to Ron but she was opening up to her about it. She had to hold back her own grin that was wanting to burst through. A little one managed to eek through. "Really? And it worked out? I could only imagine how nerve rattling that would be! I'm surprised he thought you liked Harry and not him."

Hermione made a little dismissive noise about that. "Boys don't know much about interpersonal relationships. They're always misinterpreting things, getting everything confused. It is good that I said something or he might not have ever said anything to me! Really, Ron's just so hard headed at times." She paused for a moment, a little shocked with herself that she was sitting there talking on as she was. She glanced at the other teen. "Surely you must have experienced that with Draco?"

"If you think Ron's hard headed, then Draco is as stubborn as a two ton boulder. But I've learned that he can be moved inch by inch." Rhyann lowered her voice to act like she was confiding in the other too. She could really make up anything she wanted about her and Draco to fit the situation if need be. Though it was no lie that the boy was stubborn.

"I can only imagine!" Hermione nodded and rolled her eyes at that with a little chuckle. She did not want to imagine just what Malfoy was like. No matter that her friend was dating him, she still believed he was an awful jerk.

The two of them went on to do their Arithimancy homework. Hermione, still a bit unlike herself, let herself wander off a few times and spoke more about her and Ron. Rhyann was the compassionate listener, offering up similar experiences and her own thoughts. Now if only she could get the girl to talk more about Harry than Ron!

Even though she had been late, Hermione left a bit early. She looked like she wanted to say something more, but held herself back. She smiled and hurried off to go find the Weasley boy. Rhyann stayed in the library and enjoyed the quiet. She had no more homework but idly flipped through a few books not wanting to return to Slytherin tower any time soon.

Her peace was broken when she felt warm breath on her neck and felt a light kiss being placed there. She recoiled a bit and reached to push Draco away from her. "Stop it! There's no one to see us here. What do you want?"

"That's hardly the greeting I was hoping for. I was expecting something much more amiable, something that said how much you wanted to spend some time alone with me." Draco slid down into the chair beside her. His voice was teasing but it was not showing in his expression. "I saw Granger leave and thought I'd come spend some time with you."

"I'm doing homework." She informed him in a unfriendly monotone.

He glanced down at her things unconvinced. "With the amount of homework you've been doing lately, I would think you would have it done for the whole term by now. I think you're trying to avoid me."

"I'm not." Rhyann folded her arms defensively.

"You are." Draco retorted. "I only want to spend some time with my girlfriend."

"Your pretend girlfriend." She corrected.

He ignored that comment. "You don't want to get people suspicious of us. Plus, I thought you did enjoy spending time with me. You had a good time on New Year's, right?"

Rhyann knew she already told him that she did. It was pointless to deny it. "Yes."

"And I didn't have that much champagne when I kissed you in the hall. I know you kissed me back and that you felt it as much as I did."

The dreamer leaned back as he leaned in, presumably going for another kiss. She scooted back her chair acting like a territorial animal. "Obviously you remember it differently than I do."

The blond's fist hit the table, echoing throughout the library. "Dammit, Rhyann! What is it with you! Are you denying anything you might feel for me because of your uncles? I didn't think you were like the Rookwoods in that way."

"I am not like the Rookwoods in that way!" She shot back venomously. "And I am denying nothing! There is nothing between us but a clever act, Draco. I thought you would know that since it was your idea."

"I don't believe you!" Draco's hands shot out grabbing her by her shoulders. His growling voice had a tinge of desperation to it. "Bloody hell! Tell me the truth. I just want to know the truth."

"The truth is it's all an act." Rhyann looked him right in the eyes as she said so. Be it a lie or not, it was convincing. The thought of the kiss they had shared and the feelings it had given her began to waft up through the recesses of her mind. She slammed it back down hard, trying to obliterate it.

He stared at her hard for a moment and then released her, immediately standing up. "Fine." He threw up his hands, shuffled around for a moment as if he was going to say something else and then stormed out of the library.

Rhyann sat still for a few minutes and lay with her head down on the table. She had hoped to just avoid him, to just let anything he felt for her evaporate. It would be easier once she got into his sleeping mind, but she had not yet attempted to do so. It was Lucius' warning that gave her pause. Would Draco tell him what had just happened now? Surely she could not be punished for that. She didn't end anything, but just restated what it was. That had been their plan, after all. Anything else would just get in the way of their true objectives.

CHAPTER 21

Draco did give her the space she wanted after that. So much, in fact, that Pansy and Drucinda actually approached her asking what was wrong. Rhyann waved it off, saying it was some ridiculous disagreement and that it would blow over quickly. When it did not seem to change, there were more concerned whisperings and a few things that she was not pleased with were being said about her.

Not once did Rhyann discuss it with the young blond wizard. They were polite to each other, walked together to class and sat near one another at meals. There was no hand holding or little pecks though. The coldness she gave off in the library the previous Saturday was not as frosty as what Draco was giving to her afterwards.

As much as she told herself to ignore it all as childish games, it began to wiggle its way beneath her skin. Rhyann was more irate with people, snapping for no reason. She found it more difficult to concentrate on schoolwork and was beginning to have bouts of insomnia. For a dreamer, insomnia was the worst sort of thing.

She blamed her troubles on worries about Morden for she had heard nothing from him and her familial duty. She repeated to herself that she was more mature than any of the students at the school and their whispering behind her back was not affecting her. She also had no luck finding anything new in people's dreams. Memories were still obscured.

Two weeks after that day in the library, Rhyann was up one Friday night past midnight. No matter how much she tried to concentrate on her meditative breathing, she could not fall asleep. Instead, she decided she would investigate where Potter and his friends had followed that shadow at the Yule Ball. If she was awake, she might as well put her time to good use. She would be careful enough not to get caught by Filch or any of the other teachers.

She put her robe on over her nightgown and taking her wand in hand, made her way down to the Great Hall. Rhyann spied no one along the way and lit her wand with the command of "lumos" when she entered the Great Hall. She knew exactly where she and Draco had been sitting at that time, and went to the wall near it. Slowly she walked towards the dark corner, seeing nothing unusual. She ran her hand over the wall and upon putting a bit of pressure on the base of a decorative column, a piece of the wall silently slid open.

It was just shorter than her and peering in, she could see nothing. There had been cobwebs but they were just little pieces stuck to the ceiling of the tunnel now. She knew that people had gone down the corridor, but if she hadn't, that would have been a sign that someone had. Cautiously, she continued onward, the door sliding shut behind her.

Her heart was beating quickly for she was unaware of what lay ahead and though part of her found it exciting, there was another part that was terrified. Rhyann knew this was dangerous. She thought she was quick with her wand, but she had never been in a situation to test it.

The tunnel curved and went downwards. It grew higher as she went along and she did not have to bend over any more. It became much more wide than it was tall which seemed strange to her. There was also an odd scent. It was faint but it tickled at her nostrils with something fetid like swamp water.

Something suddenly clicked in her mind with that thought! Swamp water! Didn't that big oaf Hagrid have a bunyip in the forest that he was keeping as some sort of pet! Rhyann didn't know much about the creature except that it was fairly big, fast and would stink like swamp water because it lived in one. The shadow she had seen wasn't quite the shape of the bunyip, but her eyes could be playing with her. Who knew how much and in which ways the beast grew too!

This put more confidence in her step. If she could prove that the bunyip was responsible for what was happening, they will have to get rid of Hagrid and hopefully dismiss Dumbledore as well for letting the half-giant keep such pets. Then the barrier around Gryffindor would hopefully dissolve as well.

It was all unfolding in her mind and she almost didn't notice the foul scent getting stronger. Rhyann stopped and glanced around. There wasn't much she could see with only the little light at the end of her wand. She held her breath and listened carefully. She could hear nothing else. Perhaps the thing had been there recently.

The tunnel exited into a much larger chamber. She was sure this was the one that she had seen through the eyes of the of the child victims. Her wand did not shed enough light to see the whole room, so she started at one corner and began to make her way around to investigate it all.

There was a soft and slick scratching noise that lasted for a brief second. In the dark and silence of wherever she was beneath the castle, that sound seemed very loud. Rhyann stopped, placing her back against the wall and holding her breath. She made sure to have a stunning charm on the tip of her tongue, but she did not hear the noise again.

One minute went by and then another. Perhaps it was just a rat or even her imagination. Returning her breathing to normal, she continued her search of the chamber. Suddenly a large black form came rushing at her. She didn't even have time to scream before it engulfed. Her wand was thrown out of her hand and rolled away still lit. Everything went black for the teen but then she could see again.

Her eyes had never closed and she had not lost consciousness, but Rhyann could feel that she was in the dreaming world. Such a sudden jolt into that realm was near impossible. She had never heard it happening. Then she felt a great yank on her center of energy.

She tried to gasp but no air came. Having the control over her energy as she did, she was able to pull back and found herself in a tug-of-war with some mysterious entity. It hungered for her energy. She could sense nothing else from it other than its hunger. She couldn't even sense what it was. It was like a great void except for its voracious appetite. If it was sentient, she should have been able to see its energy, but it was as if it was not there at all.

She remembered what she had seen and felt from the minds of the previous victims. They were awake yet dreaming. Stuck in both realms. Their energies were being drained by this monster. Rhyann had no idea what the thing could be. She had never been taught about any beasts that could attack someone in this manner. Was it a newly evolved creature or one so old that even the crones of the island had never heard about it?

It did not matter at the moment. All she cared about was winning this battle and retaining her own precious energy. It yanked and she would jerk her energy back. She was not sure how long this went on, but just as suddenly as it had swallowed her up, it had disappeared. There wasn't a trace of it anywhere and then the world truly went dark.

Rhyann could not say how long she had been out for but she heard her name being called and followed it back to consciousness. Her body was cradled up against something warm. Somebody warm. She moaned slightly, trying to get her senses back in order and then remembering what had happened, gave a start and tried to stand up.

"Easy now, Rhyann. Be careful. I think you might have bumped your head or something." It was Draco's voice. Not growling or angry, but tender and worried.

She brought up a hand to rub her eyes, almost expecting to feel some slime or fetid goo. There was nothing but her own perspiration. She opened them to gaze up at the blond. "Draco…" Her throat was very dry. "Not my… head. It was… the thing… the thing that.."

He knew exactly what she meant. Draco glanced around the chamber cautiously, but he had seen nothing when he came down there. He helped sit her up a little more and rubbed her arms which had a chill. "You and I are the only ones here. If the bloody thing was here, it's gone now." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I almost thought you were dead…"

"Dead..?" Rhyann croaked, eyes going wide.

"Well, your eyes weren't open like any other victims. I tried to find your pulse… I'm sorry if I may have hurt your wrist. I pressed that little silver heart so hard against it just to feel yours beating." His words wavered a little.

"My energy… it tried to steal it…" She swallowed and wet her mouth a bit. "I fought it… and I won."

Draco gave her a weary smile and brushed a lock of hair from her face. "I always knew you were tough, but that just proves it."

"How… how did you find me?" She tried to sit up on her own but found herself weak as a baby. It took much of her strength just to hold her head up.

He pulled out the little gold watch from his robe and opened it up for her to see. "I gave it a stronger charm. Not only can it tell me where you are - like Hogwarts - but it can tell me exactly where you are in the school. The hand with your face on it acts like a compass pointer. It brought me right to you."

If he had admitted this to her before now, she would have been furious with him. She hated that he would follow her around the school. Also, one of the reasons she did not want to give him such a gift was because she did not want him knowing where she was all the time. Rhyann now knew the value of the watch and was very relieved that she did give it to him. It may have saved her life. "Oh… thank you.." She hated how meek her voice sounded.

Expecting perhaps a frown or some yelling, Draco was grateful to see her reaction. He smiled softly at her again. "It's just lucky that I was awake too. The watch showed me you were going off on an adventure yourself and I didn't want to be left behind. You could have asked me to go with you, Rhyann. I would have come."

"I… well, I didn't…" She could think of all the excuses she wanted, but she knew they were just stupid now. She might have saved her all this trouble if she did have him along with her. She was too over-confident and she knew from her experiences in the dreaming world that such an attitude can blind someone. "If I ever plan on going on an adventure again… I'll ask you to come."

"Good." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey's now.."

"No!" Her tiny hand fluttered up to grab hold of his robe weakly. "We can't let anyone know about this…"

Pressing his lips together, he thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded. "Alright. Back to Slytherin tower then. Can you walk? You can lean on me."

Rhyann moved her legs in a position so that she could stand but she could not muster up the strength to even get herself off the ground. She shook her head, embarrassed at her own frailty. "No… I can't get up."

Giving the dreamer her still lit wand to hold, Draco effortlessly scooped her up in his arms. "I can carry you then. You weigh no more than a sack of feathers anyway." He teased lightly, shifting her so she would be comfortable.

She was too drained to protest. She knew it as well as he that she would never make it back to Slytherin tower if he did not carry her. So she murmured another thank you and remained silent as they made their way back to their common room. Since no boys could get into the girls' dorm, Draco laid her down on one of the couches. He fetched a blanket from his bed and wrapped her so she would be warm.

"I bet if I told anyone you something nice for me… no one would believe me." Rhyann snuggled deep into the blanket, trying to lighten the situation a bit.

"Best you not tell anyone. Don't want to ruin my reputation." He joked back but he quickly fell serious again. "What happened down there, Rhyann?"

Shaking her head a little, she could feel the weight of her eyelids wanting to shut closed. "Let me… tell you tomorrow. I'm so tired…"

"Alright. You sleep. I'll watch over you." He had pulled a chair near and sat down by her head.

Before Rhyann could say anything more, she was gone to a dreamless sleep. The tug-of-war with the creature had taken a lot out of her. A trip to the dreaming world would just have to wait until another night.

CHAPTER 22

Rhyann slept solidly right through into the morning when she heard other students coming out of the dorms to go to breakfast. It was a Saturday morning and most did not rise particularly early, but she felt as though she could sleep a good five or six hours more. She rubbed her eyes and unfurled herself, stretching her arms above her head.

She peered over at Draco dozing in the chair. He really had watched over her the entire night like a vigilant protector. The dark eyed teen watched him sleep, wondering if she had been wrong about him. She had thought him merely a spoiled boy, just doing what was necessary to get what he wanted. Yet he did have good ideas and he had shown himself to be a capable partner in her mission. Rhyann had fought fully accepting him, but now she realized that she would be wise in taking any help he offered. She wasn't quite ready to call him a man yet, but he was definitely less a boy in her eyes now.

Reaching over, she gave his knee a little squeeze. Draco's eyes snapped open, surprised at himself for dozing off. Seeing her up and smiling at him, he grinned sleepily. "'Morning. Do you feel better after a rest?"

Rhyann nodded and sat up fully on the couch, straightening out her robe. "I could use some more, but definitely much better. Thank you for asking… and thank you for staying up for me, for helping…"

Draco leaned forward and this time it was his turn to give her leg a squeeze. "You don't have to thank me."

"I do." She interjected. "I don't have to tell you how unwilling I was to have your help when you first came to me. You know I've been stubborn. I'm a mature enough person to admit that my arrogance made me blind. You really do help me, Draco. And I do need your help. I will no longer be resistant to your ideas."

The blond was beaming now. He moved from his chair to sit beside her, laying an arm over her shoulders. "Well, I do have a few ideas that I'd like to share." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Laughing, she nudged him with her elbow. "Don't make me have to hex you!"

"I am pretty persistent.."

"Don't I know it!" Rhyann smirked and stood up. "I am going to get dressed for breakfast and then go to the library." She knew that he would know she met Granger there. "I suggest you get some sleep. We will talk later and I will tell you about my.." There were a few people around in hearing distance. "My dream."

Draco nodded. "Yes, I very much want to hear about your 'dream.' I suppose I can wait until later."

"You can." Rhyann assured him and then gave him a little wave before returning to the sixth years' floor in the girls' dorm. She still felt a bit weak, but not like she had the night before. She swiftly changed and picked up her books. She only had a quick breakfast in the Great Hall. Not just because she wasn't feeling that hungry, but because Pansy and most of Slytherin were wanting to hear what had went on with her and Draco in the common room, and why they had fallen asleep there. All she told them was that they were no longer fighting any more. Let the gossip take them as it may.

The dreamer arrived at the library just behind Hermione. She spotted the other girl walking with Harry Potter. The boy was dragging his feet and nodding numbly to whatever was being said to him. Hermione sat him at another table and was just sitting at their usual spot when Rhyann walked over. She made it a point not to specifically look at Potter. She did not want it to show that she was most interested in him.

"Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning." The mousy teen returned the greeting. She peered curiously at the other as she opened her books on the table. "You look really tired today, Rhyann. Are you feeling ill?"

Shaking her head, the Slytherin slipped into her chair and flicked her hair over her shoulders. "No, no. I'm just not sleeping well lately. I can't seem to fall asleep until I'm utterly exhausted."

"Really?" Now Hermione was even more intrigued. "Harry has been having the same troubles. His insomnia keeps him up almost all night. I keep suggesting he try a sleeping draught, but he said he took one and it didn't work. Have you tried one?"

Rhyann hadn't thought of using a potion to help her sleep but that was because she was too proud. She had been taught how to fall asleep quickly and effectively, and she refused to have some draught do it for her. "Actually, I did try one, but it didn't work for me either."

Hermione tapped her chin. "Was it a strong one? Perhaps you should try a stronger one. Or get someone to put a sleeping charm on you." She glanced concernedly over where she had left her fellow Gryffindor. "Have you had any stress lately? I heard you and Draco had been fighting, so that could be it . School can be stressful as well."

"No, school is easy enough and Draco, well, I wasn't too worried over his little fit. It's all better now anyway."

"Hmmm… have you had any strange experiences lately? Strange dreams?" Her questions were asked very tentatively.

There was somewhere the girl was going with this, Rhyann knew. It was too specific of a question. She put on a slightly nervous expression. "Well… I really haven't told anyone. My dreams… what do you mean by strange exactly? Like nightmares?"

Hermione leaned in across the table, talking more quietly and more excitedly. "Not nightmares, precisely. Though I suppose they could be scary. But something more like feeling out of your body, seeing shadows, feeling stalked."

She was smirking on the inside. Dreamers always experienced an out of body feeling. It was necessary to get around in the dreaming world. It was disconcerting at first, but with all the years she had been doing it, it was second nature to Rhyann. She widened her eyes as if something had been hit right on the nose. "Shadows. Yes, exactly. Just brief snatches. I never see what makes the shadows. And it follows me around. Then I just can't sleep."

Hermione's expression was of one that just gasped but she did not make the noise herself. She looked as if she wanted to run over and tell Harry right away, but managed to stay in her seat. "That is what Harry is experiencing. At first, I didn't notice he was acting strange. Ron and I have been spending more and more time alone together." Her cheeks colored slightly. "Then seeing the circles under his eyes and catching him in the common room every morning having not slept, I knew something was really wrong."

"Well… what do you think it is? I mean, one person experiencing insomnia and some weird dreams is one thing, but two people?" Rhyann continued leading the other teen along. Just a little bit of bait to get her to rattle on. Let her do most of the talking and act like she knew everything all along as well.

"The one person, being Harry, it was strange in itself. But now you too…" Hermione's mind was working extra hard now. "We need to find out what's happening. I'm going to have to look up about dreams and insomnia. See what I can find. I think that you and Harry should sit down and compare dreams as well." She hurriedly stood up and was about to go to the bookshelves. "You don't mind, do you, Rhyann? Arithimancy wasn't that hard this week and.."

Rhyann gave her a reassuring smile. "No, it's okay. I can do the homework on my own. I think it is more important to learn what we can about these dreams."

There was no hiding the keen enthusiasm on the mousy girl's face. "Good! I'll just have Madam Pince point us to the right section. Though I think I know where to look already." Hermione rushed off to fetch the librarian.

Rhyann stood up just as the two other witches returned and Madam Pince directed them to a few rows of shelves that might have what they were looking for. The two teens spent the next few hours going through books about dreaming and related things. Rhyann was sure that nothing would be found in a school library. If it was common or even not so common knowledge what was going on, then she would know about. Yet what she had experienced the previous night was nothing she had ever even heard a whisper about.

Hermione went through the books with a gusto and the dreamer could see why The-Boy-That-Lived found her so useful to have around. When it was getting closer to lunch hour, the Gryffindor sighed. "I don't think we're going to find anything in these books."

"I don't think so either." Rhyann echoed the exasperated sigh.

"Well, I'm going to sign out these books and ask Madam Pince if she has any further recommendations. I do have to go to lunch now. Meeting Ron." She always got a bit of a dewy look in her eyes when she mentioned him. Gathering up her things, she suddenly remembered her other friend. "Oh! Harry!"

Looking over, the dark haired boy had his head down on the table and was sound asleep. Rhyann's heart nearly skipped a beat. This was her chance! She grabbed Hermione's wrist before she went over to wake him. "Don't worry about Harry." She said in a whisper. "I'll stay here and look through some more books, do my homework. I'll watch over him for you. Then maybe he'll talk with me when he wakes. He does need his sleep. I almost wish I could fall asleep in the library!"

Hermione paused, debating what to do and then gave in. "Alright. I won't be gone for more than an hour or two. I'm sure he'll be awake by then." She gave the smaller teen a grateful smile and then another something came to her mind. "Perhaps we all can talk about it some more. Maybe on Monday night?"

"Monday night? Why wait?" She was anxious to get further entrenched with them.

"Well, a bunch of us always meet every four or five days. We make the schedule irregular so no one knows. It would be really great if you would come meet with us. We can talk about the dreams and such."

Rhyann could not believe her luck this day! Surely Hermione must be talking about the secret meetings that were obscured in the minds of the students that attended them. "A bunch of you? Like a study group?"

"In a way…" Hermione bit her lower lip as if she thought she might have said too much. "Meet me by the portrait of Olivia the Ordinary just before seven o'clock that night. I don't want to say anything more, but it would be really great if you were there."

Rhyann nodded slowly as if she were a bit mystified by the other's secretiveness. "Alright. I trust you, Hermione."

Very satisfied with herself, Hermione then left to meet her redheaded boyfriend. Once she was gone, Rhyann dropped the baffled and trusting act, and grinned like a cat who had just eaten the king of all mice. She glanced over to see that Potter was indeed still sleeping.

There were very few people in the library. Madam Pince had seen the scarred boy sleeping and had not waken him. She would not be around for a while again. So if she did not wake him, if Rhyann took a little nap, she felt secure enough to believe she would not be woken up by a stuffy librarian.

Cushioning her head on her arms atop of the table, the dreamer closed her eyes and began her meditative breathing. She prayed to her Lord and whatever spirits might be watching over her that she would be able to fall asleep. Her body relaxed and her head grew heavier. Rhyann's body still craved rest and she easily found herself slipping into the dreaming world.

CHAPTER 23

There was no resistance when Rhyann entered Harry's sleeping mind. Usually she would carefully skirt along the top of one's mind, but she felt a powerful pull towards his dream. She knew that he had a strong energy, but besides being near the Dark Lord's sizzling force, she had never felt any such thing as was what was within this boy.

She did not bother to fight it and let herself go with the flow. Rhyann found herself in a great desert-like area. The sun was beating down hotly and the ground crunched beneath her feet. She glanced down and she seemed to feel like the little pieces that were being ground to dust were bones. She looked around and recognized what was once Hogwarts. Its ruins sitting elegantly upon the rocks as the school had itself.

Blinking a few times, she was now walking beside Potter. His robes were in a dreadful state. Almost as bad as the lost and forlorn look upon his face. Rhyann was not unsettled by any of this. She knew it was a dream and knew anything could be expected from them. She could control what she wanted, but she needed to find out what was going on in his mind, so she went along with the dream.

"What happened here?" She asked him in a soft voice.

Harry shook his head, looking as though it was very painful to think about it. "All the bones… my friends… It's so lonely here…"

There was a brief flash of a dark shape just out of the corner of their eyes and both of them, stopped to try to catch a glimpse of it. Whatever it was had disappeared.

Rhyann thought it looked too much like the shape she had seen beneath the school. Frowning slightly, she continued to try to coax him to talk to her. "It's not lonely. I'm here with you. If you tell me what happened, we both can figure it out together."

Picking up his pace, Harry shook his head. His unruly dark hair fluttering in the wind. "No! Only I can do it. You'll just die... Everyone died... All the energy gone."

The dreamer glanced behind them, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck standing up - the dream equivalent of it - as if something was watching them. "I won't die, Harry. You need to trust me."

Suddenly he had walked off the edge of a cliff that she had not seen was there. Potter clawed at the edge, gripping it with one hand. His fingertips bleeding. "I don't want to die!"

Swiftly, Rhyann bent over and grasped his wrist with both her tiny hands. In the waking world, she would never be able to help him. Yet in the dreaming world, she had the strength to do as she pleased. "I'm going to pull you up. Hold onto to hands and I'll pull you."

"You can't!" Harry's voice was panicked. He was staring directly at her. Something glimmering in his eyes that seemed apart from the dream. It did not seem fear of falling but fear of her.

"I can." Rhyann stated firmly, ignoring that look, and gave him a big yank. The next thing she knew they were falling. She could not see the ground beneath them. The scarred boy was moaning with terror, but this, too, was no obstacle for her. "Hold onto me, Harry. I can stop us from falling."

A pair of great midnight wings sprouts from her back. They spread out gracefully, cupping to catch the rushing winds. Their fall slowed and she gave her raven wings a few flaps to stabilize them. She smiled at him, showing him that he could trust her. "See? It's okay. You need to tell me about what's going on."

Potter registered shock at seeing her suddenly with wings. He gave his head a shake, as if he wasn't believing it, and looked pained again. "No… I can't." He jerked his hands out of hers and pushed back. "I can't!" He began to fall quickly again, getting away from her.

Watching him disappear from her sight, Rhyann gave a little frustrated growl. It obviously was not going to go well trying to pretend to be his friend. His dream must have him too spooked to trust anyone. She knew countless other ways to do as she wished.

Taking a deep breath, she dove downwards. The blackness grew and she eased her descent, still heading directly to where Harry was. She did not need to see him to know exactly where he was. The dreaming world was her realm. His energy was too powerful to miss.

She was then in a muggle house. It was plain and a bit musty. She made a face and then saw a small boy scramble from the kitchen down the hall. It was definitely Potter but a much younger version of him. Perhaps eight years old. A tall and skinny woman chased him with a wooden spoon, screeching his name. She wore a soiled apron and looked as though she wanted to bite his head off.

It was just a figment of the dream, Rhyann could tell. It gave off no energy source. Expertly, she transferred herself into that woman. A wicked grin formed upon her lips. The spoon turned into a switch and she made a dash to catch the boy's leg as he climbed into some pitiful closet beneath the stairs.

"No! Please, aunt Petunia! I didn't do anything!" The child pleaded, near tears.

"You're a filthy boy! A curse on this household! A curse on all the world!" Rhyann snarled at him, taking the switch to him without hesitation or mercy. So she was Potter's aunt. Obviously someone he did not like and feared when he was young. Still held a bit of fear of her.

Harry cried out. His shirt, snagged on a loose nail on the door frame, pulled up to reveal the welts that she was giving him. "No! Stop!"

"You're rotten! I'm never going to stop!" Rhyann snatched a better hold on his leg and viciously pulled him out further into the hall. "The only thing that will make me quit this, you little bastard, is to tell me everything I want to know. Tell me all your secrets!"

"I can't! I CAN'T!" Harry wailed, jumping suddenly back towards her as a dark shape zipped across the hall at the other end.

"You will!" The dreamer grabbed a handful of his messy hair and went to yank him up. There was nothing in her hands though. She looked up to see they were no longer in the ugly little house. She was no longer in the guise of the cruel aunt.

The sixteen year old Harry was on his knees in an empty room. The room was so large and dark that she could not see the walls or the ceiling. In front of him was a full length ornate mirror. It fuzzed slightly, becoming a strange arching doorway. Then it was a mirror again. Rhyann knew that some dreams things were not solidly thought out and thus they did not have concrete substance within the dream.

Figures began to appear within the mirror. Two men and a woman. One of the men looked much like Harry himself and the other she recognized from seeing Wanted posters of him. All three of them were looking down sympathetically at The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"I can't… I don't know what to do… I'm so lonely…" Harry's voice did not echo but dissipated into the darkness.

"You'll never be alone." The witch with the same eyes are the teen cooed to him.

"You can do whatever it takes. We know you can." The man with an arm around her said encouragingly. "Never give up, Harry."

Rhyann narrowed her eyes, focusing in on the three people under the arch. They weren't just part of the dream. They had energy. She could see it swirling about. Was Harry a dreamer too? Was he communicating with other people to help him? Yet she knew that Sirius Black was dead. Her uncles had told her as much. And if the other two were who she thought they were, they were dead as well.

The dreaming world was of the dreams and sleeping minds of the living. The dead were in a dimension beyond. Contacting them through dreams was not possible. At least she had never heard about such a thing.

"It's just really hard." Harry continued in a pained tone. "I just want it all to be over with… I know I can get others to help me fight Voldemort - we're still training - but it's up to me in the end. It's all so much…"

There was a noise off in the darkness just like what she had heard in the chamber the other night. All heads turned that way, even the ones in the mirror. Nothing burst forth and not a sound followed.

"You can do it, Harry. You just have to believe in yourself." Sirius turned his eyes back to his godson.

Rhyann slowly began to move closer to the arch. It was the strangest thing and tickled something in the back of her mind. Was it a contraption Potter had in the waking world that allowed him to do this in his dreams? She needed to see it up close. Perhaps even touch it.

"I tried to stop it from hurting those children last time, but… but…" Harry shook his head desperately. He looked at the three in the mirror as if he wanted to be there with them.

Lily Potter's green eyes found the stranger first. They were watery from her son's struggles and bright with color. Once she looked at her, her husband and Sirius did as well. They were surprised, curious and defensive. They wanted only to protect the scarred boy.

Once they had turned their attention to her, Harry also twisted around to stare at her. His eyes blinked several times as if he could not see her properly. Did he know that she and them were more than just a part of his dream? Did he know his own potential in the dreaming world? Rhyann was sure that he didn't on the latter, but on the first, she thought perhaps he was catching on quickly.

She departed the room, wanting to investigate his mind still. The pull was strong and she had to put Harry into a dreamless sleep to stop it. That was a challenge within itself. She was more skilled though and his body needed the rest. Unfortunately, she had missed her chance as a hand shook her in the waking world.

Rhyann brought herself back promptly and her eyes snapped open to see who had waken her. She sat up, her eyes gaining focus. "Hermione?"

"It seems that you fell asleep too." The mousy Gryffindor gave her a little smile. "Harry still hasn't woken up yet?"

Glancing over her shoulder, the dark haired teen shook her head. "No. He's still sleeping. I guess he really needs it." And she still needed her chance to get into that mind of his!

"Well, it's been over two hours. I suppose we should wake him now and make him go back to his room to sleep if he's going to." Hermione peered behind her and motioned for the young wizard with her to go just that.

Ron's eyes narrowed down at the Slytherin. He knew her to be Hermione's friend, but there was no way he was going to trust anyone who was with Malfoy. Rhyann did not miss the animosity. She did not need to control him though because she had already implanted what she needed in the girl's mind.

"Two hours? I need to be going myself." Rhyann stood up and started gathering her things. She knew that time in the dreaming world moved differently than in the waking world. It could seem like only minutes in the dream when hours went by in the waking world, or days in the dream while only an hour in the other. "I'll still see you on Monday night, right?"

Hermione did not protest that the other teen was leaving when there was still so much to figure out. Harry did not seem in the proper shape for it at the moment. It could wait a few more nights. She nodded. "Yes, Monday just before seven. I hope you get some good sleep before then, Rhyann."

"Thanks. I'll see you then." Rhyann smiled and with her books in her arms, swept quickly out of the library before Ron could shake Harry fully awake. Let him think she was just a figment of his dream. He really was just a scared boy in the end unaware of his true potential. That could be used to her advantage, to the Dark Lord's advantage.

She picked up her step, feeling energized. On Monday, the memories that had been obscured from her would no longer be. She would be there with them making them. Rhyann hurried towards Slytherin tower. She would have to write her uncles and tell them. Yet she first wanted to share it all with Draco. She bet he would particularly enjoy the dream Potter had been having.

CHAPTER 24

Draco was doubled over in his chair laughing again. "Come on, tell me again. Tell me how he squealed and cried like a baby!"

Sighing in exasperation, Rhyann held her head in her hands and gave it a shake. Her hands then fell back to her lap as she gave him a stern look. "You're not listening to me. I'm not going to sit here and tell you stories for your amusement. I'm just telling you what happened so you can help me formulate a plan."

"I'm listening!" Draco sat up straight and continued chuckling. "I just love hearing about you beating Potter like the little runt that he is! He so deserves it! I wish I could have been there to see it."

"I told you it wasn't exactly me. It was his aunt and he was a little boy. I didn't do it just so you'd have a laugh!" Rhyann grunted and folded her arms. "If you're just going to sit there guffawing and imagining him being beaten, I'll just take my leave and figure something out on my own."

He reached over and put a hand on her arm to keep her in her chair. He still had a huge grin on his face. "Guffawing! Rhyann, my father is even old fashioned enough to use that word." Draco gave a little snort at that. "Stay right here. I'm going to help you. It's just not every day I get to hear about my gorgeous girl friend whipping some guy. It's actually kind of a turn on." He winked at her.

Her brows furrowed. "You're just making fun of me now, Draco. Why on earth would you like to hear about me doing such a thing!"

Hiding his smirk behind a hand, he gave a little unbelieving shake of his head. "You know, for someone who claims to be all wise, you really are naïve."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. You don't get half the jokes I tell you. Did you live on a deserted island before you came here or something!" Draco laughed at his own question.

"Actually, yes, I did live on a little island." Rhyann replied flatly.

His laughter stopped and he tilted his head curiously. "Really? You're not joking with me now, are you?"

"No." She gave him a look that said she would not do something so childish as that. "I grew up on an island. I was raised by the women there. They taught me about dreaming."

"Just you and a bunch of women on an island? No males?"

"No males." Rhyann confirmed.

Nodding to himself, Draco lounged back. "That explains a lot."

Still frowning, she hadn't a clue what he was talking about. "Explains what?"

"Why you don't get my jokes. If you were raised with other children.."

"There were other children on the island!"

"But girls, right?"

It was her turn to nod. "Yes, but I don't see.."

Draco put up a hand for her to be quiet. "You were raised in an isolated place. I can guess, too, that it was pretty much stuck back in the ancient ways. Just from the way you talk. So with only girls, you aren't use to how boys talk and joke. You don't get our sense of humor."

"I can understand when you make a joke and it's funny." Rhyann sulked, knowing that she did not catch all the jokes the students made around the school. She laughed when others laughed but sometimes did not understand what was so funny.

"Not all of them. A lot of the jokes you don't get are the ones with the double meaning." Draco stated amusedly.

She stuck her chin up in the air. "I am smart enough to figure out double meanings."

"You may be smart, Rhyann, but you are still naïve. You don't get the things I am insinuating." His pale eyes twinkled.

"Okay, fine. You just tell what you are insinuating then."

Running a hand through his hair, Draco chuckled again. "Then all the fun's gone from it! Plus, I think it's cute that you don't get it." He smiled charmingly at her.

Letting out a tiny groan, the dreamer decided it was the end of that topic. "Let's just get back to our original conversation. I need to find a way to get Potter to fall asleep again outside of Gryffindor tower. I need to do so without getting caught and I need to know when it happens so I can get into his sleeping mind."

"We'll slip him a draught in something when he's not looking." He replied nonchalantly.

"No, Hermione said she gave him one and it did not work. It has to be more powerful than that."

Draco rolled his eyes at the mention of the mudblood. "Alright, then we'll find a strong charm. It can't be that difficult to put someone to sleep."

"I don't want anyone to suspect what has happened. It has to look like he fell asleep naturally." Rhyann said indomitably.

"Don't worry. We'll find something. Just get him when he's in history class. Everyone sleeps when Binns is droning on!"

"I'm trying to be serious, Draco! If you can't be serious as well, I'm just going to go do everything on my own." Rhyann stood up, with a little stomp on the floor. Perhaps she had been too hasty before to think he was at all mature. "Not everything is a joking matter."

Snatching her wrist as she started to walk away, the blond wizard pulled her back towards him. "Rhyann, don't go. I know this is important business. You're just so overly serious all the time. You have to learn to lighten up or you're going to break from the stress." His voice softened as he talked and then gave a little sigh himself. "It's the only way I could survive living under my father's roof. He's always so serious like you."

The dark eyed teen understood what he meant and decided he did have a point. If she did not have balance, she could more easily crack under pressure. Balance gave flexibility. It was one of the many lessons that the crones had taught her. "Alright. I promise to lighten up if you promise to be a bit more serious about things."

"Deal." Draco took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss. Other students were beginning to file into the common room from dinner and there were knowing smirks all around.

"You two are just so adorable together!" Pansy declared as she came over and settled into the chair that the dreamer had been sitting in. Jasper sat himself on the arm of it, hovering over her like some hired guard.

Rhyann did her best not to roll her eyes and before she could move to take a seat on the couch, it was already occupied by Drucinda, Millicent and two other sixth year girls. A half dozen of Draco's friends took up places on the floor with the overly large pillows that were scattered around.

"Of course, not as cute as my sweetie and I." Pansy smiled up at her boyfriend, fluttering her lashes at him.

Groaning inward, Rhyann was about to excuse herself claiming she had homework when Draco pulled her to him and settled her on his lap. She wanted to pinch him for it! "No one can be as sweet as you are, Pansy." Sarcasm rolled off his voice. "You are the best at rotting teeth… among other things."

There were chuckles from the boys and Pansy sniffed at him, deciding to just ignore him. The conversation turned to other things. Gossip, quidditch, the newest songs from the Weird Sisters, more gossip. Rhyann tuned out most of it, half-listening. She leaned back against Draco, surprisingly comfortable just sitting there with him. Even when he poked her side secretly a few times when he could tell she was just laughing at jokes along with the others but didn't fully understand them.

No matter how much he infuriated her at times, Rhyann could feel that was just something different about him that she could not put her finger on. It wasn't because he was a Malfoy or because he was attractive. The past months had led her to something more and she wasn't sure how to go about describing it. She remembered the kiss they shared on New Year's and there were little flutters in her stomach.

That was her signal that she should go to her dorm. A few others had already left, going to bed. Yet when she tried to rise, Draco held her fast against him. He smirked as if he dared her to make a fuss about it. She was tempted but knew that they had their act to carry on with.

The others soon left leaving on her, Draco, Jasper, Pansy, and four other seventh year Slytherins in the common room. All couples. It was dimmer as half the candles had gone out and the fire was burning low.

Pansy started kissing her boyfriend, looking as though she were trying to eat his tongue. Rhyann glanced at the other scattered few and saw them doing the same. A wave of nervousness ran through her body and she made a move to get up again. She did not know where it came from and she didn't even know where to start to reason it.

Draco held her again, looking at her almost pleadingly. He gently stroked the side of her face and kissed the sweet spot just behind her ear. "Please stay."

She did not think she could walk at the moment anyway. As his kisses moved slowly from her neck along her jaw, Rhyann felt as though someone had put the jelly-legs jinx on her. The warm feeling was spreading through her body again and she turned her head just slightly so that her lips met his.

There seemed no one else in the room with them. It was only her and him. She did not know that such simple sensual pleasures could make it seem like time stopped and make a body tingle from head to toes. Was this how the others felt as well? Lost in their own worlds, not even thinking about the next moment but just living in this one?

Rhyann melted against him, tracing his handsome features with her delicate fingers. The New Year's kiss had only been one, but now there were many and each one could make her heart hammer more loudly than the previous one.

"Miss Rookwood. Mister Malfoy. Five points from Slytherin for both of you!"

The disgruntled voice shattered the moment and Rhyann literally bounded up from Draco's lap, stunned at finding the Potions Master glaring down at them. There was no one else in the room with them. At some point, all the others had left. She hadn't even heard the professor come in and it seemed by his expression, he had already tried to get their attention in a less harsh way. When she glanced at the clock, it showed that over an hour had past since she had last looked at it.

"Professor Snape.."

Draco stood up behind her, cutting her off. "What did we do to deserve that, sir?"

Staring down his hooked nose, his eyes seemed to cut sharper that night. "Fraternizing. Now off to bed with both of you. You are lucky I don't give each of you detention so you might be using your time more wisely."

Rhyann wasn't sure, but she thought the last bit was directed at her. Usually she was sleeping and in the dreaming world at this time. Was that what he had meant? "Yes, sir."

Draco did not look as convinced as she, but he dared not challenge Snape. He purposely leaned over and kissed the other teen. "Good night, Rhyann. Sleep well." He smiled in a way that was close to a sneer. "Professor Snape."

"Good night." Rhyann replied, directing it to both of them and trying to make it look like she was not hurrying to the girls' dorm. Snape stood where he was watching each of them go their separate ways. Though it was nothing specific he had ever said or done, she knew that the did not approve of her being with Draco. She couldn't tell why but she certainly couldn't see why he would even care.

She made her way to her bed and changed into her nightgown before slipping under the covers. Her body was still resonating with the feeling of Draco's lips upon her flesh and his warm body pressing to hers. It made concentrating on her meditative breathing more difficult than usual but the dreamer eventually had herself in her realm and about her night's work.

CHAPTER 25

Her work in the dreaming world was short and then Rhyann found she could not find herself any rest. She tossed and turned for hours until she finally gave a grunt, getting out of her bed. She hoped that she was not getting big circles under her eyes like Potter had.

She checked herself in the mirror and then took her toiletries to have a relaxing bath. Rhyann had discovered the Prefects' bath in the sleeping mind of one of the students early in the year. Once she had, no other in Hogwarts would do. She often wondered if the professors had anything more but did not dare try their minds to find out such a thing.

After the dreamer had her bath, she wrote a letter to her uncles telling them all that had happened the day before except for the part in the Slytherin common room, of course. She found Knell dozing in one of the windows in the owls' tower and sent him off. With such news, she expected hear immediately back from Darcy.

After breakfast, Rhyann went to the library to research sleeping charms. It was an area with extensive background and she found she had her pick. Of course it was against the Ministry's laws to put someone asleep without their consent - unless in self defense - but her work was already beyond the law. She had the permission of her Lord and that was all the law she needed.

About mid-afternoon, she heard the flutter of wings and Madam Pince muttering, annoyed that something had disturbed the quiet of her library. Knell glided between the shelves and came to rest of the edge of the table the petite teen had been sitting at. Dropping the letter, he let out an echoing hoot.

The hand that had been going for the letter, stopped. Never once had Rhyann heard her owl make any noise whatsoever. She had thought he might be mute. She looked into his large round amber eyes, seeking a reason for it. Knell responded with another drawn out hoot.

The librarian peered around the shelves, glaring at the bird to be shushed. Rhyann gave her an apologetic smile and quickly opened the letter. She had been hoping for words of praise and encouragement. Yet there came no light to her fae face. There came only a gray shadow like a storm had just moved in.

She choked back a sob, not even finishing the entire letter. Darcy's hand had been steady while writing it, but her own trembled as she clutched the parchment to her chest. Leaving her things at the table without a thought, Rhyann almost ran out of the library and headed towards the Headmaster's office.

She had remembered coming there before school had started, but she had forgotten some of the twists and turns in the great castle. Knell flew silently behind her like a vigilant and feathery guardian. Her eyes were watering even though she tried her best to retain her composure. She jarred a bit of sense back into her when she walked right into a black robed professor.

"Miss Rookwood. What are you doing wandering these halls? If I were.." Snape snapped at her and then his voice drifted off upon seeing the emotion on her face. "What's the matter?"

"My… my uncle…" Rhyann could not manage to say it out loud. Perhaps if she didn't say it, then it would not be true. Such a silly childish thing to think, she knew, but she could not help it. She held out the letter to the Potions Master.

Taking the parchment, his eyes scanned it over. Snape seemed to pale just slightly - if that were possible - and his thin lips pursed together. "Come, Miss Rookwood. We shall get you to Professor Dumbledore and he will send you on your way home immediately." He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a little push. It was not aggressive or impatient, but a kind one to help her in the direction she needed to go. One that was offering as much support as he could.

Rhyann let him direct her. It did not strike her to think at the moment that it was Snape helping her once again. She was beginning to grow numb and even the entrance into the Headmaster's office did not awe her as it had the first time.

Dumbledore was going over some documents on his desk and looked up curiously when the two entered. Usually he would greet anyone with an impish smile and a twinkle in his eyes, but it was as if he knew why they were there and they was only compassion on his old wrinkled face. "Professor Snape. Rhyann, my dear."

"Miss Rookwood needs permission to take leave from school for a while, Professor." The hooked nose wizard handed over the letter to the older man.

"My uncle… Morden.." Rhyann began again and sighed helplessly at herself for being unable to get it all out of her mouth.

Having looked over the parchment so swiftly that it seemed as if he had not read anything at all, Dumbledore swooshed around his desk and put a bony arm around the teen. "It'll be alright, my dear. You take as long as you need with your family. My office is connected to the Floo Network and we can send you directly home from here."

As if taking that for his cue, Snape went over to the large fireplace and reached into a bowl above it to take out a handful of Floo powder. He threw it into the fire making it green and ready to transport the shocked student to her home. He said nothing more, but merely stepped to the side, watching her. For once, his face was not creased with a scowl or a glare.

"But… my schoolwork… and…" Rhyann could not say what else and this time purposely let the sentence falter.

"You don't worry about it, Rhyann. You have good friends to help you catch up later on. Right now, you just go and grieve with your family." Dumbledore gave her a pat on the shoulder and ushered her towards the fireplace. "Give my sympathies to everyone, my dear. Let us know if there is anything we can do."

Nodding, the dreamer almost felt as if she were being rushed out. She knew that it was important to be with her family, but she had other responsibilities too. She glanced up at the old wizard. "My friends..? They will want to know where I am."

"Of course, of course. I'll have Professor Snape take a message to Slytherin tower and you will have them all there to support you when you come back."

"Okay… Thank you." Rhyann did not know how else to respond. She stepped up to the fireplace and glanced at the professors once more. Dumbledore gave her a sympathetic smile and Snape, though less obvious, gave her one with his eyes. She went into the green flames and announced in a clear voice, "Rookwood Manor."

Just as the world began to spin, she heard Dumbledore asking Snape what sort of flowers would be appropriate to send.

Knowing to keep her arms close to her body, she let the Floo Network transport her back home. Rhyann landed with a thud in the main sitting room's fireplace, almost falling forward. She stumbled out, brushing her hair from her face that had gotten tangled along the way.

She immediately found herself in Darcy's arms. "Rhyann! We weren't expecting you so soon. Thank the gods you are here though."

She let herself become enveloped in his arms, pressing her head right against his chest. There were no thoughts of anything like familial duty. This was a time when the family needed each other. They had lost one of their own. The third one in a year. It was a tremendous blow to the Rookwood family.

"I went to the Headmaster right away when I got the letter. He sent me through the… Uncle Darcy! What happened!" The tears were beginning to flow now. There was no need to hide them in her own home.

Kissing the top of her head, he shushed her and guided her over to sit with him on a crimson colored couch. "Morden had been doing work for our Lord and the mission did not go in his favor. Though he completed what he had to do, he was injured by an Auror while escaping. He just never recovered." Darcy did not hold back the truth from her. His voice continued on in a soothing manner. "We weren't aware how bad it was since he was in the care of one of the other of our Lord's servants. We trusted in him. We know all was done that could have been done for him. The Dark Lord may be very powerful and wise, but he can not do everything."

Rhyann remembered at the party at Malfoy Manor hearing Lucius speak to another wizard about taking one of the Rookwoods on a mission. She had not seen Morden since that night. It had been weeks ago! She looked up at her uncle tearfully. "Why didn't you tell me before? I would have liked to see him before… he passed on."

"None of us saw him, my dear." Darcy said mournfully. "He was in an isolated place so that he could recover and not be found. Someone might have followed us to him and thus we could not take the chance. And it was his wish that we not upset you so that you could continue on with the work you are doing at Hogwarts. What you are doing there is very important."

"I know, but.." Her protests were meaningless in the end, she knew. Rhyann buried her head against his shoulder. "It seems so unfair." One uncle already dead that she had barely known. Her mother throwing herself out her window just after her arrival home. Now Morden. Her chest ached with how much she loved him. Not only did he use to spoil her with presents and treats, but he showered all his love upon her. Perhaps it was because he had been her father, but she liked to think that he would have loved her just the same if he were just her uncle. Though she knew him to have fathered her, it seemed like a trivial matter of biology at the moment compared to how she felt about him as a beloved uncle.

Tristian and Edgar arrived not long after having arranged the funeral for the next morning. The whole family sat together comforting one another, drinking tea and taking care of all the condolence gifts that arrived. It seemed that Snape had suggested black and deep purple lilies - for the Rookwood family colors - as a large bouquet arrived from Hogwarts. There were dozens of others which Rhyann soon grew tired of going through and reading cards from people she did not even know.

She did not sleep but an hour or so that night. Rhyann laid curled up in Darcy's bed as the remaining three brothers sat around in the room, drinking scotch and quietly remembering their times together with their eldest brother. Every now and again, one of them would come over to murmur to her, stroke her hair and tell her to get some sleep.

In the morning, they all dressed in their crisp funeral robes and attended the ceremony at the family cemetery. The casket was closed and she was not allowed one final look at her uncle. The Rookwoods were a well known family and there were more people there than Rhyann could count. She grew numb to the sympathetic pats on her shoulders and witches kissing her cheeks telling her it will all be alright. She did not leave Darcy's or Tristian's sides the whole time.

The Malfoys came to pay their respects along with the other respected wizarding families. Rhyann felt a little rush of hope of maybe seeing Draco, but he was not with his parents. She told herself that it was a silly thought. She had all the support she needed with her uncles. They could hold her in their arms and wipe away her tears, and she cared not for what people might think about them. They were her uncles and no matter what she knew about her family, she still did love them.

In the afternoon, when their house had been cleared of most of the mourners, Rhyann sat quietly on a chair staring at the fire listening to her uncles talk softly behind her. They spoke of work, trying to keep their minds occupied. The funeral was over and their brother was buried. Stopping the world would not ease their grieving. Only time could do that.

She suddenly sat up in her chair catching all their attention. "I have to get back to the school!"

"What? Rhyann, my dear, you don't have to go back if you don't want to. If you wanted to stay the week, or even two, no one would think anything of it. You should take the time you need.." Darcy stopped when he saw her shaking her head.

"I would like to stay, really I would, but I was invited to that secret meeting tonight. It is vital that I go! I could find up everything that Potter and his friends are up to." The dreamer was standing up now, going to the fire and wondering if she could use the Floo Network to get back or if she would need to inform the Headmaster to do so first. A carriage would get her there by dinnertime though.

There looked like there were going to be more protests, but each of her uncles backed down from it. Tristian came over and hugged her with one strong arm. "If you think you can do it, Rhyann, then it would be good if you could. No one will expect you back so quickly though. Once you're back at Hogwarts, you cannot just leave and come back here whenever you like."

"I know. I would just sit around the manor all day here and do nothing. I need to keep busy like you all." Rhyann explained. "Morden died in service of our Lord. I have no doubt that he was brave and never once wavered. I will do honor to Morden and our family by continuing our work. It is the best thing I can think of to do right now."

"It is a wonderful and courageous thing to do." Tristian assured her, pride in his voice. "You have always made us all proud of you and we know you always will."

"You have the Rookwood's tenacity." Edgar nodded approvingly.

"If that is what you wish, my dear, we will take you right away. Though it will seem even more empty here without you." Darcy said solemnly, but with complete heart-felt honesty.

"I will be back at the end of the semester. It is really not that far away." Rhyann attempted to give them a smile but it came out weakly.

Gathering their cloaks, Darcy led them to the front door. "We will take her back to Hogwarts in the carriage, Edgar. I don't suspect we should be too long."

The thinnest of the brothers nodded in response and then gave his niece a brief hug. "Take care, Rhyann."

"You too, uncle Edgar." She let Tristian help her slip her cloak around her and followed them to where the carriage was outside. She cuddled up between them in the warm interior as it headed towards the school. There seemed no more tears left to come and she felt strength returning to her body as the neared their destination. Rhyann was ready to do this. She would make them all proud with what she could do.

CHAPTER 26

Most wizards at Hogwarts were on their way to or already at the Great Hall for dinner when Rhyann arrived. She made sure to give it a wide berth and took some side halls to Slytherin tower. She did not need to attract any attention. She would be mobbed by sympathetic well-wishers and she was sure no one would leave her alone for the rest of the night.

She still wore her funeral robes and wanted to be change out of them. The crisp material whisked as she walked. The portraits watched her as she went down the hall. If there was gossip going around the school, Rhyann knew that it was going round with the portraits as well. If Professor Snape had told the others about her uncle Morden, she was sure it was known by all the students and staff by now.

Coming to the bare spot on the great gray walls, she spoke the password to get into Slytherin tower. The secret door did not budge. Rhyann cursed under her breath remembering that the password was changed every Monday morning and she had not been there. She was about to kick the wall in frustration when she heard hurried footsteps coming her way.

Draco rounded a corner and nearly flew over, gathering her small body into his arms. "Rhyann! What are you doing back? I was sure you would be gone for a while. I'm so sorry to hear about your uncle. I begged my father that I wanted to come to the funeral but he wouldn't let me leave school."

The dreamer was flattened against him as he poured out his rush of words. She found herself hugging him back, but she told herself it was because she was very emotional and needed the strength he offered. "Thank you. And it's alright. There were too many people there as it was." She stepped back. "There were no point at me staying home and wandering around bored. I need to keep busy. I could not miss that meeting tonight." She motioned that he should open the door for them.

"Glittering galleons." Draco commanded the door to open for them and took her hand, leading her inside. All the other Slytherins were at the evening meal at the moment. "I can understand that, wanting to keep busy. Don't you think someone might see it as suspicious that you came back so soon though?"

"They can think what they want." Rhyann shrugged it off. "Everyone grieves in their own way. The Rookwoods keep themselves busy." She let go of his hand and indicated he should stay put. "Let me go quickly change and I'll be right back."

Hurrying up the stairs, she changed into her school uniform and was still affixing her black robe closed as she came back to the common room. The blond was still in the spot where she had left him. Rhyann gave him a curious look. "How did you know I was back? I didn't see anyone in the halls and I make sure to not go near the Great Hall."

Draco smiled and patted the a pocket in his robe where the gold watch sat. "I put an alarm on the watch. I set it to let me know when you were back at Hogwarts."

She did not know whether she should find it endearing or be a bit frightened by the fact he was keeping such close tabs on her. The brunette decided to just let it be. There was just too much on her mind at the moment and she did not need to add something else to keep her awake at nights. "Very clever." She commented. "Has anything happened since I've been gone? Or have you heard anything?"

Draco shook his head. "No, nothing. You haven't even been gone a full two days, Rhyann."

"I just want to make sure. I have to meet Hermione at seven. I should go and find the portrait first. Be there early." She headed towards the entrance.

"I'm coming with you."

Rhyann stopped immediately and he almost walked into her. "You're not coming with me. Only I was invited, after all."

"I'm going to come with you." Draco stated more firmly. "Who knows what that git Potter and his mudblood friends are up to! It could be a trap for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She put a restraining hand upon his chest and spoke in a more soft, reasonable voice. "Draco, nothing is going to happen to me. Hermione thinks I'm her friend. She's letting me into their secret club. No one knows about me. I'll be perfectly fine. Besides, being who she is, who they are, they could never do such a thing. It isn't in their nature."

He took her hand and held it there on his chest. His gaze still intense. "Don't under-estimate Potter and his friends, Rhyann. They're trickier than you realize. If I came with you.."

Rhyann reached up and placed a delicate finger over his lips to shush him. "If you came with me, they would not take me anywhere or tell me anything. You know that. I have to go by myself." When she saw that he could not argue that, she lowered her finger and then asked, "Do you know where the portrait of Olivia the Ordinary is?"

"It's in the hall left of the Astronomy tower." Draco did not bother to offer up any more objections. Though he wished he could be there to catch Potter doing whatever it was he was doing, he would at least get some satisfaction know that she was there spying on them all. He would be there for sure when it all fell in on Potter's head though.

There was the sound of grinding stone and they both turned to see the door to the tower opening. The Potions Master stepped through, looking a bit startled to see the young couple standing there staring at him. He quickly regained his cool demeanor. "Mister Malfoy." His eyes focused solely on the dreamer. "Miss Rookwood. It is a surprise that you have returned to us so quickly. As the Headmaster said, you can have all the time you wish to grieve. School is not as important as your family." He added pointedly.

Rhyann knew the castle had many eyes and ears. She wouldn't have doubt that Dumbledore was told she was back and sent Snape to see to her right away. She gave him a weary but gracious little smile. "I would only drive myself up the walls at home. My uncles are working, trying to keep themselves busy, and I will do the same with school. Being at one place or another, I grieve just the same."

Snape gave her a single slow nod. "You cannot keep going to and from school at your will. I do hope you do not change your mind at a later time. And I certainly hope that everything will not affect your schoolwork."

"I understand that, Professor." Rhyann could hear the curtness in his voice but it was not as harsh as it usually was. "I have no intent on changing my mind or faltering in anything else."

This time she was granted a shorter nod. Snape glanced at the blond boy as if he did not want him there for a reason. It was only a brief look, but not missed by the keen eyed Rookwood. "You both should be down in the Great Hall at the moment. I shall escort you."

"Oh, Professor, I am not very hungry at all." Rhyann put a hand over her stomach. She had always done well with acting. Her skills as a dreamer required she learn to quickly adapt to countless different roles. "I was only going to have a walk outside with Draco, get some good brisk night air and then retire for the night. I did not sleep so well last night…" She gave a little sniffle, bowing her head down as if she might cry.

Draco, falling right into the scene with her, slipped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. He did not say anything but looked up at the hooked nose wizard as if warning him not to make her upset.

Snape looked a bit awkward. The dark circles under her eyes and the redness to them did show her grief to be true. It was reasonable what she wanted to do and he had no grounds to deny her. "As you wish, Miss Rookwood. A walk in the cold night air will help you sleep. In case it does not, come to see me and I will give you a gentle sleeping draught that will help make you feel more refreshed in the morning."

"Thank you, Professor." She gave him a more pitiful smile than before and leaned her head against Draco, her long dark locks draping in front of her face. "And good night. We will see you tomorrow in class."

"Yes, good night, Miss Rookwood. Mister Malfoy." Snape stood where he was and watched the pair exit the tower. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched them go. It was not that he didn't believe her act, it was those two together that he did not like.

Once in the hall and certain that they were not being followed, Rhyann stood up straight and hurried their pace to a place out of sight. "You're going to have to hide yourself away for a bit." She whispered. "Snape has to believe we're out walking. If he sees you by yourself later and asks where I am, just say you left me with some of the girls to comfort me."

"Alright." Draco sighed heavily. "I'll wait for you in the common room though. I don't care how long you are at that meeting. I want to hear everything."

"Yes, of course." Rhyann peered down both ways of the hall to make sure that no one else had walked by yet. It was her turn to sigh. The weight of her grief still heavy upon her, but the excitement of going to this meeting pushing her onwards. "I'll come directly from the meeting back. So don't come try to find me with the watch."

"I won't." He scowled briefly, disliking being scolded like a child. His face softened as he leaned closer. "I just worry about you, Rhyann. I am allowed to worry about you, aren't I?"

Her face was dangerously close to his. She could not lose herself to those eyes and his lips again tonight. She had a mission and it was sitting on a precarious rock pedestal with her grief and stress surrounding it. She needed to keep focused. "Yes, you're allowed to worry." Rhyann slipped away from him and started down the hall towards the Astronomy tower. "But also remember, I can take care of myself. I am no little girl."

"I know." Draco replied, his voice echoing down the hall. He repeated it much more quietly, "I most certainly know." He stood watching her disappear down the hall and then let out another sigh, wondering what he was going to do with himself while he was suppose to be out walking with her.

The dreamer easily found the portrait of Olivia the Ordinary which was actually very extraordinary in its ordinariness. The woman in the portrait sat on an unadorned wooden chair and stared at her with her plain eyes. She smoothed her simple brown robes a few times with her unremarkable hands and said absolutely nothing.

Just before seven o'clock, a figure entered the hall and approached hesitantly. Rhyann recognized the frizzy hair of the Gryffindor immediately. She stood by the portrait and gave her a little smile.

"Rhyann. You really are here." Hermione came up to her, moving in the cautious way all people move around people they know have just lost a loved one. "I heard you came back already, but I wasn't sure.."

"It's okay, Hermione. I just need to keep busy. I won't be any sadder here than I am at home."

Hermione gave her a little nod and a consoling smile. "You're a strong person. I don't know if I could ever do such a thing. But I am glad you're here. I think it's really important you come to our group tonight." She motioned for the Slytherin to follow her away from the tower.

Walking beside the other teen, Rhyann gave a little shrug of her shoulders. "I don't know about my being so strong. It just seems what I need to do." They turned down a hall she had not been in before. "I thought it important to come too, especially after what we talked about in the library."

Nodding again more vigorously, Hermione turned them down another less used hall. "I had wanted to talk to you yesterday but then I heard what had happened. I am sorry to hear about your uncle."

"Thank you." Rhyann wondered if her response to that was beginning to sound hollow after saying it so many times that day.

"When Harry was in the library, he said he had another one of those dreams. Did you have any more since?"

The shorter teen shook her head. "No. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh… yes." Hermione looked like she was ready to apologize and then stopped in front of a door. It was one of many closed doors in the hall. She peered at the other girl. "This is it. Just be ready, Rhyann. Some of the group weren't too happy about inviting a Slytherin in."

"I understand completely. Some Slytherins give us all a bad name." She said understandably. It was most certainly true. Most of her house mates were not any different from the rest of the students at the school, but there were the select few that took it upon themselves to represent Slytherin in all its pureblooded snobbery.

"Okay, good." Hermione gave her one more encouraging smile and then opened the door.

CHAPTER 27

The room they stepped into was larger than Rhyann expected. The walls were a muted gray color with instructions posted on them for various spells and whatnot. There were shelves of books and some chairs with only one long table to the side. It seemed just like a classroom to her.

Except that there were dozens of students there of all ages and every single one of them went silent when she entered with the mousy Gryffindor. Rhyann gave them a shy smile, taking note who was there. Potter and Weasley along with his younger sister. There were a lot of Gryffindors. She did not know all the names. Yet there were also a good number of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. A broadly grinning Hannah among them.

The dreamer was the only Slytherin in the room. She knew she would stick out a bit, but she had not thought this much. Hermione cleared her voice to have the children's attention on her. "Everyone, as you know, this is Rhyann Rookwood. She is my friend and I trust her with our secret. I know some of you don't like her here, but we do need her. So just keep your opinions to yourself and as long as we all show each other respect, we'll all get along."

There were nods and mutters. The students looked up to Hermione and they would trust her. There were a few that looked like they remained unconvinced - like the Weasleys - but the rest went back to talking amongst themselves. She started to go over to where Potter was standing but Hannah bounded up to them.

"Oh Rhyann! It's so great that you're here!" The bubbly Hufflepuff gave her a partial hug. "I helped support Hermione's idea when she suggested that we let you join us. I know whatever your house and family, you are a good person."

The petite brunette nodded slowly. She still did not know exactly what was going on here. "Thanks, Hannah. That means a lot to me."

Hermione brought her over to where Harry stood with the two redheads. Ron had his arms folded and was trying not to sulk. Ginny was much more defiant in her stance. Harry, though, was not sure how he felt about any of it.

"Rhyann, this is Harry and Ginny. You've already met Ron." Hermione introduced them, eager for them to start talking.

The red haired girl said nothing and merely glared. Harry ran a hair through his unruly locks and gave the Slytherin a tentative smile. He trusted Hermione, but there was just something tickling the back of his mind about the newcomer. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Rhyann responded, feeling the tension crackling in the air. She glanced at Hermione and then addressed the little group. "I'm still not exactly sure what I'm doing here. I can see now that it isn't a study group… If it was just about the dreams, we needn't have me here with everyone…"

"You're only here because Hermione says we can trust you and we need someone from Slytherin. Though I think none of the Slytherins can be trusted." Ginny huffed and got a sharp look from Granger for it. She then harrumphed and stalked off to talk to some of the other students in the room, but kept a keen eye on the dreamer.

"She can be trusted." Hermione assured the two boys.

"That remains to be seen. I mean, she is Draco's girlfriend, after all!" Ron grumbled, leaning back a little as if to dodge Hermione's glare.

"If you're worried that I can't keep secrets from him, then you are wrong. I have no problem with that matter." Rhyann stated in a firm but quiet tone.

"See?" Hermione snapped as if her point was just proven. She then turned to face the smaller teen. "No, this is not a study group. I couldn't have you knowing what it was until you were actually here in the room. We are teaching ourselves how to fight against You-Know-Who and his followers. Harry and the students here are targets just as much as anyone else. Learning how to protect ourselves is the only smart thing to do. We can't rely on the adults always being there to protect us."

Rhyann restrained herself from grinning at this find. No wonder it was so secret and it had to be obscured in their minds! They were making themselves into soldiers here. Under-aged Aurors. She nodded her understanding. "Well, I guess that does make sense. With all that's been happening here at Hogwarts lately, I'd feel better if I know how to more capably protect myself. But why does it have to be a big secret? And why do you need a Slytherin?"

The trio exchanged looks and the boys let Hermione continue to do the talking. "Of course the teachers and parents aren't going to let the students learn certain things. We are learning how to do powerful spells which would be illegal for us to know. We can't have anyone else knowing about it. We also don't want You-Know-Who and his followers to know what we can do either."

Guessing that these were the same students that were at the Ministry last year, Rhyann doubted that Harry and his friends would be underestimated again. Well, perhaps by some servants of the Dark Lord. Like her, most would be only seeing these students as just children. She now knew them to be more than just children. "I can understand that."

"When it comes right down to the end, we will need all of Hogwarts standing strong together. The means all the houses." Hermione explained. "It's the hardest to find someone in Slytherin to trust since we don't know which families are loyal to You-Know-Who."

"We know some are for sure." Ron put in with a very clear indication of whom he meant by the way he looked at the brunette.

"Anyway," Hermione continued. "I know we can trust you. Plus, you're like the queen of Slytherin. If you do something, the rest of them - or most of them - are going to follow you. They'll listen to you."

"Queen of Slytherin! Really, I don't think.." Rhyann was cut off by the other girl.

"You may not see it yourself, Rhyann, but you are. It use to be Pansy Parkinson," Hermione growled the name a little. "But it is so clear that she now defers to you. You can reason with them because you're one of them. You have the influence. You also have a little pull with someone who might get the rest of them that aren't with you to agree as well."

"I don't know how much pull I would have with Draco on such a thing. I mean, his family.."

Ron interrupted this time. "What do you see in that bloody git anyway! I can't see how any girl would be able to stand him!"

"Oh… well.."

Hermione jumped in again. "Ron! Don't you ever listen to me when I talk to you! You have no idea what it's like to be the new girl in a strange place and trying to fit in. You don't know about the expectations of that and all the social intricacies. You'd be totally lost if it weren't for me!"

Ron made a little shocked, choking noise and stomped off to sulk in a corner. Sighing, his girlfriend excused herself and went over to talk quietly with him. This left Harry alone with the dreamer.

"I'm sorry if I'm causing so much trouble. Do you think it might be best if I just leave?" She asked the marred boy softly.

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't think it would really matter. They fight and then they'll make up. They do it all the time." He looked away from his two best friends and cast a quick glance to a blonde girl at the other side of the room. He was too overly conscious of staring at her though and returned his attention to the Slytherin.

Rhyann recognized the girl from the Yule Ball. The blonde had been his date and it was clear both of them liked each other. They kept trying to hide the fact that they were sneaking glances at one another, but there was some tension between them. Thinking a little more, she thought the blonde's name was Clara and she was a Hufflepuff. "Well, I don't mean just them. There's others here who don't seem to like my presence. I think it good what you're doing but I don't want to be the one to ruin it for everyone."

"No, don't worry. They'll eventually ease up." Harry gave her a little smile. It quickly faded though. "Hermione said you're having insomnia and trouble with dreams too."

She moved to lean on the wall beside him. Both of them had matching dark circles under their eyes. "I don't know why I can't sleep. I've never had trouble sleeping before." That was certainly no lie. "Then there's those strange dreams. I thought I was just having some weird stress dreams or something. Yet they are so real."

"They're very real." The boy pushed up his glasses on his nose as he agreed. "Sometimes I don't even know if I'm dreaming or awake. There's people in them that I know. People alive… and dead. You were even in one of my dreams. The one I had when I fell asleep in the library on Saturday."

"Really? What happened in it?" Rhyann cocked her head to the side feigning innocence.

"Well, we were walking in a wasteland. Some big war had happened and killed everyone. I fell over the edge of a cliff and you tried to help me by hauling me up. I fell and you did too. You sprouted wings and tried to keep us from falling, but I was too freaked out and let go."

"Wings? That's really strange." She scratched her chin. "At least I was trying to help you. What happened to us in your dream?"

Harry gave a little shrug. "It changed after that and you weren't in it any more. I thought maybe I saw you standing near at the end of it, but it could have been just a shadow. I see shadows a lot in them."

"Me too. Just something that runs by, darting in and out of the darkness. Nothing I can ever pinpoint." Rhyann knew that was what happened in his dream and knew she would have a definite hook on him with it.

"Yes, exactly." Harry nodded vigorously. "We think it has something to do with whatever is getting to those students here at the school."

"You mean whatever it is that is putting those poor kids in a coma?" Rhyann asked with a bit of surprise and curiosity. "Does that mean if we're dreaming about it, that it might come after us next?" It had come for her and it did not manage to get her as it had the others. She was just too strong for it.

"I don't know. Maybe." The scarred teen sighed worriedly. He looked over at Clara who was staring at the two of them and when the blonde saw him turn his head in her direction, she pretended to be engrossed in a book. "We had thought it might have something to do with Voldemort but now you have the same dreams… I don't know what the pattern would be… if there is one."

Rhyann could not stop herself from cringing when the boy said the Dark Lord's name out loud. No one did that. Not even her family and any of the other loyal followers of the Dark Lord. It was clear that Potter thought himself very brave indeed to be able to utter Voldemort's name. It was completely arrogant of him. She would thrash him with a switch again just for presuming to speak her Lord's name!

She nipped her lower lip, thinking. "I don't know if there's a pattern except maybe we'll be next as one of its victims. Do you have any idea of what it might be? It would be good to know so we'd know better how to defend ourselves."

"Professor Dumbledore has a few ideas. He knows that though the victims may still be alive, they might not be for long. Their life is slowly draining away. He thinks it might be some sort of soul sucker or something." Harry shuddered at the thought.

The old wizard was not far off at all. The thing did steal one's energy. She had experienced it herself. "So what does that mean? Does it mean we can't do a thing?"

"Right now," Harry paused and looked at her with a glint of fear in his green eyes, "no."

"Is there anything we can do to stay safe?" Rhyann asked more urgently. She wanted to interrogate him but she did not want to make him suspicious of anything.

Fiddling with the sleeves on his robe, Harry's expression was unsure. "Professor Dumbledore had told me to stick mostly to Gryffindor tower when I could. Make sure I'm in there every night. I'm thinking that since none of the students had been taken from the towers, they are the best places to be. So you should probably stick to Slytherin tower, just in case."

She knew what that was about and it had nothing to do with this deadly creature stalking the students. The shield was around Gryffindor tower and the Headmaster was making sure that Potter stayed safe from her. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

Hermione had finished her talk with Ron and had stood up at the front of the room, getting everyone's attention. Rhyann's conversation with Harry ended so that they all could practice some new spells that the mousy girl had found for them. Everyone was eager and they were more adept at learning these difficult charms than the dreamer. Her magic was not the strongest in the waking world but that was because her energy was meant to be concentration in the dreaming realm. It was still frustrating, especially when some of the smaller children could master the spells while she had trouble with them.

Hannah worked as her partner and assured her that it took her a long time to learn most spells. She said she had worked months to learn to produce a Patronus. Rhyann was just stunned that any of these children could produce one at all. Yes, these students were greatly under-estimated and something desperately needed to be done about it.

At the end of the meeting, Harry randomly chose a piece of paper out of a hat to name the next day they would meet. It would be Tuesday the next week. This method was to make sure no one guessed they were meeting and if they did, they would not be able to predict when.

After saying her good nights, Rhyann quickly returned to Slytherin tower. She was bursting with news of it all and secreted herself in a dark private corner with Draco to share it all with him. Then later wrote a letter to her uncles detailing it all. She asked advice about what to do about these students. Something like that could not continue. It had to be stopped.

CHAPTER 28

Rhyann managed a few hours of sleep that night. She visited the sleeping minds of those that were at the meeting and was puzzled to see that the memory of it was obscured from her as all the others were. Perhaps it was some magical effect the room had. She clearly remembered the meeting and she was sure all the others did as well, but it was still protected in their minds. She wondered if the students that were there even knew that such a thing was happening.

Hermione had not said anything about it to her. She could not ask about it without giving herself away either. She would have to assume that none of them knew of the obscuring. It did not matter now, anyway. She was part of their secret group.

The dreamer dared to seek out Draco's mind as well. She found the defenses around it unraveling. Whatever price Lucius had paid to have the protection put on his son's mind was obviously not enough. Or else whomever had do it was not very talented. Rhyann slipped in through one of the holes in the defenses and after a moment of peeking at his dream, immediately zipped right back out. She was sure her body sleeping in her bed was very red in the cheeks right then.

The rest of the night she could not sleep. Her meditative breathing did not help and neither did reading a boring book. Rhyann found herself pulling out a few photos that she had of her family together and crying silently, small body shaking with grief. No matter her family secrets, she still loved them dearly.

The week continued to go like that. She fought with her insomnia and cried by herself in the dark of night. On Friday morning after her double Potions class, the professor asked her to see him for a few moments. Draco hovered near the door until Snape went over and shut it. He swept back over to his desk and stared down at her with his normal sour and unreadable expression.

"You have not been sleeping well."

Rhyann made a little dismissive gesture with her hand. She had tried using some cream that Pansy had to get rid of circles under one's eyes, but it had not done any good. "Oh, no, Professor. I'm just fine."

"You can't lie to me about this, Miss Rookwood. The signs are painted clearly upon your face." Snape folded his arms. "I told you if you had trouble sleeping, you could come to me for a draught."

"I really.." She was cut off by the sound of him placing a little bottle on the table top. It was a plain clear bottle and the liquid in side swirled around with a few glitters.

"You will take this and get some proper sleep. Whether you see it or not, your exhaustion is affecting your performance in my class. I told you that I would not be accepting of that, Miss Rookwood."

Her lips set themselves in a thin line. He was treating her like an impetuous child. If she needed help sleeping, she would find it herself. Rhyann was never fond of taking sleeping draughts. They made one's sleeping mind hazy. "Thank you, Professor Snape. I will take it before I go to bed tonight then." She picked up the little bottle and opened her book bag so that she could put it in there.

"No. I brewed it so that you could take it now and it would slowly take affect. It will take about twelve hours to send you asleep." The Potions Master was no stranger to the tricks some would use not to take certain potions. He would not stand for any such business. "Please do drink it right now. It will give us both peace of mind to know that you will be sleeping tonight."

Her free hand clenched into a little fist but she forced it open so she could take out the stopper of the bottle and swallowed the draught in one gulp. The dreamer set the bottle hard down on the desk and glared at him. "You will have your peace of mind now, Professor. But I shall have none knowing that you would not trust me to take it on my own."

With that, she spun around on her heel and exited the dungeon classroom. Rhyann closed the door behind her, not quite slamming but the echo was loud enough. She knew that her words had made her point clear enough.

Draco was swiftly beside her with a questioning look. "What did Snape want with you?"

"He had me take a sleeping draught so that I would sleep tonight." She growled as they walked up the stairs. "Told me that my exhaustion was affecting my schoolwork and he would not be having that. My insomnia is affecting nothing!"

Smirking, the blond did not bother to say anything to that last comment. He knew that she had been growing more irritable and had less concentration on things lately. He was actually a bit glad that Snape had forced the draught on her so that he would not have to suggest it. "He should learn to keep his mind on his own business. If only you could get into his sleeping mind!"

"I think if I could, it would be so cathartic that I would be able to sleep well afterwards." Rhyann huffed.

"Why don't you then?" Draco gave her a little encouraging nudge.

She shook her head. "No. I don't have permission to touch any of the professors here. It's too risky and Snape seems to me a man who would be paranoid enough to have a lot of defenses around his mind." The teen paused for a moment and then looked up at him. "Do you know who put the protection around your mind?"

Draco puffed up a little proudly. "As a favor to my father, our Lord himself did so."

Rhyann almost missed the last stair going up. The Dark Lord himself put the barriers around the Malfoys' minds? It was impossible for her to get through them before but then he gave her the extra power. He must have known how strong his own defenses were that he put up. Surely he must have also known that she could get through them with the extra power with some time. Was that what their Lord wanted?

The only other option was that he put up the barriers and believed them to be strong enough. That he did not think she was capable of getting through even with the added power. And that he did not know the spell that was weaved would unravel as it did. Yet the dreamer could not think that the Dark Lord would underestimate her and over-estimate his own powers. Surely he was much more wise than that.

It haunted her mind for the rest of the day. A letter from Darcy had arrived, too, but it did nothing to ease her mind. He had not answered any of her questions as to what to do about the students in the secret meetings. After the sun set and the evening meal was done, Rhyann felt the sleeping draught beginning to make her drowsy. Of course she fought it all the way, but she had to head up to her bed before she fell asleep in the common room.

She decided that she would just let herself rest and not visit the dreaming world, but at some point during the night, she was propelled into that realm. Her sleeping self, sat up in her bed and quietly crept down the stairs of the girls' dorm. Rhyann knew this was a dream and she knew she had a visitor waiting for her. She could feel his energy sizzling even from two floors above.

With a dark hooded cloak, he sat in a chair to the left of the fireplace. The shadows seemed to flock around him and she could barely make out his features. Yet she did not need to see him to know who he was. Rhyann approached on bare feet, her legs a bit shaky, and knelt before the dark wizard. "My Lord, you honor me with your presence again."

"Rhyann Rookwood. You are hazy tonight." His voice was gravelly and smooth at the same time.

"Professor Snape thought I was not getting enough sleep and had me take a draught, my Lord." She kept her head bowed, long locks flowed over her shoulders.

"Did he now?" Voldemort did not sound either angry or amused. "And have you been getting enough sleep?"

"I… I've had a bit of insomnia. It will go away eventually." Rhyann did not think to lie to him for she knew he had great powers of the mind, but the last part she added in was just her hopes.

There was a pause and only the fire crackling made any noise before he spoke. "It will go away eventually." He agreed. "Look up at me."

Rhyann tried to bring her head up smoothly, but it was not responding to gentle commands. She had to jerk it up to look at his face. Chills ran through her small body. A long pale hand came out to cup her chin. It was so cold against her flesh. "I have come to deliver some instructions to you personally. I have been told that you have discovered what Potter and his friends have been up to. I do agree that something needs to be done about that little club of theirs."

She wanted to nod but her head was caught in his grip. "Yes, my Lord. Please do tell me what you wish done and I shall do it."

"I want it ended. I want you to make sure those meetings stop." Voldemort did not state how he wanted it done. He was a man use to having his followers think for themselves. "And I want you to make sure that the friendship between Potter and those friends of his is destroyed. I want him isolated and alone."

Remembering Harry's dream, Rhyann spoke up to hear her words slightly tremble. "My Lord, Potter already feels alone. I know that his two best friends spend more time alone together than with him now. I.."

"I want him completely isolated and alone, Rhyann Rookwood." Voldemort repeated more firmly. He could feel her body shudder at his command. "You have made the Granger girl trust you. Use that."

With the effects of the draught and her fear racing through her body, the dreamer could not think clearly. "How, my Lord? How am I to do that?"

His grip on her tightened. "It is for you to decide. Kill her if you must, but I want it done soon."

Rhyann felt dizzy as if she were going to faint. She did not think she had it in her to kill anyone. Not even a mudblood like Hermione. How would she even do it! How would she get away with it! Dumbledore was a smart old wizard. She was not arrogant enough to think she could trick him.

Voldemort was basically holding her up by her head now. His serpentine eyes bore into her very soul. "You are such a precious thing, Rhyann Rookwood. I would not let any harm come to you. Do as I say, give to me Potter and I will grant you more power in reward for it."

Through her dizziness and fear came the desire for that power. She had a taste of it once and it only whet her appetite for more. The urge seemed to magnify itself. Her eyes rolling up into her head as it threatened to consume her. With a little jerk of her body, the Dark Lord pulled her attention back to himself.

"You go back up to your bed and sleep. Sleep and gather your strength for the task ahead of you." Voldemort finally released her and bid her to rise. There was a ghost of a smile upon his lips. "The Rookwoods have always given everything for me, even their very lives. I expect nothing less from you, my dear."

Rhyann nodded numbly and wasn't sure if she said anything to him or not. Her legs carried her back to her bed as of their own volition. With the way her head was feeling and her body shaking, she did not know if she'd remember much of this the next morning. She didn't know what she was going to do but she knew she could not disappoint her Lord and had to find something within her soul to do something horrible against Hermione. She was lost to a dreamless sleep before she even had time for another thought.

CHAPTER 29

Rhyann woke the next morning and her body felt as though it had not missed any sleep over the past few weeks. She would feel completely reenergized if it weren't for the fact that she had something else weighing down upon her mind now. How to separate Harry from his friends and get rid of Hermione from the picture altogether? She could not see herself as a killer. Like most purebloods, she had a specific idea of how things should be, but she did not support killing everyone off.

Pansy and the others had been fussing over her for the whole week, but thankfully they were easing off. She did not like to be coddled, especially by a bunch of immature girls. Her grief was hers and her family's alone. She would let no one else see her cry. Draco, fortunately, was not one to baby people. Rhyann was much preferring his company over the others so she would not have to stand their pitying looks.

She said nothing to anyone about the visit from her Lord in her dream. This was her burden and hers alone. No one questioned why the dreamer was quiet at breakfast and were just happy that she was not snapping at anyone. She made a particular note not to even look in the direction of the Potions Master.

Rhyann met with Hermione at the library as they usually did on Saturday mornings. The whole time that they were studying, she could not stop thinking about what she must do. Finally, once the homework was done, they got on to more important things.

"Has Harry had any more dreams lately?"

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "No, he hasn't but I just think that's because he hasn't been getting enough sleep. But you look like you had finally gotten some rest. You've had no more dreams?"

"I haven't had any dreams either." Rhyann then made a little face. "Professor Snape forced upon me a very powerful sleeping draught. Told me I was not up to my usual standards in his class because of my lack of sleep. Perhaps he would make Harry the same potion?"

"I'm sure Harry would not take anything made by Snape." The mousy teen said with certainty. "I offered to make him something to help him sleep, but after that first one, he won't take any more. I honestly don't know what to do to help him." A light suddenly went off in her head. "Oh! You know, the last time I know Harry slept at least partially through the night was on Monday. The other time he got a few hours was here in the library. Both times, you had been near him! And I do remember you were sleeping in the library when I came back too. Maybe…"

Rhyann did not think any of those incidents had anything to do with the other. She had caught Potter sleeping and put herself to sleep. On Monday, she did not get much sleep at all. Being near him had no effect on her and she doubted her presence had any effect on him. Yet this was an interesting way to lead on. She could see some possibilities arising that she could use to her advantage.

Pursing her lips, the brunette wondered out loud as well. "Maybe there's something about us that nullifies the insomnia. I mean, Harry still had that dream, but at least we both were sleeping. I don't have any idea of what that could be, but it would be an interesting theory to explore. It certainly couldn't hurt anything."

Hermione nearly bounced out of her seat. Her eyes bright as various ideas zipped through her head. "We have to arrange some time to meet. Get you and Harry together in the same place, see if you do fall asleep. Then maybe we'll be able to tell why it happens."

"I think it's brilliant!" Rhyann smiled encouragingly at the other teen. She might not even need a sleep charm if this did work. She did not think there was a small chance of it being true, but if Potter thought it to be true, then it would be all the better for her.

"I think we need to do this as soon as possible."

"What about today? You could get him right now." She hoped she could put herself to sleep when they finally came down to it.

Hermione looked like she was about to agree but then sighed and shook her head. "Ron and Harry are already down in Hogsmeade. I said I'd meet them down there today."

"Tonight then?" Rhyann asked hopefully.

Sighing heavily, the Gryffindor shook her head again. "No, we shouldn't be up around the castle at night. It's too dangerous. It's bad enough that the shadows are in your dreams. We do not want to meet what casts it in real life. Plus, Harry won't leave Gryffindor tower at night."

"Tomorrow then." The dreamer did not want to have to wait any longer than that.

"Yes, tomorrow afternoon. We can go to the room where we have our meetings. It'll guarantee our privacy." Hermione stood up and began to gather her books together. "Do you remember how to get there?"

Rhyann gave the other teen a sheepish smile. "I think I do, but maybe it would be better if I just met you by Olivia the Ordinary again. Sometimes this place can get very confusing."

"Oh, I know what you mean!" Hermione returned the smile, bustling with new energy. "I'll see you tomorrow at the portrait after lunch hour then."

"Have fun in Hogsmeade." Rhyann gave her a little wave as her study partner left the library. She would have to make sure she used this opportunity well. If Harry and her both did manage to fall asleep, she would keep him in a deep sleep and go through his mind.

It was frustrating that she would have to get Potter away from the others. Hermione was proving a valuable tool in getting her opportunities to be in on their secrets. If it weren't for her, Rhyann knew that she would not have been invited to the meetings and gotten into Harry's head that once.

The dark eyed teen went back to Slytherin tower and was welcomed by the quiet. Even Draco had went to Hogsmeade with Crabbe and Goyle. She wrote a letter to her uncles about what was going on and enjoyed the silence of the day - as silent as Hogwarts could get, of course!

Her whirlwind of emotions kept her up again at night. It was perhaps to her advantage that she did not get any more than an hour of sleep. It would make it that much easier to fall into the dreaming world when she had to. Rhyann retreated into her irritable mood so that everyone would leave her alone on Sunday. She even chased off Draco with a few snarling comments. Though, she was not sure if he were convinced of her act or not. He always infuriated her by being able to tell what was going on within her head and she hoped that if he could now, he would just leave her to it.

Rhyann met Hermione by the portrait right after lunch. Both Harry and Ron were with her. The scarred boy looked more worn-out than she had seen him before. The redhead, once again, looked very displeased with what was going on. It was true that she had done nothing that he knew of to betray their trust so far, but he was someone that could only trust a Slytherin as far as he could throw them.

The came to the unassuming door and entered the room. It was a bit different than it was on Monday. It was dimmer and there were two great cushy chairs side by side at one end. Did they come and prepare the previous day or earlier in the morning? The trio did not seem to think anything of it.

"Go have a seat on the chairs, Harry and Rhyann. Get comfortable and see if you can find some sleep." Hermione went to the opposite side of the room, dragging Ron with her. She sat them both down at the table and took out some parchment along with a quill to start writing.

The tussled haired boy gave her a shy and wary smile as he led the way over to the chairs. "I don't know if Hermione's idea is going to work." He admitted quietly. "Yet, I guess it's worth a try."

"That's what I thought too." Rhyann agreed, sitting down in the soft cushioned chair. She looked even tinier in it than she usually appeared, but it was amazingly comfortable. She curled up her legs and rested her head to the side on the back so she could look in Harry's direction. "I don't know where you guys got these chairs, but I don't think I've ever sat in something this cozy."

He gave her another smile. "Yeah, they are pretty comfy." Harry wiggled around to settle in it with his arms folded across his middle. "Hermione said you haven't had any more dreams."

"No, I haven't slept that much either." The petite teen brushed back her hair from her face. "Has the Headmaster found anything new? I haven't heard if those children had gotten better or not."

"Nothing new." Harry sighed and took off his glasses to rest them on the arm of the chair. He rubbed his eyes which were rimmed with red.

"It's frustrating sometimes, not to be able to sleep. I got frightened a few times of the shadow, but now I don't care any more. I just want to sleep." She softly spoke the confession to him. The chair was even more comfortable than her bed. It was warm, too, and she almost expected it to embrace her.

"I know how you feel." His green eyes closed and in a few minutes, his head lulled to the side as he drifted off further into sleep.

Still Rhyann did not believe Hermione's theory, but she was feeling the pull of sleep herself. It just made what she had to do easier. She closed her eyes, focused her breathing and sent herself off into the dreaming world. It was as easy as breathing to slip into Harry's sleeping mind.

How he managed to start having a dream right away, Rhyann did not know. Curiosity nagged at her and she held off putting him in a deep sleep so that she could peek in at his dream. She went in, hoping to keep herself unseen this time.

Harry was in front of the mirror in the attic again. He was talking to it frantically, but it only sounded as though jibberish were coming out of his mouth. The arch flickered slightly and then became a mirror again. Three forms slowly coming into focus.

The dreamer remembered the last time she had seen those dead relatives of Potter they had given her away. With a little bit of her will, she forced a great crack in the mirror. The images immediately disappeared and Harry stepped back with a stunned gasp.

Now she could clearly hear his words as he shouted, begged for them to come back. Rhyann could not help but smile a bit. There was a quick movement just out of the corner of her eye. Yet it was not black like a shadow this time. Her smile turned into a frown. She was sure she had seen something white.

The dream changed to a nightscape. Harry was walking the ruined grounds of Hogwarts again. He ran his hands through his hair anxiously and muttered something about how he had failed everyone. He was approaching the cliff again and did not look like he was going to stop. Rhyann did not think to stop him from falling and, in fact, made the distance to the cliff shorter for him. This sort of dream manipulation was simple for a dreamer in a regular dream.

To her surprise, the land grew out again. She cocked her head to the side and shortened the distance once more. Harry was about to step over the edge when there was suddenly a bridge under his feet and she was knocked off balance by the force of something running by her side.

This had never happened before in someone else's dream. Rhyann steadied herself and spun around looking for the source of the trouble. She saw flashes of white zooming by. No black shadow this time and not disappearing as quickly. It wasn't nearly as fast what she had seen before. This was new. This was something else entirely. This was someone else.

It was not just white, but she locked onto the energy. Harry was completely forgotten now. She blacked out all the area surrounding her so that she could see whatever was moving.

"Clever girl." A raspy woman's voice echoed around her.

The stranger came closer. A silhouette of an old woman. It reminded Rhyann very much of the crones back on the island, but this was an energy she did not recognize. It was also a dreamer's energy. "What are you doing here! And who are you!"

"What are you doing here is the better question?" The white shadow snapped.

"It is none of your business. Who are you!" Rhyann repeated more forcibly.

"If you're such a clever girl, then you should be able to find out." The old woman cackled, darting back and forth in front of her. "Leave this boy's head and I shall not harm you."

Rhyann's surprise was being suppressed by her anger. This was her realm. "You cannot harm me, you stupid old crone! I think it better that you leave before you regret it."

The scene changed from darkness to a place full of blood thirsty creatures of all sizes. They snared and drooled, and blood pooled on the ground beneath her. They closed in on the Rookwood dreamer. She did not even bat an eyelash at them. "You cannot frighten me away no matter how disgusting your imagination." She waved an arm and it all vanished. She did not bother with tricks of the dream. If they both were dreamers, then no such things would fool either of them. Rhyann had only her energy to force the other out. Since she was a natural born dreamer and she had the extra power from the Dark Lord, there were none that could stand up against her. She let her energy glow bright, no longer subduing it.

"Such a proud little girl you are. Trying to shine brighter than all the other stars." The white shadow continued to glide about, glowing brighter as well. It had long flowing hair that floated about as if it had a mind of its own. "But you are still just a girl. A naive little girl."

"I am not a little girl!" Rhyann growled, letting her emotions give her more fuel. "I am a woman and you are but a dried up old hag. You can see my energy is stronger. I will not pause in forcing you away from here." She flew towards the silhouette and threw force a ball of energy to eject the other dreamer from Harry's mind.

The crone dodged the ball easily and came up behind Rhyann to grab her as if she had solid body form in the dream. "You are just a girl!" She spat in her ear. "Just a girl pretending to herself she's a woman, but not to that level of being yet. And it's not that little body of yours holding you back either. I may be old, but I am a woman. A girl's power has its place but in this realm, a woman's power is dominant."

Rhyann felt herself being thrown forward. The white shadow was trying to toss her out of the dream. She held on and whipped around to face her. The crone had spoke to her as if she were familiar with her. There was something that tickled the back of her mind too, but she could not place it. She did not recognize the energy, but it did not matter right now. She could only think of sending this old woman far away from here.

"Get out! Get out of here or you will regret it!" Her voice trembled with anger. She had been taught how to eject people from dreams, but her teachers on the island had not spent much time on the subject. It was not something they liked to teach. It was only given in gentle pushes. Not like what she was experiencing here.

Rhyann put all of herself into another push. The white hag let out a scream of surprise, but she did not lose her hold on the dream. Before the teen could even have another thought, she was jerked from the side. Yanked so hard it felt like someone had hit her in the side of the face. Everything became faint and though she instinctively reached out to hold on, she lost her grip.

Phantom words from the old hag followed her back to her mind. "You are still but a girl. Remember that. Or I will not be so nice next time. Do not dare enter his sleeping mind again."

Entering her body with a seemingly electric jolt, Rhyann sprang up from her chair. She was awake now. Completely and fully awake. Both Hermione and Ron ran across the room towards her with frightened looks upon their faces. She glanced down to see that Harry was still sleeping and quite peacefully it looked too.

"Rhyann! Oh my god! What happened!" Hermione came up to the smaller teen and tenderly touched the side of her face. "You're bruised…"

Ron knelt down beside Harry and began to search him for any wounds, but did not find any. He looked up at her with confusion and fear. "Harry seems okay…"

Rhyann reached up a hand and touched her own face. It was beginning to swell and it was stinging as well. She tasted a hint of blood in her mouth. If the other two were shocked, she was ten times as much. The hag had hit her in the dream and it had manifested itself in the waking world. Was such a thing even possible!

"Rhyann?" Hermione asked again worriedly.

"It was the shadow…" Rhyann did not say that it was something different at all. It seemed obvious that Harry had not experienced the same thing as she. The dreamer was there to get her out of his mind and not to bother his rest. "It hit me. It hit me and now… Can such a thing happen! I need to go."

"But Rhyann! Where are you going!" Hermione followed the other teen to the door, her voice wavering anxiously. "You have to tell us what happened. We need to know all the details so we can figure this out. We.."

The Slytherin stopped with her hand on the doorknob and looked right at the other girl. "I was dreaming and the shadow was in it. It just hit me from the side. I don't know what else happened. It just hit me and now I'm really bruised. See what you can figure out but this hurts and I'm going to get something for it."

"Oh… alright." Hermione could not deny her going to get some help. "I'll come with you.."

"No." Rhyann replied quickly. "You stay and watch over Harry. Tell me if anything happens with him." She opened the door and hurried out into the hall without waiting to hear any more. She heard Hermione starting to say something else, but she door was shut before she could catch the words.

Her legs began hurrying down the hall and then she stopped. Where was she going to go? Rhyann could not rush into Slytherin tower with her face bruised. Besides, what could Draco do? There was nothing he could help her with here. There was nothing anyone could do to help her. It was another dreamer. She was the only one who had the ability to challenge the white hag. Yet even with all the power she did have, it had not been enough. Why was it not enough! She could have sworn she was stronger than the other woman.

There was no way to contact her Lord. She did not dare it if she knew how. She could write to her uncles, but they might take a while to respond. There was nothing they could tell her. She was the one schooled in dreaming in the family. Rhyann had exceeded the crones on the island in skill and power. If perhaps her mother were alive, she could aid her in this but that was not meant to be. There was no one.

She reached desperately for an idea. Then one name came unbidden to her mind. He had told her to go away before and there was anger between them, but Rhyann could put that aside for this. Surely he must be able to do the same once he realized the severity of it. This time, he could not turn her away when she came to him for help.

It was the only place she could go. So the young dreamer changed her direction and ran towards Professor Snape's office.

CHAPTER 30

As Rhyann neared the Potions Master's office, her feet slowed and then stopped at the sound of a raised voice. It was certainly the sound of displeasure coming from Snape. There was no mistaking that. The other was the calm yet firm voice of the Headmaster. She slipped into a little alcove by the door behind the statue of Gregory the Gargoyle. She have never been able to figure out if it were a man who looked like a gargoyle or a gargoyle who looked like a man.

"… came immediately to tell you this because you needed to know. We can't have her going into minds like that, Severus. It was necessary."

Snape made a frustrated grunting noise. "Was it necessary to be that rough? Wouldn't have it been easier to just scare her off! If I had known such a thing would be done, I would have told you to stop it."

"She is not a girl who is easily frightened. Surely you must know that about her by now." Dumbledore was seemingly unruffled by the angry professor. "I don't like what was done, but it was a lesson that was necessary in this situation."

"If you had known about this thing, you should have sent her to me. I would have given her a potion to stop her from going about to sleeping minds. I did tell you that I had found one that would do just that." Snape did not even seemed pleased with his own idea. "She would have listened to me."

"You don't know that, Severus. She has appeared to have decided that you will not be of help to her. Rhyann is a strong-willed girl."

The dreamer clenched her jaw tightly, face screwed up in fury. Why were they all calling her a girl! She hated such a demeaning title and hated that it bothered her so much as well. The bigger question was why were the two of them talking about her and how did they know what happened? It must have been Dumbledore who sent the white shadowed dreamer. She would have almost thought it was him, but the energy had been most definitely female.

"If you give me another chance with her, I will see to it that she behaves." Severus was attempting to match the Headmaster's cool.

"You may try as you like, but we will still take our precautions. She has too much power. Power she doesn't even know that exists in her yet. If she taps into it, the barrier around Gryffindor will not hold and perhaps neither will the ones around our own minds. The lesson had to be taught now."

"She is still just a girl. That is something that will not change overnight. We need not fear her realizing the fullness of her abilities." Snape stated defensively. His tone demonstrating his resignation that he was not going to battle any more with the old wizard over this.

"You never know, Severus." Dumbledore said ominously. "I will go see to Harry now. Thankfully he will know nothing of what went on in his sleeping mind. We will speak more later."

"Of course, Professor."

The bearded man exited the office going in the opposite direction that Rhyann had come. At least he would not discover her behind the statue then. She wondered if what they said was true. She knew that the older she got, the more powerful she would become, but they seemed to be saying that she could reach those powers now if she knew how. The crones had never taught her such a thing. Could they have not known? Or did they purposely not tell her how to do so?

That thought was maddening in itself. She had never claimed to be a favorite or even well liked by everyone on the island. Rhyann had a temper and children tended to steer clear of her. The women's creed had been to harm none. They would teach her no spells that could cause harm to anyone else. Perhaps they had not taught her aspects of dreaming because they could harm someone as well.

The white hag had affected her waking self in the dream. It was possible to do such things. Rhyann had to learn how to do it! If the other dreamer had not been working for Dumbledore, she would ask her help in it. That was not going to be possible though. She would figure it out on her own somehow.

Having waited long enough since the Headmaster's departure, the petite teen slipped out from behind the gargoyle and walked into the Potions Master's office without knocking. He was pacing in front of his desk with his arms folded across his chest. His face was set in a cool mask of frustration but there was a flash in his eyes to see her coming into the room.

"Miss Rookwood.."

"I heard it all! You knew they would try to stop me! You knew about the other dreamer and the defenses!" Rhyann did not let him get more than her name out. She was a small figure but her rage made her seem that much larger. "You're suppose to help me! And now I find you've been helping to hinder me. I.."

"I have been trying to help you!" Snape snarled at her. "You just don't listen to me. I told you not to interfere with Potter."

"It is what I'm suppose to do!" She snapped back at him.

"You are just a girl. No one can expect you to do that much."

"I am NOT just a girl!" Rhyann flung her arms up into the air. Her fists clenched, feeling the urge to hit something. "It is what I was told to do. It IS expected of me!" She did not say by whom, but she would assume that he would know. It would be a dangerous thing to speak their Lord's name in Hogwarts.

"And I have my own duties to do as well.." Snape glared down at her. His eyes beady and shining with his own anger.

"I would think you do, but that still does not mean you can't help me. I heard you were going to give me something to make me stop dreaming altogether. You're just a traitor!" She whipped out her wand and pointed it at him. "I should stun you right now and turn you over.."

The professor's hand darted out swiftly and grabbed her tiny wrist, so her wand was no longer pointing at him. Rhyann swung around with her other hand to slap him but he caught that one too.

"I have been helping you, Miss Rookwood." His voice was deadly cold. "I had tried to warn you from doing anything against Potter, but you did not listen. I have tried to help you with your insomnia, so that you could sleep better and attend to your dreaming. I have tried to keep you out of harm's way so that you would not become a victim of whatever is terrorizing the school and so that you would be safe to do what you need to do. I have also tried to keep the Headmaster's attention away from you, so that he would not get suspicious and expel you from Hogwarts." He released her wrists and put his hands on his hips. It was a visage that gave some students nightmares. "I have tried to discourage your relationship with Draco Malfoy for he is only using you for his own ends. Most likely his father's idea so that the Malfoys could gain control of you and your talents."

Rhyann's arms stayed in the air for a moment after he released them. Only when he finished talking did they fall numbly to her sides. Could Snape really have been helping her all along? He wasn't doing exactly as she wanted, but that did not mean that he wasn't helping her. She stood there staring at him as if wondering who he was.

Snape let her have the silence for a moment before he spoke again in a quieter tone. "I cannot help you outright. You are smart enough to figure that out on your own. I do what I can for you without compromising my own position."

"I can understand that…" The teen managed to mutter the words.

"What you must do on your own is stay away from Draco Malfoy. Do not be blinded by the fact he's just a boy. He is a dangerous predator like his father and he is using you. You're acting like a naïve schoolgirl with him." The hooked nose professor was very avid about this point for some reason.

Rhyann might have not said anything if he had not added that last comment. She had not forgotten that Draco had blackmailed her to begin with. She did remember the times when he coerced her to do what he wanted. She was not unaware of it nor a stupid little schoolgirl. He was a sly young wizard, but she also knew what else was inside him that Snape did not know. That's where she had the advantage over him.

"I know precisely where I stand with Draco, Professor. With him, there has never been any doubt or mystery." She spit the last bit out at him, meaning that with Snape there had been the doubt. "He has helped me when no one else would. I have do not doubt that he is using me, but I am also using him for my purposes. I will no longer need him once I am done here at Hogwarts."

"You are being foolish, Miss Rookwood. I have seen the two of you together." Snape sneered, making a particular point at the times he had caught them in an intimate moment.

"It's just all play." Rhyann waved a dismissive hand in the air and rolled her eyes, acting as if she were a mature woman toying around with men.

"So you say." There was nothing in his voice that indicated that he believed her.

"You don't know what's really going on. You only see what everyone else sees. What I want everyone else to see. I know exactly what I'm doing." She said haughtily.

Motioning to the side of her face, he gave a little shake of his head. "Obviously you do not know exactly what you're doing." Snape moved around to the other side of his desk and looked at some potions on a shelf. "I have something that will heal that bruise for you."

"No." Rhyann stepped back, sticking her nose in the air. "I don't want you to do anything. I can take care of it myself."

Snape stopped looking at the little bottles and stood to face her, his arms crossing again. "As you wish. But remember, Miss Rookwood, I am here to help you."

"If you want to help me then, tell me who the other dreamer is and tell me how to tap into my powers." She crossed her own arms, mimicking his stance.

"I cannot. The Headmaster did not entrust me with the identity of the other dreamer for her own safety and I know little about dreaming. You would know much more than I."

Her dark eyes narrowed as she scrutinized him. She could not tell if he were lying or not. His cold, pinched mask was too perfect. "Fine. I will figure it out on my own then." Rhyann started for the office door.

"Stay away from Potter and his friends. There's nothing I can do to help you there if you get in trouble." The Potions Master did not voice it as a command, but it was a very strong suggestion.

"I will remember that." The dreamer replied with no hint of whether she would listen to his advice or not. Without even a 'good afternoon,' she left his office and hurried down the hall. Her mind still reeling from what she had heard and experienced. Half-way to Slytherin tower, she saw a familiar blond making his way towards her.

"What's going on, Rhyann! I saw you were all over and then at Snape's.." Draco stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the bruise on the side of her face. He flushed red with anger. "I'm going to kill the bastard!"

She grabbed the material of his sleeve to hold him in place. "Snape did not do this." Rhyann told him, her voice lowered so it would no echo through the halls. "It was done to me in Potter's dreaming mind by another dreamer who is protecting him."

"In a dream? How is that possible?" The redness in his face was slowly going away.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out." Rhyann released his robe and motioned to go back to the tower. "I was never taught such a thing was possible, but somehow it can be done. She just kept telling me I was only a girl and didn't have the power. That since she was a woman, she was more powerful in the dreaming world. But my energy is stronger than hers, I'm sure of it."

"I don't think you're just a girl." Draco put in. He statement was completely honest and highly biased.

"Dumbledore kept calling me a girl too. And I don't think it was in a demeaning way…" Rhyann continued to think out loud, ignoring his comment.

"Dumbledore? What all happened?"

The dreamer stopped again and turned them around. Her thoughts all over the place. "I'll tell you and then you can help me try to figure out what I must do to be able to use all the power that I have. Right now, let's go to Madam Pomfrey to get this bruise taken care of. I don't want anyone else asking about it. We'll just tell her you were showing me the quidditch balls and the bludger hit me in the face."

"Alright." Draco nodded, eager to hear what had went on that afternoon.

CHAPTER 31

Monday morning, three more students were discovered missing. A search of the castle produced their comatose bodies. A curfew was imposed so that all students had to be back in their houses after dinner and there were rumors that the semester might be cut short.

Rhyann felt two different ways about that. On one hand, she would like to get away from Hogwarts and be done with her mission there. It would not be her fault if all the students were sent home. Yet she also wanted to prove to everyone what she could do. She was going to find out how to maximize her powers and best the other dreamer. She had reinforced all the defenses on her own mind, so that no one could get in. There were so many layers that she didn't even know how many.

Since there was a curfew, there would be no meeting with Harry and his secret club. Hannah had whispered to her the news in Muggle Studies class. She also added that they might try to change the meeting to during the day on Saturday or Sunday. It all depended on how strictly they students were being watched though.

It was disappointing that Rhyann didn't have the chance to talk to Potter. She could tell Hermione wanted to talk to her, but they could not approach each other during class with all the other Slytherins around. She knew she would see her on Saturday morning in the library though. She just told herself to be patient.

The young dreamer spent the rest of the week trying to find anything more on affecting the waking world through the dreaming one and on rites of passages for girls to become women. Both topics were near impossible to find. There were only a few books in the library that even spoke of the dreaming world and they told her nothing more than she already knew. As for the rites, there were plenty about boys becoming men, but it did not seem as though the world thought it as important when girls became women. There were just short parts mentioning the first time a girl got her moon time, when she got married and when she had her first child. It was all useless to her.

After dinner on Friday, Rhyann sat curled up on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room reading a book. Pansy came over and sat beside her with a most nervous look on her face. "Rhyann, can I talk to you about something?"

"Yes, of course." The dark eyed teen nodded and closed her book. She gave the other girl a friendly smile, but was preparing herself to zone out for she knew that Pansy was going to rattle on about something boring.

"I wanted to talk to you about this because I can't tell Dru. You must promise not to tell her." The blonde said earnestly.

Rhyann put on her most convincing face. "I promise."

"Well, you know that Jasper and I have been together for a while now. And we are really, really in love."

Inwardly sighing, Rhyann gave an acknowledging nod. Yes, this was going to be terribly boring. There seemed little else Pansy would talk about nowadays. She focused on the younger teen's face as if she were listening and started to give herself over to her own thoughts.

Pansy leaned in and lowered her voice. Her cheeks gained a bit of color. "He promised that he would marry me some day. Of course, we're too young right now. He's done school this year, but I've still got another to go. He'll have a job with his father at the Ministry and save up money for a nice house for us. It's all going to be perfect!" Her blue eyes sparkled with her hopes and dreams. "And since we will for sure be together, I thought, since he is a bit older than me and he has needs, I thought that I would take that next step and make myself a woman."

The end to that last run-on sentence caused Rhyann to blink and bring her attention back out of her own head. "Make yourself a woman?"

"You know what I mean." Pansy giggled and blushed at the same time, covering her mouth with her hand. "Make love."

"Make love?" She was being to feel like a parrot.

"Rhyann!" Pansy tittered some more, thinking that the brunette must be joking, and then leaned in to whisper, "You know, to be with each other… sexually."

Rhyann's eyes went a little wide. "Oh… I see."

"So you see why I can't talk to Dru about it. Jasper is her brother after all." Pansy continued on, the blush fading. "My mother had always told me that a proper girl waits until she is married, but she does have very old-fashioned views. Jasper and I are going to be married one day. We've pledged our hearts to one another already. He's so romantic!"

Rhyann did her best not to make a face at the other girl's swooning. "And why did you want to talk to me about it? It seems like you've already made up your mind."

"Well," Pansy twisted her hands about and looked down shyly. "I wanted to ask you a few questions. I don't know who else to ask. Since you and Draco have already… you know…"

Her dark eyes almost popped out of her head. "Since we what!"

"Oh, don't worry. Not everyone knows." Pansy was quick to assure her. "I heard it from Dru who heard a few boys from the quidditch team talking about it. They're not gossips. I made sure to tell Dru not to tell anyone else because we know how private you are about those things."

Rhyann touched a hand to the side of her face to make sure she was not a bright red and that her mouth was not hanging open. What sort of talk was going on about her now! Was this another piece that Draco made up to take everyone's attention away from what was going on?

"You're the first girl in the sixth year to have, you know, made love." Pansy took the other Slytherin's reaction to be embarrassment. "You always have such a mature attitude about you. It is not so much of a surprise. Plus, you have been with Draco for a little while. It's just one of those natural things that happen."

"Okay…" She was not sure what else to say.

"So…" Pansy nipped her lower lip, wanting to ask all the details but not wanting to embarrass the dreamer any further. "Was it spontaneous? Did he surprise you with something really romantic?"

"Yes, it was definitely spontaneous." Rhyann nodded slowly, glancing over at Draco who was playing Wizard's Chess near the fireplace with Crabbe. He noticed she was looking at him and smiled. She redirected her attention back to Pansy. "I guess it was romantic. We took a walk outside under the stars and just got a bit carried away in the moment."

"Ooooh, under the stars! That's so beautiful!" Pansy clutched her hands together and pressed them against her chest as she let out a dreamy sigh. "Wasn't it cold out there?"

"Oh, it was cold at first and then we just didn't seem to notice." Rhyann knew she was speaking in a flat tone, but the other girl only heard what she wanted to hear.

After what seemed like hours, Pansy was finally happy with what she had heard and skipped back over to her boyfriend leaving her house mate on the couch alone. Rhyann did not remember half the details that she had given in her story. She was sure that Pansy would be blabbing it to everyone and it would get changed a hundred times by morning anyway.

What was sticking out in her head though was the phrase: make myself a woman. She had not heard it often, but she knew that it was a long time used expression. What if it had more meaning to it than just the sexual context? Most women waited until they were married to have sexual relations with their husbands. It was the honorable thing to do as Pansy said. Otherwise the woman would gain a loose reputation. It was changing in modern times, but still many held on to some of the older morals.

Rhyann never had much interest in the idea of sex. Such things distracted one from the disciplines of the mind. As a dreamer, hers was one such discipline. She long ago learned to detach from her body and focus herself on the dreaming world. The sensations in the waking world weren't of much concern for her.

She knew her skills lay in the mind alone. Yet she had also been taught that one's energy encompassed the whole of a being. Not just her mind but her body as well. Could it be possible that it was just a simple matter of losing her maidenhood that would change her energy and make her a woman? She could feel herself reddening at the thought. It really was no simple matter. She felt as clueless as Pansy about the whole thing.

Draco flopped down next to her on the couch, letting his arm drape over behind her. "What are you thinking about to give yourself such an alluring color?"

Her lips thinned and she glared at him. "I so want to strangle you right now."

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Now that's sweet talk if I've ever heard it."

"You told people we… we… had relations!" Rhyann whispered heatedly into his ear. Now she was red with embarrassment.

Laughter bubbled up out of him even more. "I just started telling the guys about our walk. They asked some leading questions, I went with them. It just sort of ended up that way." He gave a little shrug of his shoulders and could not stop grinning. "Don't worry. I made you out to be very good."

She hit him on the shoulder with her tiny fist. "Draco! Did you not think about my honor! You know how these stories get exaggerated as people gossip about them more."

"It gives them something to talk about than what else is happening. They were lacking in good gossip. We hadn't provided them with anything lately, so I gave them something extra juicy which will last a long while." Draco smirked, proud of his own conspiring. "It's like throwing a big old bone to the dogs. It's fun to watch!"

Shaking her head, she groaned her exasperation. Perhaps this was just the thing she needed for inspiration as to what to do. She had to try and see if it worked. There was too much at stake. "I am planning another adventure tonight. If you want to come, be back in here just before midnight."

"And how do you expect we get out of the tower? We are under curfew, after all." Draco raised a curious eyebrow.

"I will leave that up to you." Rhyann stood up. "I've got to go prepare before we go. I'll see you before midnight." She moved as quickly as she could without seeming suspicious and disappeared into the girls' dorm before he could say anything else. She couldn't tell him what she was planning. She could hardly tell herself. If she thought about it too much, she was afraid she might back out.

She reminded herself what the white hag did. Rhyann knew she had more power than her. She could see it, but the other dreamer still bested her. She would do anything to remedy that. She would do anything to prove to them all that she ruled the dreaming world.

CHAPTER 32

Rhyann crept down the stairs and out of the girls' dorm to find the blond waiting in the shadows nearby. She forced down the anxious fluttering in her stomach again. She had almost changed her mind half a dozen times while she had been upstairs. This was something she had to do though.

She had borrowed a few of Pansy's romance books to do a bit of 'research' before she met with Draco. Rhyann had thought the stories sometimes told by women on the island were ridiculous, but these books were ten times as bad! The witch was always in need of rescue and her chest always burst out of her too tight robes. The heroic wizard was always muscular and powerful, and said all the right things to coax the women into his bed. He didn't even need to have a bed. Any place would do! It was no wonder girls has such ridiculous ideas about romance and such having read such drivel.

"Did you work a way out for us?" She whispered to him as she joined him along the wall. She had her arms wrapped around her as if she had a chill.

"The Prefect owes me a favor." Draco nodded. "He'll let us out and back in. But if we get caught, he had nothing to do with it."

"Yes, yes. Okay." Rhyann had no plans on them getting caught. It was just too important. She followed him to the entrance and the Prefect let them out with a little smirk on his face. Obviously Draco had told him some story that would create even more gossip.

They hurried quickly and quietly along the hall, staying where there was the least amount of light. Draco leaned in to whisper to her. "Where are we going? Do you think Potter and his goons are up to something?"

"No. It has nothing to do with them. You'll see when we get there." She shushed him and turned another corner, peeking around first to make sure no one was in that hall.

He looked at her curiously and tried to guess where they might be going from the way she was leading them. "Do you know where the creature is?"

"No! Just be quiet until we get there." Rhyann did not even want to wake the portraits on the wall. After a few more twists and turns, they came to the right hall and no one else was around. She let out a sigh of relief at that and approached the right portrait. She poked Boris the Bewildered and whispered the password to him. The man in the painting mumbled something, rolled over to go back asleep and the door swung open.

She hustled them in and shut the door behind them. Draco looked at her and then at the room and back to her again. "This is the Prefects' bathroom, Rhyann. I've been here before as I was a Prefect last year. Why on earth would you be bringing us in here?"

"I have my reasons." She replied simply, mysteriously. Standing beside him suddenly made her very nervous and she walked over to turn the facets on to fill the very large bathing pool. She went along adding her favorite fragrances to the water as well from the various taps, hoping that the scent would calm and relax her.

Running a hand through his hair, Draco had never looked more baffled than he did at this moment. "Aren't you going to tell me why? I mean… you're acting really strange."

The mermaid in the picture at the rear of the room was roused from sleep by the sounds. She continued laying in place, her eyes half open, and a little smile playing upon her lips. Over the many years, she had seen couples sneak into the bath together at night. These things were her own private shows as mermaids were very sensual creatures.

Rhyann came back over near him and removed her shoes. She wore no socks or stockings. The tiled floor was cool on her bare feet. "I thought maybe you might have guessed why we were here by now." She didn't want to have to say why. She would rather he just sweep her off her feet and do it as he had made all the first moves when kissing her before. She did not know how to go about making the first move herself.

She unfastened her school robe and lay it on the simple wooden bench by her shoes. The teen had only her nightgown on underneath. She did not even put on under clothes for she did not want to use up any time worrying about getting them off. Her nightgown was simple and elegant. White with a bit of lace around the neck and cuffs. It set off her dark fae features well.

Draco stood there, staring with his eyes locked on her petite body. He had to blink a few times before he could gain the capacity for speech. He came the few steps towards her as if pulled by some invisible magnet. His hands ran up over her arms, feeling the soft material. "Rhyann… I still don't know… What are you doing?"

She forced her hands up to begin unfastening his robe, hoping they weren't noticeably trembling. She had read about the kind of women who were easily able to seduce men. The dreamer would have liked to have that kind of confidence now, but she knew she was certainly not that type of witch. "You and I are going to… have a bath together."

This being so absolutely unusual for her, Draco still did not feel as though her words had completely sunk in. He let his robe slide off his body and watched her put it neatly next to hers on the bench. She then began to untuck his shirt. "… a bath?"

Rhyann looked up at him with her huge dark eyes. She was having a hard time hiding how nervous she was and thought that by keeping her hands busy, he might not see that. She stood on her toes and kissed him lightly. "Yes, a bath."

The light in his eyes are the realization of what she intended overflowed and lit up his face as well. Grinning at her, he swiftly loosened his tie and pulled it over his head. It was quickly followed by his vest and shirt. He tossed them unceremoniously on the bench and then gathered her up in his arms. The kiss he gave her was not as light as hers. "I would have never expected such a thing from you."

She could not stop the pleasant little shiver that went through her. His arms were strong and his body leanly muscled from quidditch training. Rhyann had only ever seen boys without their tops on before and she could certainly see that he was unlike a boy. She gave him a timid smile. "You should know by now that you should expect the unexpected from me."

Chuckling, he kissed her again, letting his tongue slip in to tease hers. "I should now, shouldn't I!" His kisses trailed down along her neck as one of his hands drifted to rest on her behind. He pulled her more firmly against him, growing flushed with his arousal.

Tipping her head backwards, a small unbidden gasp escaped her and she held on tightly to his shoulders. Her eyes had fluttered closed until she felt his hand grip her rear. Her nervousness threatened to rise up into panic, but she bit her tongue, attempting to chase it away with the sharpness of her teeth. Rhyann pushed him back, her lips brushing against his cheek as she did. She tried to look sensually playful but her acting skills weren't shining through at the moment.

Taking a few steps towards the water, the dreamer reached down and took a hold of her nightgown. With a mental reminder of what she was doing this for, she lifted the white gown up and over her head to drop it on the floor beside her. She was fully naked and was completely conscious of it. No man had ever seen even her bared legs.

Tiny as her frame may be, it was in perfect womanly proportion. Her waist formed a graceful curve to her hips and down to her shapely legs. Her small breasts were perk and topped with dark pink nipples which were hardened by the chill of being uncovered.

Rhyann eased herself down into the warm water. The quiet splashing sounded so loud in her ears. She bent backwards, dunking her head and wetting her hair down. The lovely herbal scent of the bath did nothing to stop the nervous shaking of her body. She looked towards the handsome blond, not saying a thing and waiting for him to join her.

Draco had been transfixed by her every movement. He was hypnotized by this perfect petite beauty before him. Finally realizing he was just standing there staring, he unhesitatingly undid his pants and kicked off his shoes. His pale eyes never leaving her as he removed the rest of his clothes.

As no man had ever seen her nude, she had never seen a man without his clothes either. Rhyann was not unaware of what men looked like, but words and pictures were completely different than actually seeing a naked wizard before her. She was as enthralled as he was. Even more so because she could clearly see what sort of effect she was having upon him.

Hopping down into the water with an athlete's grace, he was fast in front of her again. A hand took hold around her waist ready to pull her against him, but he paused. His other set of fingers gently stroked the side of her face. "Are you sure you want this, Rhyann? I can see you shaking. I don't want to if.."

"I do." She replied fervently. Her hand came up to hold his and she kissed the inside of his wrist. "I do. I just… I just…" She fumbled over her words. She had it all worked out before what she could say, but the rehearsed lines had blown away from her reach now. The truth was the only thing that remained. "I'm nervous about it. I've never… I haven't…"

Smiling fondly at her, Draco bent in and gave her a long, lingering kiss. "Don't worry, Rhyann. I never have either. I'm sure we can figure it out together though." His nose nudged up against her as he kissed her again. "You are so incredibly beautiful. There is no other woman like you."

The fact that he saw her as a woman gave Rhyann a bit more resolve. She kissed him back, trying to coax him along. She could feel the tip of his hard member prodding against her stomach. She ran her hands over his arms and tried not to think about it. "You'll have to lead the way. I don't know how…" She confessed softly into his ear and kissed the spot beside it.

Draco kissed her again, his tongue dancing with hers and made a noise that sounded much like an agreement. His hand fell from her face to cup one of her breasts. It fit perfectly in his palm as he kneaded it. His thumb played over the erect nipple which was slick from the bath water.

Her whole body was flooded with different sensations. The pleasurable fought with her uneasiness. The urge to flee with panic battled against her desire to make herself a woman. Rhyann was passive as he explored her body, tasting each part with his mouth. She played with his hair and stroked his chest and shoulders, but she could not make herself fully lose herself in it.

She jumped when she felt a hand snake between her legs. It slid down through the small patch of dark hair to glide back and forth over her most private of parts. The heat between her legs was pushing her to press herself against him. It needed that contact, the friction. Her other side nearly yanked her back, unsure of what lay ahead.

"It's okay…" Draco murmured into her ear, nipping at the lobe. "I would never do anything to hurt you. Just relax and enjoy it."

Rhyann nodded once, trying to do some calming breathing but her heart was hammering in her chest. She cupped his head, attempting to drown herself in his kisses. She could handle those. She liked the hot eagerness of his mouth meeting hers. It was the agile digit parting her velvety nether folds that was causing her the greater anxiety.

The finger dipped in, testing the soft warmth. Her muscles tightened around it. The movement encouraging him to delve deeper, his palm rubbing up against the bud of bundles nerves. A gasp coupled with a whimper escaped her lips. Her fingers dug into his back.

Draco removed his finger and still rubbed her hot sex. His own lust was driving him onwards, ignoring her reactions now. He kissed her deeply, biting at her lower lip, and brought up her arms to wrap them around his neck. Then his hands went down over her heart-shaped rear and took a firm hold of the back of her thighs, lifting her upwards and to him. She was a light woman and he could easily maneuver her however he wished.

Rhyann instinctively wrapped her legs around him. Her body was almost completely out of the water now and she clung to him not only for balance and his strength in this, but for warmth as well. She could feel herself positioned over the head of his erection. The tip of his manhood throbbing, eager for entry into her womanly darkness. She squeezed her eyes shut, kissing him still, with her hands locked to her forearms with an iron grip.

The lusty young wizard pushed her down on him as he thrust up. There was resistance and he pushed harder until he was fully sheathed. Draco groaned with the amazing feeling, immediately starting a quick pace. He did not notice that she clung to him in with the same passion as he was feeling and that her fingernails had dug into her flesh with the pain of breaking her maidenhood.

She was not sure how long he had her up there, pounding into her. The pain of it lasted only briefly and then there was an odd sense of pleasurable fullness. It seemed that it was a long time, but it also seemed that it was over as quickly as it had begun. Draco let out a grunting groan and uttered her name as his body shuddered.

Rhyann was placed back down on her feet. Her legs were wobbly and looking down, there was a pink tinge to the water from her virgin blood. As he was nuzzling her, kissing all along her neck and breasts as the last vestiges of the blissful feelings rolled through his body, she assessed herself. She was a little physically sore and more emotionally exhausted than she would have liked to be. Sinking inward, she touched her life's energy, seeking out the changes there. There were none.

Squeezing her eyes shut tighter, she searched again and came out with nothing. Was she wrong all along? Was this not what the white hag meant? The young dreamer was no longer a virgin, but was she still a girl!

"Rhyann," Draco said her name, drawing her out of herself and back to him. He stroked her lovely face and her wet hair. He could see her stunned expression and believed it to be from the experience of being with him. He pulled her gently to the edge of the bath. "Come on. I'll get us a few towels and we can lay down for a bit to rest. I think we both need it."

She let him guide her from the bath and lay her down on fluffy towels he laid out. He wrapped an arm around her so that her head was resting on his shoulder. Draco comfortingly rubbed her arm and back. Finally after a few minutes of silence, he spoke softly. "You haven't said anything yet. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I don't know…" Her voice echoed slightly. "I thought I would feel different. I don't feel different at all." Of course she did not tell him the true meaning of that.

Kissing the top of her head, he smiled at her. "And how were you expecting to feel? Have you been listening to Pansy re-tell some of those silly romance stories of hers?"

"No. Well, yes, I've heard her tell them, but I was just expecting…" Rhyann felt a bit ridiculous herself at the moment. She buried her face against his shoulder. "Now I feel really silly."

Draco cradled her against him and chuckled sympathetically. "You're not silly. You're a wonderful, smart and gorgeous woman."

Rolled partly on her stomach against him, Rhyann peeked up as she rest an arm on his bare chest. Her dark eyes looked at him wonderingly. He really meant what he said. She didn't need to have seen in his dreams to know that he truly saw her that way. Draco could have easily just saw her as a girl to toy with, but she could see she was so much more in his eyes. She inched forward and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Mmm… you're very much welcome." He kissed her back with a grin, very much pleased with himself and the whole situation. "Maybe it is I who should be thanking you though. I never thought you would, you know, give yourself to me like that. I can't tell you how much it means.."

Rhyann stopped him in mid-sentence with another kiss. Her tongue flitted over his lips before slipping inside his mouth. It was a more meaningful kiss than she had ever given him before. She was grateful that he did see her as a woman. A woman to be appreciated and one that he could have feelings for. Her insides fluttered and she let them twitter all they wished.

All the things he produced in her, she had tried resisting. Right now, alone with him, he made her feel strong and worthy. Her plan had failed. If she could not achieve what she needed to that way, she would find another. She would not stop trying until she did. He had confidence in her and thus her own was reinforced. Knowing that, Rhyann put it out of her mind and gave herself over the kiss. Her hand circled his nipple and toyed with it between her fingers.

He gave an appreciative moan and held her more tightly. Her smooth leg rubbed up along his, pressing her sex against his hip. The heat rose more quickly for her than it had in the bath and there was no panic driving the dreamer back. Her whimpers as he touched her were not born of anxiety this time, but of desire for more of his touch.

Rhyann kissed his entire handsome face and down along his neck to his chest. It was her turn to explore, to experience the new sensations and see what she could provoke in him. She had not noticed she had climbed in top of him until Draco rolled her over onto her back. Her long wet hair splayed out under her as she gazed up at him with wanton eyes.

The length of his member glided back and forth over her hot sex as he teased them both. The petite teen whimpered at how powerful the urge was to have him inside of her. She ached with need and whispered his name, begging for him to take her.

Draco did not need any other invitation. He thrust into her womanhood, moving his hips in small circles once inside. Her moans of pleasure drove him onward, rocking her body with his. There was no pain for her this time and she let the marvelous pleasure surge through her, surrendering to it without fear.

Gripping his back, her hands fell down to clutch the towels as she squeezed her inner muscles with the sudden urge of having to urinate. Yet the more she tightened them, the stronger the sensation became and then it grew past it to something much more. Her cry was one of surprise and then ecstasy. Old tales and pulp romance books could not accurately describe this feeling at all. It felt as though she had left her body but was more at one with it than ever before.

Rhyann's whole body shuddered and her eyes rolled back into her head. He continued with his rhythm without missing a beat. The convulsing of her sexual muscles bringing him over the edge as well. He rammed harder as he came, grunting loudly and falling against her as he slowly moved within her still.

As the quivering eased off, she lightly caressed his back and kissed him. It did not matter if she had not achieved her original goal for the night. She felt as she had gained something else. Rhyann did not even realize that she was smiling until he said something.

"You have such a pretty smile. I'll have to try to get you to smile more often." Draco stroked her cheek and rolled to the side off of her with his own wide smile.

"If you behave yourself, I might just give you another chance to do so." She teased and propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at him fully. It was as if he had suddenly changed in her eyes. Reasonably, she knew, that it was not possible and that over the time she had known him, her way of seeing him had changed. Yet here she saw a gorgeous young man that adored her and used all in his power to be with her, to protect her. She realized that being with Draco was not a chore or a horrible thing. In fact, she had the luck of the gods to have him on her side.

He laughed and placed a kiss between her perk breasts. "I'll make sure to be very good then."

Rhyann remembered one of the old tales that she had learned on the island. It had been one of her favorites because it had a lot of battles and a dark tragic ending. Yet it was not those parts that stood out in her mind at the moment. The heroine had been paired with a lover she did not think she wanted and then found out that he was the best thing for her. She saw a lot of herself in that woman. In the story, the heroine had marked the man as not only her lover but her protector as well. Marked him in the most ancient of ways to bind them.

Without thinking about it, her hand slithered down between her own legs, lining her finger with her virgin blood and her nectar that mixed with it. Rhyann reached up and drew a line on both of Draco's cheeks and then down the center of his face from his forehead to his nose. She said the words of the old tale in the language of the island.

He stared at her stunned for a minute and then quickly wiped his face off on the towel. He was even more shocked to see nothing came off. The lines had faded into his own flesh. There was no mark that hinted they had even been there. "What was that about!"

"In the warm wet darkness of the goddess, you are my lover. In the harsh cold light of danger, you are my protector." Rhyann translated the words into modern English. Though they were not any where near as poetic as in the ancient language.

Draco stared at her strangely as if she had suddenly gone mad, but the next time he blinked, it was a look of adoration again. "You are full of mysteries, Rhyann."

"And I know you would have it no other way." She grinned, not even thinking how peculiar it was that the lines of her blood and nectar had disappeared into him. It was as if they faded, she forgot she had put them there too. Rhyann sat up and motioned to the bath with her head. "Come on. I think we better rinse off and head back to Slytherin tower."

The blond wizard voiced his agreement and followed her back into the pool. Rhyann quickly washed herself off with a soap that held a faint hint of jasmine in it. She thought of what she had to do yet in her mission. Before, it had seemed like a near impossible task. Now she felt stronger, undefeatable. Giving a brief touch to her life's energy again, she finally felt the change. She was a woman.

CHAPTER 33

There were only a few hours left of the night when Rhyann returned to bed and thus she did not spend too long in the dreaming world. She stepped in the realm merely to test herself and found that her power had increased as much as it had when the Dark Lord had given her the extra energy. She even tested the barrier around Gryffindor and was sure she was grinning in her sleep to see that with a few nights of poking at the weak spots, she would be able to get through it.

The gossip had been traveling quickly and even more so about how she and Draco had snuck away the previous night. Rhyann did not care any more. Let them jabber on about anything they wished. She even looked right at Snape and the Headmaster with a fae smile as she passed the staff table at breakfast. One glared at her and the other returned the smile, but there seemed a suspicious twinkle in his eyes.

As usual for a Saturday morning, the dreamer met Hermione in the library. The younger witch stared at her oddly as she came in and sat down. "There's something different about you today."

Raising her eyebrows, Rhyann cocked her head to the side. "Is there really?"

"You're smiling more than you usually do."

Rhyann hadn't even noticed it herself. That was probably why she had been getting more looks from her house mates than what she deemed the gossip was worth. She did her best to suppress her smile. "I guess I am. I slept well last night though."

"Really? That's good to hear for you." Hermione gave her a little smile but it faltered. "Harry is still not sleeping well. I still think that there is a connection with him being able to fall asleep around you so easily. Rhyann, about Sunday.."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that, Hermione." The petite brunette put on her most sincere face. "I was just terribly unnerved that such a thing could happen. Getting hurt from a dream… It's just scary. I know I freaked out a bit and I didn't mean to be rude or anything. I hope Harry was okay though."

"Oh yes, he slept perfectly soundly." Hermione seemed a bit less tense now that she had the apology. "He's had a few more dreams but nothing like you experienced. Have you had any more?"

Rhyann shook her head. "No. I'm hoping that scare just jolted whatever was there out of my dreams."

"I don't know about that. I think it was a sign of something more horrible to come. Perhaps not to you and Harry, but there might be more victims of the creature." Hermione folded her hands in front of her as she talked. "Professor Dumbledore came to check on Harry after you left and he seemed just as baffled that he was sleeping so well. He thought perhaps it might be the chair and told Harry he could have it up in his dorm. Where did you go when you left the room? I know you must have gotten your bruise taken care of because you didn't have it later."

"Actually, I'm kind of embarrassed, I ran around with no direction for a bit, trying to find some sense of mind. I finally went to the hospital wing and told Madam Pomfrey that a bludger had hit me when I was looking at the Slytherin team's quidditch balls. It seemed the best story to tell." The dark eyed teen did not mention Draco in there. She did not want to admit how much she had told him. "I went to Professor Snape afterwards since he had given me that draught before. I told him what happened and since he has been working with the Headmaster to figure out about the insomnia, I know he will have told him too. He would like to have me take a draught every night, but I don't like taking any to begin with. I do not want to become dependent on them."

The mousy girl nodded her understanding. She did not particularly like the Potions Master, but he was one of Dumbledore's teachers and if the old wizard trusted him, then she grudgingly did so as well. "I've heard of people getting addicted to potions. They use one to go to sleep, one to help them wake up, one to make them feel happy. It's just ridiculous. Best get at the problem at its root. I just wish we could get to the root of this one."

"Harry said that Dumbledore hasn't figure out anything new yet. Did you want to give our experiment another try? Even if nothing happens, at least he will get some sleep out of it." This might be too much to ask for and by the other teen's expression, Rhyann knew that it was going to get more difficult for her to do as she needed to.

"Professor Dumbledore said we should not be trying that again. He said it was just too dangerous." Hermione shook her head and sighed. It wasn't always that she and her friends had listened to what they were told, but the Headmaster had been very insistent that they not do that again and after what happened to Rhyann, she fully agreed.

Rhyann did her best not to scowl. The old wizard was trying to make sure she did not get another chance to get at Harry's mind. What he did not know was that she was going to break through the barrier around Gryffindor. Then she would have access to all the minds there and first would be Hermione's.

"I guess we'll just have to find another way of going about things." The dreamer gave an echoing sigh. "Will there be a meeting again soon?"

"No, it's too risky at the moment. Plus Harry is not himself lately with his insomnia. I'm hoping maybe we can get a meeting for next weekend while most people are gone to Hogsmeade."

"That's a good idea." Rhyann smiled and then motioned to their books. "Maybe we should get some of this homework out of the way now."

The two of them spent the rest of their time doing their Arithimancy work until it was nearly noon and Hermione left to go meet Ron at lunch. Rhyann stayed to finish off some of her other homework and not minutes after the Gryffindor had left, Draco appeared behind her, slipping his hands into her robe as he greeted her with kisses along her neck.

She tipped her head to the side and grinned at him. "You're in a good mood today."

"Hmm.. I wonder why that is!" He chuckled and sat down beside her, toying with a long lock of her hair. "I've noticed you're smiling as much as I am as well."

A little color flushed her cheeks, but she no longer felt inhibited as she did before last night. "Hmm.. I wonder why that is!" She mimicked him, giggling too.

Draco leaned over and kissed her thoroughly before lounging back in the chair still grinning. "So how was the mudblood this morning? Any news?"

"Nothing much at all. No secret meetings planned for this weekend. Harry is still having insomnia and dreams. It doesn't matter if I can't see them or not though." Rhyann could not hide the eagerness and arrogance in her expression. "I will be through the barrier around Gryffindor within a few nights. Then I will have access to all their minds whenever I wish it. I believe I can teach myself to do in the dreaming world what was done to me." She did not add that their bath the previous night had opened up herself, made her a woman - not just physically, but mentally and emotionally too. It was not a matter of losing her maidenhood, she now knew, but of shedding the last vestiges of being a maiden in her soul.

"Now that would be most useful!" Draco stated the obvious. His interest did not seem to be what she was doing in the dreaming realm though. He was far more intent on her in the waking world. He reached over and pulled her onto his lap, nuzzling her. "I guess that means you'll be sleeping tonight… but it still is only midday…"

Running a hand through his hair, she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "You're incorrigible!"

The blond responded with a heated kiss which she found herself melting into. The librarian, having some sort of second sense for this sort of thing going on in her library, popped her head around a shelf, coughing, to get them to stop. The young couple chuckled and gathered up Rhyann's things before leaving to find a more secluded spot in Hogwarts.

CHAPTER 34

Rhyann began her work on the barrier around Gryffindor right away that night. It was a sophisticated one but she could see the threads in its weave more clearly now with her heightened powers. She picked away at the weak spots, slowly pulling bits out so that she could make a hole big enough for her to slip through. She was impressed if the white hag had made that on her own, but the further she went, she detected a male touch and knew that it was not made by one person alone.

She also decided to do a few experiments of her own to make sure she could do what she needed to do. The dreamer went about to various sleeping minds in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and pinched their cheeks or necks hard in the dreaming realm. She did so with all the energy she could muster. Then the next morning at breakfast, she would see if there was a mark. And each time, there was.

It took three nights for her to burrow through the defenses and break through to the inside. Despite not getting enough rest for her body, she continued onwards in the dreaming realm. The bright stars of the Gryffindors lay around her ready to be manipulated as she chose. The only unfortunate part was that Harry Potter was not asleep. His insomnia was keeping him awake and pacing the common room.

It did not matter at the moment though. Rhyann had two tasks she wanted to get done. First, she touched the minds of the first and second years in the tower. They were younger and more suggestible. She placed rumors in their minds that it was really Potter who was responsible for the students in the comatose states. Rumors were easy to lay down for they fed on the fears and worries that were already there. With her new abilities, she did not think she would even have to repeat the suggestions for they were buried in securely enough. By breakfast the next morning, the rumors will have spread throughout the school like dragon's fire.

The young Rookwood was easily able to recognize Hermione's mind as she had visited it over the holidays. With the girl's trust of her, it was not a problem to slip within and insert herself into the dream. Of course, Hermione was dreaming of Ron and walking with him in a meadow of flowers explaining how muggle airplanes were able to stay up in the sky without the use of magic.

It really was a boring dream in Rhyann's opinion and so typically Hermione. Her own energy was much more powerful and adept here. Yet she had to be careful not to alarm the mousy girl and wake her up. So slowly she changed the scene so that she was walking with Ron inside of Hogwarts. It was familiar and comfortable for the Gryffindor.

Next, Rhyann placed herself in the dream as Ron. There was not even a waver in it as she did so. Sometimes it use to do that, but not any more. She found herself grinning impishly with Ron's freckled face. She had worried that she might not be able to do what she was ordered to do. She was just not a person who took joy in hurting others. Yet as the previous few nights had proved, she did not have any problems with it in the dreaming world. If it was her conscious that had her thinking that way while she was awake, it was filtered out when she was asleep. Perhaps somehow, she was telling herself it was only a dream and that whatever she did was merely part of it. Though she was completely aware that now what she did to someone physically in a dream could affect their waking selves.

Hermione was still talking on. Rhyann, still in Ron's form, took the girl in her arms and swept her around playfully, causing her to laugh. She stopped with Hermione back to the set of grand stairs in the center of Hogwarts. She looked right into her eyes which were shining with love for the Weasley boy. It was the same when she looked into Draco's eyes. Did she have the same look when she gazed back at him?

Pausing for that moment, Hermione was leaning in, her eyes slowly closing hoping for a kiss. Rhyann focused herself on what was happening and unwound her arms from the younger teen. Then she gave a great push.

It seemed to go in slow motion. Hermione's body went backwards and her eyes opened wide in surprise. She did not look at Ron hatefully but with shock. Her frizzy hair flew out in all directions and though her hands moved to try to clutch at her boyfriend or the banisters, no hold was to be found.

When Hermione fell back against the first stair, Rhyann made sure to focus energy on that stair. To make it so solid that it would injure her as if the fall had been real. She did it for each spot that the Gryffindor hit against as she tumbled down the long flight of stairs. She could see the bruises balloon into life and the blood leak out from the abrasions. With the way Hermione's energy was flickering, she knew the same was happening to her waking body.

Finally Hermione lay in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs. Her robe was twisted around her and her face covered in a mat of hair that was sticky with blood. The dream did not suddenly end. Hermione was unconscious and still held within the dream by Rhyann. She stared down at the motionless body of her study partner for a moment. She expected maybe she would feel something, but there was nothing. There was no joy in the act but there was no guilt over it either. That amazed her more than the fact that she did it in the first place.

Rhyann exited the dream and took that fragment of Hermione's consciousness to bury it deep within her mind. She put in the a place where it could not escape and would be least likely to be found. The victims of the energy draining creature were in comas but with eyes wide with fright. Hermione was in a comatose state as well but her eyes would remain bruised and shut.

Satisfied with her work, the young dreamer left the dreaming world and allowed herself to sleep for the last few hours of the night. If this did not isolate Harry completely, then she would take care of Ron next. Yet she was sure that she had taken care of the strongest link in the trio.

A bit sleepy in the morning, but also invigorated, Rhyann rose and dressed to go down to breakfast. Draco met her in the common room and greeted her affectionately. Their house mates walked by with knowing smirks on their faces.

"So how did it go last night?" Draco asked quietly into her ear as they left Slytherin tower with his arm around her lithe shoulders.

"It went extremely well." She smiled up at him with a gleam in her dark eyes, not willing to give him any details when there were so many other people around. Yet she knew once they hit the Great Hall, they would probably hear. "You'll see once we're down there."

"So the anticipation will only make it that much more thrilling, hm?" He teased in a little purr, playfully nipping at her neck.

"Have I ever disappointed you?" Rhyann responded coyly and then was suddenly yanked from him. There was a firm grip locked around her arm and she gave a little yelp of surprise. She whipped her head around to look up into a very angry pale face.

"You will come with me, Miss Rookwood." The Potions Master did not leave any room for his order to be ignored. His hand did not ease off her arm either as he began to lead her away from the main hall.

"What's this about, Professor?" She managed to squeak out, slowly calming herself after the surprise of being yanked around.

"Yes, Professor. What is this about?" Draco was glaring at the older wizard. He walked at the other side of his girlfriend, keeping pace with them.

"This is none of your business, Mister Malfoy. You can go down to the Great Hall for the morning meal and then to class." Snape returned the glare with much more sharpness. His longish dark locks falling around the sides of his face made his eyes beadier and gave him a deadly raptor-like look.

"I do think it is my business.."

"Five points from Slytherin!" Snape barked at him. "If you persist, it will be ten and then twenty with detention."

"Go on, please, Draco. I'll be fine." Rhyann finally found her cool voice and gave him a reassuring little smile. It did not reach her eyes though.

The blond teen gave them each a gauged look and then finally he nodded. "Alright. Since you did ask me, Rhyann." He made sure to emphasize he was only going because she asked him to. Draco gave her hand a brief squeeze to say that he would be there if she needed him and then turned around to go back to the Great Hall.

Snape did not say anything, but gave her another jerk to have her continue walking forward with him. She knew they were going to his office. Rhyann kept her mouth shut until they reached the confines of it for she doubted he would say anything to her until they were there.

Once the door was slammed shut, he released her and whirled around to tower over her. "What did you think you were doing! Do you realize how much trouble you're in!"

Tiny as she was, Rhyann held her ground and scowled back up at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Making a disbelieving snorting noise, the hooked nose wizard clenched his fists at his side. "Do not play innocent with me, Miss Rookwood. I know it was you who hurt Hermione Granger."

"What do you mean! I didn't hurt anyone." She folded her arms defensively. She was lying and she knew that he knew as much as well, but she refused to admit to anything. Who knew if Dumbledore was listening in or not. She could not dare to risk it.

"Last night, you went into Granger's sleeping mind and you beat her."

Gasping indignantly, Rhyann growled back. "I did not! That's a horrible thing to say! Hermione is my friend. I could not do such a thing even if I knew how."

Snape was literally shaking with his rage. He started pacing back and forth in the small area in front of her. "Granger was found this morning in her bed, bruised and bloody. No one say anyone come in or out of the dorm. There wasn't even a sound. Her physical injuries are healed now but she is still unconscious. Nothing Madam Pomfrey or even the Headmaster could do would revive her. Now Dumbledore wants to see you, Miss Rookwood." He informed her, his fury barely being contained. "I have tried to keep his attention from you. Yet you didn't listen to me and now there's nothing I can do to help you. You have condemned yourself."

"I have done nothing." Rhyann fired back defiantly. "I don't have any such power to do that. You know it! Dumbledore knows it! I'm just a girl, remember! There's only one person I know who has the power to do such a thing because she did it to me! I do believe that is where you should be placing the blame if it is indeed what you all believe it to be."

"Professor Dumbledore has sent me to bring you to him. He has also told me to bring a vial of veritaserum in case it is needed." His words thundered through the small room portentously. There was silence for a moment. Neither of them even breathed. Snape spoke first. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

If she was given the potion, Rhyann knew she would be in trouble then. She knew they sent women to Azkaban and she could not repress a shudder at that thought. After all she had accomplished and the opportunity to do more sitting there, so easy for her to grab, she did not want to lose it all but being found out now. Not only would she be in trouble, but her uncles as well. She could not risk all of them.

Looking up at the Potions Master with wide dark eyes, she attempted a shot in the dark. "You're suppose to help me."

Snape stopped his pacing and stood staring back down at her. There was still his glare, but there was something else going on behind his eyes. "You did not listen to me once when I told you what you should do."

"I couldn't! You know that I couldn't."

"Yes, you could have. I have been helping you whether you can see that or not. Perhaps you do not think you could have listened to me, but I know that you should have. I've been here longer. I know Hogwarts and everyone in it better than you. Even your boyfriend." His lip curled up in a snarl at that last bit. "If you would have listened to me, you.."

"I had orde.."

"Don't interrupt me!" Snape quickly shut her up. "If you would have listened to me, I might have been more help. There are other ways of doing things that clearly you did not think about. Plus, I had warned you about Draco Malfoy. That is someone you could have done something about. Now I see - the entire school sees - that you have yourself further entangled with the boy. I do not think that I could help you now even if I wanted to."

Rhyann stood there, biting her tongue. It hurt, but it was not as painfully confusing as everything that was storming around inside of her. She wanted to spit at him and hold her head up with pride. She had done what the Dark Lord had wanted. If she could not finish it, it would not be her fault but Snape's. She wanted to scream her frustration. She wanted Draco to take her out of her, to protect her from all of this. She wanted to be safe back at Rookwood Manor. There was a little part of her willing to beg for the professor's help. There had to be something that he could do! She could not disappoint her Lord and her family by being caught.

On top of all that, the dreamer could not understand Snape's insistence that she rid herself of Draco. Despite all else that had happened, he was helping her. He told her about the school and the students. He knew how to stir up gossip and take attention away from her. He came to help her when she had been attacked and he had been loyal to her the whole time. It did not matter the relationship that had grown between them. That was beside the point. Draco may have her as his girlfriend, but he knew as much as everyone else, she was a Rookwood and she would always be a Rookwood. There was no way she would let anyone use her or steal her away from her family.

"Are you going to say anything?" He broke off her train of thought.

Rhyann wet her lips and swallowed, feeling her throat was very dry. "If you are worried that I am being used, then you need not be. I would not let anyone - not Draco or his father or any person - use me to do something I did not want to do. You should realize that I am stronger than I look, Professor. Some are deceived by my appearance, but I am not so fragile. Do you believe that?"

Folding his arms, Snape stared down at her, studying her face. More accurately, trying to find the truth within it. "I know you are not as delicate as you appear, yes."

"Then can you believe that I am strong enough to do what I want and not what others want of me?"

"I most certainly can believe that." He said with a little huff.

"Then please, help me again." Rhyann made sure there was no pleading tone to her words. She would not beg him to do anything even if the urge was there.

"I don't know, Miss Rookwood." Snape went over and picked up the vial from his desk. "I don't know if there is anything left that I can do." He opened the door and motioned for her to exit. "We must get to the Headmaster's office now."

CHAPTER 35

The two of them walked in silence to the Headmaster's office. Rhyann's chest was tight with anxiety. She did not know what she was going to do. She could not apparate from here even if she knew how and it would do her no good to try to flee. She would easily be caught. All she could do was lie and hoped that Dumbledore believed her and did not ask for the veritaserum to be used.

The old wizard was seated behind his large desk when they came in. Professor McGonagall was also there, sitting across from him. She stood up as the others entered the room and motioned that the teen should take the chair directly in front. The Transfigurations Professor was head of Gryffindor and her face was a mix of worry and suspicion.

"Miss Rookwood, please do sit down." Dumbledore peered at her over the top of his glasses.

Rhyann sat down with as much grace as she could muster. Her gaze went from each of the professors to her hands which were gripping one another tightly on her lap. She did not want to seem like she had anything to hide though, so she forced herself to look up at the Headmaster.

"I'm sure you've been informed of the terrible news." The bearded man began somberly.

Giving a single nod of her head, she motioned to Snape who was standing to the side of the desk opposite of the older witch. "Professor Snape told me, sir. It's just awful."

"You do understand why you're here then?"

"I was also informed of that as well." Rhyann knew her voice sounded meek, but perhaps that was for the better. Let them think she was just a naïve girl still.

Dumbledore glanced at the Potions Master but did not say anything to him. He leaned forward, eyes locked on the young Rookwood's. "This is not the same as what has happened to the other victims of what has happened her at Hogwarts. We will not falsely accuse you of anything, my dear. We do know of your talent though. We have investigated what happened to Miss Granger this morning and we have whittled down the possibilities. It does seem to us that you might be involved in it."

"Professors, please." Rhyann looked at the Headmaster and his Deputy with large sincere eyes. "I would never do such a thing. I couldn't do such a thing. I haven't the ability to do that. Hermione is my friend. It frightens me what happened to her as much as it does everyone else."

McGonagall gave a disbelieving sniff, but held her tongue. Dumbledore gave the teen a very serious look. "Perhaps you might not have done such a thing yourself, but maybe you helped someone else do it. If you help us, we can help you. It is a very serious crime what happened. We don't know if Miss Granger will ever get well again."

"I'd help you if I could, but there's nothing I know." She made sure not to look at Snape once throughout all of this. She was sure that if she did, she might give some sign that she was guilty of the crime.

Leaning back in his chair, Dumbledore stroked his beard. It appeared as though he wanted to believe her, to put his own mind at rest that one of his students could not do this to another one. It was vital that they found out though before any more trouble could be caused. "If you are indeed innocent, Miss Rookwood, then you would not protest to having yourself tested with veritaserum. It would ease all our consciences to hear the truth confirmed in that manner."

If she said no, then she would damn herself right then. Rhyann gave a weak shrug of her shoulders and nodded. "I would be willing to do that." Her heart raced in her chest. Her eyes were getting watery too, but she refused to cry in front of anyone. She had remembered talking to Tristian once who told her the trick of getting around veritaserum. It was to tell the truth in a roundabout way. She hoped that she could manage to do it here.

Snape did not wait for any signal from the old wizard. He poured a cup of tea from the pot near the desk and dropped in a few clear drops of liquid from the vial in his hand. He stirred it in with a spoon and placed the cup in front of her. He did not ask if she wanted sugar or cream, but she did not take her tea that way anyway.

Using both of her hands - for she felt one would be too shaky - she lifted the cup to her lips and drank deeply. Rhyann felt nothing odd happening in her body. She didn't know if one would feel any effects from the potion. Placing the cup back in its saucer, her hands fell to her lap again. A layer of perspiration was forming on her forehead beneath her raven locks.

Dumbledore leaned forward again. His chair squeaking with the movement. "Now, my dear, tell us. Did you go into Miss Granger's dream and beat her?"

"No, sir." It rolled off her tongue easily. Rhyann was not surprised by that one because they had asked the wrong question. She did not beat the other girl.

McGonagall was scowling but the Headmaster continued on with his questions. "Are you responsible for what happened to Miss Granger?"

Her throat clenched for a moment. It was a specific question and one that could only be answered with a positive or negative. "No, sir." Rhyann did her best not to look shocked that she had lied and the lie had fallen from her lips without a problem.

"Do you know who was responsible for what happened to Miss Granger?"

"No, sir." Rhyann repeated and dared a glance at Snape.

"How much of that potion did you put in there! I think you need some more." McGonagall suddenly stepped forward, scowl and all, demanding more veritaserum of the dark haired wizard.

"I put three drops which is plenty enough." Snape snapped back.

"Yes, that is plenty enough." Dumbledore agreed and gave a sympathetic look to his Deputy but also one that told her to calm down. McGonagall harrumphed, folded her arms and stood back. He turned back to the Slytherin. "Miss Rookwood, it is good to hear that you did not have anything to do with what happened to the poor dear. Yet if you do know anything that could help us, it would be greatly appreciated."

Rhyann felt giddy but made sure not to let any of that leak out. Somehow she managed to lie while having taken the potion. Did it just not affect her? She wasn't about to question that at the moment and just thanked the gods for her good luck. "I don't know what to say, Professor. If you suspect that whatever was done to Hermione was done through a dream, there is only one person I can think of who can do such a thing and I do not know who she is."

That got a slight frown from the Headmaster. "We have already investigated that, Miss Rookwood. We are certain that the 'other person' is not responsible for what happened."

Rhyann gave a little nod at that, not knowing what else to say. Thankfully, it seemed neither did the professors. Dumbledore gave her a weary smile. "You may go now, my dear. We would not want to make you late for class. If you think of anything else that might help us, please do bring it to our attention."

"Of course, Professor." The petite teen stood up. Relief was making her body as shaky as the anxiety had before. "I really do hope you can help Hermione." With that last lie floating sweetly off her lips, she left the office, trying not to run.

Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw Snape being glared at by McGonagall and the old wizard saying something to both of them in a low voice. Rhyann did not stop to try to listen. She wanted out of there as soon as possible. Practically flying down the steps, she let out a long breath of relief.

She had gotten away with it! She had been given veritaserum and it didn't affect her! The dreamer grinned with her giddiness at it and then covered it with her hand. It would do no good to be seen with an expression like that at the moment.

It just then clicked in her head. With the questions Dumbledore had asked, there wasn't a way she could dance around the truth. It had to be the potion itself. It was not veritaserum! Snape had helped her!

There was a little skip in her step and she had the urge to cheer out. Rhyann restrained herself, but her grin wasn't willing to ease off. She bit on her lower lip, hoping that would help. Snape had really helped her. Perhaps he wanted her to get all nervous and scared to make it more real when she went into the Headmaster's office. If he had told her, she might have acted too cocky. It was brilliant!

The Potions Master may have given her a hard time of it, but he really was there to help her. She was wrong about him. It was all a matter of trusting him to do what he could and not reveal his own self. Of course, she would have to be careful herself. Rhyann knew that she could not put him in that particular position again. Yet at this critical moment, he had saved her!

She took the long way around to getting to her first class. She could not let anyone see her in such a mood. Rhyann calmed herself down and put on a sober face. When she slipped into her Muggle Studies class, there were several sad faces amongst the bunch. Hannah was relieved to see her and she patted the other girl's hand soothingly as a few tears squeezed out over what had happened to Hermione.

The Hufflepuff told her that Ron had not even been at breakfast, but had fixed himself in the hospital wing next to his girlfriend. Harry had been there and was sitting alone. Most of the students in his house were staying around from him, whispering that he might be the one responsible for that's happened. Maybe it was him that hurt Hermione because she learned the truth.

Hannah stated that she did not believe Harry could ever do such a thing, but her voice wavered as she said it. Rhyann had to do her very best not to grin again.

CHAPTER 36

The rest of February went by quickly. Rhyann had her eighteenth birthday. Most of those at the school believed it to be her seventeenth though. Her uncles sent her gifts and wishes that she could be home with them on such a day. Pansy and the other girls in their group threw her a little impromptu party in the dorm. Draco stole her away for himself for that evening.

Hermione had not came out of her coma. Her boyfriend rarely left her side. Ron was in a miserable state. No one could console him. Harry, too, was experiencing his own desolate existence isolated from the rest of the school. Everyone avoided him like the plague and there were new whispers each day as to how he went about attacking the other students.

The Headmaster did not come again to question the young dreamer. Professor Snape did not even look at her during class. She wanted to thank him for what he did for her, but she decided to just accept it and not mention it at all. She did not think him the kind of man who appreciated heart-felt thanks. She showed him her appreciation by doing exceptionally well in his class.

Rhyann's insomnia became to taper off but it did not seem that The-Boy-That-Lived had the same luck as her. He was most often up at nights and though she did not dare to enter his mind again if he was sleeping, there were only a few chances of doing so. Her Lord had wanted Potter isolated and so she had done so. The boy was weakening on all fronts - physically and mentally. He would be vulnerable to whatever the Dark Lord wanted to do.

Stretched out on a couch in the Slytherin common room one evening in early March, both Rhyann and Draco were reading some material for Transfigurations. Since she was so little, she fit perfectly right against him, allowing him enough room to be comfortable. It had become a familiar sight in Slytherin to see the two of them together as such.

"You know," Draco lowered his book and kissed the spot beside her ear. "It will soon be the end of the semester. Perhaps you'd like to spend part of the summer at Malfoy Manor. And then I could spend the other part at your home."

Placing her delicate finger in the book, she marked her place and looked back at him with a nonchalant smile. "Really, I don't think your parents or my uncles would let us do such a thing." She had given no thought whatsoever what would happen when school was done. She would go back to Rookwood Manor and all this would be done. Yet it seemed like a long way off and she did not want to have to think about it. She was quite content where she was at the moment.

"I'm sure I could convince my parents. And you could use those big beautiful eyes on your uncles to get your way." He turned a bit so that he could hold her more snugly against him. "I like seeing you every day as we do here. I don't think I could survive the summer before coming back to school without spending it all with you."

"I won't be coming back to school in September." Rhyann stated, feeling a bit numb about that thought. Her mission was only for this year. There was no sense drawing it out for another if she was successful and by the look of things, she believed that she would have the Dark Lord's bidding done as he wished it.

"You could come back if you wanted to. No one would think anything of it." Draco stated, obviously preferring that option himself.

"Having to do all this boring work when I don't have to?" She indicated the book in her hand and set it on the floor beside them. She was beginning feel a tingling inside that was akin to the separation anxiety she had from her uncles when she had first come to Hogwarts.

"Well, I can see your point there, but I'd like to have you here for my last year. It has been the best one yet. The best of my entire life." He lowered his head and kissed her tenderly. His lips lingered near hers for a while as they stared into each other's eyes.

She nuzzled her nose to his and tried to lighten the conversation. "When I told people that you were a closet romantic months ago, I never knew it to be true. Now here you are spouting off such words to me."

Draco did not let her escape the subject so easily. "Perhaps I am, but only for you. You can't tell me now that what we have is nothing and it will easily be discarded at the end of the semester. I just want to be with you."

It was true, she knew. Rhyann could not deny any longer that she had developed some emotion for him. She would have liked to try and make everything simpler that way, but she would wake each morning eager to see him and reluctantly left him each night to go to bed. Fight it as she may, it was something that could not be defeated. "I do like being with you every day too…" She quietly confessed. "But it's going to be difficult. I don't think my uncles like you all that much and we both have familial duties.." She cut herself off there, biting her tongue.

"And what duties are those?" His brows furrowed a bit. "You have none that you want to uphold. You shouldn't even be expected to have to fulfill such.."

She shushed him with a finger to his lips. "I have no plans on ever doing such a thing." Rhyann assured him, assured herself. "I do love my family though. I am a Rookwood and a dreamer. There are enough duties in those two things alone."

Kissing the tip of her finger, Draco moved it away, his features softening once again. "One day I could make you a Malfoy and then you would not have to worry about some of those duties."

She smiled a little and gave his side a little tickle. "You know I have no interest in marrying at all."

"So you don't want to be with me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I never said that." This time her reassurance came as a deep kiss.

"Well, part of my familial duty is to marry and provide the Malfoys with an heir. It is expected of me." Draco's expression was serious and completely clear that he wanted her to fulfill that duty with him.

Rhyann felt her chest tighten slightly. "And you can't just say no to such a thing as I do to my own?"

"That's entirely different.."

"Is it now?" It was her turn to raise an expectant eyebrow.

"Yes, it is, because I want to do it." The blond teen stated and then added more fervently, "I want us to be together."

Wriggling a little to distance herself from him, she set her fae features in a more stern look. "I'm not saying that I don't want to be with you," She repeated. She couldn't think of what it would be like without him. Against her better judgment, she had bonded to him. Not just with her ancient magic either. Yet she was still stubborn about the other things she felt. "I just don't want to marry. It's just a silly ceremony and then a signing of a piece of paper. We don't need those things. Won't you be happy if you just had me?"

"If I didn't have my family obligations.."

"So you wish me to give up all my familial duties but to help you in sticking to your own?" Rhyann sat up now, folding her arms defensively. There would be no more distractions by gentle kisses and caresses.

"It's different, Rhyann." Draco propped himself up on his elbow and his other hand wound round her waist to make sure she did not flee. "With my family.."

She interrupted him again. "How is it different? It seems like the same thing to me. I have already told you that I have no interest in complying with that one duty." She was not going to say it out loud or even think it. The teen could feel there were more eyes on them in the room now.

His temper was being provoked as well. Draco's pale eyes narrowed. "Is it really such a horrible thing to be married? It is an honorable institution.."

"It is unnecessary."

"It is an honorable institution." He said again more fiercely. "Just because your Rookwood blood has an aversion to it does not mean it's a bad thing. It means something to me. Would you not take that step for me?"

"Would you do as I wished?" Rhyann retorted, dark eyes blazing.

He did not say anything in return but just continued to glare at her. He was a wizard that was use to getting his own way. It was more than frustrating when something did not go as he wanted it to.

Removing his arm forcibly from her waist, Rhyann stood up and held herself proudly yet stiff with suppressed emotion. "Well, Draco Malfoy. It seems we have come to an impasse. I do believe it's best for both of us just to part ways now and save us the trouble later on."

Neither of them had noticed that everyone in the common room with them had gone silent. Their house mates remembered that early on, the young couple had fought a lot but recently there had been peace. To see such a fight that did not consist of yelling but was equally as intense unnerved them all.

"Fine." Draco's voice dropped to near a growl. "It seems like the best thing to do then."

Spinning on her heel, she stormed out of the tower. When Pansy made a move to come after her, Rhyann held up a hand and stopped the other girl without even looking at her. Draco went in the opposite direction into the boys' dorm.

Exiting the tower, she did not go in any particular direction. Everything she had suppressed in the common room - for the whole school year - was bubbling to the surface. A sob escaped her and she put a hand across her mouth to silence herself. Rhyann tried to force back the tears that were coming but it was no use. She broke into a run until she found an empty room and stashed herself away in it in a far dark corner.

The second she removed her hand, it all came out in one long cry. She sank to the floor and curled her legs up to her. What made it worse is that Rhyann did not want to be crying. She felt like a silly girl to be bawling over a boy like that. Yet it wasn't just Draco. It was everything. What her family expected from her, what the Dark Lord wanted of her. School, her mission, the threat of being found out, still missing her uncle Morden. Also her own lack of plans for the future. She only knew she wanted to serve her Lord, gain power within his ranks and be with her family and Draco. She didn't know how to go about assuring any of it. It seemed so vague and left such a gaping dismal hole in her future.

Back on the island, she had never given a thought to her future. Rhyann had not even known she would ever leave that place. She was aware she had family, but she never questioned her place there nor did she aspire to be anything beyond more powerful than the crones there. She had done that and she had been satisfied in proving it over and over again to them.

Now away from the tiny world she grew up in, she had so many things to think about. So many things weighing her down and pressuring her. It was suffocating. She only wanted to feel as free as she did in the dreaming realm. She wondered if that were even possible. That thought caused her to shed more tears yet.

Suddenly there were strong arms around her and they pulled her close against a lean body. There was no noises to hush her or words to try to chase away what was causing her to cry. Rhyann leaned into the embrace and let her tears come as they may. She had never cried in front of anyone except her family. She loathed the fact that she might seem weak to others like some teary eyed child.

Finally, when she pulled back, she wiped at her eyes and looked up to the one who had comforted her. Her mouth fell open slightly. "Harry?" Why had she been so sure it was Draco? Was she just naïve to think he would come after her?

The scarred boy gave her a weary smile. The circles under his eyes so dark that they looked like he had drawn them on there. "Are you okay now?"

"Uh…" Rhyann was just stunned that it was him. She mentally chided herself for crying in front of the boy. "Yes, I'm alright. Thank you."

Harry was sitting beside her and leaned against the wall. "I come up here to this floor sometimes to be alone too." He admitted softly. "I find I have a lot of time to be alone nowadays."

Rhyann did not know what to say to that. She almost felt sorry for him. It was her that had caused his exile from the other students. That she did not regret though.

"How have you been sleeping? Any more dreams?" He rubbed his red rimmed green eyes.

"Just shadows now and then. Nothing more." She did not know what else she could lie about at this point. "I take you haven't been sleeping much at all?"

"No, just a few hours here and there. I still can't figure it out. I don't even know where to begin looking. Hermione…" Harry stopped himself when he mentioned his friend's name with a pained look on his face. "Well, I haven't figured out anything new. Neither has Professor Dumbledore. They expect the school to be shut down the next time the creature takes any victims.."

"Which will probably be soon." They both said at the same time. The two exchanged looks for that. It wasn't a feeling Rhyann had and she didn't know about Harry, but just by the previous space between the attacks, it was due for another one.

"Yeah, soon." Harry sighed, looking down at his feet. Misery danced about him.

Rhyann fiddled with a lock of her own long hair and then found herself asking him, "What do you think you'll do in the future, Harry? I mean, I don't know how any of this will turn out, but what do you want to do?"

"Oh, I don't think about it much." He replied in a voice that was partially lost. Then looking at her, he gave a little nod at something in his own head. "I want to finish out my schooling here at Hogwarts if I can. Then I want to go on to become an Auror. I just feel a strong need to do something like that. I can't say anything specific as to why, but I just feel it. I mostly just concentrate on the present because we can't know what our future is going to be like. So I don't stress over it as much. What's happening right now is enough stress for me."

Nodding slowly, she could not believe how simply he put it. The dreamer would never admit to feeling anything akin to what Potter felt, but he had more clarity - not so much clarity as it was unpretentious acceptance - on the way she felt than she did. "What's happening now is definitely enough stress for one person." She agreed, finding some solid ground to stand herself on now.

Harry was a remarkable boy. It amazed her that he had survived this long in his life with the Dark Lord out to kill him. Yet he had a tenacious spirit. Perhaps Hermione provided some brains for him and Ron, well, she had no idea what he could offer anyone, but Harry had courage. It would make it that much more of a victory when he was finally defeated especially since she would have a hand in it. "Thank you… for being here."

"Thank you for talking to me." Harry didn't smile with that but there was a phantom of one floating about his lonely face.

"Perhaps… you could meet me in the library Saturday morning. We could talk more then." It would be ideal. She felt a rush of renewal in her.

"I'd like that." He nodded and rose slowly as she did to stand awkwardly beside her.

"I think I'd better get back. I know we're not suppose to be out past curfew…"

Harry nodded again and ran a hand through his unruly locks. "Yeah, best if we do."

"Okay. I'll see you Saturday then." It was odd for she thought she feel a connection with Harry there or that perhaps he was trying to feel for one too. Yet there was nothing except for the fact that she would wear him down for her Lord.

Rhyann left the room and made her way back to Slytherin tower. Perhaps it was just purging herself of all those pent up emotions or the bit of hope of getting at Harry that did it, but she was clear headed once again. Turning down the last hall, she saw Draco standing by the entrance. He looked like he had been waiting for a while.

Hearing her approach, he came towards her. "Rhyann, I was going to come after you but then I thought.."

"I'm sorry for taking off like that.."

They spoke at the same time and then smiled at each other, drawn together by that invisible pull between them. The brunette reached up and cupped his face. "Let's not talk any more of the future, Draco. Let's just enjoy the present and worry about things when they come about. I won't deny there's something between us and I don't want to lose it either. We're still young. Our families won't expect anything of us yet."

Love and relief softened his features, and he then kissed her firmly. "I'm so glad you feel that way, Rhyann. I can't stand having you angry with me. I am completely all for enjoying the now and not worrying about the future."

"Good. No more talk of familial duties or even this summer. Let's just get through the semester." She wrapped her arms around his lean torso and squeezed him against her.

"Deal." Draco squeezed her back and then nudged her head to tilt up towards him. "Now let's enjoy the moment then." He swept her away in another passionate kiss.

CHAPTER 37

The rest of the week, Rhyann did not catch Harry looking at her direction at all in any of the classes they had together. Ron had his seat near him, but the two boys did not talk at all. Both looked drained. Weasley was given all the support and Potter was ignored by all. If she had not talked to him, she would not have paid any attention to him either.

The dreamer had to put her foot down a few times during those days forbidding Draco from coming with her on Saturday morning. Forbidding him from spying and from coming anywhere near the library. He was gleeful about the Gryffindor's misery. He wanted to do all he could help make Potter not just squirm, but writhe in it. Rhyann thought that he enjoyed such things a little too much, but kept that to herself.

On Saturday morning, Rhyann finished her breakfast quickly and went to the library thinking to be early. Harry was already there. His head was propped up on a hand and his eyes half closed. He wasn't falling asleep, but it looked like he desperately wanted to. He stood up clumsily when she approached. "Hi. You came."

She thought he almost sounded surprised by that fact. She gave him a little fae smile and sat across from him. The Slytherin had brought her books, but only as a cover to say she was going to do homework. "Of course I did. You didn't think I'd show?"

Harry gave a semi-shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know. I don't know really what to expect nowadays."

"I don't think any of us do." Rhyann replied in an understanding tone. "I was curious as to what sorts of books and research you've managed to do. I've tried looking though some books in this library, but I can't find anything that might put people in a comatose state with eyes wide open like that. I had thought at first it might be that bunyip that the Games Keeper has."

"Oh, no. Hagrid would make sure none of his pets did any such thing." Harry shook his head. He had in fact researched the bunyip himself, but there was nothing he could find that might make it the culprit. Though he cared for the half-giant, he knew Hagrid had a soft spot for dangerous beasts. "I've tried looking too, but I've found nothing here. Professor Dumbledore hasn't told me anything new either."

"I thought maybe to try to find something about shadows. Since there are those shadows in our dreams. I think it does have something to do with what's happening." She suggested.

Harry was on his feet and going to the shelves. The petite teen reminded him of Hermione in a few ways. She was smart and could help motivate him to move in the right direction. He did miss his friends terribly. He visited Hermione daily but most of the time Ron was there glaring at him. So he usually only stayed for a few minutes. He could understand how the redhead felt, but they were suppose to be friends too.

Rhyann hopped up to follow him to the shelves and the two of them each took three books back to the table with them. There was some interesting information on how a wizard could remove his shadow and use it to spy on someone. There was also a bit about a long lost art of shadow stepping. She would like to learn how to go into the shadows and travel undetected that way herself. But the spells to do that were long forgotten.

There was nothing about shadows in dreams or if the shadows could actually do anything. Harry and Rhyann discussed that perhaps someone had learned how to make a shadow harm people. She flipped through a few more books and the next time she looked up over the table at him, he was fast asleep. A tiny smile touched her cherubic lips.

It truly was strange that Harry kept falling asleep when he was around her. She couldn't think of any reason why it happened though. Rhyann only thanked Lady Luck and laid her head down on the table too. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her breathing and let herself fall into the dreaming world.

Before she went into Harry's mind this time, she thoroughly checked it. There were a few subtle traps laying about waiting to scare her off. With her now heightened awareness, the dreamer did not think there wasn't anything she couldn't sense in her realm. She disabled the defenses with ease and slipped into his mind. She half-expected the white hag to be there, but there wasn't a sign of anyone else.

Rhyann did not go into Harry's dream right away. She riffled through various memories. A hugely fat boy beating him up when he was a child, laughing with the other Gryffindor boys in their dorm room, playing Wizard's Chess with Ron, shyly talking to a pretty Asian Ravenclaw, darting after the snitch in a quidditch game, glaring at Snape and feeling a sharp pain in his head from something the professor had done.

She was curious about that one. Rhyann delved a little further into that memory and found that Harry had been taking Occlumency lessons from the Potions Master. Their lessons ended abruptly and by no means amicably. Something about Potter having looked a one of Snape's memories that he was not suppose to see.

As she continued investigating his memories, she found that a lot of what Harry had been able to do was thanks to the help of friends. Friends and Lady Luck. If it were for the loyalty of others, he would have been dead by now. He was by no means stupid or untalented, but it had been a wise plan to isolate him from everyone else. Now the only person other than the Headmaster he thought he could rely on was her. Since Hermione had trusted her, he felt right in doing so himself. Rhyann could not help but feel like she wanted to gloat.

Another interesting thing she found was that there were memories there that did not fit. Ones of days in Hogwarts that Harry had not experienced and others of a painful half-existence, feeding on the silvery blood of unicorns. There was a snake and the feeling of being always cold. A full grown man's body filled with dark power.

Rhyann immediately pulled away from those fragments. It was said that Potter had gained a bit of the Dark Lord when he gave him the scar. There were bits all tucked away. Now that she knew what to look for, she could see a similarity in his energy. His light was bright and it disguised a quiet sizzling underneath. Not as dominant and scorching as her Lord's, but there was the imprint.

She had never seen anything like it. It would be even easier for the Dark Lord to enter Harry's mind once he was weakened because of it. She wondered why she was even needed herself. Between her Lord and Snape, this boy should not be a problem for them.

Finally she went into Harry's dream. He was walking along the ruined and deserted grounds again. He did have some big fears to keep dreaming about this over and over again. Rhyann inserted herself next to him, walking solemnly along by his side. He was muttering about what had happened because of him and how he was alone. She glanced up at him. "You're not alone. I'm here."

His head slowly turned her way, regarding her curiously as if she weren't suppose to be there. "You're here?"

"You can trust me, Harry. We'll find out what's happening together." She told him in her most resolute tone.

They were coming to the edge of the cliff again. Harry was still looking at her with a baffled expression that he did not see it coming. Rhyann did not warn him. She stopped right on the edge and when he fell, she deftly caught him by the wrist. She wrapped both arms around his and looked down at him dangling.

"I have you, Harry! You can trust me."

"I don't want to fall!" His hand clasped her arm desperately. His green eyes were wide with fear along with the sparkle of wonder if she could really help him.

"I have you. Don't worry. Work together with me and we can do this." The young dreamer did not need his help at all to pull him up, but she wanted to break down his deep mental defenses more through trusting teamwork. She could force herself in and manipulation his consciousness, but even though doing it this way was slower, it was ingrained more deeply and was far more effective.

Nodding, Harry's other arm swung up so that he could hold the edge of the cliff. He grunted as he tried to pull himself up and she leaned back so that she was towing him back onto solid ground. His chest was up over the top and he managed to get a leg up and roll up to safety along side of her. The boy was breathing heavily and turned to look at her with a grateful smile upon his lips.

Before anything came out though, a great white blur zoomed down and tackled Rhyann. They tumbled backwards. The other dreamer had entered the dream so swiftly that she had not had time to react. The landscape was gone and they were blocked off from Harry. Rhyann threw off the old hag and righted herself. Her energy gleamed brightly with fury.

"I told you not to come back to this mind!" The white hag growled at the younger witch.

"You cannot order me about! I will do as I please. I rule this realm." Rhyann stood straight and proud. She was sure that the other could see the change in her being. If she did not notice, then she was quite the pitiful dreamer and she did not think the older woman was such.

"You're still a naïve little girl." The wisp of ivory circled around her. "You may have dipped into your pool of power, but you haven't the experience to know what to do with it. You know not all the tricks of this realm."

With a snarl, Rhyann shot forward with blinding speed and caught the other dreamer in the circle of her arms. The hag screeched back at her and tried to wriggle free, but could not beat the younger witch's new strength. "I may not know all the tricks, but I know what I want to do with you!" She squeezed harder, putting every bit of force into it. She would strangle the life right out of her.

There was a sudden whoosh and everything in the dreaming world disappeared. Something had knocked against her in the waking world and she found her eyes fluttering open. Awake, she heard something heavy thud to the floor. Potter was still asleep across from her with his head on the table. Twisting her body around swiftly, she spotted Draco holding his wand out and pointing in her direction.

Her dark eyes widened. "Draco?"

"He was going to stop you. He was casting some sort of spell on you. I didn't know what else to do." The blond lowered his wand and hurried over to her side. "Are you alright?"

Rhyann felt perfectly fine. She patted her body, angry that she was woken up at such a vital moment. "What do you mean he was casting some spell on me? You mean Harry? He can't. He's asleep…"

Draco motioned downwards behind her and turning around further, she saw the Potions Master's body laying unmoving on the floor. She let out a little gasp and looked at Draco unbelievingly before she knelt down beside Snape. Using her little silver bracelet, she easily found a pulse on him. He was not dead, only unconscious.

"What were you thinking! You can't do that to Professor Snape!"

"He was doing something to you!" Draco fired back, sounding much like a dragon that would be protecting its horde. "I had to stop him!"

"He wouldn't have done anything to harm me!"

"How do you know? I swear it was some sort of memory charm." He folded his arms, glaring down at the fallen professor.

"Do you know how much trouble we're going to get in now!" Rhyann hissed at him, lowering her voice. She looked around and thankfully she couldn't see anyone nearby. The library was huge and they had not attracted any unwanted attention yet. She stood up and took out her wand. "Snape won't let you get away with that. Come on, let's move him somewhere no one will see him."

They levitated Snape and set him behind a dusty shelf of books. If someone were to peek at their table, they would only see Harry snoozing. Rhyann ran a hand nervously through her hair. "What do you expect us to do now? We can't just leave him."

"Why not!" Draco huffed stubbornly.

Rhyann sighed in frustrated exasperation and stared up at her boyfriend. "Whatever he was doing, I don't think he was doing it to hurt me. He has helped me.."

"Whatever he was doing - I still think it was a memory charm - it was without your consent. Who knows what it was! I wasn't going to take that chance." He folded his arms determinedly, refusing to think he might be wrong.

"Any which way, we can't leave him like this."

Draco scratched his chin thoughtfully and then grinned. "Perhaps we should do a memory charm on him. Then he won't remember what happened. We'll just say a real heavy book fell on his head."

Rhyann made a face at how silly that sounded, but she could not think of anything else to do. She did not want them getting into trouble. A little memory charm could not hurt the Potions Master. She was curious as to why he would be casting a spell on her, but there was no time to wonder about that right now. "Alright. Just one so he won't remember the past five minutes or so."

The blond Slytherin raised his wand, but she caught her wrist and shook her head. She was more adept at charms than he was and memory charms were some of the trickiest ones. As Draco snatched up a huge book from the shelf, she waved her wand around and with a flick of her wrist in just the right way, she said, "Obliviate." Then immediately following that, Rhyann pointed her wand at Snape again and woke him up. "Ennervate."

The hooked nose wizard's eyes fluttered opened and he jerked up, away from the two students near him. He rubbed the side of his head and glared suspiciously at the two of them. "What happened here?"

"I'm not sure, Professor. We think we heard a book fall on your head or something." Rhyann replied, her voice full of concern. He put on her most sympathetic innocent face.

"A very big book." Draco held up the one he had in his hand.

Snape did not look as though he believed them, but searching for another explanation, he could not immediately find one. He stood up and smoothed out his robes. "Yes, a very big book." He repeated in a flat tone. He then looked around trying to remember why he was in the library in the first place.

"Perhaps you should go see Madam Pomfrey about your head, Professor." Rhyann kindly suggested.

"Yes, perhaps I shall." Snape muttered and walked past them. Spying Potter sleeping at the table, he went over and poked the boy with his wand. "The library is not for sleeping, Potter. If you are in need of a nap, go to your dorm."

Harry slowly came awake, rubbing his side and his eyes, wondering what was going on. "Yes, sure, Professor Snape." He seemed to give himself a little mental pinch and quickly stood up from the chair, gathering his things. He glanced Rhyann's way, but he did not say anything seeing Draco standing there glaring at him. He was gone from the library as quickly as the Potions Master.

Rhyann went to get her own things after the two had left. "You know, I really hope that Snape does not find out what happened. If he suspects a memory charm, there are ways of finding those things out."

"He won't find out." Draco replied confidently and held out his hands, offering to carry her things for her. "Besides, if he does, he will have to explain exactly what he was doing. And I really don't think he wants to do that." He grinned.

She had to admit he was right about that. The dreamer still could not think what Snape had been doing. Surely it could not have been a memory charm like Draco was suggesting. Why would he do that? Perhaps he was trying to enhance her powers so that she could complete her mission more efficiently. He never did things right out in the open, so she had to guess how he might be helping her. Unfortunately, with what happened, the white hag got away. Yet Rhyann knew that next time if she dared try to stop her again, she would have her. She would have to arrange to meet Harry again. Not to see him, but to get into his sleeping mind to finish off the other dreamer.

"That watch I gave you has come in very handy." She commented, handing over her things and looping an arm through his.

"Oh, the charm on the watch stopped working a little while ago." Draco said nonchalantly as they made their way out of the library.

Rhyann's brows furrowed a bit. "Then how do you keep knowing where to find me?"

"Because I know you." He winked down at her.

She gave him a little reproving nudge for that. "No, seriously. How do you find me so quickly when you want to?"

Draco's face grew more sober. "I think it was that night in the Prefect's bath. When you drew those lines on my face. I can just feel where you are now. I know where you are so that I can protect you better."

Rhyann nearly missed a step. She had not understand fully what she had been doing when she used her virgin blood to mark him as such. She had almost forgotten about it. Just like when a woman has a child, she soon forgets the pain of it and only remembers that she has this new beautiful person in her life. She had thought it was just marking of a moment, symbolic more than anything else. Now she had unwillingly done something else.

CHAPTER 38

Rhyann sent Harry a short note a few days later asking to meet with him again. She dared not approach him with other students around. She had to keep her act up, after all. Right now the entire student body was leaving him alone. She was a Slytherin and that meant double for her.

She received an answer back not long after that afternoon in which Potter agreed that he did want to see her. Wednesday at midnight in the room they use to have the secret meetings in. It meant that Rhyann would have to sneak out of the tower again, but she felt as though she were getting to be a professional at that.

Of course Draco insisted on coming with her again. She was nearly ready to put a charm or hex on him to make him stay put. When finally he did surrender, she viewed it suspiciously. Rhyann knew that he could feel wherever she was and could follow easily. She had not known there was anything more than ceremony to the words she had said to him. The Fates had dealt her a strange hand and she was determined to find some way to use it to her advantage. Yet at the moment, she needed to do what she had to do by herself.

When Wednesday night came, she stayed up with Draco in the common room, easing his worries for her without words. Rhyann left him dozing on a couch and snuck out. Though there was still curfew, the prefects were busy studying for their O.W.L.'s. If she wanted to go out, they would not have stopped her anyway. She had made sure to implant some suggestions in their sleeping minds for just this sort of situation.

It had been a while since Rhyann had been to the room, but she remembered the way from Olivia the Ordinary's portrait. Yet when she arrived at the place where she thought the room was, nothing was there. Frowning slightly, she checked the rooms around it but there were not the ones. She then retraced her steps and made sure she had remembered it right. She came to the spot again. There was nothing but wall.

Going back again, she spotted Potter in the hall. She had not seen him there a few seconds ago, but he could have been hiding in the shadows. The dreamer gave him a little wave and he hurried forward. Before she could say anything, he put a finger over his lips to tell her to be quiet. The two of them silently moved down the hall and to the door. The door that had not been there a moment ago.

This baffled Rhyann more than anything. Following the scarred boy into the room, she shut the door firmly behind them. It looked as it did before. The comfy chairs still there.

"Sorry about that. I saw Filch in the hall and I didn't want him catching us wandering around past curfew." Harry gave her an apologetic and tired smile.

"That's alright." Rhyann wanted to ask him about the room. Why was the door there when he came to it but not for her? Was it a magic room that would only appear when he was near? It would certainly be something she would like for her own. She kept those questions back though. "I think Filch lives just to try to catch the students doing something wrong."

"Yeah, I think so too." He stood there awkwardly for a moment, hesitating about saying something else. Then his green eyes looked to her with caution in them. "I was told not to see you any more. Professor Dumbledore thought it would be good if the two of us not be around each other any more."

Her jaw clenched slightly. Damn the old wizard! She tilted her head to the side slightly, feigning innocence. "Why would he say something like that?"

"He didn't give me any reasons. He just said to trust his judgment. I think maybe we'll attract some unwanted attention from… whatever has attacked those other students. I don't know why else he would say it."

Rhyann knew perfectly well why Dumbledore would say it but she was not about to tell Harry the reasons. She scratched her head, looking a bit confused and hurt by it. She then sat in one of the big chairs, sinking into the cushions. "I suppose that might be it. But nothing has happened to either of us yet. I think we could be keys to unlocking the mystery. It is just too frustrating to sit by and do nothing."

Nodding his whole hearted agreement, Harry sat in the chair next to hers. "That's what I think too, but Dumbledore disagrees. I get the feeling that he doesn't like you all that much." He glanced at her again, but there was no agreement in his eyes with that. "I don't know why. I feel like I can trust you though. Hermione did too and I trust her. Ron won't talk to me any more, so you're the only one that can help me."

"Of course you can trust me, Harry." Rhyann said with all the sincerity she could muster. She knew she must have made great strides with him to have him defy one of the Headmaster's wishes.

"I had a dream that you said that. You saved me from falling off a cliff." The tussle haired boy leaned his head back against the chair. He was still turned enough to be looking at her. "It was in the library… What happened there? I know I fell asleep. Why was Professor Snape there?" It looked like he wanted to add another name but caught himself before he said something about Malfoy.

"We both fell asleep actually." It wasn't too much of a lie. "Then Draco woke me up. He knew I had gone to study and had come to get me for lunch. Yet he was not so pleased when he saw me there with you." She gave him an exasperated little smile. "We had some words and I guess Professor Snape was in the library and heard us. He settled us down and then woke you up. I would have told you then, but it just wasn't the right time with everyone else around."

Harry fully understood that. It seemed plausible everything she told him. He was not so concerned with Snape and Malfoy being there as he was with the fact that they had fallen asleep in each other's company again. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "You still… haven't told him anything?"

Rhyann knew that he was referring to her boyfriend. "No, it is really none of his concern. He would only interfere. He wouldn't understand either. He sleeps fine at night." She pursed her lips as if resentful of the fact. "I'll not have him causing any trouble with you… any more than he usually does."

Harry's eyes were fluttering closed but he gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you." His head bobbed down but he caught himself. "Do you think we should let ourselves fall asleep again?"

Wiggling a bit, she made herself more comfortable on the chair. She feigned a yawn too. "I think that is the only place we are going to find any answers. Perhaps we are meant to catch the shadow there. I can't guarantee after what happened to me if that's a good idea, but it's the only one I can think of."

"I think it's a good idea." Harry assured her sleepily. His head dipped down again and this time, it did not bob back up. She watched as sleep over-came him and then the telltale sign of his eyes moving behind his lids signaling a dream had come to him.

Rhyann almost let herself go to sleep in that chair as it was incredibly comfortable. This time she was going to play it safer. Silently, she got up and left the room. There would be no one in there to wake Harry and it was doubtful anyone else would find him to do so. Plus, she did not want to get caught sleeping next to him again even by Snape. She still would not believe that he was doing anything other than helping her, but she was not going to risk anything this night.

She almost ran into Mrs. Norris on the way back to Slytherin tower, but managed to catch herself and hide around a corner before the feline saw her. Once back into the safety of the common room, she crept over and woke up Draco.

The blond mumbled and looked up at her a bit perturbed. "What?"

"I need you to stand watch over me. Make sure no one wakes me or anything else." She told him and pushed him up so that she could take his place on the couch.

"Why? What's going on?" Draco was more alert now. He glanced around the room suspiciously, but there was no one else about.

"I have Potter sleeping outside of Gryffindor. I have to get into his head again." Rhyann flipped her long hair back over the edge of the couch and made herself comfortable in the warm spot he had left.

He suddenly remembered that she was going to meet with the git tonight and nodded. "Alright. Whip him a few times for me!" Leaning forward, he gave her a thorough kiss and then he moved to sit on a stool beside her with a grin.

She couldn't help but chuckle even though she gave no other response. The dark haired teen closed her eyes and calmed her heart rate with her meditative breathing. It was simple enough to fall into the dreaming world and find Potter's bright star. Once again, she was careful enough to check for defenses and traps. Finding nothing, she delved into his dream.

It was the same scene as always. The ruins of the grounds and the bones underfoot. Rhyann walked beside Harry as he mumbled, but not as much as usual. She tugged on his hand. "Remember Harry, you can trust me. Together we're going to catch this shadow. You have only to realize this is a dream and learn that you can do what you want to do."

The boy nodded slowly, but when they came to the edge of the cliff again, he had taken no notice of it and fell. She grabbed his arm again. "I'll pull you up. Help me pull you up."

There was something in his eyes that gleamed as if he suddenly remembered this himself. "Yes…" He let her pull him and climbed up mostly on his own. "Catch the shadow. How do we do that though?"

Rhyann was beginning to think him a quick learner when the dream changed again. It showed how little control he did have. They were in the dark room with the mirror again. It still lay broken. A shadow zipped by in one of the farthest corners.

Harry was wandering over where the pieces of the broken mirror lay and worrying out loud that he needed it to be fixed. Rhyann sighed and pulled on his arm again. "Harry. You have to focus. The shadow is here and we're going to catch it."

"Right… catch it…" He still looked confused but catching a flicker of the shadow of the corner of his eye, Harry tensed, readying himself to do something.

Learning not to get distracted in dreams was one of the hardest things to master. Dreams were made to do just that. None could concentrate on anything for longer than a few seconds before something else caught their attention. It was even harder when learning that as a child. Children's dreams could be a lot more fantastic than the ones of adults. Rhyann had been determined and stubborn even as a child though. She became adept at it earlier than any other dreamer that the crones could ever remember in history.

Rhyann tried to focus in on where she had last seen the shadow. It was difficult to do because the thing had no energy for her to lock on to. Then from behind her, she felt a familiar presence and slowly turned around. She did not know whether to expect the other dreamer or not, but she was not disappointed.

The white hag transformed the dream so they were separated from Harry again. "You are a brave little girl to come back again so soon." The old witch did not attack right away like previous times. She was being more cautious now.

"And you are a brave old woman to let yourself be seen by me again." Rhyann moved a bit closer to the other.

"I cannot let you manipulate or harm this boy. I will do all that I can to stop you."

The young brunette smiled, something close to the sneer that Draco was known for. "There is nothing you can do to stop me."

This time, Rhyann did not bother to play any games of chase. She darted right for the hag and easily caught her. The old witch had tried to retreat, but she was too fast for her now. Rhyann squeezed her with all her might. There would be no savoring of the act or drawing it out to punish the elderly dreamer. She had promised herself the next time she caught her, she would do this as swiftly as possible.

There were gasping sounds even though both knew that none needed to worry about breathing in this realm. Rhyann was forcing the air out of the hag's body in the waking world. The aged woman made another plea to the teen. "You… you don't have to do this. You have… a choice. Don't… go down the dark path, Rhyann. Please… don't do this… We can protect you… if it's the Dark Lord who you fear…"

"I serve my Lord. I fear not if I do well in his service." Rhyann growled back and gave another burst of energy to more quickly finish her off. The white hag stopped struggling. She held her in the suffocating grip for a bit longer just to make sure and then the energy of the woman began to dissipate. It would be recycled in the universe for things do not go into nothing.

The Rookwood dreamer opened her arms and let the last of the energy float free. She did not smile at having done such an act. It was something that had been necessary. There could be none that contested her rule in the dreaming world. She would have no one interfering in her work there. Just simply putting the hag into a coma would not have been enough. Rhyann had done what she had to do.

She could not explain the feeling of having killed a person even if she had not physically laid hands on them or done so with a spell. She could not explain it because she was feeling oddly void. No satisfaction or joy, or revulsion or self-hate. It just simply was. She was neutral as was the universe itself.

Rhyann brought herself awake then as it might be too dangerous to continue sleeping. Surely once someone finds out what happened to the white hag, they would come looking for her. There was no way they could prove anything though. There would be no evidence and no witnesses. It was the perfect crime.

When her eyes fluttered open, Draco was the first thing that she saw. He was quickly on the couch beside her, taking her hand. "What happened? You're so still when you sleep that I can't tell what's going on."

"Another step to Potter trusting me more and one annoying old dreamer out of my way." Rhyann sat up, grabbing the front of his robe and pulling him towards her. She kissed him more thoroughly than he had before. It did seem as though she were feeling something after all. "Stay here with me for a while." She kissed along his neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh there.

Draco gave a little pleasant moan and wrapped an arm around her petite waist. The other hand slipped into her robe. "You don't have to ask me twice." He directed a line of kisses along the side of her face. "What did you do in the dream though?"

"I told you." Her agile hands unfastened his robe and then leaned backwards, pulling him on top of her. "I gained more of Potter's trust by helping him. And I killed the other dreamer who was protecting him."

As many times as he had made her heart skip a beat or miss a step, it was now Draco's turn as his breath caught in his throat. His hand paused just below her breast. "You killed the other dreamer?" His voice was a stunned whisper.

"It was necessary." Rhyann murmured against his neck and took his hand moving it upwards as she caught his lips with hers again.

Draco paused for another minute, not responding to her advances and then suddenly dove in with a renewed passion. She had just proven how deadly a weapon she could really be and he was pleased knowing that she was his as well. To play with something so skilled and lethal was a thrill that only Rhyann could offer him.

CHAPTER 39

Nattie Fluttershar.

Why hadn't she figured that out sooner! It seemed so obvious to Rhyann now that the other dreamer was that old professor. She had paid little attention to Nattie in class since all she saw the aged witch do was snap at students, teach them how to deflect and counter hexes, and snap at students some more. She always did what she was told in class and was a good student, so that she did not attract any unwanted attention. Since Fluttershar paid little attention to her, she paid little attention to the other.

What was even more amazing was that it did not appear as if she had killed Nattie in the dream. The Headmaster had tried to keep everything under wraps, but of course word gets around quickly in Hogwarts and soon the press was demanding answers. Someone had used an Entrails Expelling Curse on the DADA professor as she was sleeping. A horrific way to die, but Rhyann doubted the witch was even aware of it as entangled as she was in the dream with her.

Thus any suspicion that the Rookwood dreamer might be responsible was thrown away. No matter what some might think of her, she was still just a young girl in their eyes and not capable of such a horrific act. There was to be an investigation opened to see who had murdered Fluttershar.

Rhyann had thought for a few seconds that it might have been Snape helping her by doing away with the old hag. Yet, upon reconsideration, she decided that he would not risk it and expose himself. He was in a precarious position, trying to get close to the Headmaster. If not Snape, then who? Was there another Death Eater in Hogwarts that she did not know about?

Parents called for the school to close down. Some even took their children out of Hogwarts with still part of the semester left to go. Dumbledore claimed that it was the safest place for the children to be, but not everyone listened to him. Rhyann did not expect her uncles to do anything like that, but they did send letters telling her of their worry and how she could come home any time she wished, she had only to ask.

The dark eyed teen felt no threat to herself whatsoever. It was annoying to have to sit around and listen to Pansy along with the other girls whine on about how this place was no longer safe. A few of the Slytherin boys took advantage of the girls' perpetual state of fear and would constantly be playing jokes to scare them. They had tried it once with Rhyann and she had stunned one of them. They left her alone after that.

There was a day of mourning for Nattie Fluttershar and then the classes resumed as the normally did. The big question on a lot of the students' minds was who was going to replace the deceased DADA teacher. It seemed a cursed position and everyone knew there was no one jumping at the chance to fill it.

The next week when the sixth year Slytherins had DADA class, they went in with curiosity. Usually since they shared the class with the Gryffindors, there were a lot of unfriendly looks going back and forth, but all were focused on one thing this day.

Rhyann sat next to Draco who was sharing his theory on the next "chump" that would fill the position. She glanced briefly over at Harry. He looked thinner than ever and completely haunted. She wondered how he managed to function every day in his condition. The scarred boy looked at no one and stared down at his books.

Finally the door opened and the new DADA teacher sauntered in. His black robes swept out behind him as he went to the front of the room and eyed everyone charily. There was immediate silence. Not only because of the glare, but because of who it was.

"I don't know what Professor Fluttershar had been teaching all of you, but I will not be continuing with her curriculum." Professor Snape declared and incinerated the old hag's notes that had been left on the desk with a flick of his wrist. "I will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts the same way as I teach my Potions class. I will expect nothing less from the rest of you as well."

Though none of the students said a word, there was silent chatter going about the room. For many years, Snape had his eye on this position. Dumbledore had always denied him of it. Was the Headmaster really that desperate to fill the position? And why let the Potions Master teach now even if it was only possibly temporary?

Rhyann noticed that Harry's attention was fixed on the hooked nose wizard. It was more awake than she had seen him looking in the past few months.

One of the Gryffindor boys raised his hand and when addressed by Severus dared to ask the question that most of them were thinking. "Professor Snape, will you be teaching us just for the rest of the semester? And Potions at the same time?"

"Not only will I be teaching this class for the rest of the semester - and Potions at the same time - but next year, I will be the new full time DADA teacher." It was doubtful that anyone in that room had ever seen Snape looking more pleased as he was at that moment. The expression was only brief, but everyone noticed it.

The students were unusually quiet for the entire class. When everyone got up to leave, Rhyann motioned to Draco that she was going to have a word with Snape. The blond narrowed his eyes slightly, not liking the idea, but then gave her a little nod. He walked out of the class but hovered by the door, his eyes never leaving her.

When only Rhyann was left with Snape, she walked up to the front of the classroom and looked up at him. She did not know whether to congratulate him or not. He peered at her down his hooked nose and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want, Miss Rookwood?"

"I wanted to know what happened to.."

"There is nothing you need to know." He cut her off as if he knew the question already.

Rhyann pursed her lips. "It wasn't you, so who.."

"There is nothing you need to know." Snape repeated more forcefully. "I suggest you stop worrying about things that are done and not bother with business that has nothing to do with you. You should be off to your next class."

All she wanted was some answers on what had happened. Did he even know who Fluttershar was? "You know, she was the other.."

"Miss Rookwood." He growled her name. "You have another class to attend and I have another to teach. I will not be late and there will be five points taken from Slytherin if you are late." Snape snatched up his things from the desk and stormed out of the room towards the dungeons where he would be teaching a Potions class to the second years.

Rhyann glared at his back as he left. He was infuriating at times! She walked back to Draco and the two of them headed to their next class. He was silent for a moment and then he quietly asked, "Do you still think that Snape had nothing to do with Fluttershar's murder? I mean, he was a Slytherin. He is head of our house. He is the type to do anything he has to do to get what he wants. I think maybe he just got tired of waiting for Dumbledore to give him the position."

"No. We already discussed this. It can't be him." Rhyann shook her head. "I just don't know who else it could be."

"Maybe Potter went mad and did it!" Draco chuckled at the thought. "He looks like he has escaped from St. Mungo's asylum ward!"

The brunette rolled her eyes slightly at that. He was always going on about Potter and how much he hated him. "I've been in his mind. He doesn't have it in him to do such a thing. Besides, he was sleeping at the time."

"I know that." Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Yet I don't know who else. I mean, if there were anyone else here serving our Lord, I would know about it. My father would have told me."

"Dumbledore is too careful as well." Rhyann gave a little sigh. Not that she was disappointed that Fluttershar was gone. She had been trying to kill her herself, but the mystery of who had done the act was getting under her skin. She wanted to know if it were an ally or someone else acting on their own.

"Well, someone here had to have done it. No one can just sneak onto the grounds easily." Draco informed her. "I highly doubt the investigation will turn up anything. They still haven't found out what caused those children to go into their strange comatose states yet. Though, if anyone can find out what happened, Rhyann, it's you. There's no one to stop you in the dreaming realm now." He grinned broadly at her.

She could not help that her lips quirked up at that. "That is true. Fluttershar must have been the one that set up the protection around the staff's minds. I still would not dare the Headmaster's, but I very much doubt he's responsible. Now not only are the students' minds open to me, but the staff's as well." By the time she finished talking, she was wearing a cocky grin that mirrored Draco's.

CHAPTER 40

Rhyann began with those that had not been on the staff for long and those who were not professors. She knew who were the closest to Dumbledore and she would save them for last. She also knew that inner circle would be the most powerful of the wizards at Hogwarts as well.

That first week of investigating sleeping minds, the young dreamer found nothing. She also discovered that the minds of the adults at the school could be more boring than the students! Some of the teachers even dreamed about their work. Professor Vector actually did dream of numbers and formulas. Rhyann felt as though she were in class when she entered his mind!

It was tedious work. She didn't want to miss anything. The only interesting occurrence happening in the waking world. Just over a week after Fluttershar's murder, she received a little note via owl. It was not signed and it contained only four words. Rhyann knew exactly who it was from though.

'I almost caught it!'

She read the note over a few times to let it sink in. Harry had almost caught the shadow! How was that possible! When it attacked her, it was not anything physical. It felt physical in a way, but it was completely psychic. It wanted her energy and that was what it affected. That was how it managed to leave its other victims in comatose states with their eyes open.

Grabbing a quill, Rhyann quickly wrote back that she wanted to see him. That they should meet at midnight again in the same place as last time. Draco leaned over to see what she was doing as she folded up the parchment and raised a curious eyebrow. "Writing some love letter to someone other than me?"

"Hardly." The owl that had brought her the letter was still about and she motioned to it to take her reply back to the one who had sent it. The dreamer dare no say the name out loud.

"So what was it?" The blond slipped his arm about her waist and slid closer to her. There were a few knowing smirks at the couple around the Slytherin table.

Kissing him on the cheek, pretending it was still nothing for everyone else's sake, she smiled. "I'll tell you later."

Her boyfriend was not the most patient of people. After breakfast and on the way to their first class, he pulled her aside into a little dark alcove. "So, tell me."

"Draco! Don't you think people will get suspicious of us doing this? You can wait until later for me to tell you." Rhyann tried to squeezed under his arm but he wrapped them firmly around her.

He kissed along her neck making her shiver with the pleasure of it. "People will just think we're stopping for a little bit of snogging before class. It's not like we haven't before."

"Well, these are the days when it is not safe to be lurking around in dark corners." She retorted, but her response was not as strong as the first one. Her will power was being chased away by his soft lips and caressing hands.

"Just tell me and we'll get on to class then." Draco pressed himself more eagerly against her, nipping at her ear lobe.

Rhyann could feel him getting aroused underneath his robes. She wondered if he were really listening to what she was saying any more. Yet she knew once she mentioned Harry's name that she would have his full attention and not just that of what was in his pants. "It was Potter. I'm going to meet him again tonight."

He pressed his forehead to hers, staring into her large dark eyes. "Again? I thought you didn't need to get him out of Gryffindor any more. What does the little git want?"

"I don't need to, but for some reason, my presence makes him go to sleep. Usually he's up all night long and I don't get a chance to get into his sleeping mind." Rhyann could see the reflection of her own dark orbs in his pale silvery blue ones. "He almost caught the shadow thing. So I'm going to see what he has to say about."

"I'll come wi.."

"No, you won't." She stopped him. "We argue about this every time. You can't come with me. He won't talk to me if you're there."

"I don't trust him." Draco stated, sulking and scowling all at once.

"And what do you think will happen?" Rhyann lifted herself up on her toes and placed a tender kiss on his neck. She reminded herself that he was merely concerned for her. "Do you think Potter will do some horrible thing to me? You know he's too much of a good-two-shoes for that."

"I know, but…" He leaned in and placed a lingering kiss upon her lips.

"Five points from Slytherin!"

The voice caused them both of them to jump and Draco conked his head on the ceiling of the alcove. He rubbed it as he stepped out with the petite teen.

"You should not be hiding in dark corners with each other like that especially with how things are here lately. I do believe you have a class to attend." McGonagall gave them both a harsh look. "Mine."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Rhyann and Draco replied in unison. Both of them hurrying off down the hall ahead of the Transfigurations Professor to get into the classroom before she did or she might take off some more points from their house.

She could not make the day go fast enough. It seemed to drag on purposely to annoy her. Rhyann bore it all patiently it though. Soon it was night again and she left Draco in the Slytherin common room while she snuck out to go meet Harry.

She made sure to go a bit early because she wanted to see if the room was there or if the door would be gone again like last time. The petite teen was not so surprised as she was a bit frustrated to find that Harry was already waiting by the room for her. The plain door like all the others in the hall was there. She made a mental note to come back sometime when she had not planned to meet him and see what was there then.

"Hi Rhyann." It seemed like Harry could barely manage a smile. He opened the door for her and like a gentleman, let her go in first.

She smiled back, trying to feign that she was very tired as well. She went into the room and waited until the door was closed behind him before she spoke. "Hi Harry. How are you? Is Hermione any better yet?"

He gave a little sad shake of his head. "No, her condition is unchanged. And I…" The scarred boy paused, not wanting to rattle on about himself, but also feeling a great need to do so. "I'm just so tired all the time. I doze off in class but I can't fall asleep in my own bed."

"Professor Binns' class is quite good for naps." She tried to get him to smile a bit more. She hadn't thought of Harry falling asleep during class before. It might be another opportunity for herself to get into his dreaming mind.

He attempted a laugh but it was pitiful. He awkwardly shifted from foot to foot and then sat himself in one of the cushioned chairs. "You weren't here last time when I woke up."

"Well, I fell asleep too, but you slept longer than I did. I didn't want to wake you… knowing how precious sleep is to you nowadays." Rhyann eased herself into the other chair, leaning her head on her hands which rested on the arm of it.

Nodding, Harry had guessed that's what it was. "It was the first full night of sleep that I had in a while. Then when I woke up and went to breakfast, I heard all that had happened." He pursed his lips, angry with himself and with what he could not stop.

"That was horrible." She quietly agreed and silently added that it was lucky for herself. She made her tone soothing and reassuring. "It had nothing to do with you or the shadow though. I don't know what… or who could have done such a thing, but I can't see how it has anything to do with what we're trying to figure out. The two things just do not connect."

"I know." Harry sighed. "It's just bad things are always happening around me. I feel like I'm cursed at times…"

Rhyann repressed a smirk. "You're not cursed, Harry. I think you're one of the luckiest people around. I may have only started at Hogwarts this year, but I've heard all the stories about you. Even Slytherins talk about you and it's not all bad things."

Lifting his head, he looked at her a bit surprised. It appeared as if he wanted to ask what was said about him, his mouth opened slightly, but he closed it, stopping his tongue. The-Boy-That-Lived nipped at his lower lip and leaned his head back, silent for a moment. "Sometimes it is still strange for me to hear that. To know that I'm so famous. It doesn't feel like that most of the time." He dipped down lower in his chair and changed the subject. "I did almost catch the shadow in my dream last night. I was so close. The closest I've ever gotten to it. It was as if I could almost feel it."

It was Rhyann's turn to be a bit surprised at what he said. She leaned forward, wanting to hear more. "What do you mean you could almost feel it? Can a shadow be felt? It wouldn't be a shadow then."

"I don't know how quite to explain it." Harry scratched his head. "I usually only see it out of the corner of my eyes. Yet I made myself focus on it, try to track it." His green eyes came to lock onto hers. "You were in my dream the last time we were in here. I just had the feeling it was really you. You're the one who told me to focus and concentrate. Do you think maybe when we do fall asleep at the same time, we are in the same dream together? Do you think it's a possibility?"

She hoped that she did not look as anxious as she felt. Of course they were in the same dream! Yet she couldn't tell him that. She couldn't let him suspect anything. Rhyann did not trust him not to tell the Headmaster. The fact that he was learning to focus so quickly in his dreams was much more of a bolt from the blue. People did not pick it up that quickly. Especially people who were not dreamers.

Suddenly something clicked in her head. Her uncles had told her that Harry had been somehow linked to the Dark Lord when he had tried to kill him as an infant years ago. The boy had very similar powers as Voldemort. Her Lord could come to her in her dreams. He was not a powerful dreamer, but he still had the skill. Perhaps Harry had that in him too.

"I don't even remember what I dreamed when I was here. But I'm glad that I was such a help to you." Rhyann falsely confessed, her voice sounded fully honest though. "It is an interesting theory though…"

"I thought that if we both went to sleep again, we could try to catch the shadow together. Get it cornered with no escape." Harry continued on, excitement and desperation coming through. "Maybe if we catch it, we'll be able to sleep normally again."

"There isn't any harm in trying, I suppose." Rhyann said hesitantly. If she did this, he would only think it just a dream, right? She would like to be rid of the worry of the mysterious shadow as well.

Harry reached out and took her hand. She nearly jumped at the contact. "Perhaps if we stay physically connected, then we might better assure ourselves to be in the dream together."

The dark haired young woman knew that being physically connected meant nothing. The dreaming world was somewhere else entirely apart from this one. Yet what reasoning did she have to tell him that she did not want to? "Alright. Do you think you can fall asleep quickly?"

He was already leaning his head back against the pillowed headrest. The boy gave her a little nod. "I can easily fall asleep." His eyes were drifting close but he opened them and glanced at her. "Can you?"

"Yes, I am exhausted and these chairs are just so comfortable." Those were not the reasons at all, but she was not about to teach him the ways of being a dreamer. She would have to make him forget about the whole focusing in dreams skill after they had dealt with the shadow. She curled up, laying her head on her arms. Her hand still holding his.

"Okay. Good." Harry gave her a little encouraging smile and finally let his eyes close. In just a few minutes, he was sound asleep.

Rhyann watched him sleeping for a few minutes and almost considered taking her hand back from his. She did not want to wake him right yet though. So she closed her own eyes and regulated her breathing. As quickly as Harry had fallen asleep, she, too, was in the dreaming realm.

CHAPTER 41

The young dreamer walked beside Potter on the remains of the grounds. She gave a little sigh and did not have to tug on his arm this time to get his attention. "We can't do this out in the open, Harry. It'll be too easy for it to get away. We need to be in an enclosed room."

"Right." The scarred boy nodded, much more lucid than he had been in other dreams. He paused. The threat of falling off the cliff did not loom before him. "How do we do that? Perhaps there will be a room for that purpose up in the ruins of the castle…"

It was a simple enough trick for her. Rhyann did not want to make it seem like she had all that much control though. "Just close your eyes and picture a room. Describe it to me and I'll picture it with you. Then maybe the landscape will change."

Closing his eyes, Harry started to take slowly. "It's a large room and it's bare. Nothing to get in our way there. Tall ceiling and wood slats on the walls. Shadowy corners for the thing to hide in. Corners so we can trap it."

Rhyann knew that he was describing that room with the shattered mirror. She easily changed the place in the dream so that they were standing in the center of that dim room. Except she remembered not to include the broken mirror. "We did it, Harry!"

He opened his eyes and was a bit surprised but grinned. He peered around, looking right to the spot where the mirror had been. The ghost of it flickered in and out with his thoughts, but Rhyann made sure it did not reappear. "I know this room… There's no door to it. Nothing will be able to get out." He added confidently.

"Good." The petite teen gazed around herself, trying to catch any sign of the shadow.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked quietly.

"We wait, I guess." Rhyann gave a little shrug of her shoulders.

It was not long until she caught some movement out of the corner of her eyes. She did not move to pursue it at once, but waited to see it again. She whispered to her companion. "Did you see that? It's here."

"I saw." Harry's voice was even more quiet than her own. There was a determination in it too.

They were standing back-to-back with each other. Rhyann saw the thing alternatively on each side. She guessed that Harry was experiencing that too. It seemed to be circling them, slowly moving closer. The pair were unmoving targets at the moment. It appeared it could not resist.

"We'll take it towards the corner to your right, my left." She tensed her body, ready to spring. She felt Harry nod even though she didn't hear his response.

The next time she saw the thing to her left, she ran right for it. Harry started half a second before her. His longer legs and more lean athletic body getting the lead on her. She was a dreamer though. The laws of the waking world did not apply here.

With a sudden burst of speed, she got ahead of the boy and kept her eyes locked on the shadow. It fled towards the dark corner. She almost wondered if it would just disappear on them, but it did not. It was very difficult to see. It had no energy or else Rhyann would be able to see it clearly as she saw Harry and herself. It paced back and forth in the corner, debating its options.

Rhyann and Harry decelerated the closer they got to the corner. She approached on the right and he on the left. They did not say anything to each other, but moved like well trained wizard soldiers. The shadow was now their prey and it did not know how to react to it.

It made no noise. Not even sounds of footsteps as it moved. For the longest time, she had thought its form was like that of a canine. It ran on all fours. It was bulky and had a big head. Yet as they neared it, she thought that only resembled a canine they way it was hunched over and sat on its haunches. It looked more like the shadow of a man.

They were about eight feet away when it decided to make its move. It did not look like it wanted to come for either of them, but bolted in Harry's direction. The Gryffindor dove and caught one of its legs. The thing seemed incredibly strong and slick, but he was refused to let go.

Darting over, Rhyann went to grab the shadow around its neck. She was not afraid of anything being stronger than her in the dreaming realm. Yet when she reached out for it, her arms went right through it. She stumbled over Harry and into the wall with a stunned look on her face. She tried to kick back at it, but her foot went through.

Harry gaped up at her, shocked as well. The thing managed to wriggle its leg free and disappeared into the dark parts of the big room. He sat up, his whole body shaking. "Rhyann… why couldn't you grab it? I mean… I could…"

She gave her head a fierce, frustrated shake. "I don't know! It was as if it were truly a shadow to me. It looked solid, as much as I can see in this gloom. The better question would be: how could you manage to take hold of it?"

"It's very solid." Harry slid himself back so that he leaned against the wall. "And… and it has a familiar feel… I know it." His face scrunched up in concentration as he thought about it.

Rhyann sat down next to him, testing the solidness of the wall, the floor, him. It had been only the creature she could not touch. "Familiar? Like how?"

Harry hit his fist against his forehead a few times as if he could knock the information out of himself. "It's so hard to focus. It had a… an evil feel. I could feel it inside. Touching it… it felt like… like…" His green eyes went wide with sudden realization. "Like Voldemort."

Her hands fluttered up to her mouth as she gasped. She guessed it should come as no surprise that her Lord would send a beast to the school to terrorize the people there. Yet why was she not told? Why could she not tell it was something of her master's? The bigger question was why could Harry tell and why could he touch it? The dreaming world was her realm. There wasn't anything she couldn't do. Or so she thought.

The scarred boy thought her reaction was just from learning that it could be the Dark Lord. "It makes sense! I was seeing through his eyes last year. I got little flashes, almost like bad dreams. Since he… since he marked me," his hand traced the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "We're connected whether either of us like it or not. This thing he sent, it's part of him. I know it! I can feel it. That's why I can see it and touch it."

Rhyann didn't even know what to say. She wanted to run back and try to get a hold of her Lord somehow. Surely he did not want The-Boy-That-Lived learning this. She would have to erase it from his mind.

Harry cut into her thoughts again by grabbing her arm. "But Rhyann, it all doesn't make sense. I mean, I know why I can see it but why can you see it? No one has ever seen it before."

Her mouth hung open a little. Did it really matter what she told him? She was going to obliviate his memories of this. She did not need to know that she was a dreamer and that she was a servant of the Dark Lord. That's why she believed she could see it.

"Do you have any idea? Have you ever been touched by Voldemort?" Harry continued to demand answers. He was not sounding angry with her, just desperate for a solution. "I know you're a Slytherin and maybe your family might.."

Suddenly the shadow was diving right for them. Just upon natural instinct, the pair threw up their arms to protect themselves and woke up in the secret room. They sat up straight in their chairs. Rhyann immediately withdrew her hand from his.

Harry turned to her. "You dreamt that too, didn't you?"

Nodding slowly, she inched her hand inconspicuously into her robe. "I did…"

He bounded out of his chair. "We have to go tell Dumbledore! He'll know what to do now. Since we know it's Voldemort, we can find out exactly what's going on."

"Harry." Rhyann stood up, standing in front of the way to the door. "You can't go to the Headmaster. You're not suppose to have anything to do with me any more, remember? We'll both get in trouble. They won't even take the time to listen to us."

"Yes, they will! If both of us tell them.."

"No, they won't listen to us. Snape told me to stay away from you. Dumbledore told you to stay away from me. We're up and out of our towers after curfew." She heaved a great sigh and her hand closed around her wand. "Why should they listen to us if we lied about obeying them?"

He paused, pondering her words. "Well, what if I just went alone. What if I didn't mention you at all? Dumbledore has to know what's going on. We can't let that thing of Voldemort's continue to take victims around Hogwarts."

"I agree with you. But will they believe a dream, Harry? Might they not tell you it's just all your imagination then?" She slipped the wand up her sleeve and removed her hand, moving as if she were worriedly rubbing her arms.

"Dumbledore will believe." Harry said with certainty.

Rhyann studied him and believed herself that the old wizard would take the boy's word as truth. He might even leak out that she had been there with him. She couldn't have any of it going to the Headmaster. Concentrating on the memory of the dream, she swiftly pulled out her wand and swished it in front of Harry's face. He was taken by surprise and could do nothing. "Obliviate!"

The spell struck and Harry stood there, dazed, nearly toppling over. The dreamer put her wand away and grabbed his arms. Now she could play it her way. "Harry! Harry, wake up!"

He blinked several times and shook his head. "What… happened?"

"You were having some sort of dream. Do you remember what it was? You jumped right out of your chair!"

The Gryffindor's brows furrowed and he reached up to straighten his glasses. "I can't remember. I don't remember anything of what I dreamt." His green eyes gained some more focus. "Did I do or say anything? Were you dreaming of anything too?"

"I didn't dream." Rhyann said as if she were disappointed. "You just jumped up. Scared me half to death too. Are you sure you can't remember anything?"

He grunted his frustration. "No, I can't remember a bloody thing. Do you think I caught the shadow? Do you think that's what did it?"

"I don't know, Harry." The lies rolled so smoothly off her tongue. She even sounded innocent and vulnerable as well. Rhyann had a hand run nervously through her long hair. It shook more from relief that she pulled off the spell than anything else. "I don't know what to do any more."

"Maybe we can try again sometime…" Harry seemed as lost as she was acting to be.

"Yes, I think we have to do something, at least." She nodded resignedly. "Perhaps it is a good idea we get back to our houses too. The girls in my dorm are nosy and will notice that I'm gone if one wakes up."

"Alright." He sounded exhausted like he had been when they had went into the room. He did not appear as if he wanted to go back to Gryffindor tower. "When did you want to try again?"

"Well, I don't want to do it two nights in a row. That's just risky." Plus she needed time to get a hold of her uncles and her Lord. "On the weekend? Saturday or Sunday."

"Saturday at midnight then." Harry replied immediately.

"Okay." The Slytherin teen stood there for a moment, wondering what to say now. "Try to have a good night then. I'll see you Saturday."

Harry nodded and then reached out to touch her shoulder as she headed to the door. "Thank you, Rhyann. Thank you for helping me when no one else will."

She gave him a sweet yet resolute smile. "You don't need to thank me, Harry. I'm not only helping you, but I'm helping all of us. Everyone here at Hogwarts. It's them who should be thanking us, I think."

He gave her a little smile in return that appeared to agree with her, but he said nothing more. He left her go and stayed in the room a while more himself. Rhyann hurried away quietly down the halls. She was getting use to sneaking around in the middle of the night now. As usual, too, Draco was waiting for her when she returned to the tower.

"What happened?" The blond asked eagerly, holding her tightly against him and worrying that she was shaking a little.

"I need an owl right now. I have to get a hold of my uncles." She tipped her head back to kiss him and then just as quickly freed herself of his embrace to see if Knell was around. She needed a parchment and quill as well.

Draco followed right behind her. "Rhyann, I'll get you an owl if you write whatever you have to write them. Tell me what happened first though."

Turning around, she looked right up into his eyes. "I found out what the creature is that is stalking around Hogwarts. Harry figured it out but I used a memory charm on him, so he does not remember now. I must move quickly though. Whatever it is exactly, it was sent by our Lord."

The young wizard's face went slack for a moment with surprise. He had not known anything about a plan dealing with the creature. His father had not told him a thing and usually his father knew all that was going on. Gathering himself together, Draco nodded and went to fetch an owl for his girlfriend along with one for himself. His father would have to tell him what was going on now.

CHAPTER 42

She had expected a reply back that next day. Nothing came. Rhyann paced the length of the common room until Pansy came over and pulled her down to sit. Draco, too, expected an immediate response from his father, but there came nothing from the elder Malfoy either.

The day after that, there was no owl mail for her at breakfast and she could barely concentrate on her schoolwork. The dreamer was thankful that she did not have either DADA or Potions with Snape. She did not want to be snapped into attention.

Finally, after dinner, she wrote another letter to her uncles. Rhyann did not want to sound desperate or that she had things out of control. Yet the next day was Saturday and she would have to meet Potter then. So her writing was quick and messy with a few blobs of ink that had dripped from the quill. It was very unlike her.

"I doubt they're going to respond." Draco said from over her shoulder.

Glancing back and up at him, she gave him a look that told him she did not appreciate the negativity. "They will soon. They just have to get some answers for me first. I have trust in my family."

"And do you have trust in your family that they won't make you carry through with your 'familial duty'?" The blond retorted with a bitter look on his face.

Her dark eyes narrowed and she scowled at him before turning away to sign her name to the letter, stuffing it into an envelope. He knew that she hated it whenever he brought that up. "I told you a hundred times that they won't make me do anything I don't want to do."

"Do you think your mother wanted to go through with it? Or your grandmother?" Draco pressed it further, feeling in an agitated mood.

"Shut up!" Rhyann hissed at him, trying not to draw any attention from anyone else in the room. She didn't want to think about it. Her uncles would understand why she did not want to carry through with her duty and that would be the end of it. She knew it. There were more important things to focus on at the moment.

Irritated, she dribbled some wax on the back of the envelope and pressed in her family emblem to seal it. She didn't realize she had slammed it down pretty hard and there were a few eyes looking their way. The teen held it there until her boyfriend put his hand over her smaller one and lifted the stamp away.

"I'm sorry, Rhyann." He murmured into her ear, kissing it as well. "I don't mean to make you mad. It's just that I don't like that familial duty thing. Not for either of us. It just makes me angry and I say things before I even think about it."

Breathing out her own anger, she twisted a little bit in her chair and kissed him before she laid her head on his shoulder. "It's alright. I get defensive, I know. They're my family and I do love them no matter what has happened in the past." Rhyann gave his hand a squeeze. "You should know by now what I want and don't want. And I do want you."

"That's what I like to hear." Draco kissed the tip of her nose and smiled. "Because I want you more than anything else."

"Oh god, Malfoy, you are so whipped! You make me want to puke!" Crabbe had came over from the other side of the table to snatch up some parchment to scrunch into a ball and play with a few of the other boys by seeing who could get hit the least with them. "I never knew you were such a wuss!" He grinned at the couple.

Draco smirked, kissed his girlfriend one more time and then stood up. "Wuss? Who is the captain of your quidditch team? I could beat all of you by myself!"

"I hear a challenge!" Goyle hooted and threw one of his paper balls at the blond.

Draco ducked and it hit Crabbe instead. Everyone laughed and a great paper ball fight started in the common room. Rhyann crouched down and scooted out of the way to the side of the room with the other girls. They all laughed and cheered the boys on. She actually forgot about her worries for a little while until it was time to go to bed.

Sighing as she slid under her covers, the young dreamer wondered if Draco might be right in that she was not going to get a response from her family. Surely they could send her even a little note that said it would take some time to let the Dark Lord decide what he wanted to do. All she wanted was something, anything at all, to calm her nerves.

She slipped into the dreaming realm with plans to do her nightly rounds to the minds of the students and start with a few different members of the staff. She did not even get to begin though before she sensed a presence waiting for her. It was as if she could hear that sizzling energy before she even saw him.

Rhyann's dreaming self hurried out of the dorm and into the Slytherin common room. Voldemort was seated in the same chair as the time before and shrouded in shadows as well. She came before him and went down to her knees. Her stomach was quivering from her own nervousness and the hope that he uncles had gotten a hold of him for her, renewing her faith in her family. "My Lord."

"Rhyann Rookwood. My clever little dreamer." His voice slithered and caressed her ears. His hand reached out to touch her face and raise her head to look at him. "I hear you have discovered the gift I sent to Hogwarts."

"Yes, my Lord. It stalks Harry Potter's dreams and he tried to catch it. I could not touch it but he could. He said it felt like you." She knew her voice was as shaky as her stomach. "I obliviated the memory of the dream so that he would not remember, but it is possible he might find out again. What do you wish me to do?"

"Potter could catch my shadow? Now that is interesting." The Dark Lord said in an interested tone. He drummed his long pale fingers on the arm of the chair.

"Your shadow? What exactly is the creature, my Lord?" What had attacked her, she wanted to know. What could Harry catch that she could not? She did not know whether she would get an answer or not.

Voldemort was in an obliging mood though. "It is a piece of my shadow. A piece that I separated with magic and gave life to so that it could take the energy of other wizards to give to me. So I would be more powerful than anyone else." He sounded very pleased with himself. "It has been working exceedingly well."

There was a mixture of reactions within her. Rhyann was extremely interested in how to work such magic herself. She now understood why there was nothing physical to grab on the creature. It was truly a shadow. She assumed that Voldemort could touch it and thus that's why Harry could as well. It was a part of her Lord and hence a bit of The-Boy-That-Lived too.

She also knew now where the energy he had given her had come from. It was from those children that were the victims of the shadow. Rhyann did not think they would ever recover now if this was Voldemort's dark magic. She was a witch with no love for children and there was no churning in her heart for those students. She could not feel badly for them since they were giving their energy over to her Lord's cause. And possibly he would give her more power as well.

Yet she was still confused as to what to do. "Do you wish me to distract the attention from your shadow, my Lord? Do you need me to aid it in any way?"

The Dark Lord chuckled. It was dry and scraped the bone. "No, my shadow needs no help to do as it must. It is old magic and none will find out what it is about. I am not worried about it. It is only Potter I am concerned with."

"I have done as you asked, my Lord. He is separated from his friends and he is weakened."

"Not so weakened that he managed to catch my shadow." It could not be seen in the gloom, but his voice indicated a rise of his eyebrows.

Rhyann anxiously licked her lips. It was the dreaming world but her mouth felt very dry. "I have taken Hermione Granger out of the picture. None trust him any more. He rarely sleeps and can hardly go about his day-to-day activities."

There was a second chuckle from the cloaked figure. "It is Dumbledore's own shield meant to protect his precious students that is affecting the boy's sleep. He does not realize that he is sensitive to that type of magic as I am. He is protected not only by the barrier but by the fact he cannot sleep within its bounds."

There was a quick flash of realization in her dark eyes at that. That's why Harry couldn't sleep in Gryffindor tower! It was not her presence that allowed him to sleep after all. It was just the fact that he was not in the tower. "Surely the insomnia will soon drive him mad, my Lord?"

"It will be the end of the semester before that point, my dear. I just need you to make sure he does not catch my shadow until then." Voldemort leaned forward a little. His serpentine eyes fixed upon her. "Can you make sure of this?"

"Yes, my Lord." Rhyann dipped her head in concurrence. It would be easy enough since Potter did not sleep often and he still believed that he needed her there with him to dream. She nipped her lower lip fretfully and dared to ask about the deceased DADA professor. "Do you know what happened to Nattie Fluttershar? She was the other dreamer that challenged me and failed. I could have handled her myself but someone else had taken her life."

The drumming hand floated up and made a dismissive wave. "It is none of your concern. An initiation for one of my other servants. I took care of the old woman so that you would not have to be bothered."

Rhyann still could not guess who that might be then. She asked no further questions about it. It would have to satisfy her enough to know that it was by her master's command that Fluttershar was killed.

"I have a question now for you, Rhyann Rookwood." Every time he said her name she got chills. "How do you and Draco Malfoy get along?"

It seemed like the strangest thing he could ask her. The dark eyed teen could not hide her bafflement. "We get along well, my Lord."

"You have my approval for your match."

"Uh… thank you…" Rhyann was feeling more uncomfortable than before. She did not know that she needed his approval for her relationship with Draco. It had started off as blackmail and it had grown past that as they shared a deep bond. She would have to ask her boyfriend later if it was proper that they should have asked for Voldemort's consent before they started dating seriously.

"Remember you familial duty though, my dear. I will always need a dreamer to serve me and though we hope you will live a long life, you will have to produce a daughter to take your place one day."

Gentle as it was said, Rhyann's body was rigid. She dared not stand up and tell her master that she did not plan on fulfilling that part of her duty to the Rookwoods. She couldn't do it. She loved her uncles greatly, but she did not see them in that manner. She did not even want to have children.

Even though he sensed her anguish over the subject, Voldemort would not give her any solace about it. His rough voice was more hard edged this time. "You and Draco Malfoy may have each other. Yet one day, you will produce a dreamer daughter for me. You are my servant, my tool. I will not have it any other way. Do you understand, Rhyann Rookwood?"

She could barely squeak out a reply. "Yes, my Lord."

"I'm glad we have an understanding, my dear. You are such a lovely and dutiful young witch." His cold hand stroked her hair. "I would not want to have to teach you a lesson by punishing you."

Rhyann felt as though she were about to faint. She could even work her mouth this time to say anything. She rippled with fear and that was enough for the Dark Lord. His sizzling energy began to fade out of her dream. "Go get some rest now. I will not have you weakened by lack of sleep like the Potter boy."

Again, she could not even answer. She was not even sure how she got herself back up to her dorm and curled up under her blankets. Rhyann was wide awake once her dreaming self was back in bed. Her heart raced in her chest. She would find no rest that night.

CHAPTER 43

"Rhyann? Rhyann, are you awake?"

The dreamer was not sleeping, but she was trying to pretend that she was. She curled up more tightly under her blankets and gave a little moan signaling that she just wanted to be left alone.

Drucinda tugged on her blankets again. "Draco wanted me to come wake you up. You didn't come down for breakfast. He's worried about you."

Rhyann let out another little annoyed groan. "Just tell him it's my moon time and I haven't the energy to get out of bed."

"Oh," Drucinda let go of the blankets with that sympathetic exclamation. "I'll tell him. You just rest up. Is there anything you need me to bring you?"

"No. Just let me be." She grumbled, reliving the meeting with her Lord over and over again. Rhyann could not stop thinking about it. Sure, she could think of more torturous things in the world, but at the moment, there didn't seem anything more horrible than her situation.

The other teen went off, and not a minute later, the alarms in the girls' dorm warning that a boy had tried to get into it went off. It had to have been Draco. He knew it was not her moon time, but she hoped that he would have the decency to leave her alone when she wanted to be left to her miserable solitude.

"Don't make me have to come up there and get you, Rhyann!" His voice echoed up into the room. He had not yelled, but sent up his voice magically. It was still demanding though. He had little patience when he wanted something.

She thought to ignore him, but Rhyann knew he must be drawing a crowd in the common room. She could just imagine her boyfriend pacing back and forth in front of the entrance to the girls' dorm, casting hateful glares at the magic that kept any males out of it. She knew he would not leave until she came down to see what he wanted. Slipping out of her warm bed, she dressed herself and did a combing spell to make her hair look neat. She knew she must have dark circles under her eyes, but she did not care at the moment.

Marching down the stairs, she stood at the end of them with her arms folded. Draco was right where she thought he'd be in a stance very similar to her own. Curious on-lookers milled around in the common room, waiting to see what was going to happen. The whole school loved the drama and romance between the young couple. This would be the gossip for the next week or so even if Draco and his girlfriend didn't say anything to each other now.

"I told Drucinda to tell you that I wasn't feeling well. I wish only to rest today." She stated evenly. "What do you want?"

"I want only the pleasure of your company." Draco's face betrayed no emotion either. "If you aren't feeling well, let me take you to Madam Pomfrey and she'll give you a draught."

"I don't want a draught." Rhyann replied stubbornly.

"Then don't take one." He immediately retorted and motioned to her to come to him. "I want you to walk with me. It's a nice day outside and maybe the fresh air will do you some good."

Rhyann knew she could stand there and argue with him all day. He was not going to leave until he got what he wanted. Sighing, she walked down and right past him to the entrance of the tower. "Perhaps some fresh air might do me some good. Perhaps not."

She could hear Draco following her and then saying amusedly to a few of his friends that girls on their moon time were always testy. When she got to the door, she glared over her shoulder at him. "Don't make me have to hex you, Draco Malfoy!"

There were a few laughs and giggles. She knew she only played up to what he was murmuring but she didn't care at the moment. The gossip hounds would be talking about that for a while. She only wished to be curled up in her bed still and dream forever. Rhyann did not pause or wait at all once she was out of Slytherin for the blond. She just kept walking and made him have to catch up to her.

"What's that all about?" Draco's longer legs easily matched her fast pace. He put an arm over her shoulder hoping to get her to look up at him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rhyann did not know where she wanted to go, but headed out one of the exits of the castle to the grounds. It was a mild spring day and the birds were particularly noisy that morning.

He frowned slightly and kept prodding. "Why don't you want to talk about it? What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it… here." She said more quietly, letting her eyes shift around and seeing a few other students out enjoying the nice weather. The dreamer did not know if she wanted to talk about it with anyone, but there was such a commotion within her that she needed to release it somehow. It was not something she could discuss with her uncles. Draco was the only one she could trust with it but she did not expect any support from him when she did tell him.

He got her hint and took her hand, leading her to a secluded section on the grounds behind some hedges and statues of various historical figures. Some of the statues were so old and worn that their facial features had almost blended in completely with the rock. At least it gave the impression that they weren't watching them then.

Leaning against one of the pedestals, Draco pulled the petite teen against him with his hands locked around her body. His tone was soft and much more patient sounding than what he had been in the common room. "Tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I can help you figure it out. Did you hear from your uncles, is that it?"

Shaking her head, she rested her hands on his arms. She knew that she was a small woman and he was not that big for a young man, but she thought him strong, and in his arms, she always felt secure. It was as if they were some sort of mystical circle of protection. "Not my uncles… but our Lord…"

Draco raised his eyebrows, a bit surprised but impressed. "He came to you in your dream?" She nodded and then he asked, "What did he say? Did he want you to do something more?"

"He is pleased with what I have done." Rhyann did not noticed her voice slowly getting quieter as she spoke until it was just above a whisper. "He said I had done well in isolating Potter and that I was to keep him distracted. To keep him from catching the creature… the creature which is a piece of our Lord's shadow. It is stealing the energy from its victims to give to him."

"So then let it! We do not need to worry about few mudbloods and annoying children." Draco couldn't understand why she would be bothered by it. It seemed good news to him. "You keep Potter distracted with some dreams of his aunt whipping him or something."

"And the one that killed Fluttershar… it was one of our Lord's initiates." Rhyann added, leaning in closer to him. "I don't know who. He wouldn't tell me and I didn't ask any more questions about it."

"Then that's another thing we don't have to worry about." Draco grinned but he did not see anything heartening from her. His smile faltered and he bent his head down to nudge his forehead against hers so that she was looking right into his eyes. He could see so much in those ebony pools. "There's something more. Something that is not so good as those other things."

She chewed on her lower lip and while staring into his pale eyes that were decorated with silver bits. Rhyann had never met anyone with eyes like his before and she could stare into them for hours as if they were tiny galaxies of their own. "Our Lord told me he approves of our match…"

He was a bit confused. That did not sound like anything bad at all. Draco heard her sentence trail off and knew there was more. "And…?"

The dreamer did not think any more words would come after that, but suddenly they began to flow out all at once. The rush of it came along with all her pent up emotions. "He reminded me I am still his servant. HIS tool. That I am to do as he says only. He wants me to produce another dreamer for him eventually. He would not be without a tool like me. I have no choice in the matter. He will have me do it or there will be consequences. That means I would have to…" She couldn't finish because she was choked with a sob. She had never cried in front of anyone other than her family and now Draco was the first to see the tears streaming down her lovely face. She buried her head against his chest, her hands gripping his arms as tight as they could.

The young wizard held her to him without saying anything at first. He knew that there were things their Lord would ask of them that would be difficult. It was necessary to prove one's loyalty and strength. Draco couldn't even guess what sorts of things his father had to do over the years. He had aspired to be like his father. To be one of the Dark Lord's most trusted and loyal servants. He was ready to sacrifice everything.

Yet now with everything welling up inside of him, he realized he wasn't ready it all. Rhyann was his. He could not bear the thought of not having her in his life or her being with anyone else. His own fierceness to protect her from that which would hurt her was even a bit frightening to himself. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly.

"I'll protect you, Rhyann. You won't have to do anything you don't want to." Draco vowed, a quiet fervor coming from him. He stroked her back and kissed her on top of her head. "I'll make sure that you won't be forced to do that. They can't be sure that you need to… be with one of your relatives to produce a dreamer." He latched hold of that and gained more momentum. "No one can be sure of that. Perhaps they have just been saying that for generations so they could keep the dreamers for themselves. Maybe it is just old superstition. How would they know for sure? You could be the one to prove they are wrong. We could be the ones."

She sniffled against his chest. How she wanted to believe it could be true! She wanted to feel as he felt, but she couldn't be sure. She just didn't want any part of it. "I don't want any children! You know that, Draco. I don't want any part of that legacy. I won't be used as a breeder."

One of his hands came around to cup her chin and have her look into his eyes again. They were bright with passion. "I know, I know. But think about it, Rhyann. Something has got to happen. Would it be so bad having a child with me? We already go through the motions… and if you stopped taking the pennyroyal…"

"No!" Tears continued to stream out of her eyes. "I will not be used in any way. I don't want to be anyone's tool!"

With his fingers, he wiped her tears away gently. His entire body trembled with his own emotion and feeling hers as well. "I am your lover and your protector. I will never use you in any way. You are my world and it pains me when you are hurting. I will do all that I can to make sure no one ever hurts you." He kissed her hard. "I love you too much to let that happen. We will find a way through this together."

His kiss and more so, his words, took her breath away. Rhyann had not know what to expect from him. At the best of times, Draco was unpredictable. She had not known if he would just angry at her and walk away because he would have nothing more to do with her, or if he would tell her to do as their Lord bids yet still remain with her. Yet he had done something she had not thought him capable of doing. He was going to help her find a way from having to do her familial duty. Not only that, but he truly loved her as well.

"Yes…" She murmured into the kiss which she returned just as heatedly. "I love you too. Together, we'll find a way. Together…" Her little hands slithered up his arms and over his shoulders to weave through his blond locks. There was little rationality in her mind at the moment. Rhyann wanted so badly to believe that they could do the impossible that she just let herself trust fully in everything he said.

She heard a little whimper come from him as he covered her neck in impassioned kisses. It was not a sound like a man in pain. It was one of a wizard who had just dared to bare himself, risking his whole heart, and it ached because it felt so good. Rhyann could understand how that felt completely and whispered his name over and over again as if doing so, they would be one being.

Draco's lips did not miss a beat as he turned her around so that her back was against he stone. He lifted her off the ground, propping her up on top of the pedestal as he deftly opened her robe and pushed up her skirt. His trousers were undone not seconds later and he thrust himself inside of her.

Rhyann knew that he was her lover as much as her protector. This would seal their deal on all levels. She gripped him tightly and bit into his shoulder as their love-making reached a frenzy. Along with his vow, she made her own promise to herself that she would not be used again. She would serve as she willed, but never would anyone make her do what she didn't want to do.

CHAPTER 44

Harry was waiting for her again by the door. The door that had not been there earlier in the day when she and Draco had come down the hall looking for it. Rhyann was sure now that it was some sort of magical door keyed to The-Boy-That-Lived and possibly his friends as well.

The moment he saw her coming, he opened the door and held it for her with a smile of welcome. Harry then followed her into the room and closed it behind him. "Hi Rhyann."

She gave him a little smile in return. "Hi. You look more rested now." The petite teen regarded his features and saw his eyes were not so red with exhaustion nor his flesh so sickly looking.

His smile widened, seemingly quite excited about something. "I've been slipping away during the days since last time we were here. I come here and sleep. I'm getting so much closer to catching the creature in my dreams! I almost had it earlier today."

Rhyann raised her eyebrows. She was surprised that he was doing that and was glad that he had not caught the shadow before she could stop him. She noticed that he did not mention that he could fall asleep outside of Gryffindor tower, outside of the barrier, but she doubted he even knew to ask why. "I'm glad you're finally getting some sleep, even if it is busy sleep. Do you think you can catch the thing soon?"

"I don't know, but I think I have a way. I think that both of us need to do it together." Harry nodded at his own plan. "We tried the last time, but nothing happened. That doesn't mean it won't work. We have to try again. I just have a feeling about it."

He was more right than he even knew. Rhyann was glad that her memory charm had done the trick, but it was a bit unsettling that he was having this instinct that it was what they were suppose to do. Could it be some residual affects of the obliviated memory? She would have to check on that later but right now, she had a different plan set out. "If you think so, Harry. I'm willing to try again."

The scarred boy gestured that she sit down in one of the chairs and he sat in the other. He held out his hand for her to take. "It makes sense to me. We both have these dreams. I can almost do it on my own, but with both of us, we can trap it."

Rhyann lowered herself into the cushioned chair and curled her legs up underneath her. She slipped her smaller hand in his. Again, she wanted to tell him that part was unnecessary, but it seemed as though Harry was catching on to the ways of dreaming quick enough alone. She was not about to tell him any more. "I hope we can do it. The whole school will be able to sleep better if we do."

"We can do it." Harry told her confidently, his green eyes bright with their intensity. He gave her hand an encouraging squeeze and leaned his head back as he shut his eyes. "If you can't fall asleep, just concentrate on your breathing. I read up on some meditation techniques when I had my insomnia. It really does help."

She frowned at that. She didn't like how he came to know things. He was far too lucky. The young dreamer would make sure that he would not get what he wanted this night though. Laying her own head back, she closed her eyes. A part of her plan had already been set in motion. An owl was sent out to arrive with a letter for a particular someone at exactly a quarter after the hour.

It would give her enough time to do what else she wanted to do. Rhyann heard Harry's breathing getting more even and heavier. It was not common for a wizard to walk the dreaming realm, but it wasn't unheard of. Yet women made stronger dreamers and she knew that she was far stronger than Harry or any other male in that world.

She sent herself off to the dreaming world with her practiced breathing and floated amongst the universe of twinkling stars. Rhyann did not head towards Harry first. She could feel his strong energy right beside her. She didn't even need to look at how brightly it shone. She focused on another inside of Hogwarts and zipped towards it. She slipped inside of the mind and wound through the labyrinthine make-up of it. She found what she was looking for and released it.

The dreamer immediately left that mind for it quickly awoke. She then zipped by the staff's wing where all the professors were housed. There was one in particular she wanted to make sure was awake. She smiled to herself seeing that the star was dimmer and thus signaling that the professor was not sleeping.

Pleased that everything was going as it should so far, Rhyann returned to Harry's mind. He was already within a dream and she easily joined with it. She found herself in the great open room with all the dark corners again. She disliked the fact that he had dreamt himself in this particular place again. What she disliked even more was that the mirror was whole again. There was no figures within it at the moment, but remembering what she had seen there before, she vanished the arch from the dream.

It wavered, disappeared for a few seconds and came back. The dark eyed dreamer glared at it. Utilizing more of her power, she vanished it again. It flickered and stayed gone this time.

Harry was stalking around and she came up beside him, looking like she was trying to ready herself to set the trap as well. He saw her coming, so it was no surprise. He leaned over to whisper to her. "I've seen it a few times already. It's here. It's always here. We'll trap it in a corner and then it will have nowhere to run."

"Alright." Rhyann nodded and smirked inwardly. There would be no chasing shadows this night. She did not know how much longer they would be in the dream, but she could easily distract him with her own talents.

She pretended to creep in a certain direction, her mind concentrating on what she wanted to do. Suddenly there was no floor underneath her and she was falling, grabbing hold of the edge. She screamed to the scarred boy. "HARRY!" Truly, she had no fear of anything happening to her, but he did not know that.

Before his name even fully left her mouth, Potter had run over and went down to his belly. His hands shot out and grabbed hold of her wrist. "I have you, Rhyann! Don't let go! I'll pull you up!"

"I won't let go!" She cried back up at him. The floor boards began to crack underneath his weight. The teen reached up with her other hand to grab hold of his arm. Draco had wanted her to disguise herself as Harry's aunt again and whip him, but Rhyann had dismissed that idea. She would work with what was already in the dream itself. It was much more potent that way.

Harry gave a little grunt as he continued to pull her up and the floor cracked some more. Desperately, he pulled on her with all his might and as her body was half-way out of the hole, the boards began to give way from beneath him. With one final yank, he pulled her across him and sent them both rolling away from the growing hole.

Rhyann had not expected that burst of strength from the boy. She planned for them to fall and he would panic. Then she would be able to send any number of things his way to keep him in the dream for as long as she needed. She would go with the flow of things though. Her keen mind working quickly.

A large dark shadow leapt out from the darkness as if going for her throat. This was not her Lord's shadow, but one of her own creation. In the dreaming realm, she was the most talented of actresses. She screamed, covering her head with her arms. Harry shot out with seemingly supernatural reflexes and gathered her to him, getting her out of the way in time.

He gazed the way the shadow had went peculiarly. It was as if he could tell it had not been the same one he had been chasing after these past few nights. Harry leaned against the wall with the Slytherin still held against him. "Are you alright?"

Her mask was one of a frightened girl trying to look brave. "I'm okay. What about you?" Rhyann gazed up at him and wanted to groan. He was staring back down at her with those green eyes of his. Staring at her and nothing else around them. Staring with those same puppy dog eyes that Jasper was always giving Pansy. This was something she did not intend nor did she want to happen.

"Umm… I'm fine." Harry caught his own self staring and lowered his gaze embarrassedly. He then forced himself to focus on the situation at hand. "Uh… something strange is going on here. That wasn't the right shadow."

"Wasn't the right shadow?" She blinked, feigning confusion.

"That one didn't feel like… anything. It didn't feel like anything at all. The other one is… evil. I can just feel it." He pursed his lips, peering around the big room.

She used her worried voice to draw his eyes back to her. "But if that wasn't the right one, what was it? I thought it was going to kill me or something. That felt pretty real to me."

"No. I don't think it could have hurt you."

Lowering her eyes, she then looked back up at him through her long lashes. "Thank you though. You did just rescue me twice." It was strange to Rhyann to play a role such as this and especially as herself, but it was strangely empowering as well.

Color rose in Potter's cheeks and he struggled to find something to say. Then swiftly, he grabbed her arms and dove to the side with her. "Watch out!"

The real shadow flew past them, but that was all they saw of it. Both of them were shaken out of the dream.

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Ron's voice was burbling with excitement and annoyance all at once.

Rhyann and Harry both sat up straight in their chairs. Then noticing their hands still linked, quickly pulled them apart, not daring to look at one another. The dreamer knew she probably did not look as surprised as Harry did by his friend's presence.

"Ron, what are you doing here!" The Gryffindor gaped up at the other. It had been so long since he talked to his best friend, this seemed like a dream itself.

"I could ask you the same thing." The redhead shot a look Rhyann's way, but it was not as menacing as it had been in the past. He then grinned at Harry. "Hermione is awake! She just woke up a little bit ago! She's going to be alright!"

Harry sprang out of his chair with the biggest and silliest grin on his face. "Really! Hermione is going to be alright! Thank god!" He and Ron wrapped each other up in a gleeful hug, and then just as quickly parted, remembering that they were not talking to each other. Yet smiles crept back and those were all that were needed to say all was forgiven.

"Madam Pomfrey said you can come see her. She asked how you were, but I really couldn't answer that all that well." Ron said a bit embarrassed by his own behavior since his girlfriend went into a coma. "I checked in Gryffindor, but you weren't there. Dumbledore thought that I should look here and well, he was right!"

Rhyann did not like the fact that the Headmaster might know where she was as well. More so, what she might be up to. She stayed in her chair, letting the two boys have their joyful reunion. She smiled happily up at Ron. "I'm so glad to hear Hermione is going to be alright. You both best be getting there to see her. Do you think she'll be allowed to have visitors tomorrow?"

"Oh, I'm sure she will." Ron was too happy to care if the Slytherin visited or not at the moment. He eagerly went to the door. "Come on, Harry!"

The-Boy-That-Lived paused a moment and looked down apologetically at the petite teen on the chair. "I… uh… I'm sorry to leave so soon like this… maybe later…"

"You go see Hermione." Rhyann stood up and made a shooing gesture with her hands. Her smile was genuine at the moment, but not for the reasons that the boys might be thinking. "We'll arrange to meet later on. Tell her I said hello and I'll come visit her very soon."

"Okay." Harry gave her a gracious and somehow shy smile, then hurried off with Ron out of the room and down the hall.

She listened to their retreating footsteps and then let her grin spread fully across her face. Rhyann had freed Hermione from the state she had put her in. It was the biggest distraction that she thought to put in Harry's way at the time. Hermione would not remember her dream of what happened to her. It will be as if she just woke up from a long sleep. She would be weak, of course, and it would take her a little while to recover. Knowing the mousy Gryffindor though, she would be well enough to take her exams at the end of the semester.

Wandering over to the door, Rhyann stood within it. She did not dare to close it or leave the room. Finally, after five minutes or so after the Gryffindors had left, she had someone else coming down the hall. She peeked around and smirked at the blond.

Draco grinned back at her and then looked at the room with a bit of awe. "So there really is a room here and you weren't imagining things!"

She gave him a playful little whack on the arm. "Of course there is. I told you it was tied to Potter in some way. I'm sure once we leave the room, it will just vanish until he comes back to it again."

Walking casually about the room, Draco looked at it unimpressed. "There really isn't anything special about it other than it only appears for that git. It seems like such a waste to use magic on a room so boring as this."

Rhyann shut the door and shrugged her shoulders. "I think he just needed a secret meeting place. He's a Gryffindor. You can't expect him to think up anything truly interesting to use this room for."

Chuckling, Draco nodded and flopped down into one of the chairs. "I suppose you're right. Did everything go as you planned?"

She came over and gracefully settled down on his lap. The chair was more than big enough for the both of them. "It went better than planned. Hermione is awake and Harry thoroughly distracted by it. He won't be doing anything for the next few days while he's making amends with his friends. She'll be all so very happy to both him and Ron, and will want to spend as much time with them as possible." Rhyann slipped an arm around his neck and kissed him teasingly. There was no need to tell her boyfriend about the dream and what had happened in it. He would be more than likely to kill Potter himself before the sun rose on the next day. "And the other part? My owl was received?"

"Oh yes. I saw Dumbledore, Snape and a few other professors all gathered in one of the halls. They all marched off in the direction of the dungeons. Snape looked more pleased than he did when he came in for his first DADA class!" Draco laughed again and kissed her back several times.

"That's because he gets to be the one to solve the case of what's been happening to those children. He'll get to save everyone and, of course, he'll get the glory of it." Rhyann giggled as she nipped at his earlobe. "He'll find the boy we left unconscious down there." A Slytherin child so that none could put the blame on the purebloods. Everyone was a victim of whatever was happening.

"He'll be the hero, declare it the work of an energy leech and cover up what's really happening with our Lord's shadow." His hand crept into her robes and under her top to find bare skin.

"A happy ending for everyone." Rhyann's dark eyes glimmered and she swung herself about so that she was straddling him on the chair. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him deeply. It will be a happy ending for only some, she reminded herself. At the moment, she was just going to enjoy this small victory.

CHAPTER 45

At breakfast the next morning, the Headmaster announced that the creature that had been attacking the students had been caught. The students that had left Hogwarts would be coming back and classes would continue on as usual. He also happily told everyone that Hermione Granger, one of the victims - rather than try to explain what had happened to anyone else, Dumbledore had thought it best to just count the girl as one of the victims for she was, in a way, a victim of something just as devious - was the first to wake up from her coma.

A great cheer went up from all the students and there were many relieved faces. Rhyann did not have to pretend to be happy about it. Her grin was genuine because the plan had worked. She was a bit disappointed that the old wizard had not declared that the monster was an energy leech - she had found a bit of information about that beast in an old book that was stuck under some other books at the back of a shelf in the library - but the professors seemed to all readily believe it and think they had the whole case solved. It would keep them from looking further and discovering it was something else.

Rhyann went to visit Hermione that day and found the girl weak, but her typical self. Both Ron and Harry hovered around the bed as if they were afraid to leave her side. Hermione's parents were also there, fussing over their daughter. The mousy teen asked the Slytherin about classes and the work she had missed. Rhyann could tell she wanted to ask a lot more, but could not with all the people about.

The dreamer promised to get all the homework that Hermione missed and bring it to her the next day, so she would be able to catch up. Though she knew that Hermione was always ahead on her assignments and probably had most of the semester's work already done!

Ron paid little attention to Rhyann while she was there. His eyes were only for his girlfriend. He couldn't seem to get that goofy grin off his face. At least he was no longer openly hostile towards her. Harry, on the other hand, would give her shy looks and seemed as though he wanted to talk to her some more as well. Rhyann made sure not to give him any opportunity. She would contact him later in the week to discuss what she knew he was thinking… or at least most of what he was thinking.

The rest of the day and most of the next week went swiftly. One of the consequences of her plan was that Harry was no longer hated or isolated as he had been, but it was a necessary risk, in her opinion. His friends were the only thing she could think of to distract him from trying to catch Voldemort's shadow. Rhyann did not presume to think to tell her Lord what should be done, but she wished he would withdraw his shadow from Hogwarts until she was gone. There were plenty of other places for him to let it loose and gather energy that would not attract the attention that it would get here. Yet she felt that the Dark Lord enjoyed the attention and even more so, tormenting Dumbledore, his staff and the students.

Rhyann made plans to meet with Harry on Friday night. When she came down the hall towards the room, she saw him and Ron helping Hermione into it. She scowled a bit and then put on a surprised smile. She should have thought that his friends would come along now that they had made amends. At least Ron, since his girlfriend was suppose to still be in the hospital wing.

"Hi!" Rhyann entered the room behind them, covering up her displeasure. "Though I'm not disappointed to see you, Hermione, shouldn't you be resting still?"

"That's what I told her!" Ron huffed and helped to ease the mousy teen down into one of the cushioned chairs. "But I knew if we didn't help her to come here with us, she'd just get up and crawl if she had to." He was trying to sound miffed but there was too much affection in his voice.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Hermione gave them all a reassuring smile. "I'm slowly gaining back my strength. My parents don't like me to use all magic to do it and so it will just take a little more time. Besides, I have missed too much already. I'm not going to be left out any more."

"No one would ever think to leave you out, Hermione. But you could have been as much help from your bed in the hospital wing as you are here." Harry said kindly, but he seemed just as pleased as Ron to have his house mate there with them.

"I have all the time I need to look at books there. I don't get any time alone just to talk to you guys. It's safer in here to talk too." Hermione shifted about in the chair until she found a comfortable spot and then sunk into it with a little tired sigh.

"But there isn't anything to worry about any more. Dumbledore said they stopped what was attacking students." Rhyann replied, trying not to look at the trio suspiciously.

Harry gave her a mischievous little smile. "I don't know what Dumbledore was up to, but I caught the shadow a few nights ago."

Rhyann couldn't stop her mouth from dropping open. The surprised expression only brought a twinkle to his green eyes. He seemed to stand a little straighter and puff out his chest just a tiny bit. She forced her mouth to close so that she could speak. "You… you caught it? How?"

"Well, it makes sense to me how he did it." Hermione started before her friend could answer. It was her normal lecturing voice but just toned down a bit by her weakness. "We believe that this shadow thing was created by You-Know-Who and that he sent it to terrorize Hogwarts. None of us can see it, but since Harry has a link to him, he can. We're thinking that if You-Know-Who can create it, we can un-create it." She gave a nod at the end there, pleased with what they had discovered. There was still one more point that mystified her though. "There's still the question of why you can see it too, Rhyann. Do you know of any reason?"

All their eyes were on her. The dreamer gave a little helpless shake of her head. "I have no idea, really." How do they figure out these things! She wasn't sure if she could cast a memory charm on them all.

"Well… I had a few ideas myself. Perhaps you're one of You-Know-Who's own.."

"Ron!" Hermione interrupted with a scathing look.

Harry piped up at the same time. "She's not, Ron! She can be trusted."

Running a hand nervously through his red hair, Ron gave them Slytherin a reproachful look. "I know you all trust her, but she's one of them snobby purebloods and she dates Malfoy. I mean, my folks say her family isn't all that good." He continued on hesitantly. "Sorry 'bout that, Rhyann, but it's true."

"I admit that it doesn't look good to you." Rhyann said with all the calmness and patience she could muster. "My family is what they are. I will deny nothing about them. But I was not raised with them and you cannot judge me on what they do. I am my own person. I am not one of You-Know-Who's followers. I'm just not that kind of person. Besides, what would he want with a teenage girl!"

"Maybe if you just showed us your arm to see if the Dark Mark's there…"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped at him again, looking horrified that he kept up with what he was asking.

Without hesitation, Rhyann bared her forearms for them. There wasn't even a freckle upon the pale skin. It was as if the three Gryffindors had been holding their breath and they released it all at once seeing there wasn't a mark upon her. She did not mind having to do this. It would only make their trust in her stronger.

"See, Ron? Enough with it already." Hermione huffed and gave a gracious smile to the other witch for doing what he had asked of her. "Rhyann can be trusted."

Harry looked very pleased himself. There might have been some doubt in him about her before, but there seemed none at all now. Ron appeared more visibly relaxed as well. The scarred boy then told her how he managed to catch the shadow. "I was having troubles just trying to grab the shadow. I couldn't get it trapped just by myself. Yet, just by accident the other night, I chased it into the mirror. It can't get out now. I'm not sure how to get to it myself, but it can't get out."

That blasted mirror that was in his dream all the time! Rhyann was mentally cursing herself for not destroying it completely. It had been suspicious that it was still there in his dreams continuously and that it was repaired after she broke it. Somehow it had come back after she vanished it and aided Harry in doing something that she had been trying to prevent! She then remembered the one time she had seen those figures in the mirror… his deceased family members. Could they have had something to do with it!

"The mirror? How did a shadow get trapped in a mirror?" She blinked with well played bafflement.

"I don't know." Harry gave a little shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know why it worked just as we don't know why you can see the shadow too."

"OH!" Ron suddenly exclaimed, making the rest of them jump a little. "Maybe since you've got a link to You-Know-Who, Harry, maybe you're like some relation to him, Rhyann! I mean, you're kinda too nice to be a Slytherin. Maybe you just have a bit of his blood in you and that's why the Sorting Hat put you in that house and why you can see the shadow like Harry!"

Rhyann could not help but seem a little taken aback by the ridiculous idea. She knew she was a Rookwood. She was a Rookwood through and through. There was no doubt about it or she would not be a dreamer. She only saw the shadow because of her talent. She wondered how these three learned anything if they came up with ideas like that! "Oh… I don't know… It sounds a bit far-fetched. Though, I suppose, maybe like a distant ancestor or something and then I wouldn't know about it…" It was her turn to shrug her shoulders.

Ron looked pleased with himself for coming up with that idea. Hermione did not look so convinced though but she echoed the Slytherin's shrug with a small one of her own. "It could be possible. The important thing is that you both can see it and Harry has it trapped. We have to figure out how to destroy it."

"Why not just break the mirror it's in?" Rhyann suggested. She had no idea what that would do to the shadow, but at least it would take care of the mirror. Surely her Lord would rather have his creation destroyed than in the hands of Potter.

Harry was very uneasy about that option. "I would be afraid it would just get away again. I thought we could figure a little more about it and then maybe we could find a spell to vanquish it or something."

"I suppose the only thing we can do right now is go to sleep and see what happens." Rhyann gave him a weary smile. She would have to make sure to destroy that mirror this time. Wipe it completely from Harry's mind. If the shadow was released or if it was eliminated with it, then so be it. She felt it far more important to get rid of the mirror. She sat down in the unoccupied chair.

Harry glanced over at the mousy teen as if he were going to ask her to move so that he could have the chair. Yet his face seemed to soften slightly at seeing Hermione so feeble and thin. He made a motion to the petite witch. "There's plenty of room for both of us in the chair. Maybe it will keep us better linked in the dream to be closer too."

"Good idea." Hermione added her approval.

Rhyann scooted over in the chair to make room for Harry. She was not comfortable with this at all. The only males she had any close physical contact with were Draco and her uncles. She never even sat near any other boys at the table in the Great Hall. It was especially uneasy for her because she knew that Harry liked her. She didn't know the extent of it and she did not want to. On top of that all, this was the chair she and Draco had been in together the previous Saturday. If her boyfriend saw them right now, she was sure he would throttle Potter with his own bare hands!

The-Boy-That-Lived looked a bit awkward with being so close to her too. He shifted around a bit to find a comfortable spot so that he was not crowding her but one he could fall asleep in. Thankfully she was such a tiny woman. "Do you think you can fall asleep like this?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"I'll try." Rhyann answered just as softly. She used all her will power not to tense up when he took her hand in his. Of all the things that he had learned himself, she wished he knew that this physical connection was not needed for what they were going to do. Once again she hated the fact that she could not reveal herself as a dreamer and tell him so.

Harry gave her a timid yet encouraging smile and then leaned his head back, closing his eyes. She looked once more to Hermione and Ron who also gave her smiles of encouragement. Rhyann closed her eyes before she could start glaring at them. She began her practiced breathing and fell in time with Harry's. It was no trouble for her to fall asleep and enter the dreaming realm.

CHAPTER 46

Rhyann appeared in the great empty room. Everything was as dark as usual and she found herself scanning the shadows for anything that might pop out. She could see Harry standing about ten feet in front of the mirror, staring at what was on the other side of the glass. She could sense no fear in him and that worried her as much as the fact that he had her Lord's shadow trapped in the mirror.

As she drew nearer, she could see the dark shape throwing itself against the glass. There wasn't a single sound as it hit it and fell back. Not that the shadow made any noise before, but Rhyann almost expected to hear a thud when its bulk hit the glass. It kept repeating its attempt over and over again.

Harry turned as she came up to him and gave her a little smile. "See? It's trapped in there." He ran a hand through his unruly locks. "I'm not sure what to do about it now though."

She stood beside him and clasped her hands behind her back. She cocked her head to the side, still watching the shadow. "Has it been doing that the whole time?"

"Ever since it was caught in there. I'm surprised it has not learned that it is futile or tried some other tactic." Harry gave a nod and then a little smirk at the stupidity of the thing. At least that was one thing they had to their advantage. "Any ideas of what we should do?"

"Well, if it's trapped in there. We should make sure it never gets out." Rhyann went ahead a few more steps closer to the mirror. "If we break it, then there is no more door for it. The problem will have taken care of itself."

The scarred boy's brows furrowed a bit. "I don't want to break the mirror. There has to be some way to actually destroy the shadow itself…"

"The mirror is just as mirror, right? I have the feeling it's the right thing to do." She shrugged off any other idea that he might present. Rhyann wanted the mirror permanently destroyed. She might be able to do it herself, but if Harry helped, then she would be ensured that it would stay broken. She walked to the side of it, putting her tiny hands on the frame so that she could push it.

"Well… uh… the mirror…" Harry searched around for the reason why they shouldn't break the mirror. He looked down at his shoes considering something and then gave a nod to himself as if he decided. "I really don't think it is just a mirror, Rhyann. I think it is something more. I think it is a doorway to the Other Side. I use to see my parents and my uncle in there…"

Pursing her lips together, she tried to look understanding. "Harry, I know you've suffered great losses in your life. So have I. Maybe that's what brings us together. I don't know. But this mirror is just a thing in your dream. I don't remember seeing it all the time. It's not like a permanent fixture. Your unconscious need to see your family built it. That's all it is. I don't know how it trapped the shadow, but if it gives us the chance to get rid of it permanently, why not take advantage of that?"

"I don't think it's just all in my mind though. Some of the things that I was told…" Harry stopped himself, knowing he sounded a bit sad and desperate. Could he just be holding on to some secret desire in his heart? It was true he missed his parents and Sirius deeply. He wished they were there to help him. He also knew what the mirror and the arch represented. His mind could create that. Yet there were some things that his family had said to him that he had not known himself.

"Harry," Rhyann came up to and laid a gentle hand on his arm. "You might feel that way, but it certainly cannot be true. It is just a figment in your dream."

"You're not a figment. And neither is the shadow." He pointed out.

"You know why the shadow isn't. As for you and I, I still can't explain it. Maybe it is as Hermione explained it, I don't know." Oh, the dreamer did know but her expression did not betray her. "The two of us, that is a most strange coincidence, but then the mirror as well? How would you explain it got there? It is not a living thing or whatever the shadow might be. It is just a mirror."

"I can't explain it. It's just that…" Harry started and faltered, doubting all what he felt. Perhaps she did have more objectivity than he did since it was his dream.

Pulling his arm, she led him towards the mirror. "Even if it is what you think it is, then the shadow will be trapped if we break the mirror. I'm sure all those who love you will understand. It is for the greater good, stopping this thing, right?"

He could not deny that and gave a reluctant nod.

"And the least amount of danger to ourselves in this, the better, right?"

Once again, Harry had to nod. He didn't like it one bit, but she was making sense. He did not want her getting hurt or anyone else for that matter. The shadow was trapped now. Why release it again in a chance that they might find some other way of getting rid of it? Even with all that though, something was not sitting right with him.

Rhyann gave him an encouraging smile and placed his hands on the ornate frame. The moment she did so, another great dark shape - this time most certainly canine - flew in from somewhere off side inside of the mirror and tackled Voldemort's shadow. The two rolled around out of sight and reappeared off in the background only to tumble out of sight again.

Both Harry and the dreamer gave a startled gasp. Then he pressed in closer to the glass, his green eyes shimmering with fear and concern. "No! We can take care of that thing! Let me take care of it!"

Looking from the brawl going on back to The-Boy-That-Lived, Rhyann felt as though she was losing her tenuous hold on him. If he wasn't going to help, she would have to do it herself and hoped it worked. "It's just part of your dream, Harry! Help me. Help me push it over and break it!" She grabbed onto the frame and started to push it forward. She should have been able to do it herself without a problem, but it was somehow resisting her.

"But…" He looked helplessly into the mirror, trying to peer sideways at it as if he could see what might be happening where they could not see.

Rhyann put more of her strength into it. It was not doing anything though. "Harry, please! Don't let your mind fool you. Think of all the children the thing has victimized. Think that it would do that again if it had a chance to!"

He turned to her and gave a reluctant nod. She was right, he knew it. He did not want any more people harmed because he could not do this. Harry went to the opposite side of the mirror and braced his hands. "Okay. On the count of three. One… two…"

"Harry…" The soft sympathetic female voice came from the mirror. "You don't have to do this."

"There is another way, son." A second voice joined the first and two figures stepped into view.

The young dreamer recognized them as the ones that had been there before. They were the Potters. Inwardly, she cursed. Harry's eyes went wide, no longer paying her any attention. "What is the other way! What can I do!"

"There is no other way, Harry!" Rhyann interjected. She made her voice loud, urgent. Made it so he would have to focus on her. "Remember, they're just figments! Push with me, please!"

The Potters both looked her way. There was no hate or anger in their eyes. There was only a sadness and a plea. Harry's father put his arm around his wife and looked back to his son while she kept her gaze fixed on Rhyann. "Harry, you and the dreamer can do this. You can banish the shadow piece together."

"The dreamer?" The scarred boy gave a little shake of his head not knowing what they were talking about.

Rhyann narrowed her eyes. She did not want her secrets shared. Lily clutched her hands together in front of her chest and looked to the teen beseechingly. "We beg of you, please help our son. You're so young and you don't know what harm the Dark Lord has caused. You have so much power in your realm and there is none to match you. There's time for you yet to see the light, Rhyann Rookwood. Please help him. Help yourself."

She realized she was gaping at the mirror and that Harry was staring at her too. Rhyann moved back further from the front of it, not wanting to look upon those two figures any more. She would not cave in to anyone's pleadings. No one knew how to help her except for her. She set her face into a mask of determination. "Harry, stop listening to them. They're just your own memories made into something else. You just don't want to break the mirror, but we've got to do it."

"My mother said your name, asked for you to help me. They called you… a dreamer?" Harry seemed in agony. He was pulled between what sounded logical and what would forever trap the shadow, and what he felt deep inside of himself. On top of that, what he felt inside was confused as it was. His parents would never lie to him.

"I can go inside people's dreams, Harry. This is how I know things and why we share these dreams. That is why I know we must destroy this mirror." If he wanted the power of truth, then he would have it. Rhyann could use another memory charm later. She could not falsely make herself into a pitiful beggar like Lily. If he would not cooperate, then she would set him somewhere else while she destroyed the mirror.

"Smashing the mirror will trap the shadow piece here." James Potter did not deny it. "It will not destroy it though. It will only be stuck in this place."

"You both could do it together." Lily pleaded again. "Together you have the power between you. We would keep this doorway, our connection to our son. Please do not deny us this."

Rhyann could not see the Potters, but she could hear a mother who greatly loved her child. It made her squirm uncomfortably. Her chest tightened. She slammed an invisible wall in front of the mirror to block any sound from it. She would have him hear no more from them. She did not want to hear any more herself.

"You heard what they said, Harry. We can trap the thing if we break the mirror. It's the best way. The only way we can ensure no one else gets hurt."

"But… they said we could defeat it together… If we…"

"I have no idea exactly what it is or how to destroy it, Harry!" Rhyann exclaimed, a bit of anxiety and anger lacing her voice. "What do we do when it gets out? Do you know?" He made no reply. "I don't know! We risk it getting away again. How do you know you'd be able to catch it again? It might just go right out and start killing children! It isn't worth the risk. We have to take care of this while we have the chance."

Harry looked back at the mirror. She did not know if they were trying to say anything, but there was nothing that she could hear. He stared at the floor miserably, blinking back the tears that he did not want anyone to see. Then he went to the other side of the mirror than her and braced his hands on it. "Alright. We'll do it your way."

"I know it's hard, Harry, but it is the right thing to do." The dreamer did not know if she sounded convincing or not, but she did not care at the moment. She only wanted this mirror gone. "On the count of three again. One… two…"

They both said three at the same time. This time when she pushed, Rhyann could feel it moving much more easily. The mirror tottered forward and with one final push, it fell and crashed on the floor. A million bits of glass sprayed out over the floor and across their feet. There were not jagged shards this time except those of the wooden frame and stand. It was like many tiny diamonds decorating the floor.

Rhyann walked over to his side. The tiny pieces crunching under her feet like crisp snow. "It's gone now. We did what we had to do. Maybe we'll be able to sleep soundly now." She touched his arm again and smiled up at him. She did not feel in the mood to smile even though she had won this battle.

Harry gave a forlorn little nod.

"Wake up now and we'll tell Ron and Hermione what happened." Rhyann gave his arm a little squeeze. "You really did do the right thing."

There was another sad nod and as the dreamer exited his sleeping mind, Harry muttered, "It doesn't feel exactly like the right thing…"

In the waking world, his name was being called and his arm poked. The-Boy-That-Lived slowly came back out of the dreaming realm and to his lonely waking one.

CHAPTER 47

The moment Rhyann woke up, she eased out of the chair, trying to look as casual as possible, and stretched her arms up over her head. She was awake quicker than Potter who came to a minute after her and more slowly than she had. Ron and Hermione were looking at them expectantly.

"It's done. The shadow won't be terrorizing the school any longer." She announced triumphantly. The dreamer did so without any big smile or cheering fanfare. It was a serious matter, of course. Best to keep a sober face.

"Really! The bugger is gone!" Ron asked hopefully.

"How did you do it? What exactly happened?" Hermione glanced back and forth between the Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Harry's expression was much more depressed than pleased. Rhyann felt a pang of sympathy for him and then stuffed it aside. She replied for them. "Harry had it trapped in this big mirror in his dream. All we did was break it. It was stuck inside and now it will never be able to get out. Hogwarts is safe again."

Ron gave a great sigh of relief and grinned. Hermione only looked more eager for details. "So Harry, how did you trap it in the mirror? Was it some sort of spell you set up in your dream? It would have been interesting to figure out what the shadow was really about. Hopefully now that it is gone, its victims will wake up from their comas. I don't know why I was spared from mine - not that I'm complaining - but it is curious, you have to admit."

Rhyann wished she was swift enough to cast a memory charm on all three of them. She did not want them to follow the line of thinking that the mousy teen was leading them on and what it might mean. She especially did not want Harry remembering what happened in his dream. She peered down at him, seeing if he would say anything about it.

"I'm not sure how I trapped it. It was just luck, really." The scarred boy gave a apathetic shrug of his shoulders. "All I know is that the shadow was something wrong. That we had to do what we could to trap it. We had to…" He turned his big green eyes up to the petite teen. "We had to do what was right."

"Well, of course you did what was right!" The redhead gave a little snort and reached over to pat his best friend on the shoulder. "No one should have ever have doubted you, mate."

"I certainly never doubted him." Hermione gave her boyfriend a stern look and his eyes shifted away guiltily. She then squeezed his hand understandably and motioned for him to help her up. "I think I should get back now. I can hardly keep my eyes open. I'll sleep much better though knowing that shadow is wandering about ready to spring on someone else." She gave a gracious smile to Potter and Rookwood. "Thank you both. I doubt anyone else will hear about what happened, so I'll say the thank you for everyone at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, thanks." Ron added, patting Harry's arm again and giving Rhyann a smile. There was no more apprehension in it. She knew she had won him over now too. He helped Hermione up from the chair and with an arm around her waist, began to lead her out of the room.

"Have a good rest, Hermione." Rhyann called after them and turned her attention to The-Boy-That-Lived as he stood up.

"I think maybe I should go with them… make sure that Hermione gets back okay." He ran a hand through his hair and peered at the floor for a moment. "I won't say anything about you being a dreamer, if you don't want me to. I mean, you hadn't told any of us before, so I thought you might be trying to keep it a secret…"

Tipping her head to the side, she made sure that she locked her eyes with his before she spoke. "I didn't really think it was important. I thought it a silly childish thing, really. I use to get to play with my friends even when I was sleeping at night. I knew they were more than just dreams, but they were never very important." Rhyann gave a little sigh at that. "I guess I can do something good though. If I had thought before… well, I don't know. I don't know if you knowing about it would have helped any. I've never been able to find anything about it. I'm just glad I could help." Her hand drifted out and gave his a little squeeze. "I'm glad, too, that I could be your friend…. We're still friends, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" Harry sputtered and colored slightly in his cheeks. He took a few steps to the door. "Of course, we're still friends. I think you're probably right. It wouldn't have been any use before knowing." He stopped and pushed up his glasses a little awkwardly. "I'm glad you could help too, Rhyann. I wish… uh…"

She took a step forward. "You wish…?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Harry shook his head and gave a little laugh at himself. "I better catch up with Ron and Hermione." He started to go out the door.

"I'll see you around, Harry. Maybe now we'll both get some good sleep." She gave him a wave and a fae smile. "Remember, we did what was right. We really did."

"I know." He nodded, stepping out into the hallway. "Good night, Rhyann." He gazed at her once more and then quickly took off, chasing after his friends.

Rhyann still wasn't convinced by his agreement with her that they had did the right thing, but the important part of it was that he had done it. She might have been able to break the mirror herself, but it was much more potent and permanent if he did it himself since it was his dream. It was also that much more of a victory for her that she got him to do it even when he was believing that the mirror could be a doorway to communicate with his family.

She trusted Potter wouldn't say anything about what he learned about her. He was a Gryffindor after all and they were blindly loyal. Plus, he did have a liking for her and though it made her uncomfortable, it would work to her advantage. Rhyann would place some suggestions in his sleeping mind over the next few weeks just to make sure he wouldn't say anything though. He might not say anything, but who knows if Dumbledore might get it out of him.

Waiting for a few minutes until she was sure the Gryffindors were gone back towards the hospital wing, the dreamer quietly left the room and shut the door behind her. She stared at it as if expecting it to disappear, but it just was like every other door in that hallway. She touched it to make sure and then started back to Slytherin with her mind running around about a dozen other things now.

She had thought she was being cautious as usual, but getting near the tower, she rounded a corner and a tall figure stepped out from the shadows. Rhyann jumped a bit with a little gasp and grabbed for her wand within her robes. She took a step back, but the man stepped into the dim light, glaring at her. Her hands fell back to her sides, a little less tense than a few seconds ago.

"Out wandering the halls after curfew, Miss Rookwood. That will be ten points from Slytherin and a detention." Snape did not snap at her, but there was a sour tone to his voice. He glanced about and then returned his gaze to her. "And where is your little boyfriend? I assume he's with you."

Rhyann could feel her temper flare, but tried to curb it. The Potions Master had helped her when she really needed it. Though they had never spoken of it and he was cantankerous most of the time, she showed her appreciation by doing well in his classes and not provoking him. "Draco is in the tower. I went out alone. If you wish to punish me for it, then I will do the detention."

"Somehow I don't quite believe you." He looked like he had eaten something distasteful.

"Go to the tower and check then. You'll find Draco there." She knew she sounded a bit more defensive, but she was tired of the hard time he always gave her about her boyfriend.

Snape folded his arms and made no move to do so. "If you weren't out fraternizing with him, then what were you doing?"

Her dark eyes narrowed. She did not want to have to be explaining everything to him. In the halls of Hogwarts was certainly not the place for it either. "I was taking care of some other business I needed to attend to."

He was unfazed. "What business?"

"Can't you just escort me back to Slytherin now? If you wish to grill me on my activities, you can do so when you have me in detention. Right now I think…"

"I am the professor here, Miss Rookwood. Do not presume to tell me what to do." Snape snarled. His eyes flashed but somehow his face remained hard and cold. "You are still just a child.."

"I am not a child!" Rhyann shot back.

"You are still just a child." He repeated much more firmly and with the threat that she better not interrupt him again. "It does not matter what you consider yourself or what you have done with your little boyfriend. At the end of it all, you will find out that you know nothing and that you truly are just a child in this world. You should better heed the warnings of your elders. You might actually learn something even though it seems much too late for certain things."

She was getting tired of being told she was naïve and didn't know what was going on. It did not matter now that Snape had helped her on previous occasions. She still did not have to let him talk to her in this manner. Her hands went on her small hips as she stood her ground. "I know what you're getting at, Professor. I don't know what you have against Draco and the Malfoys, but the decision to do what I do is my own. You know nothing about it."

"I know far more than you think." The Potions Master retorted with a sneer. "I had been used by the Malfoys as they are using you. I never saw it coming. I believed I knew what I was doing. Like you, I believed I was indestructible. I was very wrong, Miss Rookwood. You will discover the same thing."

It was strange to hear such things come from him. Rhyann frowned. She knew he was not one of those adults who just told stories for the sake of giving lessons to children. "You may think you know, but you don't. Perhaps you did not get along so well with the other Malfoys, but Draco loves me. I am sure of it. What happened to make you so distrust them?" Then she thought to add, "And I don't think I'm indestructible. I am not that naïve."

"Lucius took me under his wing. Showed me what he knew and how he worked. Once he no longer had a use for me, he discarded me without even blinking an eye. You do not need to know any of the details." Snape gave her a sharp look. "Draco is his father's son. Do not doubt that for a minute."

"Draco is his own man." Rhyann said stubbornly. "Because something happened some way with you, it does not mean it will happen to me."

"Oh, it will." His lips drew in a tight and unpleasant knowing smile. "You have power and you are easily used."

"I am not!" She heard her voice echo through the halls with that yell and then lowered it, her face turning red with her anger. "I will not be used. I am no one's tool."

Disregarding her anger, he gave a little disbelieving snort. "See? Clearly, you know nothing. You are much like your mother in some regards."

"What do you know of my mother! You know nothing." Her hands left her hips as her arms crossed over her tiny chest. Her lips thinned so that she would still look mad instead of frustrated and sulky.

Stepping in closer, Snape rested a hand on the wall. He did not speak vehemently in return but there was force in his words for they carried a hard truth. "For years, I brewed and gave Dianna potions at your uncles' request. Potions to calm her frazzled nerves, they said. Something to make her quiet and biddable. I had thought she was a mentally ill woman. Perhaps with some sort of anxiety syndrome. She had to give up her daughter, after all. Send her baby away to some old crones on an island." He gave her a pointed look. "Yet over the years, I discovered that Dianna was not the basket case they all made her out to be. She was a compassionate and sweet woman, but only sad and frightened. She was the only woman to ever treat me with kindness and friendship. She was incredibly naïve about things like you are. I believe it is a mistake that they raise you dreamers on an isolated island like that. It makes you pliable, but it is what they want, isn't it?" He paused, letting that all sink in and then continued in a softer tone. "Eventually, I stopped giving Dianna those potions. When they requested more, I'd make up little sweet drinks and she took them, behaving as if she were under their influence. She was so pleased when finally everyone agreed it was time to bring you home. She was going to have her daughter back and she hoped to give you a life she had never known. She wanted to take you and travel, to show you the world. Dianna never got the chance though."

Of all the things that the Potions Master had ever told her, this was by far the most hard hitting. Rhyann had not known her mother well. The women on the island were much more her mothers than Dianna had been. She had always thought her a bit flaky and weak. Could it have been those potions? She was acting strangely when she was finally brought back to Rookwood Manor too. Dianna had said she was very happy to have her daughter back, but she had thought she acted strangely for a person so happy.

Some part of her could see Dianna as a kindhearted witch. It was a little odd to think of her being friends with Snape too, but Rhyann guessed it was only because she never really knew the older dreamer. It didn't make sense to her, though, why her uncles would want potions to keep her subdued. She had no maternal instincts herself, but Rhyann knew of the intensity of a mother's love for her child. Perhaps Dianna really did need such potions to keep her calmed after she was sent to the island. Her uncles surely wouldn't do anything cruel to their own sister.

Then something dawned on her. If her mother had been mentally ill and Snape did stop giving her the potions, then that's maybe why she had killed herself! Rhyann gasped with that realization. She pointed a shaky finger at the hooked nose wizard. "You stopped giving my mother the potions. You stopped and she became unstable again. That's why she killed herself! It was your fault!"

Snape's hand shot out and snatched her wrist, lowering that accusatory finger. "Don't you dare even insinuate such a thing! Dianna hadn't had any potions for five years before you came home. She was depressed but fine." He released her wrist as he fervently whispered to her. "Dianna was my friend. She would have never killed herself. I don't believe that story for one second! You were home and you were her hope for a better future. She would not have left you."

"I was there!" Rhyann could hear the emotion in her voice betray her. "I was there. She killed herself."

"Did you see her jump?"

"No, but…"

"So how can you be sure?" Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Morden saw her jump. There was nothing he could do. He was too late…" She trailed off as she saw the Potions Master shaking his head.

"Dianna would not have taken her own life." There was no verbal accusation, but she knew exactly what he was implying.

"No." She gave a fierce shake of her head. "No! My mother jumped. She was mentally unstable. She killed herself!"

"She would not have taken her own life." Snape repeated, sympathy in his voice. He made no move to reach out and try to comfort the teen. It was in telling the truth that he was attempting to get through to her and he would not coddle anyone over anything.

Rhyann backed herself up against the cold stone wall. She wanted to scream, to deny what he had told her. Tears also threatened and she cursed her own weakness in wanting to cry. "You can't know what happened. You weren't there either." She feebly protested.

"And neither were you."

"My uncles would not lie to me. They love me. Just as much as they loved her." They always spoke fondly of Dianna. They did not speak of her often at all, but Rhyann believed that it was because her sudden death had hurt them too much.

"Yes, I would think they do." Snape replied in a portentous manner.

She liked that even less. "My uncles love me. And Draco loves me as well. You know nothing. I am not you and I am not my mother."

"No, you are not me and you are not Dianna. She was far more benevolent and far less stubborn than you are." His face gained back some of that hardness. "That does not change who the Malfoys are and who your uncles are though. You best heed my words, Miss Rookwood. I care not whether you are stupid enough to make the same mistakes I made, but I would not want you to follow on the path your mother had to journey. Listen to what I had to say, for the sake of her memory and what she wanted."

She cringed at that. Rhyann wasn't sure if it was a visible cringe or not, but she saw no reaction from him about it. It disgusted herself though. So she pushed herself away from the wall and forced herself to stand straight, to be the strong woman she believed herself to be. "I have no intentions on following the same path as my mother. She was weak. I am strong. No one will ever use me to do something I don't want to do myself. I choose to be the dreamer who I am dreaming for. I choose who's arms I want around me."

"So do you choose to do your familial duty? You choose to be the tool of both your family, the Malfoys and who they serve?" The sympathy that had been there before was now totally gone.

"I am no one's tool!" Rhyann barked back. With that, she started off down the hall. She did not await him to escort her or to have his permission to go. It didn't matter. There was nothing he could do to punish her more than planting such thoughts in her head.

CHAPTER 48

The next morning, the Headmaster happily announced in the Great Hall that a few of the victims of the monster were beginning to wake up. All their eyes had closed and their sleep was now normal. The healers expected all the children to recover.

Rhyann sat at Slytherin table solemnly. She did not join in the great cheer that went up around the room. She knew those children would never be the same. Some of their life's energy had been leeched from them. It was something that could not ever be replaced. They would be lucky if they had enough energy to get through a day as they use to and even more lucky if they had any ability left to do magic at all. The ones who had been in the strange comatose states the longest would be the worst off.

She glanced over at Potter at the Gryffindor table. All those around him were standing, clapping and stomping their feet as they cheered. He clapped unenthusiastically and when he sensed eyes upon him, he looked right back at her. Nothing was said, but they knew what one another was thinking.

There was more eyes upon her too. Rhyann refused to look in the direction of the staff table. The was a glare drilling into her from there, but she would not acknowledge it. She was neither her mother nor Snape. What happened to them would never happen to her. She would make sure of it.

Draco nudged her from the left and whispered into her ear. "You better clap a little because you are drawing some attention."

The petite teen did as she was told, but there was no feeling in the applause. She leaned her head over on his shoulder. Draco had been her comfort once again. He assured her that he would never let anyone use her and that he would protect her against those that tried. He also fervently denied being like his father in that manner and showed that he did love her above anything else. They had a bond and she knew it would prove true.

Later that night in the dreaming realm, she had a visit from the Dark Lord. She could feel his presence as soon as she entered sleep and took her dreaming self from the girls' dorm down to the common room where he was waiting for her. Rhyann felt no less fear than any other time. She still trembled as she knelt down before the cloaked wizard. "My Lord."

"Miss Rookwood." His voice felt like a hundred snakes slithering over her body. "I am greatly disappointed. I can no longer feel my shadow. It no longer brings me energy. What has happened?"

"I had been at the task you set me and the plan had been working, my Lord. Potter was distracted and I had even had the school itself believing there was no more threat."

"Yesss… I know. Continue." Voldemort reached out to touch her head and gave her hair a bit of stroke as she spoke as if searching there for something. It pleased him that he felt her cringe a bit from his touch.

"Potter was more clever than we thought. More luck, too, my Lord. The power he had… inherited from you gives him strength and abilities." Rhyann almost felt as though she were going to be sick when he touched her. She forced herself to carry on with her explanation though. "Somehow he trapped your shadow within his dream. I knew no way of freeing it but did not want him to have it either. So I destroyed the device which he had it in and trapped your shadow there out of his reach. And, unfortunately, out of anyone's reach. There was no other way. I had to act quickly too. I know you would not want him to have any such tool or figure out exactly what it was on his own. I did what I thought best to protect your interests, my Lord."

The dark wizard let out a displeased hiss. He pulled back the teen's head with none of the gentleness of before and let his serpentine eyes search her own. After a moment, he released her and gave a singular nod. "Yesss… you did what you thought best. You did not know that Potter could do nothing to stop my shadow. It matters little. I have the energy I collected already and it has make me that much more powerful. I would not have had it destroyed but I see that you are loyal although you are young and inexperienced. A precious child… You will serve me well."

"Yes. Thank you, my Lord." Rhyann could hear her voice quivering. He was indeed more powerful than the last time she had seen him. The stolen energy making the air around him waver as if he were on fire.

"Go back to your bed and rest, Miss Rookwood. Continue watching the minds of the students and report anything of interest. There is nothing else I wish you to do for the time being. I have something else prepared for you come the summer." Voldemort leaned back in the chair, his serpentine face hidden in the shadows. Only his amber eyes were bright as they reflected the flames in the fireplace.

Unsteadily rising to her feet, the petite dreamer bowed and backed away. "As you command, my Lord." She let her legs carry her back up to her bed with a hand clutching to her stomach, lighting rubbing in hopes to settle it down.

Rhyann did not exit the dreaming realm though. Once she felt that the Dark Lord presence was gone, she felt her body slowing relax. There was still some residual shaking, but the nausea tapered off and disappeared. Then she hugged herself tightly and felt a smile spread across her lips.

Her fear of Voldemort was real. It was something that did not need to be faked and was all the more potent for its genuineness. Her loyalty, on the other hand, was no longer as unwavering as it had once been. Rhyann had meant it when she declared she would no longer be anyone's tool and she certainly was not a child. She was a woman and the dreaming world was her own. It was Lily Potter's own words that finally gave her the assurance that none other - not even the Dark Lord - could beat her power in that realm.

Of course there would always be the problem that she could not spend all her time in the dreaming world. Her body existed in the waking one and if that was eliminated, then so would her dreaming self. That was what Draco was for. He was her bonded protector. He would make sure that no one would ever harm her in the waking world and she could protect his mind.

The Dark Lord had seen what he wanted to see in her mind when he looked in. Rhyann had been prepared for it. She had set up a mental mirror to show him that she was still his faithful servant and would do anything that he asked of her. It had to be strong. It had to be flawless. Voldemort's mind was powerful and not one to be fooled by tricks. She was a dreamer though and she could make anything real in that world.

Rhyann had set up layers and layers of intricate barriers around her own mind. There would be no one who would ever be able to penetrate them. She had done the same for Draco. She never told him that the other defenses that Voldemort had set up had failed. She assured him that it was for reinforcement purposes only and trusting in her, he had let her do so. So whatever secrets she had shared with him were safe within his mind as well.

So from here on out, she would do what she wanted to do. No one would use her and she could go into anyone's sleeping mind to change the things she needed to. Going along with some things - as agreeing with the Dark Lord earlier - would serve her purpose now. She shared a lot of his views on the world and the desire for power. Dreaming had taught her subtlety and that was what she would use to her advantage. No need to attract unwanted attention to herself when there were so many others already willing to do it.

She heard herself giggling, so pleased with herself in this. Rhyann had thought it through well. To reward herself, she let herself dream her own dreams that night and did not worry about anyone else.

Her confident attitude carried through the rest of the semester with her. She met regularly with Hermione again but did not see Harry often at all. Rhyann snuck away to secret places to be alone with Draco often and did her best to ignore Snape as best as she could. The Potions Master said not a thing to her the rest of the semester unless it was class related and even then, that was at a minimum. The final exams were not as difficult as the student population made them out to be and soon it was time to go home again.

CHAPTER 49

Pansy kept going on the whole train ride about how much she would miss them all over the summer and how they must get together often. Even Drucinda's and Millicent's patience were wearing thin. Thankfully, Jasper came to seek her out and the two of them went off leaving Rhyann and the other two girls to some peace.

Drucinda no longer tried to be like Pansy. She had grown quieter and more somber over the past school year. Millicent, on the other hand, seemed exactly the same to Rhyann. It seemed to her, though, that she had herself figured out long before the other girls anyway.

Surprisingly, Draco left her with the girls for most of the trip and only came to sit with her the last twenty minutes or so. Rhyann had been sure that he would not let her out of his sight since she would be going back to Rookwood Manor. She was also a bit surprised - and silently relieved - that he had not been bugging her about any future plans. Her uncles had written her the week before and were excited that she was coming home finally. Darcy had even mentioned taking a few trips to Europe.

Hannah stopped in to say good-bye for the summer just before the Hogwarts Express arrived at the station. She pretended to be unbothered by Draco's presence especially with a few tears in her eyes at how much she would miss Rhyann. She allowed herself to be hugged by the Hufflepuff and tried not to let her sigh of relief be audible once she left.

The train eased into the station and there was a flurry of activity to get off. Rhyann sat with Draco until most of the people were gone from their car. They gathered their things and exited out onto the platform. There were still many students and their families having happy reunions. Rhyann tried to peer around for Darcy or Tristian, but there were too many heads and she was much too short.

"Tell me if you see my uncles." She told her boyfriend as he helped to set their luggage onto push carts.

"I don't see any of them yet. I can't even be sure if my own parents are here in this mass of people." Draco led them off to one side, tugging the carts along. "Best we just stay in one place and let them find us."

Rhyann gave a nod, helping to direct the carts out of the way of other people's. She picked out Ron and Ginny greeting a dumpy older red haired witch whom she now knew much be Molly Weasley. The woman also gave Hermione and Harry big hugs as well, rattling on to them about something or other. Harry smiled a bit embarrassedly and then spotted the petite Slytherin. He leaned over to Ron and Hermione who nodded at what he had to say, and then the trio weaved their way through the crowd towards them.

"Oh great… just who I wanted to see to brighten my day." Draco muttered under his breath. He got nudged by his girlfriend's elbow with a look from her to behave himself. He gave her a most innocent smile and leaned back against a pillar.

Hermione led the way and came right up to Rhyann, completely ignoring the glaring blond. Harry and Ron glared right back at their long-time rival. "Oh, Rhyann, I really hate good-byes. You will write me this summer, won't you? And perhaps we can arrange a time to visit? My parents think that now I'm sixteen, I should get a summer job, but I told them that would not leave me any time to study!"

"School's out and all she is thinking about is doing more studying!" Ron snorted, but it was in a playful manner. All his mean looks were being directed in Draco's direction at the moment.

"Of course I'll write." Rhyann chuckled and assured the mousy teen. She had no intentions of seeing any of them again whatsoever. She would be finally rid of these Gryffindors. "Maybe we can spend a day perusing books stores in Diagon Alley or you could even show me what some muggle libraries and stores are like." Draco made a noise behind her, but she threw him a look to hold his tongue.

"I would like that a lot." Hermione smiled and was suddenly pulling the smaller teen in a tight hug. "You take care, Rhyann."

"You too, Hermione." The dreamer took in a good breath when she was finally released from the embrace. She gave a smile to the redhead too. "Have a good summer, Ron."

"Yeah, you too, Rhyann." Ron smiled back and then threw another glare in Draco's direction. He took his girlfriend's hand and the two of them stepped back. The pair looked at Harry and words passed between them unsaid. With a final wave to Rhyann from Hermione, the couple went back over to where Molly was waiting with Ginny. Both mother and daughter looking their way suspiciously.

Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously. His green eyes kept going back and forth from the lovely fae teen and Draco just behind her. "I'm not so good at good-byes either. Well, it's not like school isn't starting up again in a few months anyway. It's really not that far away."

"Summers always tend to go by really quickly." Rhyann agreed, her voice growing a bit softer. There would be no more school for her, but none of them had to know that. The-Boy-That-Lived, though, she knew she would be in contact with. At least through his sleeping mind. "I will write to you too, Harry. If you think you can suffer going through books stores with Hermione and I, I know you'd be perfectly welcome."

"Well, books can be pretty interesting." Harry smiled, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. He cleared his throat a little and then forced himself to straighten up as if gaining some courage to speak more. "I just really wanted to thank you, Rhyann. There was no one else but you there… and I know…" He looked uncertainly at Draco.

Rhyann glanced over her shoulder at the blond and then gave the scarred boy a reassuring smile. "It's okay. Draco knows about it."

As if that was his cue, Draco stepped up and slipped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. He gave Potter a smarmy little smile as he did so and a look that clearly declared: MINE.

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly and changed his stance to one more defensive. Rhyann was not any sort of psychic, but she did not need to be empathic to feel all the male tension in the air. She did not shrug off Draco's arm for she would not deny to anyone or pretend she was not with him. Even Potter had to know that. She did, however, reach out to take Harry's hand in both of hers and give it a squeeze.

"You don't have to thank me, Harry. What we did helped everyone. Though most of them haven't the slightest clue as to what really went on at Hogwarts, we know and all that matters is that we made it safe again."

"Yes, well," Harry dropped his eyes from the staring contest he was having with Draco and looked down at the cement platform. "I really wanted to thank you for helping me. I honestly meant that, Rhyann. There was no one else except for you during those times… and you being a Slytherin made it even more unlikely."

Draco's arm tightened a bit more around her and she could not help but smile at both of them. Her dark eyes twinkled as she gave Harry's hand one more squeeze before releasing it. "You're welcome then. Maybe now there will be peace between the houses…"

"Oh, I don't.." Draco began and was cut off by her.

"Alright, some level of peace then." She conceded and could not help but smirk at that. The old rivalries wouldn't ever die, she guessed.

"I guess we'll have to see." Harry replied not so certain as she sounded. He looked back in the direction of the Weasleys and almost seemed a bit sad. "I should be going now. I don't want to keep them waiting…"

"Take care, Harry." Rhyann gave him a little wave. She thought, by his body language, that he might want to give her a hug, but that was not going to go over with Draco standing right there.

"You take care too, Rhyann." Harry said as he backed up a few steps, took on last long look at her and then hurried back over to where his friends were waiting. There were a few waves from that direction and then they left the platform.

"You know," Draco tipped his head down to kiss her on the forehead, "I think Potter likes you."

Rhyann made a little skeptical noise and wrapped an arm around his lean waist. "You're imagining things."

"No, I swear I think Potter likes you." He repeated with a bit more force in his conviction and much more like a man ready to fight to defend what is his.

She reached up and grabbed him by the collar to lower his face to hers. "If Potter does happen to like me, he's never said or done anything about it. There's only you and I would have it no other way." She placed a solid kiss upon his lips.

That seemed to placate him for the moment. Draco grinned down at her and then pointed over her head. "Hey, I see my mum now!" He waved at the blonde witch approaching them and released his girlfriend so that he could be hugged by his mother.

"Oh, my handsome boy! I've missed you so!" Narcissa hugged him fiercely and placed a kiss on both his cheeks. "You've grown another inch since Christmas, Draco. We're going to have to get all your clothes tailored." After fretting over him for a moment, she then turned to Rhyann and gave her a hug as well. "Ah, Rhyann. So lovely to see you again. How was the school semester?"

"It went well, Mrs. Malfoy." The petite teen smiled up at the other witch and peered around for her own family. "Have you seen my uncles about?"

"Oh, well, dear, you'll come home with us for a while. Your uncles are out of town on a business trip." Narcissa did not even look at the younger woman as she said that but instead motioned for Draco to get the carts. "Come along, you two. Your father is waiting in the carriage."

Draco was grinning broadly, but Rhyann could not help feel a bit distressed. She had been so looking forward to seeing her family. "A business trip? They never mentioned to me about anything like that. I received a letter from them just last week. Certainly only one of them would need to go away if it has to do with the company."

"Well, I don't pretend to know anything about business and how such things work." Narcissa replied directing them off the platform and towards where the carriage was waiting for them. None of the muggles in the area seemed to see anything otherwise they might have been stunned that a horseless carriage right out of a page in their history books was parked near the entrance along with a raggedy eared house elf who rushed over to take care of their luggage. "You can stay in the same room as you had at New Year's, Rhyann. I've had it cleaned and aired just like my Draco's."

The bug eyed house elf hopped up and opened the door for them. Narcissa entered first and settled beside her husband. Draco gave his girlfriend a hand up and then came to sit beside her on the opposite set of seats. She was not liking just how pleased he looked at the moment. Once the door was closed, the rest of the luggage was loaded and they were quickly on their way towards Malfoy Manor.

Lucius regarded the two teens coolly. "Good to see you both. Draco, we are pleased to hear you done so well this last semester. We did get the latest Nimbus broom for you as your gift."

"Thank you, father." Draco's eyes shone at the idea of having the quickest broom on the market.

"I assume you did just as well?" Lucius turned his unreadable gaze to the brunette.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I am an apt student." Rhyann did not want to say that he knew she was older and that such work would mostly be child's play for her. She glanced out the windows as if hoping to catch some glimpse of her family. "Mrs. Malfoy mentioned that my uncles were away on a business trip. They hadn't told me they were going away and I did expect them to meet me. Do you know why they had to leave so soon and when they'll be back?"

"This was business they could not ignore and it called them away immediately and unexpectedly." He emphasized the word business' making sure that it was understood it had nothing to do with the Rookwood family's company. "I expect that they'll come visit at some point during the summer." Lucius answered in a detached tone but one that somehow carried what he said as a threat as well. "You'll be staying with us the whole time, of course. Then returning to Hogwarts in the fall with Draco."

She could feel her mouth fall open and had to make herself forcibly shut it, biting her lower lip to make sure it did not do so again. Narcissa was not looking at any of them, but pretending to fuss with her robes. Lucius merely stared at her coldly. She could not see Draco's expression and did not think she could even turn her head at the moment to peek.

"Gone away all summer… on business?" She knew what that meant. The Dark Lord had them doing something and she did not doubt it dangerous work. Her stomach clenched. No matter what issues she had with her family, she loved them dearly. She could not stand to lose another uncle. It made her wonder if Lucius had the power to see if that happened too. Rhyann had hoped to be done with all the other things and just deal with her place there, but things were not falling into place as she had hoped. "Returning to school? But I thought…"

"What had you thought? If you do not attend your seventh year at Hogwarts, there will be talk. It would not be proper." Lucius nonchalantly reached over and took his wife's hand to stop her from fiddling. Though he showed no other sign of it, it had annoyed him as well. "Besides, it is only one more year. Surely that would not be a problem for a young woman as intelligent as yourself."

"That isn't a problem in that manner." Rhyann was beginning to get over her shock at the situation and sat more rigidly in her seat. She thought her heart was beating so loudly. She wanted to see Darcy and Tristian. "There are other matters to consider."

"None so important as you finishing your education." Lucius gave her a little sneering smile. "I'm surprised Draco hadn't told you. You do share everything with each other, after all."

Finally Rhyann's head did whip around to stare at her boyfriend. A little smirk played upon his lips. He gave his father a little look for the way he had done that but then shrugged his shoulders at it all. "I thought it would be a nice surprise. Both of us did say how we didn't want to be separated over the summer. Now we don't have to worry about any of that."

"It's so sweet to see a young couple so in love." Narcissa piped up.

Rhyann ignored the older witch completely and glared accusingly at her son. "You knew? You knew that I would be coming back to Malfoy Manor, that my uncles were gone away? Did you know that I would have to go back to Hogwarts for another year too!"

"Come on, Rhyann. It really turned out for the best." Draco reached for her hand and frowned when she yanked it away. "Please, you can't tell me it's a bad thing."

"How long have you known, Draco? You know I was looking forward to seeing my uncles and returning to Rookwood Manor. You know I was glad to be rid of Hogwarts as well. How long have you known and why did you not tell me?" There was too much hurt in her voice and she could not disguise it.

A quick look was passed between father and son. Draco leaned back, not nearly as cool as his father, but that insouciance was present. "I had suggested you coming back to Malfoy Manor for the summer myself. As luck would have it," a brief look flashed through his eyes that said it had nothing to do with luck. "Your uncles were sent away and we have the honor of having you as our guest. I've known for sure for about a week now. As for your going back to Hogwarts, I have to agree with my father. Best you finish off the seventh year or people will get suspicious."

Her mouth fought to fall open again but she bit into her lip to keep it in place. Rhyann wanted to tear across the bench seat and throttle him at the moment! Anger, hurt and betrayal tore at her insides and made her head all foggy. Draco had arranged it all with his father, she know he did. She didn't need to hear a clear confession to understand that. It was all in his tone and his eyes. She knew him too well to be tricked when he was looking right at her.

The young dreamer moved to the farthest corner away from him. Here she was on her way to Malfoy Manor when she should be going home with her uncles. If Draco had lied about that, what else could he have lied about? Was their whole relationship a sham? Was his love just a ploy to get her to trust him!

He started moving closer to her and she thrust out a hand to stop him. "Don't." She could barely speak.

Sighing, Draco gave her the space. "I don't understand what the problem is, Rhyann. This is for the best. We won't be separated and you won't have to worry about your familial duty."

She gasped silently with her eyes at the mention of the Rookwood family secret. She dared a look in his parents direction. Lucius continued to watch her like a well-fed bird of prey and Narcissa still stared down at her hands, doing her very best to stay out of all of it.

"Don't speak to me of familial duty." Rhyann snapped back at him. Her voice cracked in the last few syllables. Draco had told her once of his own family's expectations of him. They had promised not to let any of that influence them. They made so many promises to each other. The bond she had thought so strong seemed to be tearing like cheap parchment now.

The elder Malfoy stepped in for his son. "Draco has the right of it. You would benefit by not being so childish about this, Rhyann. You certainly can't stay by yourself at Rookwood Manor the whole summer and even your uncles agree that it is wise that you return for your seventh year at Hogwarts. If you wish to blend in with the wizarding community, it is the least you can do. You are to become part of the Malfoy family in the future, and we will expect no less of you than total devotion to the family and the preservation of our highly respected reputation."

Rhyann could taste blood from her lip because she was biting it so hard. That was the purpose of it all, she now knew. Even if Draco truly did want to be with her, the Malfoys only wanted her because she was a powerful dreamer. They wanted her as their tool. It felt as if the world were crashing down silently around her. Even if she screamed, no one would hear her or even care. She would not cry for them though. None of them would ever see her tears.

She gave a little shake of her head and tried to bury herself further into the corner. The dark haired dreamer might have expected this out of Lucius. She had no doubt that he was forever hungry for power and would use whomever he could to get it. Yet Draco… She had put all her trust into him. She had given him something she had not given to anyone else and could never give anyone again. All along, he must have planned it. All those late night private talks, sweet caresses and kisses shared in dark corners. He knew all that time.

The one person that had truly helped her all along was Snape and she had chosen to ignore him every single time he had warned her. Rhyann thought herself smarter. She thought she was ready for anything, that she was strong and knew who she was dealing with. She knew nothing. Snape had been right all along. She really was just a naïve girl playing in an adult's game. Now the pieces were set against her and she was trapped.

She had only one move: at some point they would all have to sleep.

"Oh Rhyann?" Lucius broke into her thoughts. "I would never think you would want to harm any of us, but do not think to manipulate us through our dreams. I have made some safeguards just in case our defenses are not strong enough against you. Only our Lord and I know where your uncles have gone, and only we can call them back home or ensure that they do not ever return again."

The dreamer visibly flinched at that and then lowered her head in resignation. Draco scooted over and gathered her into his arms. She was like a limp doll. She did not even tense up at his touch. He rubbed her arm soothingly and kissed her head. "I love you, Rhyann." He whispered into her ear. "Don't ever doubt that, no matter what you're feeling right now. I'm only doing what is best for you. What's best for us. I'm your protector. Your sworn and bonded protector."

She couldn't even look up at him. Her head was swirling and she felt dizzy. Rhyann glanced over at the Lucius and his wife. Narcissa sat silently and submissively beside her husband with her eyes averted downward still. He gave her hand a little pat, but there was only ice in those silvery blue eyes.

Snape had said that Draco was his father's son. That might be her future. Unable to take the sight of it any more, she turned her head against the blond teen's chest and closed her eyes. If only she could block out the whole world. Block out the raging anger, the stabbing feeling of betrayal and the anguish of once again being no more than someone's tool.


End file.
